Betting on love
by Courtz0816
Summary: Bellas life changes when she finds photos of her boyfriend, Jacob with another girl, she turns to Rosalie and her partying ways to help her get over him, however will the new boy in town help her forget him altogether. Enter the Cullens. AH
1. Ch 1 Here we go again

**_AN: So this is my first fanfic, I have been reading them for quite some time and have had this story sitting on my desk top for a few months now. I will try to update as often as I can. _**

**Disclaimer: I dont own the Characters they are Stephanie's, I simply own this story line.**

* * *

**Betting on l****ove**

**Ch 1 – Here I go again**

**Morning Bitches – a new year brings upon a new challenge! And this year its is going to be massive xox Rose**

It is the first day of school, I was in my senior year. This year was going to be the end of a big part of my life but the start of something new and exciting. I attended Forks Academy, a very prestigious and wealthy private school, I however was neither wealthy nor prestigious, I was here thanks to an academic scholarship. My father Charlie has raised me on this own, my mum left us when I was young. He is the police chief of Forks, we are very similar to each other so naturally we get along very well. He pretty much allows me the freedom to do as I please, knowing that if I got into too much trouble he would be the first on the scene.

Rose and Alice, my two best friends are the queen bees of Forks Academy, and don't they know it, they unlike me are wealthy and prestigious, very very wealthy. However they both have absentee parents and as a result, spend a great deal of time at my house with Charlie. They claim to enjoy my cooking, however I know that what they actually like is having interactions with a parental figure, someone who would praise them for good marks or scold them for bad, basically someone who actually cared about them. It was quite sad really but something that wasn't uncommon here in Forks, a town where having a nanny, a maid and black amex are considered necessities.

The lack of a nanny isn't the only reason that I am unlike other Forks Academy students, I have to work hard for my college scholarship, my Daddy can't just build a new wing of the library and get me into an Ivy League. I prefer to read and study than party, drink and do drugs, if it wasn't for Alice and Rose I would be a total social outcast, however their popularity has allowed me to do as I please and not get ostracized. I'm not a total loser mind you, I still party and have fun I just do it slightly cleaner than the others.

This summer a huge announcement was made that changed everyone's senior years. The local boys school La Push Grammar had been burnt down and as a result they are combining our schools, it would now be a co-education school. This announcement made Rosalie's life. Don't get me wrong Rose does not date high school boys, however that doesn't mean she doesn't play with them and enjoy the attention that they give her. Rose has often been descried as a Victoria Secrets model, she is tall and leggy with long wavy blonde hair, she has curves in all the right places and knows how to use them. She also has an attitude to rival Naomi Campbell's, to me she is sweet, loving and goofy to everyone else she is the bitch to end all bitches. You don't mess with Rose and remain in the town of Forks to talk about it. She has driven more girls to boarding school than Cheech and Chong has drive kids to pot.

Alice on the other hand is popular for completely different reasons, while she is gorgeous looking with a perfect porcelain face, she is tiny and petite just 5 feet tall with short crop hair. Alice is the social co-ordinator of Forks, not just the Academy but the entire town. She is like the ultimate door bitch, if she doesn't like you, you don't get invited…anywhere. Parents adore her because she is sweet and considerate and has the meanest set of puppy dog eyes you have ever seen. Kids fear her because if they so much as look at her sideways they can kiss their winter formal goodbye.

You can now see why I was allowed to be a studious geek and no-one says anything, Rose would beat the living daylights out of them and Alice would ensure they would never attended another party for the rest of their Forks existence. Why are they friends with me you ask, because we have known each other since pre-school and our bond wont be broken by stereo-typing. I am completely unlike my two friends in almost everyway. I am plain, and when I say plain I mean completely unremarkable. I am average height, have brown hair, brown eyes, I am curvy but not like Rose, I don't like fashion, I let people walk all over me and I love school. I guess you could say that we balance each other out.

There's something else I think I should tell you, that person I have just been describing is who I used to be. Something happened to me this summer, something that changed me. I had a boyfriend, Jacob, we had been dating for just over a year. I was completely in love with him, I was ready to marry him. We were perfect together, however when I returned from a holiday in Mexico with Rose and Al at the start of the summer I had pictures in my letterbox of my Jacob kissing another girl. Not just any girl, Lauren Slutface Mallory, the biggest tart in the whole school. I was devastated. I didn't leave my room for days, Rose and Alice stagged an intervention and took me partying in Las Vegas (unlimited money will easily buy you a fake ID). It was there I made a brand new friend, Vodka. Vodka and I started to develop and intense relationship, I started to rely on it, it would make me forget Jacob, allow me to rid myself of shy, boring Bella and discover the party, boy crazy Bella.

Alice was some what apprehensive about my new found B (the name Rose gives to me when I party) but figured that as long as I was happy she was happy. And believe you me I was happy, I didn't have a care in the world. Alice had advised Jacob that he might want to get as far away from Forks as possible because when Rose got back he was first on her list with Lauren a close second. Alice had her hands tied with Lauren as she was a second cousin and therefore couldn't do what Al did best and wipe her from the social pages. I didn't care I knew Rose would have something in store for her. We spent the rest of the summer partying and liaising with various frat houses. I had a new found confidence and wasn't afraid to show it. Alice was delighted when I asked her to give my closet and major overhaul. Now I looked like I belonged with Al and Rose. I was ready for the new school year and B was going to take Forks by storm.

At the start of each school year we are given tasks/dares by Rosalie that we must complete, we have all school year to do it but by graduation they must be done. 3 years ago Rose decided that I would try out for the school choir, I have a terrible voice, which is why the dare was humorous. Alice once had to wear a last season dress to the spring fling, to me that meant nothing to Alice it meant 3 days of crying prior to the event and ensuring that no photographs were taken of her to document the travesty. We usually did these things because we were bored and they were funny. I couldn't wait to see what Rose had for us this year, being our final year I knew they would be huge or as Roses text message said this morning, massive.

I got ready for school putting a little more effort into my appearance than I would have previously, the calumniation of the two schools was on my mind. I wanted to make a good impression. My skirt was considerably shorter than previous years and my shirt tighter, however I still had my old pair of converse chucks, new Bella still appreciated the value of comfort. I was finishing up breakfast when I heard the horn of Alices brand new Ferrari, a present from her parents to say sorry we could be there in your life…ever. It had become mandatory that we go the coffee shop near school early Monday morning, it gave the three of us time to debrief about the previous weekends events. Today was a special day and we would be at the coffee shop 2 hours before school started, there was so much to discuss about what had happened over the break, apparently. Personally I would have rather had those extra hours to sleep in, but you cant break tradition as Rose and Alice both informed me.

I walked towards Alices car and I could see through the window that she was already beyond excited, another reason why Alice and I are different she is a morning person and I am most definitely not.

"Morning Sunshine, ready for the first day of our final year?" She beamed through the open window. I barely acknowledged her question as I jumped into her brand new car, I loved the new car smell.

"Bella, seriously get excited, there are going to be boys at our school, boys Bella."

"Alice I get it boys. Woo Hoo" It was the most contrite woo hoo I have ever done and Alice got the point.

"So I was thinking that I should throw a 'get to know your new classmates' mixer this Friday night. What do you think?"

"Generally I don't think about parties first thing Monday morning."

"Seriously Bella, how are we friends?" She said mockingly as she pushed my shoulder. Sometimes I really didn't know, I'm not always grumpy just getting up at 6am on a Monday isn't my idea of fun. Alice sang along as we drove to the coffee shop. Rose was meeting us there as she refused to carpool, she has a cherry red Mustang and liked to show it off, surprisingly she is a huge car buff and can fix just about anything we often refer to her as mechanic barbie. We arrived at the coffee shop and to no surprise Rose was already there waiting for us, she loved our 'gossip' sessions, they were her favourite time of the week.

We located Rose and sat down in the booth, by the look on Rose's face I knew she had something great to tell us.

"Morning Ladies" we greeted each other with kisses and placed our order with the over attentive waiter.

"B, I must say you are rocking that Averill Lavigne look like its no-ones business." I knew she was referring to my short skirt and sneakers.

"And you Rose darling are rocking the 'I picked up last night and havent been home yet to shower or change' look like it is no-ones business."

"God I missed you bitch." We all laughed and sipped at our coffee's. Rose and I had a very strange friendship, I guess you could say she bought out the worst in me, but I loved her for it.

"Ok ladies, I have some exciting news for you. As you know over the past week I have been helping the Academy prepare for the arrival of LP College. Well I met someone." Alice was beaming, she never really took a great deal of interest in boys, she was always too busy organising things to take any notice of the boys swooning after her.

"Are you f-ing serious?" Rose very bluntly asked feigning excitement.

"Yes, I am. His name is Jasper and he is perfect. We spent all week together. I think I love him."

"Oh for crying out loud Al, how can you know someone for a week and be in love with them?" Rose certainly didn't believe in love at first sight or first week for that matter, she has been referred to as the Ice Queen on more than one occasion and I guess it is sort of true. It takes along time to break into Rosalie's heart but once your there you don't ever leave. I used to believe in love now I just believe in Vodka and one night romps with men I'll never see again.

"I just know Rose, I can't explain it…I just know."

"I'm happy for you Al, can't wait to meet him." Al shot me a smile that let me know she appreciated my support. We continued to get the finer details of Jasper from Alice.

"Ok girls time for the gossip, this is what I heard, and B I apologise in advance some of this might hurt." I just nodded and prepared myself for information about Jake.

"OK well, It seams that Jake took your advice Al and has left and gone to a school somewhere down south with his cousin or something, good fucking riddance I say. Now nothing eventuated with him and Lauren, and all accounts are he is still denying it. But that's beside the point we saw the photos. Rumour has it that Lauren and her little scrag mate Jessica have gone and hooked themselves up with two of La Push's finest. I believe they are brothers who have transferred here from Chicago, their father worked with Jessica's at the hospital or something, and rumour also has it that they are fine!"

This information was making my blood boil, I hated Lauren and if she sees me in the hallway today she better run for her life. "Also on another note I heard from a little birdie that Mike wasn't too upset about you and Jacob ending and he is planning to console you."

"Yuk, Mike Newton please." Mikes parents ran in the same circles as Al's and Rose's and was often invited, by force, to a lot of our social events, he was always talking to me and hitting on me and is just vile, having Jacob kept him at bay for a while.

"I thought you would appreciate a heads up on that. Also our little Ang has hooked up with Ben Cheney…finally. They spent all summer together and are apparently inseparable. Personally I am happy for them, Ang is a great chick and Ben will treat her well." Angela is one of our friends, she is on a scholarship like me and is the sweetest person you have ever met. She tutored Rose in Bio two years ago and melted Roses heart and earned her respect, Ang rarely attends any of the social events but we love her none the less.

"Oh my god I am soooo happy for her!" Alice squealed causing everyone in the café to look in our direction. No-one loves love like Alice.

"And that's all I've got so far what about you two?"

"I've got nothing as usual, I never have anything, I am so out of the loop." I confessed to the girls not that I cared too much, I didn't live for gossip like they did.

"Well…" Alice paused to think, I could tell that she had information but was unsure whether to divulge it or not.

"Spill Alice" Rose demanded pointing a finger at Alice across the table.

"Ok ok, well its about the Cullen brothers previously mention. I may or may not know them, and buy that I mean I grew up with them. Our families are friends, our mothers were sorority sisters, we vacationed with them every holiday when I was younger."

I could see Rosalie processing this information and an evil grin spread across her face, I knew that look, something was brewing in Rose's evil mind, and I must admit it excited me.

"That's not all" Alice continued "Esme and Carlisle Cullen, their parents, are currently touring around Africa and the boys have no where to stay at the moment as they are building a home…"

"They are NOT staying with you…Alice are they?" Rose interrupted shouting, she was slightly too excited about this and that made me nervous.

"Yes Rose, they are, just for a few weeks. They have been at my house for the last few weeks and I can confirm the rumours are true…on all fronts."

"Alice, how are dare you! You had hot men at your house and never once invited us over! What kind of bullshit friend are you?" Rose asked sarcastically.

"Well every time I spoke to either of you two, you were out with some college guys." Alice didn't approve of my and Rose's college 'friends' and therefore never came with us. I could tell by the tone in her comeback that she was still a little annoyed at us.

"Al, Rose was just kidding, it's fine, I'm sure we will meet them soon enough, besides by what your saying they were slightly pre-occupied." Truth be told, I didn't want to meet anyone that would be with the likes of Lauren and Jess.

"Shit, have you seen the time we had better get going." Alice announced standing and grabbing her back. I followed suit and we headed to the car.

"Bells, please don't judge them."

"Judge who Al?"

"Edward and Emmett."

"I wasn't."

"I could tell by the tone in your voice when you said that they were preoccupied." Was I really that transparent? "They are great guys and Lauren and Jess were the first people they met here, and trust me when I say they don't know the real Lauren and Jess. They are awesome Bell and I know that you would really get along well with them." Alice turned to me with her puppy dog eyes.

"Ok Al, I won't judge a book by its cover or the slut it hangs out with." Alice giggled at my comment and shot me an appreciative smile. Alice and I have a very different friendship than the one I have with Rose, it is deeper more meaningful I guess.

"I think its time for an entrance song." Alice flicked a cd into the player and turned the sound right up. Here I go again by Whitesnake was blasting out of the Ferrari, she certainly knew how to make an entrance. We both sang along at the top of our lungs, the song had instantly put me in a great mood.

We pulled into the parking lot receiving stares from the on lookers.

"Here we go again Al, here we go again."

* * *

**I hope that you enjoyed and would really appreciate any feedback that you have...please gentle this is my first one**


	2. Ch 2 Plans set in motion

**Ch 2**** – Plans set in motion**

As I stepped out of the vehicle I could feel every pair of eyes on us, or maybe it was the canary yellow Ferrari, but either way they were in our direction. I could feel old self-conscious Bella taking over again, I needed to remind myself that my two best friends ruled this school and now that I have discovered B, I would too. I gathered my bag and waited for Alice to fix her lip gloss. I have to admit it was strange seeing boys in a place that was previously occupied by girls, it was a nice change. I always felt that I got along with guys better than I did girls, I wasn't into gossip, bitching, fashion and make up.

I saw Rose strutting towards us, all eyes now on her as she gave her best catwalk across the parking lot.

"Ladies, on the drive over I had a brilliant idea, it has to do with our dares. I will fill you in more at lunch but Bells I need you to completely ignore Lauren today, I know that it will be difficult because believe me I would love to rip her head off and shit down her neck, but it will be worth it trust me. What I have in store is my best idea yet." I couldn't help at laugh at the graphic visual that Rose had conjured in my mind.

"Whatever Rose, I wasn't planning on interacting with her at all today anyway, I don't have the energy." That was slightly a lie, while I didn't have the energy, I still planned on ripping her polyester k-mart extensions from her skanky head.

A wicked smile lit up Rose's face. I couldn't wait to hear what she had in mind. After putting our books in our lockers we headed to the hall where the assembly was about to take place. We gave our fake greeting to people as we passed them in the hall. The boys and girls had separate locker areas to prevent too much fraternising, as we entered the hall we noticed that the girls and boys were separated into to sections. I quickly scanned the hall and saw that Jake indeed wasn't there, the rumours must have been true.

Alice left Rose and I and took up her seat on the stage next to our Principle, Ms Mason, I noticed her warmly smiling at a blonde haired boy sitting next to what I assumed was the Principle of the LP. I nudged Rose and pointed in Alices direction.

"That must be the infamous Jasper, I will admit they make a gorgeous couple." Rose waved and winked at Alice and then we took our seats. The assembly was boring as usual, the LP Principle outlined how the combing of the schools would go in terms of classes and social events etc, our Principle announced new rules that were to be enforced, rule number one being 'no inappropriate contact is to take place between students' this resulted in the entire student body snickering. Then Alice and Jasper stepped up to the mic, Alice announced all the social events planned for the year and Jasper the sporting. They also announced that the entire senior body would be undertaking 60hours of community service and that it was compulsory and would attribute to your end of year credits. We then listened to the choir perform.

Rosalie took this opportunity to scope out any future conquests. Rose has developed a system in which she assesses the potential of men. There is a BP or a Brad Pitt he is man that you would have sex without having to think twice, a CP Chris Pine he is someone you would definitely make out with and if they were charming enough you might sleep with them and finally a PW Pete Wentz you would definitely make out with him but no way would you sleep with him.

"I see at least 10 PW's, maybe 4 CP's and only 2 BP's at this stage, I must say im a little disappointed." One of Rose's favourite past times was men. Maneater is Rose's anthem song, she even requested that we play it at her funeral. Over the past few weeks I have been joining Rose on her escapades and I know why she does it, the confidence boost it gives you is unparalleled.

"What about you B, seen anything you like?" I quickly scanned the group and saw a few guys that I though were hot but that's about it.

"You know me Rose, Im all about the personality." I replied sarcastically. "Hey by the way what are you planning I could tell by that smirk on your face earlier that you are conjuring up something really nasty."

"All in good time my dear Bella, all in good time, let me just say this though, I will be joining in on this and it's just for you and me, I have something else planned for Al." Oh dear lord, Rose was joining in, I didn't know what to think of this. I could hear someone in the isle opposite us trying to get our attention I turned my head at the same time that Rose did and saw Embry, one of Jakes best mates.

"Hey Bells, you alright…bout Jake and that?" He asked very awkwardly

"Course she's alright dickhead, she was just passing time with Jake, he was nothing to her but a good time." Rose bit back scathingly, even in a whisper you could hear the venom in her voice. I kind of felt bad at the way she spoke to Embry he was a great guy, but at the same time I know why she did it, so it would get back to Jake.

I turned and smiled at Rose and she just winked. Ms. Mason stood and declared the end of the assembly. Rose and I stood and made our way to the front of the stage to see Al. It never ceased to amaze me how crowds would part for Rose, the boys would stop to stare at her and the girls were simply frightened of her. I actually enjoyed it, it made walking everywhere a lot easier. I remember this one time last year when there was a new girl at the school (needless to say she didn't last long) she stood in front of Rose's locker talking to someone. Rose politely asked her to move and when she didn't Rose grabbed her by the hair and threw her to the side. Rose has a very shot fuse and by that I mean no fuse at all.

"Hi girls, did you like my speech?"

"Nah it was shit but that bloke was kinda hot." Rose was always trying to rile Alice up, if boys are her favourite past time then trying to get a rise out of people up is a very close second. Alice however rarely fell for it, there wasn't much that upset Alice, except unless her party plans were ruined or a heel snapped, then all hell broke loose.

"Thanks Rose, that was Jasper, the guy I have been telling you about." A huge smile spread across her face, she was most certainly in love.

"He's really cute Al, you guys look great together and you're both Class Presidents, your perfect for each other."

"I know" Alice was miles away by now thinking about Jasper. I pulled out my timetable and had a look at the subjects I was doing this year, Bio, Lit, Calc, History and Gym. Gym was compulsory, definitely not my choice.

"What have you guys got this year?" The girls took out their timetable and compared.

"How is it that you have nearly every class together and I have none?" It was the same every year, they always took the same classes I guess I shouldn't have been surprised.

"Well you take Bio and Lit, you big geek what do you expect?" Rose hated school so she took the subjects that she thought would be the easiest and suit her most, contemporary dance, art appreciation, media studies all of which would help her in her career. Rose is going to be a model, she already has heaps of offers from various agencies around the world, she would have left school years ago if it weren't for the agencies insisting that she graduate first. Alice wants to be a designer and already has a few of her pieces in boutiques around America. I however want to go to college and major in English literature, what that entitled me to do after college I'm not sure but I don't care it is my passion, and I figure worse case scenario I can become an English teacher.

"So el Presidente, what are we doing now?" We never went to class on the first day, Alice always fixed it so that we would have jobs to do for the Principle.

"Well Ladies, today I have outdone myself, get this, firstly we are printing flyers for the events that Jazzy and I spoke about in assembly."

"Ohhh Jazzy!!" Rose and I both cooed at the same time, which warranted an eye roll from Alice.

"Then we are being ushers in the food hall during lunch helping the boys find their way around."

"Al the food hall isn't that big" I stated, it was true you could see where everything was from the doorway.

"Bella, please we need to be good hostesses if you don't like it you can go to calc."

"I'm the hostess with the mostess." A said with my most sarcastic smile while curtsying.

"Ok then for the rest of the afternoon, we are scouting venues in the local area for upcoming events."

"Al, you know all the venues here inside out." Rose pointed out.

"I know that and you know that but Ms. Mason doesn't know that." We all just laughed, the pull Alice had over the adults of Forks was phenomenal. We all walked to Alice's office, part of being Student President was having your own office, Alice had already printed the flyers on bright coloured paper. The time passed very quickly and before I knew it we were standing at the various entry points of the food hall. Alice cleverly placed herself at the closest door to the boys locker bays, I was beside the girls locker bay which suited me fine I wouldn't have to do much and Rose had strategically chosen the door that led to the gym and sporting grounds.

People started flowing in as the bell rang and as predicted I didn't do anything other than say hi to some friends. I looked over at Rose who was surrounded by guys, she was doing her best 'what you just said was the funniest thing I have ever heard' laugh and was flicking her long blonde hair from side to side, she certainly knew how to work it. Alice was talking to two tall guys, they had their backs to me so all I could tell was that one was really tall, broad with curly dark hair and the other was slightly shorter but still quite tall with a mess of wavy bronze hair. She seemed to be very familiar with them so I assumed they were the Cullen brothers, as if to confirm my suspicion right on cue slutty mcslut slut and cadet slut walked up to them and planted kisses on their cheeks. From here it looked as if the bronze haired brother shrugged away from the kiss but I was too far away to be sure.

The rest of lunch went by quickly and suddenly I found myself in Rosalie's car with Alice heading to "check out" the venues in town. I knew full well that what Alice meant by that was cruising the local function centres sipping on cocktails as we went. Now Forks knew that we were only 17 but they tended to turn a blind eye to such activities, as long as we didn't over indulge. Who would be silly enough to refuse service to the one person that practically kept their establishments afloat with her various social functions.

"Ok Rose I have been dying to know what your evil diabolical plan is?" Alice couldn't stand not being in on a secret.

"Well Alice," Rose said as that smirk began to reappear on her face. "Have either of you heard of the saying, an eye for an eye?"

"Rose I do study literature."

"Ok smarty pants, well I have the best plan for revenge on Lauren." Now I was really excited, B loved revenge.

"I was thinking about what she did to you and Jacob and how it would be so freakin awesome if we did it back, and with the new info Al gave us this morning it is all falling into place perfectly, I couldn't have planned it better if I tried." Rose was so proud of herself.

"Let me get this straight. You want me to make the Cullen cheat on Lauren?"

"No Bella, not just cheat, you are going to make the Cullen fall head over heels in love with you. And im going to get the other."

"Rose there is no way that I can make someone fall in love with me."

"That's what the old Bella would have said, but B now she could easily do it, besides they are just boys Bella, they are like putty in our hands."

"In your hands maybe"

"Please Bella, give yourself some credit you are amazing, and with our help it will impossible for him not to fall in love with you." I just shook my head, Rosalie didn't see the difference in us that I did, for a start she was a model and I was, well me.

"Now Alice, for dare you are to assist B and I in every way possible, I mean every way. Your success will be completely dependent on ours, so it is in your best interest to comply."

"No!" oh no what was she thinking?

"Pardon me?" to say that Roes was shocked would have been an understatement.

"I wont do it, those boys are practically my family and I wont have you play with them like that, and I most certainly wont be a part of it. Rose you listen to me when I say that I don't want you hurting them." I had never heard Alice speak like that to Rose. Rose was in stunned silence as was I. The rest of the car ride was made without one word from any of us and you could carve the tension with a knife. We arrived at the first venue and Alice practically jumped out of the car before it had come to a complete stop.

"Whats up her ass?"

"NFI, but maybe just leave it alone for a while Rose."

"No f-ing way." Rose was never one to back out of an argument. I waited outside with Rose while she finished her fag. I knew this would give both her and Alice time to calm down. When we walked inside Alice came bounding over to us, well 5 minutes and 2 martinis had certainly changed her tune.

"I have changed my mind. I will help you with the guys, and I also want to make a side bet with you." Rose grabbed Alice and kissed her forehead.

"Sure anything Al you want"

"I bet that you fall in love with them."

"What?" Rosalie squealed, the thought of falling in love was disgusting to Rose. People fell in love or lust with Rose all the time but she never wanted a bar of it.

"Rose if you fall in love with Emmett you have to wear Bella's clothes for two weeks and Bella when you fall in love with Edward you have to come to Paris fashion week with me."

"Wait, what do you mean _when_ I fall in love, why am I a when and Rose an if." I wasn't offended that Rose would have to wear my clothes, she hated that I wore jeans, a tee and sneakers, I knew that would kill her.

"Well because you and Edward are made for each other, which is the whole reason why I am helping in this dare. And Rose is the female version of Emmett so they could go one way or the other im just not sure."

Rose and I looked at each other and just shrugged our shoulders.

"Your on, and your going down Pixie"


	3. Ch 3 The eyes have it

**Ch 3**** – They eyes have it**

We arrived at Rose's house and stumbled inside, Rose called her driver after it was very evident that we couldn't stand straight let alone drive anywhere. There was no threat of getting caught blind on a school night at Rose's as her parents were never home, not even for Christmas, each year they found an excuse, last year it was that their plane was stuck in Rio, we rang the airport and all planes were running on time.

We all lounged around the entertainment room, Rose flicked MTV on and I messaged Charlie letting him know I was staying at Rose's.

"Rose, I am interested in knowing whether you have a plan on how to seduce the Cullen's or your just going to throw yourself at them."

"Alice please, when have a I ever thrown myself at anyone?" Rose said stumbling and pointing her finger at Alice.

"She has a point Al, what are we going to do Rose?" I asked over exaggerating the questions with the use of my arms, I was in the "serious Bella" drunk phase.

"Ladies, you seem to forget that they are just like every other man out there. So I will treat them no differently. I will appear unattainable to them and then slowly, slowly start giving them more and more of my time until they think they have a chance that's when I hook them." Alice and I bust into laughter as we watched Rosalie dramatically and drunkenly explain her plan, using fishing re-enactments to demonstrate her 'hooking' of the Cullen's.

"Rose I know these boys very well and that technique is definitely not going to work on Edward, he is far too sensitive and intellectual, Bella's best chance is to just be herself. Emmett on the other hand, is just like you so this should be fun to watch, you will both be trying to seduce each other. However at the end of the day he is still a guy so he will cave first but it won't be as easy as you think."

"Alice you give me far too much credit, I couldn't even make Jacob..." oh no here comes crying drunk Bella.

"Shut you mouth." Rose shouted placing her hand over my mouth cutting me off mid sentence. "He wasn't good enough for you anyway."

"Yes he was" I whispered quietly, more to myself than the others. I was usually really good at keeping Jake out of my head but sometimes he snuck back in there and reminded me why I was keeping him out in the first place. Alice leant over and whispered in my ear, I always forget that she has the hearing of a fox.

"Babe, he didn't know a good thing when he had it, so it's his loss not yours." With that she kissed my forehead and turned her attention back to Rose, who was so preoccupied with herself that she didn't even notice Alice and my exchange.

"Oh that's what I forgot to say, Alice you can't friggin tell them anything…anything!" Rose said stamping her foot like a six year old.

"Please I'm not a cheater, besides I will win fair and square." Alice said with a smug look on her face.

I was exhausted and ready for bed, unlike them I took school seriously, obviously not seriously enough to not get drunk on a Monday night, but more seriously them.

"I'm going to bed. I'll see you piss heads in the morning." Stupidly I said this as I was walking towards the stairs, my foot crunched into the bottom step and sent my body flying forwards. I was sprawled out on the stairs indicating that obviously I was the piss head. The girls were laughing so hard that Alice fell from her chair.

I gathered what was left of my dignity off the floor and made my way to one of the guest rooms. As I laid in bed I couldn't stop thinking about what Alice said about Edward and I being made for each other, I wasn't ready yet for someone else. I was young, why have a relationship when college is just around the corner, and from what I knew of college guys, I knew it was going to be fun, fun that I didn't want to miss out on.

I was awoken by the sound of Alice banging at the door, I rolled over and noticed that it was only 6.15am.

"What the fuck, Alice?" I yelled sleepily through the door.

"I have to get you ready, today your meeting Edward."

"So?"

"So! Bella, first impressions count you need to look good." As much as I hated Alice sometimes she was right. I rolled out of bed and opened the door. For the next hour I was attacked by Alice doing my makeup and Rose doing my hair, why anyone ever went to all this effort for school I'll never know, I was only allowing this to happen because there was a task at hand.

Finally I was deemed ready to go to school. I walked into the bathroom after putting my uniform on and couldn't believe what the girls had done. I looked amazing. They did a great job, you could barely even tell I had any make-up on, I just looked like a better blemish free version of myself. My hair was wild and cascading down my back, sex hair as Rose calls it.

Rose looked incredible as per usual and Alice was immaculate. The three of us jumped into Rose's Mustang and headed to school. We parked in Rose's usual parking spot. As she shut the engine she locked the doors and both her and Al turned to face me.

"You ready for this Bella?" Alice's question full of worry, I knew she wasn't asking about school she meant more the fact that I was going to purposely get emotionally close to a guy.

"It's just a dare Alice, I've got this." I smiled at her, I knew she could see through me. Rose on the other hand, was easily convinced.

"Lets fucking do this!" and with that little motivational speech we exited the car.

I had gotten used to having men stare at us, when you are with Rose its inevitable but for the first time in my life, some of the stares were at me. I felt so naked and exposed, I wanted to jump back in the car and hide but I knew that B could handle this and would love it and if Edward was around I had to put on a good show. Alice, Rose and I strutted to our lockers and got ready for the first class. As I gathered my books Al nudged me, "You ready Bells?" she whispered, I could tell by her tone that it was more of a warning than an actual question, and quickly looked to see what she meant.

"Hi Edward, Emm" Oh shit, too late to escape here goes nothing. I calmly gathered myself and turned to face the Cullen brothers. My eyes drank in the two large figures standing before us. I swear I had drool running down my chin. Luckily Alice spoke and broke me from my trance.

"Edward and Emmett these are my best friends Rose and Bella." I did my most polite smile and quickly avoided eye contact opting to look at Rose, she was so cool, calm and collected she barely even acknowledged their presence. However when she knew the boys weren't looking she mouthed to me _B fucking P!_ Edward was standing closest to me and I couldn't help but sneak a peak at him from the corner of my eye. He was the most flawless thing I have ever seen, milky white skin, full dark lips, prefect nose, a prominent jaw and the eyes. Whoa the eyes. If have to look into the eyes to often Alice is going to win this bet easily. I had lingered at his eyes for too long when he turned to look at me. Oh crap he is going to talk to me, breathe, breathe.

"So, Bella was it? What class do you have first up?" Crap please don't have Bio please don't have Bio.

"Bio, you?" I tried with all my strength to make it sound nonchalant, however I knew it came out pleading and desperate.

"I have Bio too, perhaps we could walk there together I'm still trying to get used to this school and could use the help." I wanted to scream yes yes yes. Instead I was thankful that B overrules the socially awkward Bella.

"No problems just give me sec to grab my things." With that Edward leant on the locker next to me, that simple move made him look like he was modelling for Abercrombie and Finch and I had to remind myself to stop staring and get my books. It only just occurred to me that Rose and Emmett were arguing. I snapped my head in their direction.

"What's up your ass sweetheart?"

"Don't you sweetheart me you big Neanderthal."

"Princess I love it when you talk like that." Oh good lord it was the male version of Rose. I watched as they continued to bicker down the hall to their classes, although their mouths were being angry their bodies were telling a completely different story. As they passed a group of people Rose very unnecessarily pushed her body against Emmett's, classic Rose manoeuvre, I had learnt to recognise it easily over the summer. Emmett responded by overreacting and grabbing Rose pulling her closer to him, this was going to be good. I eyed the drink bottle in my locker, it was my 'in case of emergency' stash, vodka with orange juice, the o.j was to mask the smell of the vodka. I quickly took a swig hoping no one was paying attention, lord knows if I was to have class with hottie mchot hot and not loose my shit I would need it.

Alice was still standing beside me and gesturing wildly with her eyebrows towards Edward who was waiting patiently behind my locker door. _What? _I mouthed at her. She leant in close to my ear so that Edward couldn't hear.

"Oh I have sooo got this." I shook my head and slammed the locker shut turning in Edwards direction.

"Ready?" I asked avoiding eye contact so that I could still function as a normal human being.

Our classroom was close to the lockers so thankfully there wasn't enough time for small talk.

As we entered the classroom a shrieking squeal penetrated my ears.

"Edddiiieee!!!" Fan-fucking-tastic. Sluty Mcbitch Ho was in my class. I didn't even give her the pleasure of acknowledging her, I simply went and sat in an empty row towards the back of the room. As I turned to sit Edward who was taking his seat beside Lauren shot me an apologetic smile. I smiled back and opened up my workbook and pretended to not care. I couldn't deny the feeling of rejection I felt, I knew it was ridiculous as she was his and that was the whole reason for this dare in the first place, but none the less the rejection was there.

The teacher entered the room with Mike following closely behind, I could see Mike eyeing the empty seat beside me and he made a beeline for it. Awesome! Mr. McIver started rambling about something that I couldn't careless about because I couldn't remove my eyes from the side of Edwards face.

"Hey Bells, How was your summer?" I hated when he called me Bells, that name used to be reserved for Jake.

"Fine Newton, yours?" Hopefully he would take a hint by my tone of voice.

"Great thanks." No such luck. "Hey Bells, they are announcing the partners for the community service task today, wouldn't it be great if we were partners.?" No that wouldn't be great at all. I just smiled at Mike and looked back at my book. The class door burst open and bounding in came Alice with a stupid smug look on her face, she looked directly at me and winked.

"Sorry for interrupting Sir but I have the list of partners for the community service project." She flashed him her best smile before leaving the room.

"Alright students, everyone quieten down. I am going to read out the partners and then you are to spend this period and the next discussing the project." Excellent a double period of nothing, I love Alice.

"Newton, Mallory" My insides burst in severe laughter, Mike looked very disappointed and Lauren just looked plain disgusted. I was too busy laughing that I almost missed my name being called.

"Cullen, Swan." F-ing Alice. Was there nothing that girl couldn't do. I was willing to bet my car that Emmett and Rose were paired up as was she with Jasper.

Bella 1 Lauren 1

Edward turned in his seat and motioned for Mike and him to swap. Mike nodded and then turned and leaned in way too close.

"We could have been beautiful together Swan." A little bit of stomach bile rose in my mouth. I didn't even acknowledge his comment I just kept staring at Edward as he was approaching my table. Ok breathe and relax, he is just a boy, an extremely gorgeous god like boy.

He was getting closer so tore my eyes away from him and did my best, 'oh I didn't even see you coming over' greeting.

"Howdy Partner!" Oh god he has a sense of humour, I'm doomed, this is going to be so difficult.

"Howdy" I replied gesturing to the empty seat, he sat down and immediately swivelled the chair so that he was facing directly at me. I turned my chair so that I too was facing him and that's when one of two things happened. First I smelt him, and damn did he smell good, he wasn't wearing any cologne it was just a natural smell. I remember from science a few years ago learning about pheromones and how they called to certain people, lets just say that Edwards weren't just calling to me they were screaming. Secondly and most devastatingly he unleashed this crooked, time stood still, smile. It was glorious and heartbreaking and I wanted to bottle it. I must have been staring because he giggled to himself and then shook his head slightly.

Ok Bella, speak and don't look into the eyes, and don't do or say anything funny otherwise he will smile like that again.

"I think that Rose might have met her match with you brother. I have never seen anyone talk to her like that, it was hysterical." Good Bella draw the attention away from you and that fact that you want to have ten thousand of his babies.

"You know I was actually thinking the exact same thing, usually girls just giggle and blush when Ems around, I've never seen anyone actually insult him, I think he might have fallen in love the second she called him a Neanderthal." I giggled, but it wasn't a fake giggle, he actually made me laugh, lately the only people that made me laugh were Rose and Alice, and it felt good.

"Excuse me class, before you start planning your projects can you please select your lab partners for the year. To make things easy you will have the same partner for the entire year." Out of the corner of my eye I saw Lauren turn in her seat and look in this direction, Edward hadn't noticed as he was looking at me. Alright B its all or nothing, go for it.

"So did you want to maybe extend this blossoming partnership to Biology as well?" It came out so coolly that I even shocked myself, I figured that maybe my little shot earlier was responsible for that.

"Sure thing." Yes take that bitch. Wait til I tell Rose and Al

Bella II, Lauren I

"Hey Eddie, sorry that we couldn't be partners for the CS and that you got stuck…here." The venom in her voice was blatantly obvious, I just ignored it, I didn't take the bait like I usually would have because there was a task to win and I would take the high road in front of Edward. "So Eddie, since we are going to be lab partners..."

"Actually Lauren, Bella and I are going to be partners, sorry." Edward said cutting her off. Lauren huffed, threw her hands to her sides, flicked her hair and stormed off. I couldn't contain it and I let out a laugh.

"What?" Edward asked, his eyes piercing mine as if to try and find the answer there.

"Nothing I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come between you and your girlfriend, if you want you can be her lab partner, I honestly don't mind, I don't want to cause any issues." I was doing a classic girl move and putting on a puppy dog face, I was just praying it came across as Alice's did. I guess it worked because Edward placed his hand on mine.

"Bella, firstly I said I wanted to be your partner and secondly she's not my girlfriend." I could barely respond as I was too busy concentrating on Edwards hand on mine, the feel of his skin touching mine the feeling it gave me in the pit of my stomach, note to self to avoid falling completely in love try to touch him as little as possible.

"Ok, but only if your sure."

"Bella, Im sure." He rubbed my hand and then removed it, instantly I wanted to grab it back.

"Great, so did you have anything in mind as to where you wanted to do this community service?" I decided that I would just try to pretend as much as possible that I wasn't very, very attracted to this guy. Try!

"No not really, I would like to work with children I think though, how about you?" He is friggin perfect.

"I have always really wanted to clean up rubbish on the side of the highway." The look on his face was priceless. "Just kidding" Bella you idiot did we or did we not agree that there would be no making him laugh, yet again he unleashed that smile. After a few moments of being completely dazzled, I remembered to speak "Please don't think im a big nerd but I was kind of…umm…hoping that we could maybe read to special kids. I did it a few years ago and loved it, there is a school nearby that is always asking for volunteers, and the kids are really great."

"That sounds perfect. Perhaps if you're not doing anything this afternoon after school we could go there and find out more details." Oh my god he wants to spend more time with me, I mean if course he wants to spend more time with me.

"I don't think I have anything after school, so that sounds good." It had only taken 5 minutes for us to pick a charity so now we had 1hour and 15minutes to talk. I was going to use this too my advantage to charm the pants off him, just remember what Al said, be myself.

"So Edward, what brings you and Emmett to the fine town of Forks?" A strange emotion flashed across his face, I couldn't decipher what it was. He was thinking for a while, which made me think that there was a rather large reason as to why they came here. Suddenly he shifted his focus and was staring into my eyes, there was an intense energy running between us, I wanted to look away but I couldn't, his eyes held mine. He moved his chair closer towards me, we were so close that his legs were either side of mine and my knees were touching his chair. I was instantly drawn closer to him, I had the urge to completely close the gap between us.

"Bella, please don't take this the wrong way, I do want to tell you but..." I simply nodded, I was to untrusting in own words to attempt to say something. "There is something about you, about your eyes that makes me want to confess my deepest secrets to you. I have only known you for what, 35 minutes yet I feel that we have known each other for years. I want to tell you why I am here, but this isn't the time or the place."

"Edward, I didn't mean to pry, If you don't want to tell me you don't have to." With this his hand reached out and touched my knee, as my skirt was ridiculously short these days his hand was on bare skin, it sent a shockwave throughout my body and the only thing I wanted at that moment was to have our bodies completely touching with nothing in between.

"Bella, I do want to tell you but away from prying eyes and ears."

"Ok, but I don't want to push you. Also you can trust me, anything you say to me in confidence stays that way, please believe that." Why were we talking like this, I couldn't help it his eyes encouraged me to tell him everything, every thought, every detail of my life.

"Thanks, I want you to know you can trust me too." We both just sat there staring at each other not saying anything just looking into each others eyes. Jacob and I had sex, a lot, but this was by far the single most intimate moment of my life to date. I knew we were in a room full of people, some of whom were no doubt witnessing this moment, however I couldn't care less, the only thing I could focus on were Edward's eyes.

"Sooo Isabella, hows Jake? I barely saw him all summer." I knew who asked me that before I even had to turn and look at them. What a low blow. She was obviously jealous of my closeness with Edward, not that I can blame her, as much as it annoyed me it was however the exact reaction I was hoping for.

"Im not sure Lauren I didn't see him all summer either." I said sweetly, as an outsider who isn't privy to the same information others were, Edward wasn't aware of the true intentions of Lauren's conversation. I would not take her bait, because then victory would be so much sweeter. Suddenly it came to my attention that Edward had not removed his hand from my leg. I smothered a smile and laughed inwardly at my minor victory.

Bella III Lauren I.

"Oh that's a shame, I really, really liked Jake." Stupid bitch! She was going down and I was going to make it hurt. Suddenly my eyes were on the prize with renewed vigour.

"That's so sweet Lauren, I know he thought a lot of you too." I could see the disappointment plastered all across her face when I didn't bite. Lauren just stood there awkwardly trying not to stare at Edwards hand on my knee. After what felt like an eternity she turned and went back to her table with Mike.

"Who's this Jake that you two are speaking so highly of?" I wanted to figure out a game plan around explaining this to Edward. Delay, delay, delay.

"It's a long story, not the time or the place." I said with my most charming smile, Edward squeezed my knee and nodded.

"Well it looks like we have a lot to talk about tonight then." I wonder what he meant by that, I though we were just going to the school after here, maybe I could drag this out longer, perfect. I looked up at the clock and realised that we only had a few more minutes until the next period.

I wrote down my phone number on a piece of paper and handed it to Edward, "Just in case you can't find me after school." I decided that this was the perfect time to leave, the bell was about to go and as Rose says always leave em wanting more. I gathered my books as I stood to leave, however I realised that with our chairs in such close proximity it placed me face to face with Edward, with mere centimetres between our noses. I was intoxicated by his smell and momentarily forgot what I was doing. Edward leaned toward my ear and whispered, "I really wished that Alice had of introduced us earlier in the summer." I almost dropped to my knees. I took a deep breathe and let B take over. As I whispered back in his ear I ever so slightly tilted my head so that our cheeks where just touching each other. "So do I." and with that I left the classroom.


	4. Ch 4 Brothers in arms

**Ch 4 – Brothers in arms**

I walked to my next class on a high. Rose and Alice would be so proud, however I could never tell them about the effect he had on me. They wouldn't understand and Rose might want me to swap with her and go for Emmett, truth be told I couldn't wait to spend more time with Edward.

As I walked into my Calc class I saw that Emmett was in this class.

"Yo Bella!" He boomed from the back of the room, I smiled and waved and he motioned for me to sit next to him. As I sat I noticed Jessica coming in the door and her eyes shot straight to Emmett, she saw me sitting next to him, sighed and took the seat up the front. I didn't have anything against Jessica, just the company she keeps.

"How was Bio little one?" There was something about Emmett that screamed big brother. Immediately I felt very comfortable around him and very safe, I think that has to do with how big he is. He would have to stand at least 6ft 5 tall, has a very broad frame much like a wrestler or footballer. If it wasn't for his baby face and bright blue eyes he would look quiet menacing.

"Good thanks Em, what did you have just then?" A huge grin lit up his face, he was actually a great looking guy, very rugged, just Rose's type.

"I had gym with your mate Rose, that woman will be the death of me."

"So I am guess that you two are getting along like a house on fire."

"I tell you what, she is trying her hardest to resist my charm but just you wait, she will crumble, they always do." I couldn't help but laugh at how he and Rose were not just similar they are the same person.

"So you've got your eye on young Rosalie then."

"Both eyes, little one, both eyes."

"So Master Cullen, what are your intentions with my bestest dearest friend?" I put on my most regal voice.

"Strictly honourable, Ma'am." Emmett had a huge smirk on his face, if he truly were like Rose then his intentions would be anything but honourable.

"Wait Em, I heard a rumour that you and" I used my eyebrow to gesture towards Jessica."…were you know a thang"

"Ah little B, I am Emmett Cullen, I don't do thangs. Im here for a good time and not a long time. Plus it would be a disservice to the women of the world if I selfishly gave myself to one woman. Sharing is caring Bella." I burst into laughter as did Emmett.

"In all seriousness, that was just fun you know, a holiday thing, nothing meaningful or serious." I nodded. "Anyway how was your class with my man Eddie?"

"Fine, a double doing nothing is always great"

"Touché little woman, touché"

"Hey Em, Did you and Rose happen to get paired together for the CS project?"

"Yeah we did as a matter of fact."

"I thought as much" god Alice is amazing!

"Whys that?" mmm…do I tell him the truth, I really liked Emmett a lot, I could definitely see us being great friends so I had better not lie, I'll just warp the truth slightly.

"See the thing with Alice is that she thinks she is superstar matchmaker, and when I got partnered with Edward I assumed that it was Alice's doing and hearing that you and Rose are too, confirms it." Emmett didn't say anything for a little while instead he just sat deep in thought nodding his head. I watched him, it was comical his face gave away his thoughts, he would be terrible at poker.

"So Al wants me to hook in with the Ice Queen hey?" I laughed "And I can totally see you and Edward!"

"Pardon me?"

"You heard me home girl, I can totally see you and Edward bumping uglies." I burst out laughing which drew looks from the whole class including the teacher.

"Why is that exactly?"

"Well you are his type, I can tell that your smart and he digs that shit, and I saw the way he was looking at you at your locker, I can tell you have him intrigued. Unlike that Lauren bird, he was trying all summer to get away from her, but she was like a hawk stalking her prey." As I listened to Em ramble I decided that I would never tell him a secret because he leaks info like there's tomorrow, and it also felt awesome that he thought I was good enough for his brother.

Em and I chatted about various things during the class, sport, his old school, Alice and of course Rosalie. The more I found out about Emmett the more my affection for him grew. He was like an awesome older brother. He and Rose would be perfect for each other if they could just get over their egos.

The bell rang and I headed to my next class. This was uneventful and I found myself watching the clock waiting for lunch and an opportunity to see Edward again. I knew that the way I was starting to think about him was going to cloud my judgement and ability to complete my dare, the problem was when I was with him I couldn't care less about any dares or bets. I just wanted to be near him.

The bell rang breaking me from my reverie, I walked to my locker and saw a very peculiar sight. Leaning against my locker in a Calvin Klein modelesk way was Edward. I had to take a deep breathe to calm myself down. How I would love to be greeted by that everyday. Stop it Bella!

"Edward, everything ok?"

"Hi Bella, everything's fine." He was looking at me so naturally as if standing at my locker for no particular reason was something he did every day. I wanted to ask him why he was here, but I didn't want him to think that I didn't want him here. I took a step toward my locker, he made no movement. What is going on here? I slowly took another step forward, still no movement. I stupidly looked up into Edwards eyes, he was staring at me with such an inquisitive look, almost like he was studying me. Suddenly I was pushed in the back by a passing student and this caused me to fall forward my body crushing into Edwards. Two strong hands wrapped around me clutching me safely against his chest. Being this close to Edward I could feel every muscle in his chest.

"You ok Bella?" I attempted to take a step back so that I could look up into his face but Edwards grip didn't falter.

"Im fine, sorry about that, freakin small children and not respecting their elders."

"No problems, I'm just glad you didn't hurt yourself." Still neither of us moved. I wanted to rest my head against his chest but thought that might have been pushing the boundaries a little.

"You two need get a room." Emmett's voice boomed from behind me, my face was instantly a vibrant red in colour. Edward loosened his grip on me and moved aside so that I could get to my locker, as I opened my locker I didn't fail to notice that while we were no longer touching Edward still stood very close to me as he spoke to Emmett. I put my books away, took another swig of my now beloved bottle and turned to face the boys.

"Hey Bella, how was your last class?"

"Lit my favourite, how was yours Em?"

"Boring without you little one." All three of us laughed as we started to move toward the cafeteria. Emmett reached his arm out and put it around my shoulders. It was more of a protective gesture than anything else. We entered the cafeteria and I saw Al and Rose across the room, both were looking at me with raised eyebrows. I gathered my food and headed toward our table, it wasn't until I sat down that I had realised that the boys were still following me. I hadn't expected them to sit with us I would have thought that they would have sat with Lauren and Jess.

The boys sat down, Em in between Rose and I and Edward opposite me next to Alice. We sat talking jovially with Emmett making as all giggle at his stories. I could see Lauren and Jessica making their way towards us.

"Bitches incoming." Rose sneered as she noticed the girls. Edward turned to see Lauren and looked immediately uncomfortable.

"Hi Eddie" Lauren said as she put her hand on Edwards shoulder.

"Lauren, Jessica."

"Eddie, I was wondering if you're not doing anything tonight, would you like to go out for dinner?" Lauren asked as she shot me a smug look.

"Sorry Lauren, but I already made plans with Bella tonight." Rose shot me a 'really" look accompanied by a smirk.

"What?" Lauren screeched. She looked straight at me, giving me a death stare. I looked across at Edward and he smiled softly at me.

"Bella and I have plans for tonight. We are organising our CS and then having dinner together." I was unaware that Edward would want to have dinner with me tonight, a smile immediately formed on my lips.

"Oh ok, so you're only seeing her because of the project now I understand. I'll see you in english Edward" I felt Emmett's hand on my knee and he squeezed it letting me know to be calm. Lauren turned went back to her table. I was a little upset that Edward didn't disagree with her. Edward was staring down at his food and avoided eye contact with me. Was he only seeing me because of the project? His actions earlier would say differently but now I wasn't so sure.

The group went back to talking with Em and Rose constantly having a go at each other. Edward didn't say anything for the rest of lunch. He just sat staring into oblivion.

The last two classes went by in a blur. I wasn't looking as forward to seeing Edward after what happened at lunch. I walked slowly to my locker trying to delay as much as possible. Again Edward was leaning against my locker however this time he didn't look as relaxed.

"Hi Edward, everything alright?"

"Everything's fine." He seemed so distracted. Maybe I would offer for us to do this another time. "You ready to go? I want to get out of here." His tone was far cooler than earlier.

"Sure" I quickly got my bag and followed Edward to his car. There was a strange vibe in the car.

"Edward, maybe we should do this some other time." Edward looked at me with confusion on his face.

"Why?" There was almost a sense of defeat in his voice

"Well, its just that…you…umm…you seem a little distracted." Edward thought about what I said for quiet a while, so long in fact that I thought that maybe he didn't hear me.

"I guess you might be right, actually I wouldn't mind getting this organised but then would it be ok if we just went home afterwards?" I knew it, I knew he didn't want to have dinner with me after the Lauren confrontation.

"Of course, Edward that's fine." I did my best to disguise the hurt in my voice. I sat in his car thinking about why I cared so much. Was he not just a bet, a dare that I was determined to complete because of the hurt it would cause? Maybe I should be more objective from now on, not let my feelings get involved. I had become very good at that over the summer under the guise of Rose.

The school was delighted to have us help as I knew they would be. Edward and I barely spoke as we started to drive home. This was not going to plan, he was supposed to be falling for me not pulling further away. I knew I would be pathetic at this, as if I could make someone fall in love with me, I'm not Rose after all. I was too lost in my thought to realise where we were going and suddenly the car came to a stop at Alice's house.

"Edward, my car isn't here. I'm sorry but would you be able to take me home?" Edward looked at me with confusion on his face.

"Oh, umm…ok. Actually I was hoping that we could have dinner here, its just I can't be bothered going out, but if you would rather me take you home that's fine."

"No, I would love to have dinner here, earlier when you said that you wanted to go home after the school I thought you meant that you wanted me to go to my home." Slightly relieved I got out of the car and walked into Alice's place. The house was quiet and empty which was unusual considering that Emmett also now lived here.

"Where is everyone?"

"Em has training and Alice is working on her CS project with Jasper, so it's just you and me."

I walked into the living room and laid down on the couch, Edward put his things in his room. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Water would be great thanks." Edward came back from the kitchen carrying two glasses of water which he placed on the coffee table. He then lifted my feet and sat on the couch next to me, he rested my feet on his lap and then took off my shoes. I stared at him noticing how natural this seemed.

"Edward can I ask you something?"

"Sure Bella, you can ask me anything"

"What happened today?"

"What do you mean?"

"Today at lunch, something happened and you seemed to change, you were different somehow, and then after school you seemed so far away. Did I do something to upset you?" Edward's eyes board into mine. He was looking for something, searching the depth of my soul and there was nothing I could do about it. I couldn't get him to stop because I couldn't tear my eyes away from his.

"No Bella, you didn't do anything to upset me, it was something I did." He took his hand and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He then turned and looked back at me, "Bella, I do need to explain my behaviour today, I'm just not sure that it is going to come out right, but ill try anyway." Subconsciously Edwards hand was now holding my foot and is thumb was tracing pattens on the top.

"You see Bella, over the summer, I got pretty close with Lauren, she was great to me and showed me around town, I didn't have any feelings for her but I think she did for me and I think that she is under the impression that there is more going on with her and I than there is. I have to be respectful to Lauren because she has been nothing but nice to me." This man is the closest thing to perfection I have ever known.

"Edward, I want you to know I respect what you and Lauren have and would never mean to cause issues for the two of you." I smiled at Edward and then sat up removing my feet from Edwards lap. I thought I saw a glimpse of disappointment shoot across his face but that was quickly replaced by a kind smile.

"What do you feel like for dinner?"


	5. Ch 5 Drawn to you

**Ch 5 – Drawn to you.**

After my Alice interrupted time with Edward last night I couldn't wait to see him again today. The more I got to know Edward the more I really liked him as a person, regardless of how incredibly, ridiculously stunning he was.

As I walked into Bio, Edward was already waiting at our table, and by our table I mean the table that we have sat at once before. I had to stop thinking like that, Bella was beginning to take over and get all sentimental and I wasn't sure whether I was ready for that yet.

"Good Morning Sunshine" I said as I took my seat next to Edward.

"You're in a great mood this morning."

"Yes I am aren't I, I had a really good dream last night." I said with a smirk on my face. The memory of last nights, intensely passionate and erotic, dream about Edward flashed through my mind, as a result my face blushed slightly.

"Judging by the colour of your face, I dare say it was a good one." Shit! I instantly buried my face into my book, knowing that by now I was a brilliant shade of red.

Edward bent toward me and whispered in my ear "Bella, don't hide I think your blush is adorable." He is really going to have to stop saying shit like to me, otherwise I will fall in love with him so quickly he won't know what hit him.

"Thanks Edward, blushing is so annoying though, it always gives me away, I have no poker face." I smiled up at Edward who was still very close to me after having whispered in my ear. My eyes locked onto to his and I immediately cursed myself for not remembering to not look into his eyes.

I could feel a strange energy pulsing between us, it was intense and gave me butterflies but at the same time was calming. Edwards eyes were searching mine, delving into my soul and I didn't care, I wanted to delve into his. I have never had this reaction to anyone before, not even Jake who at one time or another I had referred to as my soul mate or 'the one'. That thought made me shudder.

"What's wrong Bella, are you cold?" Edward asked breaking from my reverie.

"What?"

"You shivered just then, are you cold?"

"Nah not cold, someone just walked over my grave." Edward smiled and nodded, I knew he could tell that I wasn't being truthful but was too polite to pry.

"How was the rest of your evening, oh by the way thanks heaps for dinner last night"

"Your welcome anytime Bella, from what Alice tells me you're a great cook, maybe you could cook for me some time." I will cook for you for the rest of you natural born life Edward, just say the word…ssshhhh Bella.

"Sure no problems, however im not sure exactly what Alice has said to you so don't get your hopes up."

"I'm sure you're just being modest." Edward said as that crooked smile that I adored spread across his face. Truth be told I was a great cook, the years of having a single father and no maid allowed me to practice. Take the opportunity Bella, he as thrown out a line, grab it.

"Perhaps if you wanted tonight after we finish reading to the kids you could come to mine and I'll make us dinner."

"That sounds excellent, it's a date." Oh Jesus, Mary and Joseph, a date. Its ok this is what I want, slowly but surely I want him falling for me…don't I?

"Deal" I said with my best smile, but at the same time trying not to look overly eager.

The rest of the class went quickly with Mr. McIver talking most of the time.

Lunch was much the same as yesterday minus a rude intrusion from Lauren, instead she just sat across the room and glared at us. Edward was in a much better mood today and contributed to the lunch time frivolities. However he wasn't as touchy feely with me as the previous day, which I was kind of thankful for and kind of disappointed with at the same time.

After we had finished reading to the children we headed back to my house. Suddenly I became self conscious of my home and what he would think of it. He would have assumed that I was rich like Alice, well if that's the case he was in for a rude awakening. As we pulled into the driveway, Edward was staring at my house. I watched him as his eyes surveyed my old weatherboard, 3 bedrooms, 1 bathroom, no pool or tennis court home. Slowly a smile rose on his lips. I was shocked, he wasn't laughing at it, he was…appreciating it.

I got out of the car and went to open the door, quickly praying that Charlie had cleaned the house. As I opened the door I inspected the area and was relieved to find that everything seemed to be in order. Edward followed me through the door and suddenly I was filled with a strange emotion. It took me a little while to register what it was, the only other boy that had been in that house, other than Charlie, was Jake. Jake and my father got along brilliantly, he was the son that Charlie never had.

Edward was walking around the living room looking at everything and when I say everything I mean everything, from the cushions to the blinds to Charlies coffee mug from this morning. I left Edward in the room and went up to my bedroom to put my bag away, I turned to head out the door and walked straight into Edwards chest.

"Shit, you frightened me!" I shrieked as I jumped backwards.

"Sorry, I was just really curious to see your room." Edward walked by me and started looking at my collection of classic literature that was littered around my room. I was not a messy person I just didn't have a set home for everything so things tended to end up everywhere. I just stood in silence and watched Edward inspect my room.

"I always find it fascinating to see peoples rooms, it's where you get to see the real them."

I looked around my room and it was in every way, shape and form completely me.

"I guess your right, I mean my room is small, plain and uninspiring just like the inhabitant." Edward stopped looking through my books and was staring at me quizzically.

"Isabella Swan, your room just like you is completely charming, full of depth and above all intriguing." I smiled and blushed slightly at Edwards summation of me and my room.

He flopped down onto my bed staring at me. I walked over and sat with my back against the wall, Edward rolled over so that he was resting on his elbows looking up at me. Having him here on my bed was a strange yet exciting feeling. The things I wanted to do to him on this bed.

"So this is what a home looks like!"

"What?"

"It just I've never seen a real home before, all our houses and friends houses are so stuck-up and artificial, this is real home…I like it." I eyed him sceptically, what was to like, I didn't have a theatre room or a pool or a butlers pantry, it was plain and simple.

We sat on my bed for a while talking about the various books scattered around my room, as it turns out Edward was quite the reader.

"Can I ask you something Bella?"

"Course, shoot"

"Why is it that you are friends with Alice and Rosalie?"

"Why do you ask, is it because they are beautiful and rich and im plain and poor?" Edward stared at me for a moment, I sensed a slight amusement in his eyes.

"Ha ha, no actually I think you have got it the other way around, you are stunningly beautiful but don't know it and that just makes you all the more beautiful, while you may not have a big house and flashy car you are so much more than that, you are substance and soul. Sorry I know that probably sounds totally cheesy, but that's how I see it." Hearing Edward talk about me like that made me want to wrap my arms around him and never let go. I was really starting to develop feelings for him. Goddamn it!

Before I had a chance to respond I heard Charlies cruiser pull up into the drive way.

"Shit, Edward we have to go Charlies here!" I said as I jumped of the bed, tugging at Edwards arm so that he would follow me. If Charlie caught me in my bedroom with a boy I would be dead meat!

"What? Who's Charlie? Oh is he your boyfriend?" I simply laughed at his response and ran down the stairs with Edward following me, I quickly ran into the kitchen and pointed at him to take a seat at the table while I opened the fridge and grabbed some stuff out for dinner. I smiled at Edward who was just staring at me slightly bemused. I heard the click of the front door and then Charlies boots on the hard wood floor.

"Hey Bells, have you seen that fuckin car out the front, is a bit la-di-dah isn't it?" Charlie yelled jovially from the front door. I looked at Edward who was silently laughing. As Charlie entered the room Edward stood and walked toward him with an out stretched hand.

"Chief Swan, I am Edward Cullen, and that la-di-dah car out the front is mine Sir." Charlie looked Edward up and down and then looked over at me, a grin pulled at the edge of his mouth.

"So your one of the Cullen's ey? Edward, What may I ask are you doing in my house with my daughter?" Charlie was doing his tough dad routine now.

"Well Sir, Isabella and I are lab partners and we are also partners for the community service project, which is actually just where we have been. Bella very kindly offered to cook me dinner, and that's what brings me to your kitchen." Charlie looked over at me with eye brows raised.

"Did she just?" He then walked over to me and kissed the top my head. "Im going to go have a shower Bells, shout out when dinners ready."

"No worries, wont be long." Once Charlie was upstairs and the water was running Edward made his way over to where I had began preparing dinner.

"Sorry about that Edward, he likes to think he is a big tough man, but he really is a softie."

"Don't apologise, I think he is great. I can see why Alice is always over here, it must be nice to have someone that loves and cares about you that much." From Edward's comment I guessed that his parents where much like everyone else's in this town…absentee.

"Yeah I guess it is." I said as I smiled to myself, I really did love Charlie a lot and was so thankful for everything he had done for me. I mean it can't have been easy raising a daughter on your own, the things he had to sacrifice, I will forever be grateful and will one day hopefully be able to repay him.

"So what's on the menu this evening?" Edward asked as he peered over my shoulder, we were standing so close that all I had to do was lean backwards slightly and I would have been resting my head on his chest. I had to strongly fight the urge to do so.

"Nothing fancy just a bit of spag bol."

"Spag bol, awesome, I haven't had that for years!" Shocked by his admission I swivelled around to face him, I had underestimated how close we were actually standing to each other because my forehead was now merely centimetres from his chest. Stupidly I looked up into those beautiful green eyes that were slightly wide with shock at my sudden movement.

"You…you…you…I forgot what I was going to say." I whispered breathlessly. Edward slowly placed his hands on my arms and was ever so slowly moving them up the length of my arms towards my shoulders. The sensation was sending goosebumps across my body. His smell was swirling around my head making me dizzy. One of Edwards hands reached up and ever so lightly and tenderly pushed a piece of hair off my face, his fingertip just brushing my cheek, sending a shiver down my spine.

"Whats for dinner love?" Charlie hollered as he entered the room, I quickly spun and turned back to the stove, Edward moving to stand beside me. My face was a brilliant shade of red and my breath was short.

"S…s…spag bol" I picked up the saucepan and headed to the sink to fill it up with water, as I held it under the water I replayed what had just happened in my mind and what might have happened had Charlie not rudely interrupted.

"Bells, I think that might be enough water" Charlie snickered from behind me, I looked down and saw that the saucepan was over flowing. "Shit" I whispered under my breath. Get your act together woman. Edward had taken a seat at the table with Charlie and they both made small talk as I prepared dinner.

While we ate, the conversation flowed easily, Edward asking Charlie questions about work and about what I was like when I was younger. Charlie not sparing any of my feelings, gave the blood and gore details of all my trips to the ER. After dinner was finished we sat talking more, it was a very comfortable, easy conversation, like we had all known each other for years.

"Well kids the game is about to start, would you guys like to join me?" Shit, he must really like Edward…a lot.

"Thank you Sir, but I have to get home, school tomorrow and all."

"No problems kiddo, and please call me Charlie." Edward stood and moved to shake Charlie's hand.

"Thank you Charlie, it was a pleasure meeting you."

"Anytime Edward, don't be a stranger." I rolled my eyes and shook my head at Charlie, who was now wearing a big cheesy grin, as I followed Edward out to his car.

"Sorry my dad is such a goose sometimes."

"Don't be silly I think he is awesome. So I guess I'll see you tomorrow and thanks heaps for tea, Alice was right, you are an amazing cook."

"Thanks Edward, see you tomorrow." I could feel Charlies eyes boring into the back of my head, so I decided to quickly retreat before anything else happened. As I walked back inside I could hear Charlie talking to someone.

_Yeah, he was just here, good kid…nah she didn't…are they really, well there you go…No worries I'll get here to give you a buzz…See you soon love._

"Who were you talking to?"

"Al, she rang for you, I told her you would call her back."

"Ok thanks, I'm off to bed now, good night."

"Good Night love. Hey Bells wait. That Edward, he's a real good kid."

"Yes Charlie, good night." I quickly ran upstairs before Charlie could say anything else embarrassing. I got ready for bed completely on a high after today, I couldn't wait to see him again. I picked up my phone and called Alice.


	6. Ch 6 Getting to know you

**Ch ****6 – Getting to know you**

Before I knew it Friday evening had rolled around. Tonight was the 'get to know your new classmates' bash hosted by Alice. The whole school had been talking about it and those lucky enough to be invited were bursting at the seams with excitement. Alice had taken the day off school today to set up for the party.

As Rose and I pulled up to Alice's driveway the house was alight and looked magnificent as always. We parked the car in the garage and entered the house. I couldn't see Alice but I could hear her screaming at someone about the fact that the DJ booth was slightly off centre. Rose and I looked at each other and laughed.

"So hows things going with Edward?" She asked with one eyebrow cocked.

"Fine, how about you and Emmett?"

"Fine, he is acting all tough and macho but its only a matter of time before he crumbles, as if he an resist this." She said as she gestured to her body that was squeezed into a tiny black mini dress, she was right though, it would take either a gay man or a Buddha to resist what she was putting out.

"So is B going to come out and party tonight" I didn't respond instead just raised my eyebrow and headed to the bar, pouring myself a vodka and lemonade. I downed that then had another, Rosalie joining me.

"Ladies, starting the party early are we?" Emmett said as he strolled up to the bar. He looked great he had a pair of cargo pants and a white button up top with the first two buttons undone showing off his impressive chest.

"I need a drink if im going to spend the night with you." Rose jibbed.

"You wish you were spending the night with me baby doll." Emmett bit back.

"You look beautiful tonight Bella." A velvet voice whispered in my ear. I turned and faced Edward who looked amazing, he was wearing jeans and fitted tee that showed off his body perfectly.

"You don't look too bad yourself."

"Can I get you something to drink?" He said eyeing my empty cup.

"Vodka and lemonade would be great." Edward handed me my drink and I sucked it back. We stood around talking for a little while and slowly the guests began to arrive. When Jasper walked through the front door Alice ran over to him and threw her arms around his neck kissing him. They certainly were great together and he was a really nice guy, treated her with a lot of respect and all that.

In no time at all the party was in full swing, Rose and I made our way to the dance floor after our sixth or seventh drink. Rose jumped up on the table, gesturing for me to join her, I stepped into a chair and then onto the table, we began dancing wildly to the music. From our vantage point I noticed that Lauren was dragging Edward outside. Jealously hit my stomach like a baseball bat. I did what I did best and jumped off the table and headed for the bar.

I saw a slumped Emmett at the bar staring at Rose who was still dancing and twirling basking in the attention.

"Sup Em?" I asked while pouring a drink.

"She's friggin making me loco" He said pointing to Rose.

"Go dance with her Em"

"You know what little B, I just might do that, you right to chill here on your own."

"Im not on my own." I responded gesturing to the bottles stacked on the bar, Emmett winked and then headed over to Rose. I poured another drink and watched as he pulled her towards him and off the table, she instantly wrapped her legs around his waist. Emmetts hands grabbed her thighs as he held her to him. Rose's arms were slung over his shoulders and she was throwing her hair around in time with music. Emmett put her down and then resumed dancing both teasing the other with their bodies.

I searched the room and noticed that Edward and Lauren still weren't back yet. I finished the rest of my drink and headed to the dance floor, by now I was really drunk and B was in complete control. I sidled up to group of guys dancing and joined their group. I surveyed the boys and didn't fail to notice that one of them was very attractive, I knew that I shouldn't really be doing this, but god knows what Edward was doing with Lauren and besides it's a party I'm here to have fun. I made my way over to the hottie and began dancing on him, he hands were roaming my body, our hips grinding together. I knew where this was heading and at that exact moment I was ok with it.

The unnamed boy grabbed my hand and started to lead me up stairs, we reached the top of the stairs and headed down the corridor, as we reached the door to one of the spare rooms, the guy leant forward pressing my body against the door, and kissed me. It was a classic, sloppy drunk pash. His hands were on my hips slowly making their way towards my breasts. With all the experiences I had over the summer break I was pretty sure that all boys went to the same school on how to pash/feel up a chick. It was the same move every time, I almost laughed thinking about it, just as his hands were about to reach my chest, I was pulled away from him and slammed into another body. I looked at my make out partner who was just as shocked as I was.

"Sorry man, I didn't know she was… sorry." He spat out and practically ran down the corridor. I looked up and saw a furious Edward looking down at me.

"What the fuck was that about?" I asked slightly more aggressively than intended.

"We need to talk!"

"bout wha?" I slurred. Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me into his bedroom. If this was what he mean by 'talking' then I was more than happy to have a chat. He led me to his room and then once I was inside he locked the door and told me to sit on the bed.

I bent down and immediately started to take of my shoes.

"Bella what are you doing?"

"Taking my shoes off silly, we cant 'talk' in shoes." Edward immediately walked over and sat beside me taking my face in his hands forcing me to look at him.

"Bella I don't want to sleep with you," instantly crushed. The only defence mechanism I knew was anger, however I couldn't stop the tears from welling in my eyes and knew that would give me away.

"Of course you don't, I mean you already got a fuck tonight." Edward shut his eyes and took a deep breath. His hands still either side of my face.

"Bella, I have not slept with Lauren, not tonight and not ever. We were just up here talking and she told me some thing's that I wanted to discuss with you." Great! Edward wiped away a tear that had rolled into my cheek he then removed his other hand from my face and took both my hands in his.

"Bella, Lauren told me about your…ah…extra-circular activities over the summer, im not judging its just that you are so much better than that Bella, it shocked me that's all. And then what I just saw in the hall..."

"Edward, she had no right saying that about me what I do is none of her business." I snapped not letting him finish his sentence, who does he think he is.

"No your right its not my business either, its just the girl that I know, the girl who reads the classics and cooks for her father every night and loves children and is so smart, wouldn't just throw herself at a guy."

"You don't know anything about me" I whispered tears streaming down my face as all too suddenly Jake consumed my mind.

"Bella, I want to know everything about you. I want to know why you seem to be two completely different people" My crying was bordering on hysterical I wasn't sure that I would be able to speak. I scrambled across Edwards bed and put my head on his pillow curling up into a ball and hugging my legs to self. I could smell his scent on his pillow, I wonder if I could take this home.

"Bella, please I can't stand seeing you upset like this, please I want to be able to try to help you." Edward moved next to me on the bed and pulled me into his chest, his hand rubbing the small my back, instantly I felt calmer, slowly the tears subsided.

"Edward I want to tell you I do, its just hard…"

"I've got all the time in the world, you tell me when your ready." I could win this bet right now, I knew he had feelings for me, I could lean up and kiss him right now. But suddenly I wanted so much more. I wanted everything with him, as I lay against his chest I realised that I wanted to lay here forever. Alice was right as usual. If I wanted more with Edward I had to be completely open and honest with him.

"Last year I had a boyfriend, Jacob, I was so in love with him, I thought he was the one for me that we would get married, I know that sounds silly coz we were still in high school buts that how I felt."

"It doesn't sound silly to me at all." He whispered into my hair.

"At the start of summer I went on a holiday to Mexico with Al and Rose, when I came back there was a letter for me. It had pictures in it of my Jacob kissing some girl. I lost it Edward. I stayed in my room for days not talking to anyone, not eating, just crying." Edward tightened his grip on me, holding me closer to his chest, his breathing accelerated slightly. "Rose and Alice staged an intervention and took me to Vegas, that's were I discovered that vodka helped me forget Jake, made me feel better about myself. I was getting more attention from men and I liked it, it made me feel good, wanted. I know it sounds so cliché and pathetic but its true. Anyway I started to go out with Rose more and hang around with college guys and I guess you could say that I became a slut, but at the time I didn't care because I wasn't hurting. So that's it really, that's my story."

"Bella, I am so sorry."

"Its ok, you have nothing to be sorry for."

"I can't believe that anyone would do that to you. He must be a complete dick and its probably good that you found out because he doesn't deserve you anyway."

"Thanks Edward"

"What happened to Jake? Does he go to our school?"

"He used to, Alice told him that if he valued his life that he'd leave before we got back from Vegas and he did. I havent heard from him or seen him since." Edward didn't say anything for a while. I felt better having got it off my chest. I uncurled myself from the ball and stretched out my legs laying them next to Edwards, I wrapped my arm around his waist, Edwards free hand started to trace patters on my arm.

"Bella, remember on the first day of school, why did Lauren ask you about Jake?" I thought about this for a while, I decided that I should tell him. However just then there was a knock on the door.

"Bella, are you in here?" It was Alice. I got up off the bed and went to open the door. I let her in and she was followed closely by Rose and Emmett. I then locked the door once they were in. Alice looked at my face, realised I had been crying and instantly grabbed my face between her hands.

"Baby girl whats wrong?"

"Nothing Al, its ok, I just told Edward about Jake."

"That son of bitch" Rose yelled. I looked at Rose and didn't fail to notice that Emmett had his arm around her shoulders.

"Baby, I'm sorry, but I kind of have something to tell you about Jake."

"What? He's not here is he?"

"No sweetie. I was in the line waiting for the toilet earlier and I over heard Jess telling someone that Lauren kissed Jake while she took a photo. That he then pushed her off him and yelled at her, but how that didn't matter because she had already got what she needed. She was bragging about how funny it was when Lauren sent the photos to your house." I was completely shocked. So Jacob didn't kiss her. My Jacob. I sat down on the floor and brought my knees up to my chest.

"Mother fucker!" Rose screamed

"Hang on a minute. Lauren kissed Jacob?!" Edward asked.

"Yeah I thought Bella told you" Alice responded

"She didn't tell me who he kissed or who kissed him I should say. That nasty bitch, just you wait…"

"No Edward, please don't, this is my battle and mine alone."

"Bullshit, no-one fucks with my baby and gets away with it!" Rose said as she went storming out the door Emmett in tow.

"Alice what have I done? He was my Jacob and I didn't believe him I just kicked him to the curb, I should have known, I should have trusted him!" I was crying again now, Alice crouched in front of me stroking my hair.

"Sweetheart, you didn't know. No-one can blame you."

"He's never going to forgive me Alice, I have ruined everything." We could hear screaming from downstairs.

"Al, you go protect your house, I'll stay with Bella."

"Thanks Edward" And with that she was up and out of the room in record time. Edward went and locked the door and then came and scooped me up off the ground and put me on his bed. He took my shoes off and the pulled the covers up over me. I was too dazed to say anything.

"Bella, why don't you stay in here tonight, ill sleep on the couch that way if you need anything at all you can just ask me. Ok?" I simply nodded, staring up at the beautiful man before me. I watched him go into his en suite and heard him brushing his teeth. He returned wearing only a pair of track pants. His chest was spectacular, even in this state of heightened emotion I could see that he was perfect. He turned the light off and lay down on the couch, I continued staring straight at him, our eyes interlocked. I hated to think how terrible I looked, all puffy and make up smudged down my face. I actually thought about burying my head into the blanket, if only I could take my eyes of his.

We remained staring at each other not saying a word. I knew I should have been thinking about Jake and how I was going to get him back but I couldn't not while I was staring into those eyes. He looked worried and concerned, he was looking at me with such pity, I almost couldn't handle it.

After god only knows how long, I decided I couldn't be away from him anymore I needed to be near him to touch him. I stood up and walked over to Edward, I pulled his blanket back and climbed onto the couch with him, there wasn't enough room for us both to fit so he turned to his side pulled me into him. I was so much smaller than him so I was able to fit snugly into his chest. I wrapped my arm around his waist and pressed my forehead to his chest. He held me tight to him. I felt so happy and safe here.

I couldn't escape the thought of how inappropriate this was, I was supposed to be figuring out how I was going to apologise to Jake yet here I as completely happy in the arms of another man. I was selfish though so I didn't care.

"I'm so sorry Bella." Edward whispered into my hair.

"Don't be sorry Edward, you have nothing to be sorry for. I need to thank you for being here for me, I really appreciate it." With that I yawned and closed my eyes. I was drunk and exhausted and let sleep take me over.

As I was just about to slip into unconsciousness I heard Edward whisper into my hair "I would never leave you or hurt you ever." And then I could feel his lips in the top of my head. Too tired to respond or even be sure I had heard correctly I just let sleep take me.


	7. Ch 7 Damned if you do damned if you dont

**AN: Thank you so much to everyone who has read this story, I promise to keep pumping out the chapters.**

**A big thanks for my Flic, who encouraged me to do this. **

**To those that reviewed I appreciate it soooo much!!! :) Enjoy**

**Ch 7 – Damned if you do damned if you don****'t**

I awoke to the feeling of someone's arms wrapped around me, this was not unusual for me of late however the only difference this morning was that I wasn't going to sneak out before they woke up, I actually wanted to stay here…forever.

I looked up at Edward sleeping and wanted to take a picture of how serene and beautiful he looked. I was painfully aware of a nagging in my stomach letting me know that I needed to go to the toilet. As gently as I could I removed Edwards arm from around my back and slipped off the couch. I tiptoed into the toilet, as sleep washed away I became fully aware of the situation I was in, here I am in Edwards, quite possibly the most perfect person ever, bathroom after just having found out that my Jake didn't cheat on me he was set up. I was so torn and confused.

Could I really go back to Jake after having this undeniable connection with Edward? Could I really let Jake go, after having found out that he didn't do anything wrong? Would either of them want me? I was too hungover and tired to deal with this shit now. I washed my face getting off all the make-up from the night before, I was surprised I didn't look too bad considering.

As I walked out of the bathroom I saw that Edward had moved from the couch to the bed.

"Good morning, how you feeling?" Edward asked as he rolled over hearing me enter the room, he was certainly a sight for sore eyes, still topless, his hair a mess from sleeping, he truly was gorgeous.

"Pretty average, to be honest, im so tired." Edward pulled the cover back for me to get in. As I was about to get into bed it occurred to me that I'd slept in my jeans all night. I walked over to Edwards draws and took out a pair of boxers and a wife-beater, went into his closet and got changed. Then jumped into bed with him. We both lay there not touching just looking at each other. Edward reached forward and pushed a strand of hair off my face, then with his fingertips traced my cheekbone.

"Bella, are you ok?" He was studying my face no doubt waiting to see if I lied or not, I was a terrible liar and I to be honest I didn't want to lie to Edward.

"I guess im ok, I have some big decisions to make and im just trying to delay that process for today." Edward stopped tracing my cheekbone and was now just using his hand to cup the side of my face, I closed my eyes and rested my face against his hand.

Edward whispered to me a lot closer to my face now than before, "You look so incredibly beautiful, here in my clothes, in my bed." I simply smiled, knowing that I felt great here in his clothes in his bed. Edward sighed and rolled onto his back, I took this opportunity to get closer to him and I shuffled forward putting my head in the crook of his neck, my whole body was pushed against his and I bent my leg out and rested it on his. I nuzzled into his neck trying to get into a comfortable nook, this caused Edward to laugh. His arm wrapped around my back and he put his hand on my waist and his other hand was clutching my thigh to him. After he finished laughing he kissed the top of my head.

"I really like having you here."

"I really like being here" I whispered back. I traced the outlines of the muscles on Edwards chest, when I reached the v of his hips and traced it down to the top of his track pants, he let out a sigh and squeezed my thigh which indicated that he quite enjoyed it, and I really enjoyed that I got this reaction from him. His hand that was on my waist pulled at my top until he revealed my skin and then he started to draw tiny patterns on my bare waist. The feel of his hand on my skin was extraordinary, instantly making goosebumps appear. My body wanted more and decided that I was going to give it to it.

I turned my body and sat up so now I was straddling him. We were silent just staring at each other, Edwards eyes full of lust and I knew that mine would be too. Edward placed both hands on my hips. I slowly grabbed the hem of the singlet and pulled it up over my head, revealing my bra. I felt slightly self-conscious once my body was exposed to him but as soon as I looked at Edwards face which was full of wonderment as he was raking my body with his eyes I felt completely at ease and comfortable.

Edward placed his hand at the nape of my neck then painstakingly slowly started to move it down along my chest, down in between my boobs and the down the centre of my stomach to top of the boxers, this sent a shiver down my spine. Edward sat up so that we were now face to face, our eyes gazing into each others, with both hands he grabbed my face.

"Bella…I…" he whispered but I cut him off by placing my lips on his, immediately his lips responded to mine sending a shockwave throughout my body, his warm, soft lips on mine felt amazing, they were so tender and gentle. I decided that I didn't want tender and gentle and I parted my mouth slightly letting my intention become clear to him, as softly as I could ran my tongue along his bottom lip, a smile formed on his lips right before he deepened the kiss. We moved in sync with each other as if this was our 500th kiss and not our first. It felt so right so natural, the kiss was evoking emotions in me that I had never felt before, and at this stage I didn't care to label them.

I moved my hands into his hair pulling him closer to me, wanting no distance between us at all. We broke apart both breathing heavily, Edward laid back down on the bed with a huge smile on his face just staring at me, I knew that my smile mimicked his. If I was never kissed ever again I wouldn't care because my last kiss would have been the most perfect kiss ever. Once my breathing returned to normal I decided I wanted more, I slowly bent down, stretching out my legs so that I was laying completely on top of Edward. His hands ran along the sides of my body and up my back into my hair. Having Edwards body completely touching mine was incredible, I could feel every muscle and every bulge. I kissed along Edwards jaw and up to his lips, I placed a chaste kiss on them.

As I lay there on top of Edward staring into his eyes, I used my fingertips to trace all the contours of his face, I wanted to commit this gorgeous face to memory.

"Your gorgeous you know that?" I whispered to him, he smiled my favourite crooked smile and I traced my fingers along his lips.

"Bella, you are incredible, you are the most beautiful person I have ever known, I can't believe how comfortable I feel with you, laying like this with you feels like the most natural thing in the world. That must sound so weird"

"It doesn't sound weird at all, I feel the same way completely" I placed another kiss on his lips this time Edward deepened it, I could feel the intensity and the fervour in the kiss, I knew where this kiss would lead and I was only too happy to comply. As we kissed feverishly Edwards hand were making their way down to my bra and before I knew it he had unclipped my bra, I raised my body slightly so that he could remove it from between us. For me suddenly this couldn't happen quickly enough. I put all the passion I had into the kiss, letting Edward know I wanted to do this, and I wanted to do it now!

I started lightly grinding my hips knowing that where they were situated on Edwards body would cause friction. A grunt escaped Edwards lips and he dug his fingers into my back. Edward moved this hands to my butt grabbing on it and moving my body to create more friction between us. I couldn't handle it any more and I sat up, Edward stared at my now completely exposed torso, his hands very lightly touching my newly exposed flesh, the sensation sent shivers down my spine. I moved down Edwards legs and grabbed the waist band of his track pants and started to pull them down.

"Bella?...Bella, Jakes here babe. What do you want me to do?" Alices voice came through the door.

I felt sick in my stomach, I removed my hands from Edwards pants and flopped down onto his chest. I felt like time stood still awaiting my decision. I looked up into Edwards eyes, he looked beyond sad, his eyes were staring into mine begging me. It almost instantly broke my heart. Why, you stupid idiot, would you start this, I knew what was going to happen and selfishly I did it anyway. Tears started streaming down my face. I rolled off Edward and lay on the bed clutching the blanket to myself.

"Yeah Al, I'm here, I'll be down in a minute." The defeat in my voice was beyond evident.

"Edward…I'm sorry…" Edward stopped me by placing his lips softly on mine.

"Bella, you do what you need to." And with that he got up and went into the bathroom. I knew I still had tears streaming down my face. How could I do this? Maybe I could just crawl into a dark hole and never come out. I put my clothes back on and then opened the door.

"Sweetie, you ok? Come with me, I'll fix you up." Alice gave me an all knowing smile, all along she said that Edward and I were perfect for each other, and I guess we are, its just that the timing was bad. Dire Strait's Romeo and Juliet never made more sense. As I walked with Alice to her room, Rosalie came sneaking out of what I assumed would be Ems room, she was obviously hoping not to get caught. Alice and I stood there looking at her.

"Oh shut your mouth" she spat before she went back into the room slamming the door behind her. Alice and I just looked at each other, neither overly surprised. Once in Al's room she went and got the face wipes and fixed my face, then gave me some clean clothes.

Finally I was ready to do this, well physically I was, mentally I would never be ready for this. I slowly, slowly walked down the stairs trying with everything I had to delay this for as long as possible. I reached the bottom of the stairs and turned into the kitchen and there he was, my Jacob.

Everything inside me crumbled, my plan of what I was going to say was gone. I looked into his eyes and saw the hurt and desperation. I ran full pelt at him and jumped wrapping my legs around him, instantly he caught me embracing me in his huge frame, I sobbed and sobbed into his chest, taking in his scent that I had missed so much.

"Bells, baby…"

"Jake, I'm so sorry, I should have trusted you, believed you. I love you so much." He lifted my head up and kissed me, it wasn't overly passionate or exciting but it was everything I knew, it was home to me.

"Bells, I'll never do anything to hurt you ever again, I'll never leave, I should have fought harder for us." Jake was raining tiny kissed all over my face. "Lets get out of here"

Jake put me down and put his arm around my shoulder bringing me into his side. We headed out the door, I turned to wave goodbye to Alice, she was standing at the top of the stairs with Edward. Edward wasn't even looking at us his head and shoulders slumped in defeat.


	8. Ch 8 The trouble with love is

**Ch 8 – the trouble with love is**

I spent all of Saturday with Jake, making up for lost time I guess you could say. He told me that he was going to come back to school, I was excited by that because it meant that I would see him everyday. We even had Bio together, I hadn't told him yet that I had committed to being Edwards lab partner for the whole year, it just didn't seem like the right time. We spent the day lying on my couch talking and watching movies and doing other things. When Jake asked me what I did for the rest of the summer, I told him we had a girls week in Vegas, getting pampered, I decided to leave out what else I did while I was there.

I asked him how he came to be at Alice's house this morning and he explained that Quil witnessed the fight between Rose and Lauren, and then was told by Emmett about what Alice had heard and how I knew. It felt good spending time with Jake, he is one of those eternally happy people and it is infectious, you can't help but be in a good mood when Jake is around.

We had just finished watching another movie when I heard Charlie's car in the drive, suddenly it occurred to me that last time I saw Charlie I had a different boy with me, I wondered how he was going to re-act. I didn't have to wonder very long as he barged through the door.

"Jake…wow long time no see, were have you been hiding yourself." I stared at Charlie with raised eye brows. I hadn't told Charlie that Jake kissed Lauren, I knew it would break his heart, he loved Jake like a son.

"Charlie, indeed it has been, I decided, well actually Billy decided, that I would try out boarding school for a while, but im back now.

"Well that's good, boarding school is for people with poles up their asses anyway, not for us common folk. How is old Billy?" That's my dad always straight to point, he doesn't pull punches.

"He's good thanks Charlie, he said that you need to get your butt down to the res, fishing is good at the moment."

"I might give him a call I have the day off tomorrow I'll see what he is up to." With that he left to call Billy. Charlie and Billy have been mates for years, they were trying to push Jake and I together since we were toddlers, we took our time though. Jake confessed to me that he had been in love with me for years, I was a little slower on the up take though.

"Did you want to stay for tea?"

"I cant sorry Bells, promised Billy I'd be home for tea, I'd better head off now actually. I'll call you tomorrow morning, if our dads are doing something you should come down to La Push, see the guys, I know they missed you, especially Quil." Jake kissed me and then got up to leave. Once Jake was out the door I put my head into my hands and started to cry. At first I didn't quite know why, I thought maybe it was the relief of having Jake back.

"Bells, baby you alright?" Charlie sat beside me awkwardly. Charlie and I had a typical father-daughter relationship, we didn't talk about feelings or girl problems, that's what I had Alice for.

"I think so, actually I'm not sure really."

"So, Jakes back I gather that you two sorted everything out, I didn't think he would be back after, well…you know." I looked up in shock at Charlie. Shocked for two reason, one he knew, two he was talking to me about boys and feelings.

"You knew?"

"Yeah well, after you wouldn't leave your room for a few days I rang Al and asked her if you were ok and she told me everything." I laughed to myself, Alice I should have known. "Bells can I say something to you as a caring father who wants his daughter to be happy." I nodded. "The other day when Edward was over, I…I watched the two of you the way you looked at each other, I know you love Jake and you know I love Jake but I have never seen you two look at him that way. If I only ever give you one word of advice it would be to be true to your heart, otherwise things just get…well messy." He kissed my forehead and then got up and went into the kitchen to start cooking dinner.

It wasn't until I heard Charlie say his name that I knew why I was crying. It was because of Edward, I had spent the whole day with Jake yet all I could think about was Edward and what we almost did last night and how it made me feel. Suddenly I realised that when I had sex with Jake this morning it didn't provoke the same response in my body as Edward had this morning simply by kissing me. Oh shit what was I going to do? I loved Jake I did. Maybe it was just because Edward was new and exciting, that was it…it had to be.

I slapped my palm to my forehead, how can I seriously be in this position? I owed it to Jake to give our relationship 100% of my attention, and I vowed to do so. I got up and went to have a shower before dinner. As I walked into my room I check my phone, 4 new messages.

**Bella, u ok? Call me asap Xox Al**

**B, whats up? I missed u leave, ur not angry at me for fighting Lauren r u? I heard a rumour that Jake is back, is it true? Love Rose**

**Bella I luv u cant wait 2 c u tomorrow I miss u already lots of luv ur Jake xox**

**Bella, I'm sorry timing is horrible, but we have homework due mon, if it is easier I can just do it, let me know. Edward. p.s hope you're alright**

I replied to the girls and Jake, I looked at Edward's message for a while, deciding what to do. I picked up the phone and called Edward, I knew I shouldn't be doing this but it wasn't fair for Edward to do all my work., regardless of our situation

"Bella?"

"Hi Edward, I got your message, it's not fair for you to do my homework for me, just because…well…"

"Bella its fine really, I don't mind"

"No, Edward I'm a big girl, its just I don't want things to be…umm…awkward between us I guess."

"No awkwardness I promise. You doing anything tonight…of course you would be doing something with Jacob, sorry…" he was rambling and nervous.

"No Edward, I'm not doing anything tonight, ill be at yours after dinner."

"You sure?"

"Edward, I'm sure, I'll see you soon"

"Ok, great, see you soon."

"See ya" I hung up the phone and tried to ignore the butterflies in my stomach. I would have to ignore this reaction that Edward caused in my body, I would be working with him a lot this year and the sooner I got over it the better.

I finished dinner with Charlie and then sort of lied and told him I was going to Alice's house to do homework. As I pulled into the driveway, I was suddenly beyond nervous, my hands were shaking, I reached over to the glove-box and took out my second 'in case of emergency" flask and took a swig, nothing like a bit of dutch courage to help me get through my homework. I took a deep breathe and got out of the car.

Emmett answered the door and wrapped his arms around me lifting me into a big hug. "You alright lil sis?" I was really happy to have met Em, he was the most awesome person, he was big, strong and cocky on the outside but loving, goofy and caring inside, basically perfect for Rose. Speaking of Rose I noticed that she was sitting on the couch.

"I'm ok thanks Em" I said as I kissed him on the cheek before he put me back down.

"Sorry little one Al isn't here she just went out for tea with Jasper." Oh Rose was so busted and she knew it by the look she gave me, I just raised one eyebrow but then realised what a hypocrite I was about to be.

"That's cool Em, I'm actually here to do some homework with Edward."

"Homework ey?" Em jibbed while wriggling his eyebrows, Rose shot me the same look I gave her and I knew it was warranted. I just nervously laughed, knowing it would fool Em but not Rose.

"He's in his room, being all boring and shit, I think he is reading." Em said pointing up the staircase.

"Well I guess I'll leave you two alone then" I walked up the stairs and paused in front of Edward's door. I closed my eyes and tried to calm the nervousness in my stomach. After a few seconds of unsuccessfully trying to calm down, I decided to just get it over with. I knocked lightly and waited for a response.

"Come in, it's open" Edward yelled through the door. I slowly opened the door and found Edward sitting on his bed reading as Em had said.

"Oh, hey Bella, I didn't expect you so soon."

"Sorry, if you're busy I can wait with Em."

"Nah nah nah its cool I was just passing time." So far no awkwardness except for in my mind where I kept replaying what we did on that bed this morning. I swear I was bright red just thinking about it. I walked towards Edward and sat on the end of the bed, Edward reached into his bag and got his bio books out and I did the same. We lounged around on his bed and did our homework, it took no time at all before we were done. I put my books away and then fell back against the pillows exhausted after having to work while still slightly hung-over.

I took a deep breathe and closed my eyes, at that time fairly content to let sleep take over me. I felt Edwards fingertips ever so lightly brush back the hair from my face, I opened my eyes to find his face very close to mine studying me. I wanted nothing more than to grab his face and kiss him, and do more than just kiss him.

"Edward please…" I whispered, I don't know whether I was begging him to stop or keep going. A pained look shot across his face and he withdrew his hand and slumped back into the bed beside me. I decided to quickly change to subject before anything was said or done that couldn't be undone.

"What book were you reading before?" I turned my head to look at Edward who had his eyes closed. Slowly he turned to face me and stared into my eyes, it was as if he knew this was my undoing. I used the only defence I had and closed my eyes, protecting my soul from him.

"The Great Gatsby, have you read it?"

"No, I haven't but I have been meaning to for a while now."

"I have the movie, I know it's not the same, but it's actually a good adaptation if you would like to watch it?"

"Sure why not" I knew that this was blurring the boundaries that I had set for Edwards and my new friendship, but I guess rules are meant to be broken, plus I really had been wanting to read this book for years.

"Did you want anything to eat or drink before the movie starts, I was going to get some popcorn."

"Sure popcorn sounds good, a drink too would be great, did you want me to help?"

"Nah I got it you stay here I'll be back in a sec." After Edward left the room I started to have a look, I should say snoop, around his room. In his top draw I found a photo of Edward and a beautiful blonde haired girl, they looked so happy, very much in love, as I stared at the photo I wondered if she had anything to do with why they left and came here. I stopped snooping and plumped the pillows on Edward's bed sitting with my back against the headboard.

A few minutes later Edward entered the room with a bowl of popcorn and 2 cans of soft drink, he placed them on the side table and then loaded the movie. As he sat next to me, I couldn't help but take in his smell, it was far to enticing, I knew I shouldn't be doing this but at the same time I couldn't tear myself away. I decided to throw all my attention at the movie and try as hard as humanly possible to ignore the attraction I felt for the man sitting beside me.

I really enjoyed the movie, I knew that I wanted to read the book now, the characters were so rich. Several times throughout the movie as I reached for popcorn my hand touched Edwards sending shock waves up my arm. At one stage I think I even heard Edward stifle a laugh as our hands met and I quickly withdrew mine as if I had been electrocuted. I started to get a little cold and instinctively burrowed under the doona curling onto my side to watch the rest of the film. As the movie drew to end and Gatsby was mistakenly murdered, I couldn't contain the tears as they flowed down my cheeks. Edward reached over and wiped the tear away, I closed my eyes and tried to overlook the intimacy of this simple gesture. The movie ended and Edward turned the tv off leaving the faint glow from a lamp the only light in the room.

"Poor Gatsby, he was a great catch he should have gotten over Daisy and found a good woman."

"Maybe he didn't want to, maybe he would have waited forever for her, maybe he would have spent his whole life staring out at the green light just waiting." I picked up on the underlying notion of this conversation.

"Perhaps Daisy had made a commitment and was going to stay true to that commitment, regardless of what her heart wanted, they did have a kid together."

"I think she should have left that cheating husband and been with Gatsby, I mean look at everything Gatsby did for her, it was all for her, he would have made her happy."

"Sometimes it's just not that simple though, we don't know what went on between Daisy and Tom, perhaps Daisy owed Tom more than that."

"Maybe your right, doesn't change the fact that Gatsby loved her more."

"How can you possibly know that Edward?"

"It's clear as day Bella, just because it isn't written in black and white, he re-created himself, he climbed the social ladder so that he would be 'good' enough for her, worked hard so that he could provide her with what she was accustomed, he never loved another, he pined after her every night, he had the parties for her, so that he could see her, be near to her. And he would have never ever cheated on her." The last few words hit home so hard, I knew that Lauren kissed Jake but he still put himself in that position. I knew it was me Edward was talking about with the last sentence and not Gatsby, Tom and Daisy.

"Maybe your right, but perhaps Daisy didn't deserved Gatsby, he was a great man and she was not a good woman, she was dense and superficial and did some pretty terrible things. She wasn't good enough for him anyway."

"He didn't care about any of that, about her past and what she's done, he loved her for her and it's as simple as that." I thought about that for a long time, is it as simple as that? It didn't seem so to me. Determined to get off the subject I focused our attention elsewhere.

"So Rose is still here" Edward's eyes bore into mine, he knew what I was doing and I didn't care, I didn't want to talk about it anymore. A slight grin pulled at the edge of his mouth.

"I caught them in bed together this morning, but the surprising thing was that they were spooning"

"What!? Rose was spooning?" I yelled so loudly that I was sure Rose and Emmett would have heard me.

"Yeah, I took a photo wanna see it?" In my excitement I threw myself on top of Edward as he reached for his phone, I lay there on top of him waiting for him to find the photo. He showed me the photo of Rose curled up on the side and Emmett curled into her, his hands wrapped tightly around her and she was clutching at his arms. This practically went against everything Rose believed in. This was sacrilegious. I was laughing so much, that Edward had to hold me to him to keep me from slipping of the bed, as the laughing subsided I rested my head on Edwards chest trying to reclaim my breathe. It occurred to me, the position I was in, oh dear god, stupidly I looked up into Edwards eyes.

With all the will power I had I rolled off of Edward, noticing that his hands were slightly reluctant to release me. Once back on safe ground, I resumed breathing.

"I can't believe it, that is sensational, Rosalie Hale, spooning." I couldn't help but giggle.

"Emmett once told me that the only person he would ever lie and cuddle with in bed would be his wife." When Edward told me this I lost it, I had tears streaming down my face, Edward laughing along with me.

"Does Alice know?"

"I can't believe you didn't hear her squeal from your place, when I told her."

"She must be so excited half her plan coming to fruition."

"Half her what?" oh shit Bella, open your mouth and stick your big foot in it.

"Well Alice kind of planned for Emmett and Rose to get together, Alice think's she is a superior matchmaker, she rigged it so that they were partners for the CS project."

"And the other half…oh…I see" I was bright red at Edwards realisation. "Well, she is one sneaky little bugger"

"You have no idea…" I changed the subject again quickly, we talked for a little while longer about music and books, I remember getting more and more tired and thinking that I should go home and that's all I remember.


	9. Ch 9 You can't always get what you want

**Ch 9 – You can't always get what you want**

"What the fuck!?" I was awoken to the sound of Jake screaming.

"Jake, its…this isn't…its not what it looks like."

"Well what is it then coz to me it fuckin looks like you sleeping in some blokes bed!"

"Edward and I were doing homework then we watched a movie and I guess we fell asleep."

"Its true man nothing happened I swear." Edward said.

"Bella, get the fuck out of there. NOW!" I shot Edward an apologetic smile and jumped out of bed, grabbed my bag and walked toward Jacob.

"You better not have fuckin touched her!" He said pointing viciously at Edward.

"Jake, nothing happened last night I swear on Charlies life." Ok ok I know that was pathetic, but I don't want to lie to Jake, anymore than I already have, and technically nothing did happen _last_ night. Jake grabbed my elbow and marched me down the hallway.

"Bells, babe everything ok?" the yelling had woken Em who was now standing protectively at the top of the staircase. I smiled at him.

"Yeah, Em everything's fine, this is Jacob." He looked at me worriedly for a second, I nodded and he seemed to understand and moved out of our way.

"Thanks Em" I whispered as we passed him. We got to the car before anything more was said.

"What the fuck Bells, seriously?"

"Jake please what I said before is the truth, I came here to do homework, we watched a movie and then I must have fallen asleep. Please believe me?" Jake studied my face, before reaching forward and pulling me into his chest.

"Babe I'm sorry, just seeing you in bed with another bloke freaked me out, I mean I know I lost it. I can't loose you babe, I just can't…not again."

"Jake I love you." I stated flatly. What the hell was I going to do? I couldn't deny that the whole time I was in the car the only place I wanted to be was in bed with Edward. What kind of sick fuck am I? Maybe Edward was right, maybe it would be that easy, however when I looked at Jake I knew it wasn't that easy, not for him.

We spent the rest of the afternoon watching movies and snuggling on the couch but I couldn't tell you what movies we watched as all I thought about was Edward. I had to snap out of this, Jake loved me and he was more than I could ever ask for, he used to be my best friend, he knows me better than anyone else and he still loves me, that's saying something.

**Don't forget the café this morning girls, so much to discuss xox Rose**

I woke up slightly dreading going to school, I knew I had bio first up and there would be an awkward threesome situation. I quickly got ready, and ran downstairs to an awaiting Al.

"So Missy, I have sooo many questions for you but to be fair to Rose I'll wait til were at the coffee shop." I half smiled at Al and jumped in her car. We barely spoke on the way to the coffee shop knowing that Rose would want to know everything as well and it was easier saying it just once.

"Sup bitches!" Rose yelled as we walked to her booth. "Well, well, well what an interesting weekend we had." I just looked at Rose and raised my eye brows, why was she being so smug we had the best dirt on her and I couldn't wait to let her know, that will put her back in her box.

"Ok me first." Alice announced. "Jasper has asked me to be his girlfriend" Alice was so excited that her voice was at a pitch barely audible to human beings.

"Wow, Ali, that's excellent!" I said, while Rose just rolled her eyes and snapped "I guess that's why you didn't come home Saturday night!" haha stupid Rose just put her foot in it.

"And how would you know Rosalie? Were you at my house by any chance?" The look on Rose's face was priceless, she full shit herself. Al and I burst into laughter.

"As if you can talk two timing Swan." The three of us were now in stiches, earning looks from everyone in the café.

"Ok, ok, Rose you first." Rose sat there thinking for a while.

"Well, Friday night last I can remember is dancing with Emmett in the lounge room, then I woke up in bed with him on Saturday morning, I know we didn't have sex because we were both fully clothed. Then we stayed in bed and talked all morning. He is actually quite a good guy and not as dumb as he looks." We all giggled. "Then we watched movies all night and fell asleep in his bed again. Sunday morning we were rudely woken by Jacob screaming and carrying on, but that's B's story. Then we did some homework and I went home."

"Did you have sex?" Al asked quickly.

"No"

"Did you kiss?" Rose's faced blushed lightly.

"Yes" she said very quietly.

"Oh my god you like him!" Alice screamed.

"Sssshhh…Alice for god sakes! I do not" Rose whispered looking nervously around the café to make sure no one heard.

"Yes you do" I chimed in, "Rose, Edward caught the two of you in bed…asleep…spooning!"

"DID NOT!" Rose screamed horrified.

"Did too and he has a photo to prove it" Rose went white

"You don't think he is going to…well…show people, do you?" Rose would be more horrified that people might see her spooning than if they were nude photos.

"Do you think he likes me?" This elicited yet another squeal as well as clapping from Alice.

"He totally likes you!" Alice replied. A huge smile lit up Rose's face.

"I never thought I'd see the day that…"

"Give it a rest Swan, your turn…spill" Rose said cutting me off. Oh shit where to start.

"Ok…well as you know Edward and I have been getting along very well during bio and what not. Well anyway at the party I was getting my B on and dancing with some bloke, and I was like 'dancing' dancing, then we went up stairs and started kissing, anyway Edward must have seen it and didn't like it and grabbed me and dragged me to his room…" I explained the rest of the next few days to the girls, they didn't interrupt me once.

"That shit is fucked up." Was all that Rose said. Alice was deep in thought.

"So what are you going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you going to break up with Jacob?"

"What! No, I have only just met Edward and yes I am extremely attracted to him, but I barely know him. Jacob is my best friend, I love him, I'm not just going to throw that away."

"But Bella…"

"But Bella nothing, we had better go we are going to be late."

We drove to school again in silence I could feel a million questions all bottled up inside Alice, yet for some reason she didn't ask a single one, that slightly worried me Alice was one of the most inquisitive or should I say nosey, people I know.

I walked to my locker and saw a sight that I had become accustomed to over the past week, however today it was slightly different, this time it was Jacob standing at my locker talking to Rose. Rose and Jake had always had a strange relationship, they didn't hate each other but they weren't overly nice to each other either, generally they just make fun of each other…a lot!

"I tell you what Black when you see Laurens face today you better thank fuckin god that I didn't do that to your ugly mug!"

"I guess your just happy coz now you won't be the ugliest girl in school anymore" then in something that I didn't expect, Rose lunged forward and hugged him.

"Good to have you back Black, I've missed your big ass!"

"Good to be back Hale, believe it or not I have actually missed you too."

"Hey babe, what's going on here? You two showing each other affection...you feeling alright?" I asked as I placed my hand on their foreheads as if checking their temperature.

"Morning princess!" Jake picked me up and kissed me. "So bio first up hey!"

Rosalie burst into laughter, earning a kick in the shin from Alice. "Interesting" Rose mumbled as she walked off to class. I gathered my books and led Jake to the bio room. Jake wrapped his arm around my shoulder, claiming me as his as we walked the corridors. He said hi to a few of his classmates, high fiving others as they told him it was good to have him back. We entered the room and I saw Edward sitting in his usual seat, Jacob didn't fail to notice him either. "You have got to be fucking kidding me" I heard Jake curse under his breath.

I turned to face Jake and stood on my tip toes to whisper into his ear. "Babe, last week I asked Edward to be my lab partner, now the thing is that we have to have to same partners for the entire year. I'm sorry."

"Bells babe its cool, don't stress I trust you, I don't trust him but I do trust you, I will be watching him closely though." I laughed and shook my head, turning and heading to my seat. Edward was understandably avoiding eye contact with me. I sat and Edward pushed the book between us without looking at me. Jake took a spare seat up the front, left vacant by Lauren, I had a feeling she wouldn't be here today. I shifted my chair closer to Edward so that I could talk to him without everyone listening.

"Edward. Listen I'm so, so sorry about yesterday. I never meant to put you in that position, that was unfair and I'm sorry."

"Bella, please you have nothing to apologise for I knew what I was doing." He still didn't look at me, his words were so empty and cold. What happened to Edward, where did he go?

The rest of the class passed with not another single word said, which appeased Jake greatly as he was turning around and looking at us every two minutes. Just before the bell, Mr. McIver announced that we would have another chapter and prac results due tomorrow. Fan-fucking-tastic. I walked to my next class with my escort in tow, I was wondering how long it would be before he let me walk to class on my own. I took my seat next to Emmett.

"Hey baby girl" Em and I knuckled out.

"Hey Em, sooo…how was your weekend?" I asked as I wiggled my eye brows at him.

"Not as eventful as your little Miss Scandalous." I blushed and Emmett pinched my cheeks, he found it highly amusing that I blushed so easily.

"Touché, sorry about Jake, he's not usually like that."

"Its cool butternut pumpkin, if I found my woman in bed with other man I wouldn't be to happy about either. I'd probably bust a cap in his ass." I laughed, two things never ceased to amaze me about Em, first his endless list of nicknames that he had for me and secondly how ghetto fabulous he thinks his is.

"Em, you do know you're white?"

"Don't be a player hater, I don't want no haterade here." I cackled out loud and got a stern talking to from the teacher. The rest class went quickly, all I could think about was how cold Edward was towards me, I guess it was good it would make it easier for me to remain friends with him, nevertheless it still hurt.

Lunch came and Jake was waiting for me at my locker again. We walked hand in hand to our table. Were Rose, Emmett, Jasper and Alice were already sitting. I half expected Jake to want to sit with his friends, instead he shadowed me to the table.

"Emmett, Jasper this is Jake. Jake this is Jasper, Alices boyfriend, and you remember Em." Alice shot me a beaming smile as Jake shook Jasper and Emmett's hand.

"Hey man sorry about yesterday, I kind flipped, I didn't mean to dis you in your own place."

"Don't sweat it bro, no harm done." The boys started chatting and got along like a house on fire as I had expected they would.

"Where's Edward?" I whispered to Rose, she just shrugged. Great!

Lunch was great we all sat around laughing at Em and Jake, by the end of lunch the two of them had a well developed man crush. The rest of school was a drag, however for the first time in my life I wished it went longer, I had CS with Edward after this and I was not looking forward to it. Much to my disgust the final bell rang, I dawdled my way back to my locker. Sure enough there was my shadow, I hadn't told him yet that Edward and I had CS.

"Hey babe, sorry I can't talk Edward will be waiting for me to go to CS." Jake raised a very sceptical eye brow at me.

"We didn't get to choose our CS partner that was pre-determined, Edward and I are reading to kids over at the special school."

"Cool, no worries well give me a call when you get home."

"Ok babe just remember that we have homework due tomorrow for bio."

"Oh great so I guess you will have to do that with him as well"

"Jake please don't be like that."

"Sorry babe, I love you." Jake bent down and placed a quick kiss on my lips

"Speak to you later." I walked to the carpark and saw Edward sitting in his car waiting. I hurried over and jumped in the car.

"Sorry, I'm late."

"Its fine" Still no eye contact. This was going to be one long afternoon. I sat watching Edward read to the children, his whole face lit up when he read, and the reaction of the kids when he did different voices was sensational. One little girl took a liking to Edward and sat right beside him resting her head on his knee, it didn't seem to bother him at all. When we had finished reading, Edward and I were packing up the chairs, the same little girl came and tugged on Edwards sleave, he bent down so that she could ask him a question. "Is that your girlfriend?"

For the first time today Edward looked at me and then whispered something in her ear. The little girl giggled and then walked over to me and gestured for me to bend down to her, she whispered in my ear, "he wishes" then she giggled and ran away. I looked up at Edward who was by this time over the other side of the room with his back to me.

As we were leaving, walking down the stairs to the carpark, I decided that enough was enough.

"Edward" he turned to look back at me, in true Bella fashion I tripped and went tumbling forward, Edward caught me but we both tumbled back onto the ground. I was lying completely on top of Edward with our noses touching each other, staring into each others eyes. I could easily see the hurt in his eyes, perhaps this was why he wouldn't look at me, he didn't want to me to see his eyes.

"huh" Edward said while looking into my eyes.

"What?" I asked, I was curious what could possible warrant a response like that.

"You want to know something funny Bella, I have been avoiding looking into your eyes all day because, I didn't want to have to look into them and see that you are happy when I am miserable. But your not."

"I'm not what?"

"Happy" With that I abruptly jumped up off him and stormed over to the car. Who does he think he is? I am happy! Son of a bitch telling me when I am and aren't happy, he doesn't even fucking know me.

The whole way home I was fuming, I sat there like a five year old with my arms crossed over my chest staring out the window, while Edward laughed quietly beside me. Asshole!

We got to Alice's and I grabbed my bag and stormed up stairs, straight to Edwards room, just like Saturday night we finished the work quickly, I was thankful for that, I grabbed my stuff to leave when Edward grabbed my arm.

"Please stay?"

"Why should I"

"This is why!" Edward stood up and grabbed my face pulling me into him, he placed his lips on mine, the passion in his lips encased my whole body, and nothing in the world mattered more than the feeling of his lips on mine. I wanted to stop but I couldn't, I couldn't break away from him, instead I ran my tongue along his bottom lip and begged for him to deepen the kiss, and he did. My hands ran up his arms into his hair and I grabbed his hair pulling him closer to me, he sighed into my mouth, that sound made me go crazy.

I pushed Edward back towards the bed, he slowly laid down taking me with him without breaking this kiss. I felt something wet on my cheek and it occurred to me that I was crying, I knew what I was doing was so wrong but I couldn't stop it, I wanted so much more. Edward trailed one hand down my back along my spine, the other holding the back of my neck. We were kissing more passionately than I thought possible in a kiss. The kiss said everything I knew I felt but was trying to desperately to ignore.

I broke the kiss struggling for air and rested my forehead on his, I was too afraid to look into his eyes. Edward put both his hands either side of my face and tilted my head to look at me, I shut my eyes, realising that I was still crying. Edward used this thumb to wipe away my tears.

"Bella, tell me you didn't feel what I just felt and I'll leave you alone."

"Edward please don't...I can't." I breathed. I got up without looking at him and left. How could I have done this, I knew this was going to happen but I did it anyway. How could I do this to Jacob, he trusted me! The tears were streaming down my face now. I ran out to my car, jumped inside and leant forward on the steering wheel. When I had calmed down I started the car and drove home. The more I thought about it the angrier I got, I parked the car and then started to slam my head into the steering wheel that's when the door opened and I felt an arm slip under me and one behind my neck, I was cradled inside, as soon as I was laid down on the bed I fell asleep.

I awoke in the middle of the night to see Charlie asleep in the rocking chair in the corner of my room. I got a blanket and put it over him and went back to bed.


	10. Ch 10 The right way

**Ch 10 – The right wa****y isn't always the easiest**

**Al said u were sick I'm on my way ova Jake xox **

I didn't have the energy or the guts to go to school, I'm a coward I know, but I was about to get my just deserts. Jake was on his way over and I knew what I had to do. I couldn't go on like this, it was getting way out of hand, I tried to ignore it but I cant, not anymore. For once Charlie was actually right, listen to the heart or it gets messy. This wasn't just messy this was plain old fucked up

I got out of bed and went downstairs, waiting for Jake. I didn't have to wait long as I got to the bottom step I heard Jakes bike coming around the corner. I felt sick to the stomach, how could I possibly do this to him? Jake came bolting up the drive way and through the front door at a million miles an hour, "Bells, baby are you ok? What's wrong?" He scooped me into his arms and sat in the couch pulling me into his lap, he was pushing the hair off my face franticly.

"Jake, I'm fine." I got up off his lap and sat next to him.

"You don't look fine." I guess that was true I probably looked liked ass. I felt like ass, no correction I felt like an asshole.

"Jake listen, there is something very important that I need to tell you."

"Ah fuck I knew it, how long Bella?" What!?

"How long what?"

"Don't play dumb with me, how long have you and that new fag been a thing?" I obviously didn't give Jake enough credit.

"Were not a thing Jake"

"But there is something going on?" I just looked at him blankly, I was dumbfounded was it that obvious, first Charlie now Jake. "Bella please, I'm not an idiot. I see the way you two look at each other and the last few times we have had sex you have been miles away" I lowered my head too ashamed to look him in the eye. "Well, let me have it."

"Jake...I...I'm sorry."

"Cut the bullshit Bella, I want to know the full story. I deserve the truth at least." I was crying now and knew that this was going to come out all wrong, he was right though he deserved the truth. And I was going to tell it from the start.

I explained everything from Rose's bet to Alice rigging the CS partners to the party. I left out last night. Jacob was silent, I was too ashamed to look at him, too afraid of what I'd see.

"You should never bet against Alice" His voice came out in a strangled mess, was crying, oh good lord, this was the worst possible outcome. I could handle being yelled at and hated, but crying I couldn't handle. Tears started streaming down my face. I loved this boy here and I broke him, what kind of person does that?

"Jake, I am so, so sorry, I never meant to hurt you, please know that." Jake threw himself to floor in front of me and grabbed my hands in his.

"Bella, please, it's me isn't it? I can change, whatever you want, I'll do it. Please just give me a second chance. I love you more than anything in the world. I need you Bella, you can't leave me." He was breaking my heart but I deserved it. I wanted to take it back to tell him that its ok, that I love him to, but I knew that was a lie. There was a big hole in my chest but I knew that it was nothing compared to the hurt he felt. And I caused that. I couldn't say anything to him, instead I just shook my head. I still couldn't even look at him, I am such a coward. I could hear him crying, I wanted to run far, far away, I wanted to get out of here. I sat forward and knew that I was going to hate myself for what I was about to do.

I grabbed Jakes face between my hands and pressed my lips to his. "Jake, a big part of me will always love you, I know that means nothing now, you were my first love and I will never forget that. Please don't blame yourself, you had nothing to do with this, this was out of all of our control. Please know that I will always hate myself for doing this to you and that I am so very sorry, I know that no amount of sorrys will repair what I have done. One day I hope that we can go back to being friends. Jacob you will always have a part of my heart." I pressed my lips quickly to his once more and grabbed my keys and then ran.

I actually ran away from him, I broke his heart and then ran. I couldn't believe I was doing it but I couldn't stop myself either. I drove straight to Alice's or if I'm going to be truthful Edwards.

I put my car in the garage, in case Jake came looking for me. I went inside and then locked the doors. I didn't think Jake would hurt me, he would never hurt me, it was more that I didn't want to see him, just like a coward. A weak pathetic coward.

I ran up to Edwards room, and dived into his bed. I cried and cried for hours, I cried until I didn't have any tears left. My whole body ached, my eyes stung and my chest burned, I was the one that was doing the breaking up but it didn't make it any easier. Eventually I fell asleep.

"Bella" I could hear someone whispering my name. I wish they would leave me alone, I just want to sleep. I curled up tighter in a ball.

"Bella" Please just go away. I could feel the weight on the bed shift, someone was crawling in beside me. Suddenly a smell intoxicated my senses, it was Edward. I could feel a strong pair of arms encase me from behind, I turned and buried my head into his chest and cried some more. I'm not sure exactly when I stopped crying but when I opened my eyes it was dark outside. My eyelids felt like sandpaper and they were puffy, I could hardly open them.

Edwards arms were still tightly wrapped around me, clutching me to his chest, I felt so safe here. I slowly titled my head up and looked at Edward, he was staring down at me, his eyes were so worried, and they had almost lost the light that illuminated them. I could only image what mine looked like. I stayed there just staring at Edward for a while, I wasn't quite sure what to say to him. Edward brushed some matted hair off my face. His fingers then wiped away any lingering tears. He held my face with his thumb tracing the line of my cheekbone, so gentle and caring.

"I...I...I bro..." I tried to get the words out but couldn't, my throat was too dry and my mind too scrambled to structure a coherent sentence.

"Sshh...Bella, it's ok. Just rest now. I'll go get you a glass of water. Have you eaten anything all day?" I shook my head, truth was I didn't know if I could eat right now, my throat felt so swollen and dry that I thought it would reject any solids. Edward got up and went into his bathroom to get me a glass of water. I choked it down, the water felt like razor blades sliding down my throat. I forced down the whole glass and did feel a lot better, my throat wasn't so swollen and my mind started to clear.

I laid down again and decided to get a little more sleep. I woke up at ten and was starving now. I had faint memories of hearing Alice, Rose and Emmett's voice. I must have dreamt about them. I opened my eyes to find Edward sitting above me, just staring down at me watching me sleep. My head was in his lap. Edward forced a slight smile at me.

"Edward, I'm kinda hungry now, am I able to get something to eat?"

"Course." He got up and left the room. My mind was starting to clear, the fog was lifting and all that was left was pain. Why couldn't things just go back to normal? Why did I ever have to meet Edward? My anger was mounting as Edward came back into the room.

"Rose and Al, are going to fix you something" I lunged at him and started beating my fists against his chest, tears again streaming down my face.

"It's all your fault, if I never met you none of this would have happened, things could go back to normal, Jake would still be happy! It's your fault!" I screamed and screamed, Edward just took it, he just stood there and took it, until I was too exhausted to fight anymore. I stopped hitting and started to slump down to the ground, Edward caught me and cradled me to the bed. He laid me down and pulled the blanket over me.

"Bella, I will never ever be sorry that I met you, I am sorry about the circumstances that we met but I do not and will not ever apologise for meeting you. You have brought me back to life. You have relit a fire within me that I never want to go out." I stared into his deep green eyes, contrary to the way I attacked him I knew those words were true for me too. I grabbed Edwards face and bought his lips to mine and pressed them very lightly but did not allow it to go further, I simply did not have the energy.

"I'm sorry" I whispered to him, Edward pressed his lips to my forehead. I fell asleep again in Edwards arms.

I was awoken by a beeping reminder that a had a life going on around me while I hid cowardly in Alices house. I was still encased in Edwards arms which were slowly loosening as he awoke. My eyes still stung and my face felt puffy. I burrowed my face into Edwards chest, I didn't want to go to school today but I would have to otherwise I would need a doctors certificate.

"Good morning." Edward whispered as he kissed my forehead, his eyes were so tentative not sure what to expect.

"Good morning" I smiled weakly back.

"Why don't you stay here today, I'll go hand in your homework, collect any that we might have and then come back." he ran his hand through his messy hair, even first thing in the morning he was flawless, it must be a harsh comparison to what I look like right now.

"Edward I can't ask you to do that, besides this will be my second day off, I need a medical certificate."

"Firstly you didn't ask I offered and secondly my father is a doctor, ill get him to fax one to the school."

"Thank you" I whispered as I snuggled back into the bed. Edward got up and went to have a shower. He came walking back out with just the towel wrapped around him, his hair was still wet and hung chaotically over his face. His body was perfect he was toned without being too muscular and he had the most spectacular 'v' I have ever seen. Edward looked at me and caught me staring at him and smiled sheepishly. "You're so beautiful" I confessed out loud. Edward unleashed the most sensational crooked smile as he walked towards me, he kissed the top of my head.

"I could say the same about you." I scoffed, I severely doubted that.

"Hardly"

"Bella, you have no idea how beautiful you are." He turned and walked into his closet to get changed. As sad and hurt as I was I knew I had done the right thing, the right thing for me anyway.

"I have to go now, I'll be back soon k. Call me if you need anything." Edward kissed my forehead quickly and then left. I had slept so much yesterday that I was completely awake, I needed a shower so I went and got some towels. I tried to wash the shame off me but couldn't, it was more than skin deep. I did feel better after the shower but only superficially. The curious side of me took over and I decided to delve into Edward's life a little more. I went through all his products in the bathroom, smelling and testing them all. I had sampled every single one of them and couldn't find his smell, I was so disappointed that I actually thought I might cry again.

I then went to the wardrobe and went through his clothes, I will sadly admit that I found a hoddie that had his smell all over it, so I put it on. I buried my nose into it and smelt him, the man that stole my heart. I spent an hour or so going through his books and music, he had nearly everything, it was incredible. I took a couple of books and put them in my hand bag, The Heart of Darkness being one. The whole time I tried to ignore the picture that I had found previously, but eventually the curiosity took over.

I went to the drawer and took out the picture, I rummaged through the contents of the drawer and found a small child's necklace, it was tiny, something that you would give a baby for their christening. I was inspecting the necklace when Edward walked in. I was caught red handed snooping, Edward looked hurt and walked straight at me snatching the necklace from me.

"Edward, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you, I just want to know everything about you and I was curious and I'm sorry." I looked down at my hands still holding the photo, I was completely ashamed of myself, I had clearly stumbled on something that I wasn't mean to. Edward took the photo from my hands and sat on the bed, he was staring into oblivion, he slowly turned to me, searching my face for something.

"It's ok Bella, I guess it's about time I told you anyway." Edward sighed deeply and then laid back on the bed, he was staring up at the ceiling, I turned my body to face him and sat crossed legged waiting patiently for him to continue. What he was about to tell me was obviously hard for him to do so.

"Back in Chicago I had a girlfriend, Victoria. I loved her more than anything in the world, we were only young but I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her, she was everything to me." I knew I was being selfish but hearing him speak like that made me so jealous. " At the start of the year, she got pregnant. At first I was horrified I was 16, how was I going to be a father? Vicki hadn't decided whether or not she was going to keep it, however the more I thought about abortion I couldn't do it, I couldn't get rid of my child. We decided to keep it. I had more than enough money in my trust fund to buy us a house and I knew my mother would ensure that we were looked after financially. Suddenly this future family was all that mattered. We found out that it was going to be a girl, that necklace you found, I bought for her."

I thought about the tiny intricate necklace I'd held in my fingers, I couldn't believe what I was hearing, I thought that I had dramas, mine where nothing compared to this.

"I finally found a house for us and bought it, it was perfect, 4 bedrooms, in a safe neighbourhood with great schools. I was so excited about my life, having Vicki and a baby girl. I didn't see it as ruining my life as many others did, I saw it as enhancing. I didn't care that we were young, I loved her and wasn't that all the mattered. About a month before the baby was due, I decided to make things more official and I asked Vicki to marry me." Edward paused and I saw a tear roll down his cheek. I put my hand on Edwards and he entwined our fingers. He took a deep breathe before continuing.

"She said no." He choked the words out, I squeezed his hand. "She not only said no she told me that the baby wasn't mine. My whole world fell apart, Bella. I lost it, I took off and didn't come home for 3 weeks, my parents barely noticed, Emmett had to call the Police. I got picked up in New York and taken into custody and returned to my house. The only reason my parents even found out is because the police wouldn't release me into the custody of another minor. It was just another kick in the guts really. I was destroyed Bella, I stayed in my room for weeks not leaving, Emmett did my school work so that I wouldn't fail, he also made sure I ate by climbing over the balcony between our rooms and bringing me food."

I had tears streaming down my face, the Edward I knew was so strong, self assure, confident I couldn't imagine him the way he was describing. "Emmett decided that we would move to Forks to get away from all the gossip. Victoria wrote me a letter explaining that she had been sleeping with someone else and that when she found out she was pregnant it was conceived around the time I was on holidays in Greece. She went on to say that she was going to lie and tell me it was mine because I was in a financial position to be able to give her everything and the father of the baby was not. Can you imagine hearing that Bella, she used me for my money. I loved her with every fibre of my being and she just wanted my money."

I was utterly disgusted in this girl, I wanted to rip her throat out. "I was broken, I agreed to let Em bring me here and start a new. I never did anything with Lauren I couldn't, Victoria had taken away my ability to even look at other girls, until you that was. My parents aren't building a house here that's just what we are telling people. We are waiting for the house I bought in Chicago to sell and then Em and I are going to build on our own. " I looked at the man in front of me, he was well beyond his 17 years. I was caught up in deciding what dress to wear to a party and he was in the middle of selling and building a house. I had so much inspiration not only for him but Emmett as well. I couldn't imagine going through what he went through.

"Bella, you have bought me back, the moment I saw you, you lit up my life again. You can ask Emmett, he has noticed it the most, having seen me at my darkest. I know this must sound melodramatic for a 17 year old but it's the truth." I sat in silence ingesting all the information I was given. I couldn't possibly begin to understand how hard that would have been for Edward.

"I knew I shouldn't have told you, I knew you would feel differently about me, it was a mistake." Edward was whispering more to himself than to me. Truth was I did feel differently about Edward having found this out. I felt more adoration, respect and understanding. I took Edwards face between my hands and lifted this head so that I could see his eyes, there was a solitary tear running down his cheek. I leant forward and kissed the tear.

"Edward, I am glad you told me, it most certainly was not a mistake. But your right I do feel differently about you, I think im falling in love with you." Edward crashed his lips to mine, I instantly deepened the kiss, but this was as far I was going to let it go tonight, we were both to emotionally exhausted, it just wasn't right. I guess you would think that im a hypocrite because during the summer I would sleep with whoever when ever, but this was different, feelings were involved, I want it to be right.

We spent the rest of the day lying in his bed, I asked him a million and one questions about Victoria and his life in Chicago and he asked about mine here. We were slowly getting to know everything about each other, the more I found out the more I fell in love with him.


	11. Ch 11 You've got to fight for your right

**Ch 11**** – You've got to fight for your right**

Edwards alarm had woken me once again. I felt a strange pain in my neck, I opened my eyes to realise that I had fallen asleep on Edward's chest. I slowly stretched out my limbs they were aching from sleeping in such a strange position. "Morning sweetheart." I looked up at Edward, he was smiling down at me, he was so incredibly beautiful that it pained me. I laughed a little at how ordinary I am compared to him.

"Whats so funny?"

"Nothing really, I was just thinking how ridiculous you and I are going to look together." Edward looked at me quizzically.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well its just that, I mean you're incredible looking and I'm dry toast" Edward laughed a little

"Dry toast?"

"Yeah like plain and boring." Again Edward laughed and shook his head.

"Bella, you don't see yourself clearly. I think you are the most beautiful person I have ever met. And I know for a fact that I'm not the only one that thinks so." I shook my head. I started to sit up but was grabbed by a large set of arms pulling me back into his chest.

"Where exactly do you think your going?" the tone of Edwards voice was indicating that he had some other plans of how we were going to spend the day.

"Edward, it's Thursday we need to get to school." Edward looked at me wide eyed as I smugly got out of his bed and walked to the bathroom. I freshened myself up and went to find a uniform from Alice's room. The entire time I was getting ready I was really happy however I could feel a dark cloud approaching, I knew that it was the fact that I would have to face Jake today.

Sitting in the kitchen eating some plain toast, I waited for Edward, the house was extremely quiet so I knew that Em was at Roses and Al at Jaspers. I would never need the support of my friends as much as I would need it today. Edward came into the kitchen and planted a big kiss on my forehead.

"Plain toast hey?" Edward said motioning to the plate in front of me.

"Yep plain toast for the plain girl!" I said taking a big bite.

Soon enough we were in the car heading to school, my nerves started to invade the pit of my stomach, I was staring out the window dreading how close we were getting. Edward placed his hand on my knee to stop it from shaking. "Bella are you going to be ok, we can turn around and go back home to bed."

"No I have to do this at some stage, I can't hide from it, I need to get it over and done with."

"Ok, but if you need to escape you just say the word. Cool?" I smiled at Edward and kissed his hand. No matter how hard today was going to be I knew it would be worth it, to be with him.

I managed to make it to my locker fairly unscathed. I dove in and finished off the remainder of my emergency stash. I would have to remember to top that back up tonight. Rose and Emmett came strolling down the hall, pretending to fight with each other, I guess they had to keep up appearances. Em grabbed me around the waist hoisting me into the air over his shoulder. "Emm, skirt!"

"Shit, little one, sorry didn't mean to give everyone a peep show, my bad." He said kissing my forehead before placing me on the ground. "How you feeling anyway?"

"Good thanks Em, I'm ok for now." Rose came up and brushed the messy hair away from my face, I knew she would be unimpressed that I allowed myself to go out in public looking like I did.

"B, whats say we go to the bathroom and fix you up a little?"

"Rose, to be honest I couldn't give a shit what I look like right now."

"Fuck, ok I was just trying to help." Rose pouted at me grabbed her gear and headed to gym with Em in tow. "I think you look beautiful." Edward whispered in my ear, before kissing my neck. Suddenly I was slammed up against the locker with Edwards body jarred into mine.

"What the fuck?" I heard Edward curse under his breathe as he removed himself from my back, my chest was aching from where I was slammed into the locker. "Bella, you ok?" Edward asked as he span me around checking for signs of blood. "Yeah, I think so, what was that." Edward pointed down the hall and saw the back of Sam and Paul, giggling to each other.

"Fucking, sons of bitches."

"Bella, just ignore it, if you ignore it they will stop."

"No Edward I don't think you understand, Paul once teased me for three years about the fact that I fell of a trampoline in the third grade. Three whole years." Edward screwed his face up and was deep in thought. I finished grabbing my books and we tentatively made our way to biology.

I walked in the door behind Edward, I kept my eyes to the floor and followed Edward to our table. Once there I sat down and let my eyes wander up to see if Jake was there, sure enough he was sitting up the front with his back to us, as if he felt my eyes on him he turned around and unleashed the most spectacular smile. In that instant my heart crumbled. He was being…nice.

Mr McIver entered the room and Jake turned back to the front. I couldn't take my eyes off him, how could be possibly smile at me, after what I did. I watched him for the rest of the class, he was laughing and joking and he looked…he looked good. I didn't know whether I was relieved or devested, regardless a tear rolled down my cheek.

"Bella" Edward whispered.

"Im ok." I smiled at him and he put his hand on my knee. The bell rang and I delayed packing up my books hoping that Jake would leave, however no such luck he stood there talking to Newton about an upcoming party at Embry's place. I decided it was now or never and I picked up my bag, Edward following. I was just walking past Jake when I felt his hand grab my arm. I took a deep breathe and turned around.

"Bells, how are you?" I stared up into his eyes, his demeanour might be saying he is fine, but right in the back of his eyes I could see the hurt, he was just disguising it very well.

"mmm…ok I guess. How are you?"

"Fine Bells really" lie! "Hi Edward, listen man I want you to know I have no hard feelings, what happened, happened, I don't blame you for falling for Bella, you cant help something like that. We cool?" Jacob asked holding out an out stretched hand. I watched him as Edward took his hand, it was so minute that no-one else would have noticed but I saw Jake flinch. He was just putting on a brave front, regardless however I was grateful.

"Yeah man we cool, I am sorry for how it went down though." Edward smiled down at me, slight surprise and confusion on his face.

"Bells, it would be really great if we could talk at some stage."

"Sure Jake, what about tonight after dinner?"

"That would be great, I'll come to your place, see you later." Jake said with a big bright smile. I felt extremely relieved walking to calc. I entered the classroom and saw Em waiting for me at the back with a huge smile on his face. Maybe everything would be ok, maybe I was worried about nothing.

"So Emmett Cullen, how is everything?" Em looked over at me with a huge smirk on his face.

"Wouldn't you like to know little prying one?"

"Well, I already got Rose's version of events, I was just keen to get yours." I knew this would make him want to know what Rose had said about him. Em looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"mmm…ok cupcake you got me hooked, spill the beans."

"No, you first." Em laughed a little to himself and then a big beaming smile crept across his face as he thought about the events of the weekend.

"I really like her, at first I just wanted to tap that, but then we talked and stuff and she is an awesome chick. We spent that whole weekend together and only kissed, and sweetlips let me tell you Emmett Cullen never, ever does that…ever." I laughed thinking that Rose was exactly the same, Rose never spends a whole weekend with someone and just talk and spoon.

"So what did she say about me?"

"Basically exactly what you just said."

"Really, that's it, nothing more?"

"Em, she doesn't have to say anymore that fact that you two spooned says it all."

"We what?" Ems reaction practically mirror Rosalie's from the other morning.

"Edward caught the two of you spooning and even took photo of it."

"Well, fuck me sideways." a big smile spread across his face again, he was beaming. "Wait…he isn't going to show anyone is he?"

"No Em, don't worry it is strictly for our amusement only."

"Oh sweet relief."

I found myself walking to the cafeteria in no time at all. I walked in to see Edward surrounded by Jake's La Push boys, I ran over to him and arrived at the same time as Emmett.

"What the fuck is going here?" Emmett boomed towering over the boys, which said a lot because they were all big guys.

"Nothing Em, we were just talking" Edward said clearly lying, I knew Sam and Paul and I knew there was no way they were just talking. I put my arm around Edwards waist and tucked myself under his arm.

"Paul, Sam whats up?" I asked with slight hostility in my voice.

"Nothing Bells, I was just saying to Edward that it was a shame that you and he got together I was yet to get my turn to show you a real good time." Paul spat at Edward, I knew he was trying to insight a response from Edward to make him react first. I felt Edwards grip tighten on me.

"Maybe there is a good reason for that Paul."

"Well from what I hear you weren't too fussy over the summer break, taking all of Rose's sloppy seconds." Before either of us had time to react I was pushed aside by Emmett as he lunged at Paul, knocking him to the ground and jumping on top of him.

"No-one talks shit about my Bella like that mother fucker!" Emmett was yelling. Sam was quick to jump on Emmett's back and started punching him in the side trying to get him to stop punching Paul, by this stage a big crowd had formed and I was using all my strength to try and hold Edward back, I was also screaming at the boys to stop. Jake suddenly burst through the crowd and grabbed Sam from off of Emmett's back, at the same time Edward pushed me aside and grabbed Emmett from off of Paul.

"Paul, what the fuck man?" Jacob spat at Paul who was still trying to get up from the ground, he had blood dripping from his lip and his eye was already closing over.

"That fuckwit, jumped me."

"No shit, I can see that but why?" I made my way to Emmett whose knuckles were bleeding but other than that he was untouched. His eyes were locked onto Pauls.

"He called Bella a slut." Emmett yelled when Paul didn't respond to Jakes questions.

"What the fuck man, I told you to drop it!" Jake yelled at Paul pushing him backwards.

"Whatever man, this shit is fucked up and I was just trying to have your back." Paul spat back at Jake while staring coldly at me.

"Yeah well I don't need you to, just drop it man." Paul turned away from Jake and pushed his way through the crowd, touching his swollen eye.

"What in the fuck is going over here!" I could hear Rose's shrill yell as she came barging through the crowd, she first saw Jake standing next to Emmett, who had blood on his hands. "Mother fucker what did you do to him" she yelled lunging at Jake, Jake caught her hands before she had a chance to swipe at him.

"Rosie, Jake didn't to anything, he actually broke it up." Rose instantly calmed down and relaxed her body, she turned to look at Em, and took his hands in hers, inspecting the damage.

"You should have seen the other guy." Em said making Rose laugh, they looked into each others eyes, it was so private and intimate that I felt like I was intruding just by watching them.

"Come on you great big barbarian, lets go wash your hands and you can tell me what happened." With that Rose and Em left, the rest of the crowd started dispersing as well. I looked through the crowd and saw Alice and Jasper talking to the teacher obviously quelling the situation.

"Bella, Edward I am so, so sorry about Paul and Sam. Please know that I am so fucking cut with them and will do everything I can to make sure that never happens again. Bells I am so sorry for what he said to you."

"Jake, its cool, I know Paul and Sam and I never thought you had anything to do with it, no-one was hurt, other than Paul's face, so it's fine." Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulders and kissed the top of my head. I saw a flash of something in Jakes eyes but couldn't quiet figure out what it was…hurt…jealousy…amusement, I couldn't put my finger on


	12. Ch 12 Talk is cheap

**Ch 12 – Talk is cheap**

I sat in my lounge waiting for Jake to arrive, I had dispersed of Charlie, telling him to go to the pub for a drink, you don't need to ask him twice. All afternoon I had worried about what I would say, Edward was so patient, I feel terrible I barely spoke to him all day, I was busy with my own thoughts. Jake had been better than good at school so I really had no reason to worry…did I?

I heard Jakes bike round the corner and then his headlights shone through the window right into my eyes, at that moment I panicked it was as if the spotlight was on me and I was about to be interrogated. I went into the kitchen and got a glass of water, I heard Jake enter the house.

"Bells, where you at?"

"In here Jake" he walked in smiling the biggest brightest smile and immediately I was put at ease, he made his way directly to me and pulled me into a hug, he placed his nose on my head and I could swear he was smelling my hair. I withdrew from the hug and took a seat at the table.

"Hey"

"Hey to you too" Jake replied while taking the seat beside me.

"So…" I said wanting to get out of this slightly awkward situation.

"So…" he was nervous, he sat there fidgeting with his hands and his leg was bouncing up and down. "I guess what I really wanted to say was that, Bella, I am not angry at you or Edward, that is the truth, but I am going to fight for you. I will never give up, I will be waiting for the day that he fucks up then I will swoop in. See the thing is I'm not angry because I know that you are the love of my life and one day you will realise that we are meant to be with each other. I will be waiting Bells." With that he got up and left my house, he didn't look back, he just calmly left.

I sat at the table for quite some time shocked. I had not expected that. There was no emotion in his voice it was so matter-of-factly that it was bazaar. My phone was buzzing in my pocket breaking me out of my daze.

"Hi Edward"

"Bella, everything ok?"

"Yeah fine actually strange but fine. I'm going to head over now k?"

"Yeah course I'll see you soon." I hung up from Edward and went to get my things for school tomorrow, I left Charlie a note. Jakes words were still ringing in my ear the whole car ride over. I couldn't shake off his words, it wasn't so much what he said it was more the tone it which he said it.

I pulled up to Als house and noticed that the only car there was Edwards, this was soon becoming Edward and my retreat, I barely saw the others, I guess they wanted their own space. Edward was standing at the front door waiting for me. I got out of the car and walked into his open waiting arms. He grabbed my face between his hands and looked into my eyes, he was searching again.

"I'm really ok" I whispered. He placed his lips on mine and in a instant I forgot all about the conversation I had just had. I deepened the kiss by running my tongue along his bottom lip, he immediately opened his mouth allowing me entry. The kiss was slowly becoming more intense and soon I wanted to take this indoors, as if Edward read my mind he grabbed my waist and lifted me, instantly I wrapped my legs around his waist. We didn't break the kiss instead just intensifying it, Edward walked inside, shut the door and then gently leant me against it, he held me up pressing all his weight into me. I could feel all of him and his body was very obviously, wanting to do what mine was.

I broke the kiss gasping for air, Edward continued to trail his tongue along my jaw line and then onto my neck, my whole body was alive with the sensation of his tongue on my skin. I grabbed two fistfuls of his hair and forced him to look at me, I looked deep into his eyes they were permeating with the same desire and lust I was feeling for him. "Edward" I breathed, he just continued staring into my eyes. He tightened his grip on my thighs and stepped back away from the door, I tightened my grip around his waist with my legs, he started to slowly walk us up the stairs, we weren't kissing anymore but we hadn't broken eye contact, we reached his bedroom and he walked me to the bed ever so slowly lying me down, I reluctantly released my grip on him. Edward stood above the bed just staring down at me, he didn't have to say anything because his eyes were letting me know exactly what he wanted.

I sat up and got to my knees, I moved to the edge of the bed and grabbed his shirt pulling him closer to me. I lightly placed my lips on his, ever so softly sucking on his bottom lip, a groan rumbled through his chest letting me know he liked this. I used my hands to remove his shirt. I traced my fingers along the contours of his chest, it was specular the muscles are so hard yet the skin is so soft. As I reached the waist band of his parts I felt them shift, he was obviously keen to get this started, I however wanted to drag this out as long as possible. I ran my finger along the line of the pants, goosebumps raised on his skin and a shiver ran down his back. I looked up into Edwards eyes, the intensity in the gaze almost made me forget what I was doing. I lightly kissed his lips again.

"Bells" Edward breathed against my mouth. I froze instantly, a cold chill ran down my body and was accompanied by a single tear. Jake had always called me Bells, Too ashamed to look at Edward I rested my forehead on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Edward, I can't do this yet" I whispered, and I was so sorry, so very sorry, my body wanted to however my heart and head were telling me differently.

"Bella" Edward said gripping my chin and forcing me to look at him. "You don't ever have to apologise for that, ever."

"I just, I don't want you to think that I am a dick tease, I really want to do that with you, I'm just…I guess I'm not ready."

"Bella, I would never think of you that way, I want so much more than just sex with you, I want everything, don't get me wrong I really want to have sex with you, but I can wait as long as you like." Edward kissed my lips and then laid me back down on his bed. "Get yourself comfy, I'm just going to change." I didn't bring anything to sleep in so I walked over to Edwards closet and picked out an old t-shirt, took off my top, pants and bra and put the shirt on. I took my hair out and shook it loose, letting it cascade down my back.

"If you don't want me to have sex with you, you are going to have to stop doing that" I turned to Edward who had a huge grin on his face.

"Doing what?"

"Wearing my shirt and flicking your hair like that, it is incredibly sexy." I had been called cute plenty of times but never really sexy, I never thought of myself like that, Rose she was sexy, I was not. I climbed into what had become my side of the bed. I was laying on my side just staring at Edward, he was deep in thought and I immediately need to know what it was.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward paused for a moment just staring into my eyes.

"Well… you see I'm dying to know what you and Jacob spoke about tonight but I don't want you to think that im prying." I laughed a little at how ludicrous that sounds. "Why are you laughing?"

"Its just, that is absurd, that you would think that you are prying. I want to know everything about you and I want you to know everything about me, I will never keep anything from you." Edward smiled widely as relief washed across his face. I took a deep breathe before telling Edward what Jake said to me, I was completely unsure as to how he would react. As I finished telling the story, Edwards eyes became dark and distant and worry spread across his face. I reached my hand out placing it on the side of his face, my thumb running back and forth along his cheekbone.

"Edward, please say something, anything."

"Bella, I have to be honest with you, I'm a little worried. I mean Jacob has known you for your whole life, he knows everything about you, what food you like, what food you don't like, who your first kiss was, what your favourite colour is, the first time you cried in a movie, the first album that you ever bought, everything. That's a lot to compete with." Edward wasn't looking at me anymore, his eyes facing down the bed.

"I love Italian food, hate beans, my first kiss was Matthew a boy in my 5th grade, my favourite colour is green, My Girl was the first movie I cried in and Pink Floyd the Wall was the first album I bought myself when I was 6. Now, please don't feel that way, you have nothing to worry about. It is true that Jake has known me forever, and we did share a lot together, but never have I felt about him the way I feel about you. The fact that your voice sends shivers down my spine, and my skin is on fire when you touch me. And truth be told that the last few times I had sex with Jake, I wished it was you." I whispered the last part, ashamed that I had said it out loud.

"I think I am falling in love with you Isabella Sawn, in fact I have been falling in love with since the moment I met you. I'm just terrified that I am going to loose you." I leant forward my heart pounding after hearing Edward tell me that he feels the same way about me as I do him, I gently placed my lips on his and whispered. "I'm not going anywhere…ever" His lips crashed onto mine, and we fought to prove to each other just how we felt.

We spent the rest of the night wrapped around each other talking and kissing, it was perfect.

**An: Sorry this chapter was so short, the next one will be a lot longer I promise.**

**Please review! :) **


	13. Ch 13 Punch & Party Pash

**CH 13 – Punch & party pash**

Friday already, the week was a massive emotional blur and I was really looking forward to the weekend, tonight however was something that I was dreading. Jake had invited Edward and I to Embry's party, every year Embry threw a huge party, it was one of the only non-Alice organised events that people wanted to go to. I had gone every year and had always had a great time, usually they have a huge bon-fire on the beach, this year however I didn't want to go at all. Edward on the other hand didn't think that we should hide and had told Jake that we would be attending.

I sat in biology thinking of ways to get out of the party, I noticed that Lauren was back in class today, sporting some heavy make-up no doubt trying to cover the bruises that Rose inflicted on her last weekend. As I exited the class heading to calc I over heard Lauren saying that she didn't think I had the guts to show up at one of Jakes friends parties. That was it, I was going and I was going to make sure people knew I was there, Edward was right, we aren't going to hide.

"Morning tootsy pop!" Emmett whispered as I sat down beside him.

"Morning Em"

"So have you agreed to go to the party tonight yet?" Em had been praying and hoping we would be going so that he could go, not just for the party but I knew because he really liked Jake, not that he would admit that to me.

"Yes Em, we can go to the party."

"Sweet" a huge smile spread across this face.

"So you and Rose have been spending a lot of time together" Emmett looked at me with a raised eyebrow

"So have you and Edward."

"Indeed"

Lunch time rolled around and Emmett decided that he would piggy back me into the cafeteria, I protested that I had a skirt on and that people would see everything, but Emmett nagged and nagged until I couldn't take it anymore and agreed. We walked through the door in fits of laugher, Emmett's laugh booming so loudly that every stopped and turned to look at us, I hid my face into Emmett's back and that was when I saw it. I nearly let go and fell to the ground in shock.

There at the side of the room was Jacob whispering to Lauren, I could tell that what ever he was saying she was enjoying by the look on her face. I instantly felt sick in the stomach. I was jealous, I wanted to jump off Emmetts back and march over to her and punch her in the mouth, but I knew that I had no reason to be jealous, it was completely ridiculous for me to have any sort of reaction. I couldn't take my eyes off of them, Lauren caught my eye and snickered at me placing her hand high up on Jake's leg. At that moment Jake turned and looked at me, immediately he jumped up and walked away from Lauren. This made me even more suss about the nature of the conversation, however it wasn't my place to ask, he was free to see and talk to whom ever he pleased.

We sat at our table where everyone was laughing at our entrance. "Arriving in style Bella?" Jasper asked

"Always" I replied but was distracted by Emmett who stood and asked for everyone's attention.

"Guys, I have an announcement to make, tonight we are getting our party on." Alice squealed and was jumping around in her seat, Rose let a sly smile cross her lips and Edward leant into me and kissed me on the cheek.

"Thank you" I just smiled and listened to everyone as they arranged details on how we were getting to and from the party.

"Hey Bella, do you think maybe we could have dinner at your place tomorrow night, I havent seen the C-dog for a while and I miss him." Rose asked, Rose had a great relationship with my dad, Alice did too, but Rose really saw Charlie as a father to her, she would always tell him her news good or bad, and I had a sneaking suspicion that she wanted to introduce him to Emmett and get his approval or disapproval.

"Sure why not, ill call him and make sure that he will be home." I left the table and began to call Charlie at the station.

"Chief Swan."

"Hey dad its me."

"Bells, whats wrong is everything ok?"

"Yeah, everything is fine, actually I was wondering what you are doing tomorrow night?"

"Tomorrow night why?"

"Well Rose asked if her and Al could come over for dinner?"

"mmm…this sounds like trouble, sure I wont be doing anything there is a game on later but other than that I'm all yours."

"Great, I thought maybe we could get pizza, also is it ok if Rose and Al bring some friends with them?"

"How many friends Isabella?"

"Three"

"Three friends, these friends wouldn't happen to be boys would they?"

"Great thanks dad, I'll see you tomorrow"

I hung up before he had a chance to say anything else. I arrived back at the table to hear Edward telling Emmett how much he liked Charlie, I loved the fact the he liked my father, Charlie was very important to me and I needed his approval if this was going to work. "Spoke to Charlie and he said that it is ok for everyone to come over for tea tomorrow night."

"All of us?" Emmett asked like a small child that didn't want to miss out on going to the park.

"Yep, all six of us."

"Awesome" Emmett boomed as he high-fived Jasper. I was really looking forward to having Emmett and Jasper meet Charlie, Emmett was quickly becoming one of my best friends and Jasper was such a great guy.

The bell went and Jasper walked beside me to my locker, "Bella, are you sure that it is ok that I come to your place tomorrow, I don't want you feel obligated to invite me just because I am going out with Alice, I understand that you would invite Edward and that Emmett is Edwards brother but me…" I stopped dead in my tracks, I mean it was true that I hadn't spent any where near as much time Jasper as I did Emmett, but I still really liked him.

"Jasper, are you serious? I invited you there because I wanted you there, end of story!"

"Thanks Bella" he said as he kissed the top of my bead before going back to his locker. I decided that tonight at the party I would try to spend more time with Jasper get to know him a little better.

Luckily I managed to escape a makeover session with Alice because Jasper asked her out for dinner tonight. Edward, Rose and Em picked me up just before 8:30, I was the only one who knew where Embry's place was so we decided we could carpool. Rose organised for her driver to drop us off and pick us up, which was great because that meant we could all have a drink, and Edward has seen me drunk but I had yet to see him.

We arrived at Embry's place after picking up Alice and Jasper on the way, the party was already pumping and I could see the smoke from the bon-fire, it was a warm night so I knew that it was going to be nice out on the beach. We made out way through the party saying hello to people as we navigated our way to the bar. Paul and Sam where standing at the bar and as I went to stand beside them Paul bumped me causing me to crash into Alice.

"Fuck off Paul, or I'll ask Emmett to give you matching black eyes." Emmett seeing what happened immediately came and stood behind me.

"Whatever Swan, I promised J I wouldn't do anything so just stay the fuck out of my way." Paul and Sam walked outside and I was glad that it seemed they would behave tonight. I wasn't nervous anymore due to the fact that while I was getting ready I drunk close to half a bottle of vodka, however I knew that it was slowly making its way out of my system so I poured myself a double shot and downed it.

"Ease up there baby girl, I don't want you throwing up all over my timberlands." Emmett said after slamming back his shot.

"Sweetheart please, you aint got nothing on me, we will see who is left standing at the end of the night"

"You got a deal wild child" Edward came and puts his hands around my waist and kissed the side of my neck.

"You look incredibly hot tonight Miss Swan"

"Why thank you kind Sir." I said in my best English accent which was actually horrific, I turned to face Edward, he looked really good tonight, I wish he would always wear white.

"There is a pool table down the end of the hall why don't you guys go play pool, I'll say hi to Embry and meet you there." Edward nodded his head and bent down to kiss me, out of the corner of my eye I saw Lauren arrive and decided to make this kiss count. I deepened the kiss and wrapped my fingers through his hair pulling him closer to me. Edward broke the kiss, lightly touched his lips to my forehead and then lead everyone down the hall. As Jasper was passing me I grabbed his hand. "Jazz did you want to go check out the fire with me and I'll introduce you to Embry, he is a great guy." Jazz looked back and forth between me and Alice who had a huge smile across her face, she nodded and then mouthed thank you to me before following the others down the hall.

I lead Jasper outside to where it was quieter and where I knew the boys would be. "I thought about what you said at lunch today and decided that I needed to get to know you better." Jasper just nodded and then I took his hand in mine and lead him to the bonfire. I walked up behind Embry and put my hands over his eyes.

"I would know those tiny carnie hands anywhere, it must be little Swan." Embry jumped up and hugged me "I'm so glad you came, thanks Bella."

"As if I would miss one of your infamous bon-fire parties, Embry this is Jasper, Jasper Embry." The boys shook hands "Jasper is Alice's boyfriend." Jasper just nodded with a huge grin spread across his face.

"Well Jasper any man who can tame that tiny whirlwind is more than ok im my book." Embry had a massive crush on Alice a few years ago, Jake and I even set them up on a double date once, however 3 minutes into the date Embry knew that Alice was far too…Alice…for him and they have been great friends ever since. I was broken from my reverie by a strong pair of hands lifting me up over a should, I knew exactly who it was.

"Quil Ateara you put me down right now" I could feel Quil rumbling with laughter underneath me. Slowly he put my feet back on the ground but now he was squeezing the life out me with a hug. "Ya killing me Quil."

"Sorry Bells, you know me I get a little carried away, if you have come here to tell me that you have finally realised that you are in love with me then im sorry but I just don't feel that way about you." Quil and I both laughed as I walked him over to meet Jasper. When we were a lot younger Quil had a crush on me and he would continually ask me out, however I was about 10 at the time and the idea scared me, I would always end up running away crying. Since then he has been like a sarcastic older brother to me, and older brother who teases me and makes my life difficult but I loved him none the less.

"Quil this is Jasper, Jasper Quil." The boys shook hands and exchanged pleasantries.

"Jesus Swan, moved on again, you sure do get around don't you." I turned to see Paul walking across the lawn towards us.

"Jasper this pathetic boy is Paul, Paul Jasper, he is Alices boyfriend." Paul looked Jasper up and down and then moved to a military position and saluted Jasper.

"Nice to meet you Sir, Captain, Sir" the entire group snickered, Jasper just stood there blankly staring at me

"Paul, stop being such a fuck wit" I snapped at him. I took Jasper by the hand and lead him to a smaller fire down the beach.

"So Jasper, tell me about yourself?"

"There isn't a great deal to know really, I am an only child to filmmaker parents."

"Would I know any of their films?"

"No probably not they make documentaries, in which they travel to tiny remote civilizations and live with them for a month. Some of them are really great others are completely boring, I love them however because the only way I see them is when I watch their DVD's." Am I seriously the only person in Forks with a parent who lives at home?

"That must be horrible Jasper, I'm sorry."

"I'm used to it, that's why I keep myself so busy at school and now that I have Alice, I finally have someone to share my life with." The more I thought about what Jasper said the more sad it seemed.

"What do you want to after school?"

"My mother and father want me to join some tree hugging peace group, but that's not me, I want to become a psychologist, the human brain fascinates me and I really enjoy watching people interact with each other. This of course horrifies my parents who think that psychologists are the devil, they would probably prefer that I be a gigolo they would say that as a gigolo at least I would be making people happy." Jasper laughed to himself but I could tell that it was a painful laugh full of bitterness. "They just so don't get me Bella, you know?" I just nodded, I couldn't completely agree because I didn't really know, Charlie was happy to let me go down what ever path I wanted and he always supported me.

Jasper and I spent the next 20 minutes talking about everything, the more I listened to him and his story I knew that there was no way I was staying in forks, his story is just too much like Alices, Roses, Emmetts and Edwards, it was sad. Who would have thought that the poor girl, without a mum would be the most normal?

Over the top of the fire I could see Jake making his way towards us, I have been so surprised at the maturity that Jacob has shown after everything I have put him through. I could see him carrying a big bowl with him and was praying that it was punch because my drink had been empty for a while now.

"Hey Guys"

"Hey Jake, you remember Jasper."

"Yeah course, hey man, I bought some punch over for you."

"Lifesaver" I said as I passed Jake my cup, I skulled the lot and handed it back for another cup. This punch was seriously strong, I could feel it burning as it slid down my throat. Jake sat next to me leaving very little room between our bodies, he had always been very touchy and it had never bothered me before even when we were just friends, but now it seemed so forced and unnatural.

The three of us sat talking about school and colleges, it was nice, Jake was making a massive effort to be friends and I appreciated it. I had downed a few more cups and was feeling very drunk, the conversation was getting sillier and louder and louder. Jasper stood and announced that he was going to go find Alice, leaving just Jacob and I. I stood up to get another cup of punch and in doing so tripped and started falling backwards, I was caught by a pair of strong familiar hands. I opened my eyes and saw that Jakes face was hovering very closely to mine, I burst into laughter.

Jake sat me back down on the log and I continued to laugh, I was so drunk, I didn't really know what I was laughing about, but I couldn't stop. I was laughing so much that I was getting really hot and being so close to the fire was not helping, I stood and wandered toward the water taking my clothes off as I went.

"Bella, what the hell are you doing?" I could hear Jake yelling from behind me but I couldn't care less, I needed to get into the water and cool down.

"I'm hot!" I yelled back at him.

"Bella, that water is going to be freezing and your way too drunk to swim and for god sake please leave your damn underwear on" I looked down and realised that I was indeed down to my jocks and bra. My feet touched the water and it felt great, I propelled my body forward diving into the water, it was so refreshing. I was under the surface for a while doing my best to try to be a mermaid. As I came up for air I was belted in the face by a wave which pushed me back under with a lung full of salty water. I was tumbling over and over bumping my head against the sand, I couldn't figure out what was up and what was down, my head was spinning not only from the water but from the alcohol as well. I could feel my chest burning from the lack of air and the salt water I had swallowed. I was far too drunk to be able to panic properly and just began enjoying the fact that I was floating around and no longer boiling hot.

A pair of hands grabbed my waist and started to pull me upwards, I was trust into the cold air and as I took in a huge breathe my lungs caught on fire. I was coughing and gasping all the while being taken to the shore. The hands around me were very familiar so I figured they were Jakes. I was laid down on the sand and then saw Jake hovering nervously above me, his eyes full of concern he was checking to see if there was any damage done. I burst into laughter, I don't know if was relief or just because I was drunk, but I was hysterically laughing.

"Fuck you Bella. How dare you do that to me?!" I knew he wasn't really mad, more just shocked by my laughing.

"Do what? I was being a mermaid Jake, gosh!"

"Bella, stop fucking around, you could have drowned and now you are going to freeze to death." Jake bent down and picked me up bridal style carrying me into the house, once I was out of the wind I did feel warmer, Jake carried me up the stairs to the master bedroom. I could faintly hear the questions and gasps of the party goers as we made our way to the bedroom. Jake opened the door and I could not believe what I was seeing.

Lying on the bed was Edward and straddling him was Bitchy McSlut Face.

"What the fuck?" Jake yelled, Edward immediately pushed Lauren off him and came racing over. Jake put me back onto my feet still holding onto my waist though.

"Bella, what happened?"

"I could ask you the same thing?" I spat at him

"Bella, please this isn't at all what it looks like, you know me and you know her, you know I wouldn't do this"

"Yeah well this" I motioned my hands up and down my wet, practically naked body," _is _what it looks like, I went swimming, now both of you get the fuck out, I have to get dry." I said venomously pointing at Edward and Lauren. Lauren strutted by head held high with a big smirk on her stupid face, I couldn't hold it in any longer so as she was beside me I lashed out and belted her square in the mouth, a shrill cry came from her as my fist connected with her teeth, she clutched at her lips and left the room crying. Edward looked at me shocked, I was disgusted, I knew more than likely that he had been ambushed just as Jacob had, but at that moment I couldn't have cared less.

Jake went to leave after Edward, "Can you stay, you know in case I fall over in the shower or something?" Jacob looked at me for a while, just staring, before nodding and closing the door. By now I was complete frozen, my teeth were chattering and I couldn't feel my fingers or toes.

"I'll go grab some of Embrys stuff for you to wear and a towel, you jump in the shower" I nodded and went into the bathroom, the shower was massive it could fit like 10 people in it. I turned the water on and waited for it warm up, I took my underwear off and stepped in. The feeling of the hot water was extremely painful at first, felt like knives jabbing into my skin, eventually though it was warming my body up and I felt better.

"Bells, its just me, ill put the towel and clothes on the chair ok, ill be just outside waiting for you." I turned to the voice but couldn't see anything through the steam.

"Can you stay in here and talk to me for a while?" Part of me knew this was a no no, I was overstepping the friendship boundaries and also the boundaries of my new relationship with Edward, but I was so drunk that I was afraid that I would either fall asleep in the shower or fall and knock myself out.

"So whats up? What do you want to talk about?"

"Nothing in particular"

"Sweet, ok well then, so…turns out your pretty crap at swimming!" I just laughed, Jake did always know how to make me feel better.

"I notice that you and Emmett get along well!"

"Yeah, he is awesome Bells, I really like him and I think that he is great for Rose."

"Speaking of Rose what was with that the other day at school?" I turned the shower off and reached for the towels before wrapping my hair up and drying my body.

"What that we hugged?"

"Yeah"

"Bells, Rose and I have always got along well we just enjoyed teasing each other, in fact I love Rose I think the is the best chick, she would kill someone for you and you need friends like that, I totally respect her, and I think she does me too."

"I guess I never realised before"

"No offence Bells, but your pretty naïve you know"

"Am not!"

"Bella please, you are too, even though these kids are rich and have everything they want, they don't have their innocence like you do, they have been forced to grow up quickly where as you had Charlie and he allowed you to be a kid, still does." I thought about what Jake said as I picked up the clothes and walked into the closet to get changed. Jake has really grown up a lot, he is so wise and mature, just like his father. Charlie always went to Billy for advice because Jakes mum had died when they were young and Billy had to bring up 2 girls and Jake on his own.

I walked out of the closet to find Jake lying back on the bed with his arms folded above his head staring at the ceiling.

"Jake, I really am sorry."

"I know Bells" he whispered

I went and sat next to him, Jake propped himself up on his elbows

"You still love me, don't you Bella?"

"Of course I still love you Jake, just not as much as..."

"Yeah but, you still have feelings for me and you find me attractive."

"Jake" where was he going with all this, Jake can be very pig-headed when he wants something.

"Well do you?"

"Of course I do" I admitted quietly, Jake jumped off the bed and started dancing like a terrible male stripper.

"You want my body, you think im sexy, you wanna touch me" I was in hysterics, he looked ridiculous, I was laughing so hard that I fell off the bed and landed on the floor, this bought on a new round of hysteria however this time I was joined by Jakes boisterous laughter.

"Bells, are…are…you right?" Jake choked out in between laughter, Jake bent down and lifted me up of the ground, I couldn't help but feel so safe and comfortable in Jakes arms. He always protected me, that was a quality I loved about him, even as kids. I realised that I had been staring at Jake and he was moving closer and closer, he closed the gap between us and placed his lips on mine, I had kissed Jake a billion times but this time was different, I felt nothing. It sparked no emotion in me at all, nothing! I pushed Jakes face away from mine.

I wasn't angry at him at all, I know I should have been but I wasn't and I knew why, I had led us to this point, I had asked him to stay while I showered, I couldn't be angry at him.

"Bells…"

"Ssshhh Jake, you don't have to apologise."

"Oh I wasn't going to apologise, I'm not sorry that I still love you, I meant that kiss, I need you to realise that we are meant to be with each other, we are meant to get married, have kids and grow old together."

"Jake please don't say that to me, I want to be your friend and if you keep kissing me and saying stuff like that we wont be able to be friends its not fair."

"Fuck not fair Bella, fuck friends…I don't want to be your friend."

"Jake stop it!" I was getting angry now

"Stop what, loving you? Bella you can't do that to me, you can't choose me over Edward to stay here with you, you can't look at me like you do and then get angry when I tell you how I feel. I told you I was going to fight for you and I meant it." Jake grabbed my face between his hands "Even if you are dazzled by the new kids good looks, one day you will wake up and realise that it is me Bells, always has been always will be, and in the mean time I will keep doing what I can to get you to realise that." Jake again pressed his lips to mine, this time I let him linger there.

Before he had the chance to deepen the kiss, I leant back and stood up. "I think its time I left, thank you for getting me these clothes, I really appreciate it"


	14. Ch 14 – Explanations and Excuses

**Ch 14 – Explanations and Excuses**

I walked downstairs to where the party was beginning to wind down, there were drunk kids sleeping on the stairs and others spattered around the room in various sex acts. I stepped over one couple clearly unaware that I or anyone else was there and made my way out the back to the bon fire, I knew the boys would still be sitting out here, very rarely in the past did they not make it to sunrise.

As I approached the group, I could hear Emmetts laughter, I was glad that they were still here, I wasn't sure exactly how long I had been in the shower and was frightened that they had left. As I got closer I could see Alice asleep on Jaspers lap and Rose was sitting beside Emmett listening intently to Quil's story, knowing Quil is was completely fabricated. I observed the group and realised how naturally they all got along with each other, I smiled happily that two groups of my friends where able to co-exist.

I scanned the yard but found no sign of Edward, Jasper caught my attention and motioned towards the beach, I smiled a thank you at him and walked down towards the cliff face. I reached the end of the beach and still there was no sign of Edward. I was starting to get a little desperate, a track led from the beach into the woods and I started to walk along that hoping he might have come this way.

"Bella?" A deep velvety voice came from the side of the track, scaring the living shit out of me.

"Edward, where are you I cant see a god-damn thing?" I could hear the rustling of the bushes and then suddenly Edward appeared in front of me. His face was tense and his eyes dark, he looked as though he had aged 25 years. There was a strange sense of defeat about his posture, he still looked amazing but in a different way he wasn't a shining light anymore, he looked like a tortured soul, twisted and dark.

"Edward" I didn't actually know what to say, I was so stunned with the way he looked that everything I had rehearsed in my head was lost. I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around his waist, placing my head in the crook of his neck. Edward exhaled and it occurred to me that he had been holding his breath.

"Bella, I…"

"Take me home Edward" I didn't want to talk about this here and now, I just wanted to go home. I turned around and Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me into his side, as we walked up the beach he constantly kissed my head. We arrived back at the fireplace and the only people awake were Emmett, Jasper and Jacob, the girls were sleeping curled up into their men. Emmett was protectively clutching to Rose and rested his head on hers, Jasper was running his fingers through Alice's hair, they looked so happy. I didn't fail to notice that Jacobs eyes never left me, from the moment we stepped onto Embry's lawn. I took out my phone and called Rosalie's driver.

"What do you say we take these ladies home?" Edward asked the boys. They stood and cradled the sleeping beauties heading towards the car.

"Please pass on my thanks to Embry for having us" Edward said to Jacob, who just nodded, smiled and walked inside. The car arrived in no time at all and we all piled in, the girls amazingly still asleep. I was watching Rose curled into Emmetts chest when she burped in her sleep, I tried hard to contain my laughter and I could feel Edward shaking beside me.

"I fucking love this girl" Emmett said out loud without realising what he said, I stared at him wide eyed as did Jasper and Edward. Emmett looked around at the group before sitting back into the seat and declaring "Well I do." A smile spread across my lips, I only wished that Rose had heard it, it was then that I realised a sly smile spread across her face. Cheeky bitch.

Edward and I arrived at Alices first and got out, Jasper said that Al would stay at his place which suited us fine, we had a lot to discuss. I crawled up the stairs and into bed, it was then that it occurred to me I didn't have any shoes, I really hoped someone didn't take them, not that they would I mean I shopped at Walmart and they shopped and Sacs. Edward got changed and then joined me in bed, he was yet to say anything and was starting to freak me out. Suddenly as if my brain switched on, I became aware of the fact that he might have thought that I cheated on him.

"Edward, I want to explain to you what happened" I told him everything from me talking with Jasper to swimming to Jake saving me to seeing him and Lauren and even about Jake kissing me and what he'd said to me. I wasn't going to keep anything from him. However Edward still said nothing, the look on his face didn't change as I had expected it to, I was hoping for relief but there was nothing just blank nothingness.

"Edward please say something?" Edwards eyes lifted and looked into mine, I could see that there was a debate raging in this head. I grabbed his face between my hands, "For fucks sake Edward just say it, what ever it is say it."

"Did you kiss him back?"

"No I didn't, I let the second kiss linger a little longer than I should have but I most certainly did not kiss him back. Edward you can ask me whatever you want to know I am going to be honest with you, I have nothing to hide."

"How did you feel?"

"I felt nothing at all, honestly, nothing, I didn't know how I would feel when I knew he was going to kiss me but as soon as he did there was nothing." Finally a small smile spread across his lips but it didn't reach his eyes. "Edward if anything that kiss made me realised how much I am falling in love with you" I leant forward and lightly placed my lips on his, even when I did this the chemistry was overwhelming, the reaction his body created in mine was enormous and undeniable. Edward broke this kiss but put his arm around my waist and pulled me into him.

"Bella, I am so sorry, please know that I didn't do anything with Lauren and I never would."

"I know that, I trust you but why were you in that room with her?"

"We were playing pool and you had been gone a while, Jasper had come back and told me that you and Jacob were talking, I said that I would go and check on you but Jasper told me that you were fine and thought that you and Jacob needed this time alone to try and re-establish your friendship. I agreed and decided to remain playing pool, about an hour went by and you still weren't back so I decided to come get you, its not that I didn't trust you its just that I missed you. I was in the kitchen and was asking people if they knew where you were, that's when Lauren told me that she saw you go upstairs into a room with Jacob, she told me she could show me where, I immediately followed her into the room and then she pushed me onto the bed, straddling me and that's exactly when you walked in."

"That stupid, fucking whore!"

"Bella, Im sorry I should have known better, but I was worried." I wriggled up so that my face was level with his, I placed my lips on his and ran my tongue along his bottom lip letting him know that I was intending for this kiss to go else where. We were kissing passionately, Edwards lips moved along my jaw line to my neck and then down to my breasts, I lifted my hands above my head as Edward removed my top. His hands tracing back down my arms, over my shoulders and down the centre of my chest. I was breathing so heavily that I was glad the others weren't here.

I started to undo the buttons his shirt so slowly that it was becoming painful to me, I needed his body on my and decided to quit the teasing and just ripped his shirt apart, revealing his amazing chest. My eyes followed the contour of his muscles until they reached his pants, I could see through his pants that I had created the desired effect and smiled slyly to myself. I placed my hand at the top of Edwards pants and very slowly started to wriggle them off his hips making sure that the back of my knuckles were making contact with his skin, a moan escaped Edwards lips and I knew that I was ready.

Edward rose and stood above me taking of his pants and discarding them with the rest of the clothing. He was towering above me just staring, taking in my bare chest, the tension in the room was incredible we both knew this was going to happen and the anticipation just made it all the more exciting. I had made love to Jacob many, many times but I knew this was going to be different, this was the fireworks and explosions that people talked about…and I was drunk.

I knew the alcohol was wearing off and I didn't seem drunk, but I also knew from experience that I was different in bed when I was drunk, and I didn't want my first time with Edward to be like that, I wanted it to be full of love and lust and respect and not just a drunk fuck. This would be the third time that I have put the breaks on Edward and I felt terrible, worst than terrible I felt like a dick tease.

"Edward" I whispered, my tone giving me away instantly, Edward crouched down so that he was now straddling my hips, his hands on my waist just waiting. But before I could say anything I was interrupted.

"Bella, I need to say this to you, please don't take this the wrong way, but I can't do this not now." I released a breath of air that I must have been holding, relief washing over me. "Babe, please know that I really want to, it just you're still drunk and I don't want our first time to be like that." I sat up and grabbed Edwards face between my hands, pressing my lips to his, Edward responded but I could tell that he was slightly confused.

"I love you" I whispered into his lips, "I really really love you Isabella Swan" He breathed into my face, the smell of this breathe instantly relaxing me. "I thought that what I said might have upset you?"

"No quite the opposite actually, don't get me wrong I want to have sex with you too but, I was just lying there thinking how I could tell you that I wasn't ready and that I didn't want to because I was drunk" I laughed a little and watched as relief spread across Edwards face. Edward moved from off my hips and lay beside me, brushing the hair from off my face and tucking it behind my ear.

"You are fucking amazing Bella" I giggled as felt the blood rush to my cheeks

"Your not half bad your self Mr. Cullen" I pressed my lips to Edwards lightly and then rolled onto my side to go to sleep, Edward immediately pulled my back into his chest and wrapped his arms around me.

"Good night babe" he whispered while kissing the side of my neck

"Good night"


	15. Ch 15 – Daddies little girls

**Ch 15 ****– Daddies little girls**

I stood on the porch of my house, staring at the front door, Edwards hand in mine. Charlie had met Edward before so what was the big issue, why was I so nervous? He had already given me a blessing, of sorts, hadn't he? I guess it was the fact that I was introducing Edward as my boyfriend this time, Charlie's opinion mattered so much to me, he had to like Edward, he just had to.

"Forgot how to open a door kiddo?" Charlie's voice came from inside the house, blood instantly rushed to my face.

"Bells, relax you know I already like your dad right, there's nothing to worry about." Edward kissed my forehead and then opened the door walking in and pulling me along with him.

"Hi Chief. Swan"

"Hey Edward, and I thought I told you to call me Charlie" Edward walked over to where Charlie was sitting on his chair and shook his hand. "There is great replay on, take a seat kid" Edward smiled over at me and then took a seat on the couch.

"Lost your voice Bella?"

"Hey dad" I went and sat next to Edward trying to leave a gap between us, Edward however obviously didn't pick up on why I did that and closed the gap putting his arm around my shoulders. I sat there awkwardly, Edward happily watching the game, I noticed Charlie look over at us and raise his eyebrows before turning back to the game.

I learned to relax and the first half of the game went by quickly, Charlie and Edward happily yelling at the tv and discussing certain plays, I sat there staring into space.

"Bells, what time are Rosie and Al getting here?"

"Probably around 7ish, we will just order the pizza when they get here, cool?"

"No worries at all, so, who are the other mystery guests?"

"Emmett and Jasper. Emmett is Edward's brother and is going out with Rose and Jasper is going out with Alice"

"mmm…I see" I knew that Charlie would have extremely high standards for any guys Al and Rose dated. I just hoped that they boys were on their best behaviour, and by boys I really mean Emmett.

"Don't be mean to them dad, you know that your opinion means a lot to Al and Rose. Emmett you will love because he is all about sports and he is a genius at maths which is hard to believe when you meet him and Jasper is the nicest person I think I have met and so smart. He is the school captain of LP."

"Take a chill pill Bells, I'll be on my best behaviour" I mischievous smile spread across Charlies face and Edward laughed silently beside me. I heard Rose's car pull up outside, so I stood and went to greet them. As I opened the door and looked at Rose I saw that she was nervous just as I had been. Emmett on the other hand was as cool as a cucumber.

"Hey short stack"

"Hey Em, come inside my humble abode." I gave Rose a reassuring smile and followed them inside.

"Sweet crib pumpkin pie, Hey Rose check this out it's a naked photo of Bella." Emmetts laugh boomed throughout the house, Rose looked mortified knowing that Charlie would hear Emmett very clearly in such a tiny house.

"Emmett, Charlie can hear you, god you're a dick sometimes." Rose hissed at Emmett, Emmett just shrugged his shoulders and continued looking at the photos.

"Rose, Charlie and Edward are in the lounge why don't you go say hi, I just want to chat to Em for a sec." Rose looked suspiciously at me but went to see Charlie. I grabbed Em, by the hand and pulled him into the laundry, closing the door behind us.

"Whoa there cheesecake, you know I love you but just not like that" I rolled my eyes at him.

"Em, I think there is something that you need to know."

"I knew it, you want my body"

"Emmett!" I scolded "See the thing is that Rose doesn't have anything to do with her dad so she kinda sees Charlie as her father, she brings over her report cards, she tells him when she is in trouble, she loves him as if he were her father. So she is very nervous about introducing you to him, she wants his approval of you. So that being said, can you please be on your best behaviour, my dad will love you if you be yourself just maybe a little quieter." Emmetts brows were drawn together in deep concentration.

"Huh, that explains it."

"Explains what?"

"She was really quiet the whole way over here. Don't worry chocolate eyes, I'll impress the pants off of your poppa, parents love me!" And with that Emmett burst through the door with me chasing quickly after him, I swear sometimes being with Emmett is like looking after a kid with ADHD.

"Sup Cheifton, I'm Emmett its great to finally meet you, I have heard a lot about you." I looked at Rose who was horrified and Edward who was on the verge of tears, Charlie's reaction however was the most shocking.

"Emmett, so you're the man that is trying to make an honest woman out of young Rosalie" Charlie stood and shook Emmetts hand "Jesus, Mary and Joseph you're a big one!"

"That's what all the girls say!" I could have died, literally die right there in my lounge room, and judging by the look on Roses face I wasn't the only one. It was silent for what felt like an eternity, the silence was finally broken by my fathers laugh and then followed by Emmetts booming laughter which completely saturated the entire house.

"I can see why you like this one Rosie, take a seat Em, it's a cracker of a game." I let out a huge breathe as did Rose, we looked at each other with raised eye brows and then I took a seat, Emmett grabbed Rose by the waist and pulled her into his lap. Rose sat perched awkwardly on Emmetts laps, it's quite strange seeing Rose so uncomfortable she is so confident that I didn't think anything would phase her. It reminded me of the time she told Charlie that she got suspended from school for punching another chick, she was shitting bricks that day, and for no reason. Charlie asked her if the other girl deserved it, of course she said yes, then Charlie high-fived her and told her not to get caught next time.

"Hello family!" Alice's high pitched voice sang throughout the house announcing her and Jaspers arrival.

"Allie, you're here, bout god-damn time" Charlie stood kissing Alice on the forehead.

"Hello Sir, I am Jasper, thank you very much for inviting me into your home." Jasper put his hand out to shake Charlies

"Get a load of the manners on this thing" Charlie said to Emmett while shaking Jaspers hand. "You're most welcome Jasper and please cut that Sir crap just call me Charlie. Now girls why don't you go order the pizza's I want to have a bit of a man chat with your fellas here."

After taking the orders the three of us went into the kitchen, Alice jumped on the phone calling in the order, while Rose and I remained pushed up to the door straining the hear what Charlie was saying.

"Now, here's the thing boys, those three girls in there, they are my life. They are my reason for living and breathing. Even though im not Al or Roses real father, as far as I am concerned they are my daughters, so basically should any of you hurt them in the slightest I will hunt you down and kill you, I do own a gun and I'll make sure no-one over finds your bodies don't you worry about that. Now that we got that out of the way lets watch the game."

I looked over at Alice and saw that she had a huge grin on her face, however it was Rose's reaction that surprised me, I looked over at her and saw that she had a tear streaming down her face. I never thought I'd see the day that Rosalie Hale cried.

"Lets grab some drinks and get back in there"

"I'll grab Charlie's beer" Rose yelled while running to the fridge. I didn't argue, I grabbed the glasses while Al got the soft drink out and we made our way back into the lounge, the scene before us was incredible. Four of my favourite men in the world, sitting around bonding watching the game, a huge smile spread across my face and it occurred to me how happy I was at that very moment. I looked at Charlie who was looking back and forth between us girls with a look of pride and adoration on his face.

Rose bounced over to Charlie and handed him a beer, then she threw herself into him and hugged him so tightly that I thought his head would pop off his shoulders. Rose whispered something in Charlie's ear and then hoped off and sat back on Emmetts lap.

"Got yourself a real good woman there Em"

"Your not wrong Poppa Smurf" We all burst into laughter including Charlie, I took a seat beside Edward and nuzzled into his side, pretending to watch the game, I was deep in thought as I watched my new family interacting with each other. It never made me jealous or upset when Charlie referred to my best friends as daughters, quite the opposite actually, I knew how much it meant to them to have someone who actually cared about them and loved them, and because it mattered to them it mattered to me. I also knew from many a conversation with Charlie that he was horrified by the fact that their parents would just abandon their own children like that. Many times Charlie and I discussed the idea of Rose and Alice moving in here, as much as I knew they loved Charlie I also knew they loved their freedom and space.

The rest of the night flew by, the conversation was flowing and easy, mainly centred around Emmett and Charlie. Emmett kept Charlie in hysterics all night, I could tell that Charlie really liked Emmett and I wasn't naive enough to know that it was because Em is very similar to Jacob.

"Boys, I am getting tired and I know that you are probably wanting some alone time with the ladies but before you do can I please have a word with them." Charlie stood and walked the boys to the door.

"Fellas, it has been a pleasure meeting you, I would like you to feel as welcome here as the girls do, my door will always be open to you. Emmett if you take a beer you must replace it." I could hear Emmett laugh. "Also I would like you to remember my warning from earlier on, I mean it"

"Thank you very much for having us and for dinner" Jasper said

"Charlie it was nice to see you again, hopefully I will see you again soon." Edward said, we watched through the window as Jasper and Edward went and sat in there cars leaving Em and Charlie on the porch steps.

"Charlie I would just like to let you know that I really care about Rosalie very much, I think I might even be in love her. I mean we havent even slept together yet, and that is not like me at all. Shit I probably shouldn't have said that, I guess I just want you to know that I respect her and will never ever hurt her." Hearing Emmett, declare his feelings for Rose to Charlie like that bought a tear to my eye, I looked at Alice who had tears streaming down her face and finally at Rose who also had tears on her cheeks and was staring at Emmett with more love and emotion than I would have though possible.

"I know you do kiddo, you take care of that girl" what happened next was the biggest shock of the entire night, Charlie put his hand out to shake Emmetts however Emmett grabbed Charlie and hugged him and then shockingly Charlie hugged him back. I nearly fell backwards.

"Well fuck me" Rose whispered from beside me. Emmett released Charlie and made his way to his car, we threw ourselves back onto the couch before Charlie re-entered the living room.

"Don't pretend you weren't peering through the window" Charlie laughed as he flopped back into his chair. We all sat in silence, awkward silence, we wanted to know what he was thinking but no-one wanted to ask.

"Well don't you want to know what I think?" We all just nodded and a sly smile spread across his face.

"Ally, Jasper is quite possibly the nicest person I have ever met, I think his calming qualities are perfect for you. I can see he makes you happy and that he would never deny you anything…ever" I have never seen Alice smile so widely, and I have never heard Charlie talk like that, maybe it was because we were growing up, he feels he can talk to us like adults.

"Rose, if I had a son I would want him to be like Emmett, that boy is sensational. He is going to challenge you every single day that you are together, but you need that. He is as passionate as you are but he also knows how to smile and laugh at himself, that is something that you need to learn from him. I couldn't have handpicked anyone better for you if I tried." Rose again had tears streaming down her face, I had seen Rose cry three times today and in the entire time I have known her I have never seen her cry once.

"Bells, I have already told you how I feel about Edward. The way you two look at each other, it's so intense that sometimes I worry that you two will become too dependant on each other. However, I know that he will never ever hurt you, he has truthful eyes which means he has a truthful soul." I stood up and kissed my father on the forehead.

"Now get out of here, those boys are waiting. But before you go just promise me one thing, use protection"

"Oh Charlie" all three of us moaned in unison. Good Lord! How can he go from being coolest dad ever to the most embarrassing just like that?

"Love you girls have fun"

"Love you too" we replied as we were walking out the door. I said a quick goodbye to the girls and we promised to meet tomorrow for lunch to have a chat.


	16. Ch 16 Who needs enemies

**Ch 16 – Who needs enemies with friends like these**

Edward and I relived the night the entire way home, I told Edward what Charlie had said about him and I knew it meant a lot to him that Charlie liked him. As we drove the short distance back I was getting more and more tired. I realised that I must have fallen asleep at some stage because all of a sudden I was being carried up stairs.

"Sorry Edward" Edward just laughed and continued making his way to our bedroom, I figured it was practically ours as my belongings were starting to accumulate. Edward placed me on the bed and began to take off my shoes.

"Will you marry me?" Oh god Bella you're a freaking moron, try thinking things before you say them out loud. "Edward…I…I…I didn't."

"Ssshh Bella" I looked at Edward who had a very amused look on his face "One day Bella, I would like to make you my wife, just perhaps when we are a bit older" I sat up and kissed Edward on the cheek and then laid back down while he continued to remove my shoes, and then jeans. I wiggled my way uncoordinatedly out of my top until I was left in my bra and undies. I opened my eyes and saw Edward standing at the foot of the bed just staring at me.

"You want to know something funny, even in your plain beige bra and big daggy undies you are still the most magnificent thing I have ever seen, let alone had in my bed." I immediately blushed a deep shade of red. I watched Edward as he removed his clothing, how incredibly lucky am I to have a man as god damn sexy as he was, he didn't even have to try. Slowly he began crawling stalkingly up the length of my body, laying soft kissed on my skin as he went.

After what felt like eternity, finally his face was level with mine, our eyes met and we just looked at each other, not needing to touch or kiss, just looking was enough. Edward lowered his body onto mine and then placed his lips on mine. The kiss started out slow and sensual there was no urgency, no rush, we were happy just being with each other like this. Without breaking the kiss he slid his body off mine and gently rolled me so we were now laying side by side.

His hands ran slowly up and down the side of my body, grazing my breast each time which was eliciting a response within my body. Finally the timing was perfect, I was ready, I wasn't drunk, tonight would be the night. Edwards hand reached around my back and undid my bra, he then slipped the strap off my arm and released my breasts. I broke the kiss and stared up into his eyes.

"Edward" my breath saturated in lust. Suddenly he flipped me so that he was hovering above my body, he moved down kissing my chest and breasts and then taking one of my now hardened nipples in this mouth, I screamed out as he bit lightly. I was now so turned on that I could barely take it.

"Edward please" I'm guessing that he could hear the desperation in my voice, because immediately he ripped off my underwear and threw it across the room. He positioned himself between my legs and very very gently started to spread my legs apart.

"BELLA!!!! Where the fuck are you?" Rose's shrill shriek rang through out the house,

"You have to be fucking kidding me" I said under my breath as Edward fell sideways onto the bed, both of us in utter and complete frustration. I stood up and put on one of Edwards big t-shirts and regrettably made my way downstairs.

"Rose, this had better be fuckin important" As I entered the room I found a frantic Rose, she was pacing back and forth, continually running her fingers through her hair, wearing her underwear.

"Rose, what the fuck?" again she ignored me. I walked over to her and stopped her pacing by grabbing her face in my hands and making her look at me.

"Wait for Alice" was all she said and then she shrugged out of my hold and continued pacing.

No more than 2 minutes later I heard Alice's car screaming up her drive way and seconds later Alice was bursting through the door.

"Rose, baby whats wrong, what happened?" Rose stopped pacing and flopped back on the couch.

"I did the most horrible thing, I have ever, ever done"

"Oh good lord what?" I asked, Rose had done some pretty terrible things in her time, I shuddered to think what it could be.

"He told me he loved me" Rose sobbed the words out, Alice was kneeling on the ground in front of her stroking her hair, comforting her.

"What did you say back?" Alice asked in a very placid tone, knowing that the answer could be the horrific thing.

"Nothing I jumped out of bed picked up my bag and drove here. I fucking left him all alone. Who the fuck does that?" She was angry now, angry at herself, she knew she had done the wrong thing but that was Rose, act first think later. Now im not saying that Emmett deserved it but if he wants to stay with her then he better get used to it.

"Do you?" I asked bluntly

"Do I what?" Rose asked looking up at me her tone slightly frustrated

"Love him" I knew that this was going to be very hard for her to admit, we knew she loved him but the only man Rose has ever said she loved was Charlie.

'I…I…I don't…yes. Yes, I fucking love him, he infuriates me, he is the stupidest moron sometimes, he acts like a small child but I love him."

"Well why don't you go tell him that baby" Alice whispered to her.

"You know what, I will, I am going to tell that big fucking idiot that I am in love with him." Al and I giggled as we watched Rose jump from the couch and run toward the front door.

"We still on for lunch tomorrow?" we both nodded and Rose exited the house. Al and I turned and looked at each other, we shrugged and the Al headed for the door.

"See you tomorrow Bella"

"Yep tomorrow" I ran up the stairs hoping to start where we left off.

I opened the door and rushed to the bed only to find Edward sound asleep, I really hate Rosalie sometimes! I climbed in bed beside him, instinctively his arms wrapped around me and drew me into his body. I sighed and relaxed into him, completely content with where I was. I closed my eyes and let sleep take over.

I was awoken to the feeling of someone kissing my neck and shoulders. I had no idea what time it was and I couldn't care less, this had to be the best way to be woken up ever. I pried my eyes open and looked at the clock…shit.

I thrust up out of bed and lunged for the bathroom.

"You alright love?" Edwards concerned voice followed me into the bathroom.

"Yes…I mean no…fuck." I stubbed my toe on the corner of the vanity, I held onto it and jumped up and down, I should have know that this was a silly action for me to attempt and soon enough I found my self lying on my side on the floor still clutching my toe. I looked up to see an amused Edward.

"What? I stubbed my toe." I grabbed onto the sink and pulled my self up. I looked at myself in the mirror which was horrifying enough let alone seeing Edward behind me a stark contrast between gorgeous and plain.

"Why are you in a rush love?"

"I'm so fucking late, I have lunch with Rose and Al in like 20 minutes, I havent showered, I don't have any of my toiletries and…fucking fuck fuck I don't have any clothes." Edward walked towards me and wrapped his arms around me, instantly calming me…fuck lunch ill just stay here with Edward.

"Love, just relax, Alice has heaps of clothing for you to choose from, I have a spare toothbrush in the draw which can be yours and you don't need any make up you look stunning just like that. In fact I think you should just put your hair up and wear my shirt…perfect."

15 minutes later and I was in the car on the way to meet the girls for lunch. I had taken Edwards advice quite literally and was wearing one of his white business shirts, which was a dress on me, a big chunky black belt, tights and a pair of Alices' pumps. I walked into the restaurant to find Alice and Rosalie already enjoying a cocktail at the bar.

"What the fuck are you wearing?" I spun around so the girls could inspect my outfit.

"Well, well, well…don't you just look like sex" Rose said eyeing Edwards shirt.

"No I don't thanks to you actually Rose." Rose just smirked at me and shrugged her shoulders.

"Bella, are they my shoes, tights and belt?"

"Yep…I'll have a vodka sunrise please?" I said to the barman who was very obviously checking out my legs.

"Ladies, your table is ready would you like to follow me please." A tall beautiful hostess led us to a table by the window. We all sat and I noticed that Rose had a scowl on her face.

"Fucks sake Alice, would it be too much to ask to book a table outside on the balcony, you know I like to smoke after lunch." Alice just shrugged, looking a million miles away.

"Al whats up?" I said waving my hand in front of her face, no response what so ever. "Hellooooo Alice" Rosalie using slightly less tack than I just punched her in the arm.

"Sorry girls, I was day dreaming I guess." She said with a smirk plastered across her face.

"Ok spill" Rosalie demanded as we both leaned forward and gave her our undivided attention. A slight blush tainted Alice's cheeks as she leant in closer to us.

"Well, last night Jasper and I finally…"

"Fucked" Rose crudely finished her sentence

"No Rose" Alice spat glaring at Rosalie "We made love"

"As I said fucked"

"Rosalie Lilian Hale, wash your mouth out. What you do might be fucking but what happened between Jasper and I last night was most certainly not, so I would appreciate if you could keep your gutter mouth to yourself" Alice yelled at Rose all the while her voice a whisper not wanting to cause a scene. After her tirade was finished she sat back in her seat and crossed her arms defensively across her chest and looked out the window. Rose sat unmoving, staring at Alice, I kicked her under the table and Rose huffed before giving me a dirty look and then turning Alice placing her hand on Al's arms.

"Allie cat, I'm sorry, you know me that's just how I talk, im sure you and Jasper didn't just fuck and made love" For a split second I thought that Rose was going to throw up in her mouth. "Please Al, don't shut us out we want all the details and I know your dying to give them" Finally Al turned her head towards Rose and slowly a smile spread. Rose was always the master manipulator.

"Ok so, after seeing you ladies I drove back to Jaspers, when I walked in the door I could hear The Kooks – Sway was playing, and you both know how I feel about that song. Anyway I walked up the stairs into Jazz's room and it was amazing guys. The entire room was covered in candles, it was so romantic!" Alice's eyes glazed over as she was re-living it, I didn't dare look at Rose for fear that she would roll her eyes so hard that they would permanently be stuck in the back of her head.

"It was so intense guys, I can't explain it, everything was perfect, we fit together perfectly. I thought I'd had some pretty great sex before but this was on a whole other level. I think we actually made love, it was slow and passionate and full of feelings, perfect." The smile on Alice's face said it all and hearing her talk kinda made me want to rush back home and mount Edward.

"That sounds…lovely Al" Rose commented trying her best to be supportive and not throw up on the table.

"And then we had a quickie this morning before I came to see you guys and it was amazing"

"That's my girl" Rose said with someone finally speaking in a language she could relate to.

"Im so happy for you Alice, Jasper is a great guy and you two are so cute together." Alice smiled at me, however I could tell that she was still re-living what happened last night. We all sat in reflective silence sipping our drinks. The waitress came over and we ordered our meals and then a second round of drinks.

"Emmett gives the best head I have ever had" I choked on my drink and had to get a napkin to stop from spitting it over Alice.

"Rosalie, what have I told you about speaking like that in public…people can hear you!" Alice scolded in disgust.

"Fine" Rose huffed, "Last night Emmett and I 'made love' for the first time. It was the best sex I have ever had, we had sex all night, I haven't even slept yet. I didn't even have to fake it" Rose had never had an orgasm during sex, but she will always give an award winning performance because in her words 'if she doesn't they will just keep going and going until she is like sandpaper.'

"And I told him I loved him and then I went down on him just to prove it. Im telling you girls he is enormous, I could even get it…"

"Enough" Alice interrupted, its not that Al is a prude by any stretch of the imagination, its just that she has a reputation to uphold and if the ladies that lunch heard her speak that way it would be a social suicide. "So Bella, what about you?"

"What about me?"

"You know, have you and Edward?" Alice raised her eyebrows, it was almost comical.

"No, not yet. We just haven't found the right time I guess, but I really want to it is driving me crazy."

"Maybe you should go to the bathroom and take care of yourself."

"That's it Rosalie, I have had enough, I am going!" With that Alice promptly stood and left the restaurant. I just shook my head at Rose who shrugged.

"We are going to move outside" Rose announced to the waitress as she grabbed her things and moved to an outside table.

"Seriously Bella, if I cant talk to you guys about this stuff who can I?"

"Its not what you say its how and where you say it Rose, you know it annoys Alice"

"Whatever! So seriously though B, you need to get on that horse so we can compare notes. If he is remotely close to as good as his brother, I suggest you go home and get on now."

"Well I would have, if some hysterical bitch didn't interrupt me last night. I'm really starting to regret that we all have keys to each others places." Rose just laughed and lit up a cigarette. "If his kissing is anything to go by I know that he will not disappoint."

"Fuck lunch, lets go home" I have never agreed with Rose more.

* * *

_**AN: **_**I am going to apologise in advance, I know I have got all these chapters up quickly that's because they were done a while ago, now I am writing as I am going, so please bear with me I will try to have them up asap, I am aiming for at least one ch a week. Thanks to everyone for reading**

**Cheers**

**Court**


	17. Ch 17 Truth of the matter is

**Ch 17**** – Truth of the matter is**

I drove to Al's as fast as my truck would allow, a barely had it in park by the time I was out the door and up the steps, slamming into a locked door. Taken a back by the fact that this door was never ever locked, I fumbled for her key. Why would the door be locked? Once finally in the house I noticed that it was very, very quiet, I ran up to Edwards room, sure enough, no Edward. There was however a note on the bed.

_Bella,_

_I have had to go to Chicago to finalise the sale of my place, I tried to call but you left your phone here. I should be back tomorrow night, If all goes well._

_I'll call you tonight_

_Miss you _

_Love Edward_

_Xoxox_

I threw myself onto the bed in frustration. Is this fates strange way of telling me that Edward and I shouldn't be together? Angry at fate I gathered my things and headed home.

Charlie left a note saying that he had gone fishing with Billy, apparently it is national write a note day or something. Seeing I was destined to spend the day alone I went up stairs and read my books for lit.

My phone woke me at 8:30pm. "Hello" I said groggily into the phone

"Bella, sorry did I wake you?"

"No, it's fine I must have fallen asleep reading. How did everything go?"

"Not great actually, there have been a few issues and I think I am going to have to stay the week." I groaned loudly into the phone. "I'm sorry babe, this really can't be avoided"

"No its ok, I'm just…frustrated…I guess"

"I know babe I'm frustrated too. How was lunch with the girls?"

"Quite eventful actually, Rose offended Alice to the point where she stormed out before the meal was served." I started laughing remembering the look on Alice's face

"What how?" Edward asked clearly controlling a laugh himself

"Gutter talk, she was describing her and Emmetts sexual exploits in graphic detail as well as suggesting the I go to the bathroom and relieve any tension I may have and Alice lost it. It was quite funny"

"Relieve tension…oh wait I see." I blushed about 6 shades of fire-engine red as I thought about Edward thinking about me doing…that.

"So yeah Alice stormed out" I added hoping to drop that particular subject. "Not before she informed us that her and Jasper made love as she put it."

"Really?"

"Yeah and Emmett and Rose said they love each other and then had sex all night didn't even go to sleep apparently."

"Yes, Em did say something like that, however he also referred to it as made love." The humour was clearly evident in Edwards voice

"No way!"

"Yes way, couldn't believe it when he said it, I thought he was shit stirring but then when I laughed he got upset. I'll tell you something Bella, moving to Forks was the best thing that ever happened to Emmett and I" A huge smile broke out over my face.

"I'm really going to miss you"

"I'm going to miss you too baby, If I can come home earlier I will. Have a good sleep, I'll call you tomorrow"

"Good Night Edward, I love you"

"I love you too Bella"

The week dragged by so slowly, nothing overly dramatic happened other than Lauren telling everyone that I had chased Edward out of town. I didn't even bother responding to that. Edward and I spoke on the phone every night, it actually gave us a really good opportunity to really get to know more about each other. Friday night was already here and the others were all have having date night which left me with nothing to do…again.

"Bells…Billy and Jake are here, come down and say hello" Jake had been great all week and I was thankful for the company even though it was unexpected.

"Hey Guys" I said as I walked into the room and gave Billy a kiss on the cheek.

"Isabella, how come you never come around any more?"

"Dad" Jake snapped

"What, she doesn't, I miss her"

"I'll come visit soon Billy soon, I promise." Charlie gave me a sympathetic smile and wheeled Billy into the living room to watch the game.

"Sorry about that Bells, you know what he's like"

"Don't even stress it Jake."

"Did you have plans tonight?" Jake had a really hopeful expression on his face, since the night of Embry's he had treated me like friend and nothing more for which I was so thankful

"No, I was just going to watch a dvd or something…you?"

"Nah nothing, there are some really good movies out at the moment did you want to go see one?" I though about this for a while, I didn't want him to think that it was a date, friends could go to the movies together couldn't they? I went to the movies with Rose and Al all the time, this would be no different.

"Sure why not, beats sitting round here listening to those two." I said pointing to the noise coming out the living room. "I'll just get my bag"

The drive to Port Angeles was comfortable, we talked and laughed about the boys, Jake asked how Al and Rose were, it was friendly and easy. We chose a horror movie, I had a suspicion that Jake suggested thinking that I would huddle into his chest during the scary parts. Which I did, the movie was so scary, at one point I actually thought I was going to pee my pants.

By the time we got home, Charlie and Billy had fallen asleep on the couch. It was a really good night, we were almost back to the way we were when we were best friends and not boyfriend and girlfriend. Maybe this was going to be an easy transition. I smiled while watching Jake lift Billy into his chair.

"Jake why don't you just put him in the spare and let him sleep here tonight, I'll get Charlie into bed and you can take the couch."

"You sure that's cool Bells"

"Yeah why wouldn't it be?"

"Ok sweet"

I got Charlie into bed and changed into my track pants and Edwards hoodie, his smell was still faintly on it. It was then that I remembered that he hadn't called tonight. I checked my phone again, no missed calls. I gathered a spare blanket and pillow and took it down stairs to give to Jake. He was standing in front of the couch in nothing but his jeans, he really was a beautiful guy, the colour of his skin, his body, his smile, he was gorgeous.

"Take a photo it will last longer" Instant blush, I was beyond hiding it from Jake by now, he was just as used to it as I was. I walked over and handed him the bedding. "You tired?" He asked while setting up his makeshift bed. I was a little but I wanted to wait up until Edward called.

"Not really, did you want to watch another movie?"

"Sure, I'll pick the movie you get comfy" I laid down on the couch with my head on the arm rest and then curled into a ball giving Jake enough room to sit on the couch. The music from the Labyrinth started and I smiled to myself. I could have put money on Jake choosing this movie on, when we were kids we would watch this movie on repeat, we knew all the words and songs.

Jake walked towards me with a sly smile on his face, I just shook my head at him and focussed my attention on the screen. The last thing I remember is Jake singing along to dance magic dance.

"Bells, Bells wake up" I could hear a voice whispering faintly and I could barely feel someone poking my shoulder. I pried my eyes open to see Charlies' moustache hovering over me.

"What dad?"

"Sweetie, Edwards here to see you." Immediately I thrust myself to a sitting position but could feel something very heavy on my legs. I looked down to see Jakes head in my lap, he was fast asleep with his arms around my waist. I looked up into Charlie's eyes horrified. Did Edward see us? Oh my god, how did I let this happen, stupid, stupid girl. Charlie gave me a smile indicating that Edward hadn't yet seen us.

I slowly removed Jake's hands from around my waist and lifted his head up so that I could slide out without waking him, luckily for me Jake was a very heavy sleeper. I stood and straightened myself out before walking into the kitchen.

Sitting with his back to me was Edward, I could see him holding a bunch of flowers in his hand. Charlie slipped by me and went back up stairs to give us some space.

"Edward" before his name left my lips he had spun in his seat to face me, apparently not seeing Edward for a week had erased my memory of just how flawless he really was, I stood dumbfounded, no words could describe how truly beautiful he looked.

"Bella, sorry to wake you so early, its just I missed you and wanted to surprise you" Edward stood and made his way over to me, I couldn't think of any words so instead I just launched myself at him, he caught me and I wrapped my legs around his waist and nuzzled my nose into his neck so that I could smell him.

"If this is the welcome I get I should leave more often"

"Don't you dare" I growled into his neck, Edward chuckled. "I missed you so much"

"I missed you too" I released my tight grasp on his waist and he lowered me to the ground. I really wanted to kiss him but I was acutely aware of the fact that I probably had horrid morning breath.

"Can you give me a sec to brush my teeth and what not and then I'll be down and make us some breaky"

"Sure" I raced up stairs as quickly as possible and fumbled around in the bathroom rushing to clean myself up so that I could get back down stairs and kiss that glorious man sitting in my kitchen.

However the man sitting in my kitchen was exactly the one I had expected.

"Jake, where's Edward?"

"Well good morning to you too"

"Jake stop it, I'm being serious where is Edward?"

"Dunno, I'm assuming he went home."

"Jake stop it!' I was screaming now, what the hell had happened what did Jake say to him to make him leave?

"Alright Bells, take a chill pill." Jake casually got up out of his seat and went to the fridge, I knew he was doing this on purpose just to rile me up, and it was working.

"Jacob Black, if you don't tell me what happened this very instance I will take to your motorbike with Charlie's baseball bat." Jake remained silent trying to call my bluff so I decided to call his and head to the cupboard under the stairs and get the bat. I was out the door and half way to my car before he spoke.

"Fine, fine, just leave my baby out of this." I turned and faced Jake with hands on my hips.

"Ok so, I woke up and walked into the kitchen to see Edward sitting at the table with flowers in his hand. I said morning to him and he asked me what I was doing here, so I told him the truth, that I slept here." My mouth was hanging open and Jake had a smug grin on his face. "He then stood and asked me to tell you that you two needed to talk and if you could come by his place later when you weren't busy."

I didn't even respond to Jake, instead I raced inside grabbed my bag and jumped in the car.


	18. Ch 18 Maybe Baby

**Ch 18 – Maybe baby**

"Edward!"

"Edward, are you here?" The house seemed empty, however his car was in the drive. I searched every room and in a last ditch effort checked the backyard. Sitting by the pool was Edward, his head and shoulders slumped and he was smoking. I had never seen him smoke before and it shocked me. I didn't really have an issue with it, Rosalie smoked a lot and during a big night out I would have a few.

"I didn't know you smoked?" Wasn't my finest introduction line but it was the only thing in my head at the time and I kinda just blurted it out. Edward didn't even turn to face me to respond, I imagine that he heard me calling his name so he knew I was here.

"On the odd occasion"

"And this is the occasion?"

"Evidently"

"Edward about this morning, you see the thing is nothing happ…"

"Turns out the baby could be mine after all" His voice was so flat and defeated. I think it took a while for me to actually decipher what he said. I wasn't really registering any emotion at all, I guess this is what it mean to feel numb. I'm not entirely sure how long I stood there just staring into oblivion, not thinking, not talking, not feeling.

Eventually Edward caught my attention as he stood and walked inside. I stayed outside and picked up Edwards packet of cigarettes and had one myself while I thought. Was I ready to be a step-mom? Would Edward even stay here, surely he would go home to be with Victoria and the baby. Would they get back together? Would she even keep it? So many questions ran through my mind, the only thing I was certain of was that I had fallen in love with Edward and I would be there for him and support him no matter what decisions were made. I walked inside and found Edward on the couch with his head in his hands.

"Edward, there is something I need to say to you. I can't begin to imagine how you feel right now, I'm sure you have a million and one decisions to make but I need you to know that I have fallen so in love with you and what I will stand by you no matter what your decision. Whether you are going to go back to Chicago to be a father, or back to Victoria to create a family. This doesn't at all change the way I feel about you. I love you." By the end of my declaration I had tears streaming down my face. I guess deep down I knew that if he had to choose between me and his future family that I would come out second best.

When Edward lifted his head and his eyes made contact with mine it was clear that he had been crying…a lot. His eyes were puffy and bloodshot, without my consent my body moved towards him and I took his face in my hands, I pressed my lips lightly to his cheekbones. Edward sighed, closed his eyes and relaxed into my body.

"Bella, I love you…but"

"Please don't say it" I whispered, I didn't think I could actually hear him say that he was going to leave, the words would break me. We fell in love so quickly, probably far too quickly and it appears that we were being torn apart at much the same speed. I moved and placed one knee either side of his legs straddling him and then tucked my face into the crook of his neck. We sat like this for hours just holding each other and crying, crying for the loss of something that would now, never be.

A part of me hoped that in a few years time we could meet again, however with him in Chicago with his family and me here in Forks and then hopefully going to Dartmouth, it just didn't seem feasible. I cried for the future I would never have, with a man that would never be mine. After sitting with Edward for about 4 hours, I made the decision that if I didn't get up and leave now that I never would. My body was numb from sitting in the same spot for hours but I willed my limbs to move, I stood up off Edward and took his jaw in my hands bring his face up to mine. Tears were now streaming down my face, Edwards eyes were dark and dead not even remotely close to the vibrancy they used to emanate.

I pressed my lips to his gently, "Edward I love you," turned and walked away.

* * *

I was awoken by a knock on my bedroom door, I couldn't actually remember getting back here, "Bella, you awake, you have a visitor." I didn't want to see anyone, I wanted to curl up into a ball and stay that way for the rest of my life.

"Bel.."

"Who is it?" I snapped back at Charlie, I would apologise for it later.

"Its me" Emmetts voice boomed through the door, Edward had obviously told him.

"Come in" I didn't move or attempt to fix myself up, I remained where I was curled under the blanket. Emmett burst through the door and lunged at the bed grabbing me into his arms. He didn't have to say anything his hug said it all, he was hurting and scared for his brother, his best friend. Em finally released me and then crawled into bed, pulling me into his chest. I cried again as did Emmett.

"I'm sorry baby girl"

"I'm sorry to Em." He squeezed me tighter to him. "A…are…are you going to leave t..too?"

"I guess I have to, Al's mum is remodelling the house again so I can't stay there and I don't know if Edward will need me or not but I should really be there just in case." I was truly amazed at the selflessness of Emmett.

"What about Rose?" I could feel the bed shaking as he struggled to contain his tears.

"I…don't…kn…know:" I rubbed my hand up and down his arm to calm him. After a while he calmed down enough to speak again. "I love her Bells, I know without a shadow of a doubt that I want to spend my life with her, I know I'm only 17 but I don't care, I love her. But he is my brother, my family. I want to be there for him but at the same time why should I have to pay for his mistakes. Is that selfish?"

"Emmett, that is not selfish at all, you are many things but selfish isn't one of them." A brilliant idea came to mind. "Em, just give me a sec, I'll be right back, do you need anything?" He just shook his head.

I raced downstairs to find Charlie. "Hey Dad?"

"Dad? Ok what do you want Bella?" It was true that I only called him Dad when I wanted something.

"I need you to trust me ok?"

"Bells you know that I trust you completely"

"Ok see the thing is, something has happened to Edward that has forced him to return to Chicago, I'm not really ready to go into it yet but I will tell you when I can. See the thing is Emmett is really happy here and he doesn't want to go back, he is doing well a school and sport and well he and Rosalie.."

"Of course he can stay here Bella. I think that boy is sensational and would do anything to help him out. There will be ground rules though that need to be followed and he will be given some chores…" Before Charlie had a chance to finish I threw myself at him and hugged him.

"Thank you so much Dad"

"Any time Bells" I started to make my way up the stairs. "Hey Bells, I'm glad that you can come to me…for stuff like that." I smiled and went to tell Em about my idea. I found him in the exact position I had left him.

"Em, I have something that I want to run by you, I have spoken with Charlie and we were wondering if you would like to live here…with us?" Emmett didn't say anything instead he jumped off the bed, grabbed me under one arm and started to head down the stairs, I actually giggled at little how we must have looked like cavemen. Next thing I knew I was placed back on the ground and thrown into an Emmett and Charlie sandwich.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you. I promise I will be the best faux son/brother ever!" Emmett was like a kid on Christmas.

"No worries Emmett, just let me go before I change my mind." Em release Charlie but kept his arm around my shoulder. "Bells, why don't you show him to the spare room, and then Em can you come back down so we can go over so ground rules."

"Sir, yes, sir" I lead Em up stairs into the room that was now his. It was tiny compared to the one he had at Al's place and he didn't have a walk in robe or en suite.

"Sorry, it's not much."

"Are you kidding this is wicked, I have never had a real bedroom before, or house for that matter. I finally have a home" He said as he was looking out the window. I smiled sadly to myself.

"Do you have much stuff that you need to get from Al's?"

"Nah just my clothes, everything else I'll just buy."

"Ok well if you need something you know where I am, but now you better go talk to Charlie" Emmett walked toward me and the stopped and kissed my forehead.

"Thank you so much for this Bella, seriously, I can't even begin to explain what this means to me." I smiled at Emmett and then watched him walk down the stairs to Charlie before sitting on the landing to listen.

"Charlie, thank you so much for this, it means so much to me."

"No problems Emmett, I have some ground rules for you to follow though"

"Hit me with it El Capitan"

"First, you must keep up your grades at school, second, I will give you some chores to do and they must be done. Thirdly, no Rosalie in your bedroom, or anywhere in this house for that matter, she is like a daughter to me and I need you to remember that, that means I don't want to hear any details. Last but not least, I need you to keep an eye on my baby girl. I don't know exactly what had happened but her spark has gone out and that worries me."

"Chief, I will be more than happy to abide by those rules and Rose and I will only have sex at her place, or in the car." Charlie cleared his throat, "Shit sorry, I mean we won't have sex until marriage and even then only on birthdays and anniversaries." I could hear Charlie laugh and I had to stifle my own so that I didn't give away my position.

"Also Charlie, I think of Bella as my own sister, I had hoped one day that she would be, however now I'm not sure that will happen. She is hurting a lot but when she is ready she will tell you what has happened. I swear to you that I will do everything I can to make sure that she is safe and eventually happy again." The tears were now streaming down my face.

"Good to hear, now do you wanna watch the game with me?" Charlie asked Emmett, he would love having a boy in the house.

"For shizzle my nizzle"

"I don't know what that means but I'll take that as a yes."

* * *

Three weeks passed in what felt like an eternity. Everyone had been great, Emmett was taking his big brother role very seriously and I was enjoying having him around and I knew Charlie certainly was. Rose cried when I told her that Charlie had offered for Emmett to live with us and when she hugged me I never thought she would let me go. Alice had tried to talk to me about Edward once, I snapped at her and she hasn't bought it up again since. No one has said anything but I got the distinct impression that they were running shifts on ensuring that I didn't break down. I think they even enlisted Jacobs help.

Jake had been brilliant over the last few weeks, he never tried anything he was playing the role of the best friend perfectly, and I appreciated more than I could say. He took me to and from school when Em was at Roses and out on the weekends, he would stay home and watch dvd's when I didn't want to go to a party, he was perfect.

Everyone was doing there best to try and make me forget Edward, however they weren't there when I missed him the most, at night time. I would lay awake in bed clutching to his hoodie, that no longer had any scent of him left.

I stopped asking Emmett for updates on the baby as it was too painful a reminder of a life I wouldn't have with him. I decided that I wouldn't stop asking about him completely, I would start to pretend that he had never existed. This started to work during the day, but at night I couldn't stop him from saturating my dreams.

Emmett had done a great job on pacifying Charlie's incessant prying about why Edward left. It was 4 weeks to the day that he left when I felt that I could tell Charlie about Edward and the reason he left.

I found Charlie sitting in the kitchen eating his lunch, Emmett was at Rose's so I figured now was as perfect time as any. "Charlie, can I talk to you for a minute" Charlie just looked at me and nodded his mouth full of ham and cheese sandwich, half of which appeared to be caught in his stache.

"I wanted to talk to you about Edward." I paused to gather my thoughts, however Charlie was obviously uncomfortable with the silence.

"You know princess that you don't have to tell me anything you don't want to."

"Edward and Emmett moved to Forks because Edward had gotten his girlfriend pregnant, or so he thought." I told Charlie the entire story from start to finish not leaving out any details. Charlie sat silently for a long time, just thinking, every now and then he would look at me and then he would look back out the window. I was going to get up and leave when he finally spoke.

"I have never, in all my years, seen two people more in love that you and Edward. I know that I have told you once before that you two look at each other which such intensity. I can understand that Edward would leave to take care of his responsibilities, but if you two truly are meant to be, it will work out...somehow."

"Thanks dad" I said standing and kissing Charlie on the forehead.

"I'm really sorry Bells" I smiled at Charlie and made my way back up stairs to finish my homework. I reached my bed and realised that his was the first time that I had talked about Edward and hadn't cried. I knew I wasn't getting over him, I would never get over him, but it was getting easier.

* * *

**AN: Thanks very much to everyone who is reading my little story. It keeps heading in directions that I hadn't orignally planned (the characters have a mind of their own). Please review and let me know what you think!!!  
Cheers  
Court**


	19. Ch 19 Going once, going twice

**Ch 19 ****– Going once, going twice**

"Bella, Bella wake up!" Alices shrill voice would have to be once of the worst ways to wake up. I would rate it a very close second to have freezing cold water thrown on you, which she was also doing.

"What?" I spat at her, trying to hit her hand away from me.

"Well good morning to you to sunshine" Alice knew that I hated that she called me sunshine first thing in the morning, yet she insisted on doing it…every…single…morning.

"Alice, what the hell do you want at" I looked at the clock, "7am on a Saturday fucking morning." Alice looked at me as if I wasn't getting a very obvious point. "What?"

"Helloooo…earth to Bella, do you know what day it is?"

"Did I, or did I not just say it was Saturday?" I asked incredulously as I watched Alice fling open my wardrobe doors and riffle through my clothes.

"Not just any Saturday, it is the day of the Princess Auction" If I was to make a list of all things I hated about Forks, the Princess Auction would sit right up the top, just ahead of the Debutant Ball. Each year a date with the popular girls would get auctioned off for charity. "Huh, just as I expected" Alice said to herself as she finished going through my clothes.

"Alice, I have made myself very clear in regards to my feelings and opinions of this tasteless, tired old tradition. It is a disgusting event that undoes everything we, as women, have fought so hard for. It is degrading and objectifies women as articles that are purchased and owned, have a little respect for yourself Alice, you don't come with a price tag, you are priceless. How can you put a value on charm, intelligence, kindness, sense of humour…"

"For fucks sake Bella, shut it, must you give me the same speech every year. I have already put your name down, just like I did last year, so get up get dressed we are going to the mall to find you something to wear." It was true, I had that speech memorised, I had actually practiced it last night know that the auction was today.

"Alice, if someone wants to date me, then they have to date the real me and that means jeans and an old band tee" Alice stopped rummaging through my things and looked at me with her hand on her hip and one eye brow raised.

"Sweetie, with the way you dress the only place we could sell you is in the bargain bin, and this is for charity remember." She made a good point I will give her that, especially considering I got to choose the charity this year and decided to donate the money to the school that I was doing my community service at, they were in desperate need for some renovations.

"Fine Alice, give me 20 minutes to have a shower and then I'm all yours." Alice squealed slightly and then left my room.

I was anxious for several reasons, firstly, having to go shopping with Alice was always one of life's painful experiences. Secondly, I hadn't been out of the house, with the exception of school, since he left, I knew there would be a tirade of people wanting to know what happened etc. Thirdly, I would have to spend all night on some crappy date…great. As I thought about who would be the most likely person to buy me, a genius plan came into my mind. I jumped out of the shower and grabbed me cell phone.

"Hey Bella, your up early"

"Morning Jake, hey listen, I need a huge favour, are you going to this auction thing tonight?"

"Umm…yeah why?"

"You _have_ to buy me, I can't have some loser buy me"

"A, who said I wasn't planning on buying someone else, B, why would I buy you and C, I don't have any money"

"I'll take care of the money"

"I don't know Bells"

"Hey wait were you going to buy someone else?" I wasn't jealous, I was just curious. Jake hadn't ever spoken about anyone else before, but then again I guess this is the whole point of the auction, you get to go out with someone you normally wouldn't.

"What? No, I'm just making a point"

"So can you?"

"Can I what?"

"Buy me" He was silent for so long that I thought the phone had cut out.

"Arrggg, sure Bells, I'll buy you, but you owe me"

"Thanks Jake, see you tonight." I wasn't too worried about how much I would cost, in the past years I always went for about $500 which isn't too bad, last year Rose sold for $2,600, other people sell for about $100-$150. I had been saving my money for our end of school holiday, but this was so worth diving in to the piggy bank for.

"Who were you talking to?" Alice said as she re-entered my room without knocking.

"What if I was naked Al?"

"It's nothing I havent seen before, anyway who were you talking to." She demanded again this time a little more sternly.

"Jesus woman, it was Jake, relax" Alice eyed me for a sec before grabbing her hand bag and motioning to the door.

* * *

After 3 hours shopping, 2 hours in the hair salon and 1 hour getting my make-up done I was ready for tonight. I must admit I was really happy with my look. Al bought me a black satin, strapless mini dress, it hugged my body tightly and my boobs looked amazing. My hair was cascading down my back in big barrel curls and my make up was smokey without being over the top. Overall I think I looked really good, which was confirmed by Emmett when I arrived home.

"Fuck me" Emmett boomed as I walking in the front door. "No seriously, fuck me" I laughed and pushed my way past him to the stairs. "Sex Kitten, you look amazing."

"Eww, Em that name is banned"

"If the shoe fits" he said looking me up and down before returning to the lounge. I headed up stairs to gather my things before heading to the hotel where the auction was held. As I was descending the stairs I could hear Emmett talking to Charlie who had just stepped in the door.

"Skipper" Emmett had taken to calling Charlie Skipper after he caught an old episode of Gilligan's Island and found out one of the characters was called Skipper. "You should see what our Bella is planning on wearing out tonight!" Was Emmett dobbing on me?

"Isabella! Get down here" I quickly went back into my room and found a big old baggy maxi dress and threw that on over my other dress. And then casually walked back down stairs.

"What?" I asked trying my best to be nonchalant, Charlie looked at Emmett with a strange look on his face and then bent forward to kiss my forehead.

"You look pretty Bells, have a good night"

"Thanks Charlie" I said and gave Emmett a smug look as I walked out to my car.

* * *

A few hours later and I was standing backstage about to go on and be auctioned. Alice, Rose and I were the last three to be auctioned off. The highest price so far was $375 so I was feeling confident about my bank balance and being able to afford myself.

_B__ella Swan_

My name was announced and with one last roll of my eyes at Alice and Rose I stepped on stage to a loud applause and many wolf whistles. Instantly I could feel my face turn red and was thankful for make-up being able to disguise it. I made my way to the end of the cat walk and not very enthusiastically spun around walking back to the auctioneer. I knew as soon as I stepped off stage Rose would yell at me for not strutting and having my shoulders slumped.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have a rather unique situation" Oh god lord what? "For this particular item we have a phone bidder. I will be acting on behalf of the mystery bidder." I turned behind me and looked at Rose and Alice who both looked as shocked as I did. Who on earth would want to bid on me that wasn't in this room. I quickly looked around frantically thinking that perhaps it was Jake who couldn't make, I found him standing at the back of the room also with a confused look on his face, as I looked around the room I realised that Mike Newton wasn't there. Great fucking great. There was no way I was loosing to Mike Newton.

"I shall open the bidding at $100 dollars" There was a flurry of bids until it was only Jake and the mystery bidder left and the current bid was $485 dollars. Jake looked at me and I nodded, this had become our extremely complex code.

"$500" Jake shouted.

"550" the auctioneer declared immediately. Mike was rich I knew that but how much would he seriously pay to spend a night with me. I again nodded at Jake but I knew I was reaching my limit.

"650" Jake shouted with a sly smile, I gave him a dirty look and then turned to look at the auctioneer who was asking who ever was in the phone if they were sure. Yes! I might have just escaped the claws of Mike, I did however cost me a fortune.

"$5000" The auctioneer announced. I nearly fell off the stage I was so shocked, there was a chorus of oohh's and ahhh's coming from the crowd. I seriously couldn't believe what I was hearing. Who in there right mind would spend $5,000 for a few hours with me? Mike was rich and could afford it but was he seriously that desperate?

"Gentleman in the back, do you care to increase the bid?" Jake didn't even need to wait for my signal this time. He just shook his head.

"Going once, going twice…sold for $5,000" The crowd erupted and I stumbled off stage still shocked and walked over to Al and Rose.

"Oh my god Bella, you must have a secret admirer" Alice sqealed before making her way on stage.

"What the fuck was that?" Rose spat

"Fucked if I know, I think it was Newton, I didn't see him out there"

"Gross, also you fucking beat my record" Rose used to have the record for the highest bid, but I just nearly doubled it. "I'm going to text Emmett and make sure he buys me for more" She said as she grabbed her phone.

Jasper bought Alice for $1,450, he had to fight really hard for her too, it was quite humorous. However not nearly as humorous as Rose's auction. As it turns out Rose didn't need to ask Emmett to beat my bid, 2 juniors pooled their money together and had an opening bid of $7,821.50. Emmett was too busy laughing at the eagerness of the boys to out bid them. Its fair to say that Rose was not impressed. After the conclusion of the auction we had to go to a table in the foyer, this is where the buyers pay and where we meet them to start the date.

I saw Jake leaning casually on the door laughing at the Rose's dates who were frantically counting out their money.

"Sorry Bells, Did you want me to follow you to make sure it isn't some freaky weirdo?"

"It's ok Jake, I think it is just Newton, I should be ok, at least we tried."

"The fucker must be real desperate"

"Gee thanks Jake"

"No…I…I didn't mean it like that. You know your worth much more than $5,000." I looked up at Jake who had a big smile on his face, I was glad that we were back here, back at friends. I grabbed Jake around the waist and hugged him, he kissed my forehead and then released me.

"Thanks for everything Jake, I really mean it"

"Any time Bells" I was about to say goodbye to Jake when I heard a very familiar voice yelling. I pushed through the doors to the foyer to find Rose with the collar of Emmetts shirt in her hand and a very sheepish looking Emmett.

"What the fuck Emmett, you are so not getting laid for like a week"

"Babe, I'm sorry, _please_ don't do that to me" Rose remained defiant just staring at Emmett with all the wrath of a woman scorned. "Baby please, don't be like this, those boys are really looking forward to going out with you, I mean they saved their pocket money" Emmett was slightly giggling now, Rose however was not.

"So let me get this straight you are more than happy for me to go on a date with not one but two other guys?" She then leant forward and whispered something in his ear. Whatever it was Emmett did not react well too.

"Oh hell no, that aint ever fucking happening!!!" Emmett yelled as he broke free from Roses hold and then stormed over to the two boys who had just finished paying and had huge grins on their faces.

"Oi, tweedle dum and tweedle dee, if you so much as try to hold her hand, I will make certain that you will never, ever be able to have children. She is a lady so treat her like one! If you hurt I will hunt you down and wont only hurt you I will hurt your entire family, even your pets." Emmett was standing above the two boys who barely came up to his chest, I actually thought one of them might have peed his pants a little. Rose pushed past Emmett and wrapped her arms over the boys shoulders.

"Come on Gentlemen, let's get out of here" She said smugly at Emmett. The threesome then turned and walked out the door, not before Rose slid her arms down the boys backs and pinched their bums. I couldn't help but laugh, which Emmett didn't appreciate and so he stormed out after them.

"Miss Swan" The lady at the payment table called. I walked over to her and she was holding an envelope in her hands. "I believe this is for you dear" I opened the envelope and all it said was, _Please meet me at the sports bar, La Push Country Club._

I was suddenly a little suspicious, for our first official date Jake took me to the country club. It couldn't be him surely, Jake didn't have that kind of money…did he? On the drive to meet my mystery bidder I couldn't shake the nostalgic feeling that Jake had done this, I was really hoping he didn't because we were finally back a friend station, however on second thoughts I would rather spend the date with him than with Newton.

I sat in my parked car for a few minutes, try to compose myself, I don't really know what I was more nervous about, whether it was Jake or Mike. After about 5 minutes of trying to think of ways to get out of this I decided to just suck it up and get on with it. After all this guy paid 5 grand for me, I didn't want to disappoint.

I made my way up the stairs, through the foyer and into the sports bar. There were quite a few people in that bar so I couldn't see anyone I recognised right off the bat. I pushed my way though the crowd, still unable to find Jake or Mike. I decided that I would take a seat at the bar and let them come to me. I ordered and vodka sunrise and waited.

"Bella, you look beautiful tonight" A voice whispered in my ear.

* * *

**AN: Oh no you didn't!!! Oh yes I did...I know how much everyone loves a cliffhanger. Sooo who do you think it is????  
Hopefully you wont have to wait too long, I may be able to put the next chapter up today. Please review and let me know what you think!!! Again a big big thank you to everyone who has read/reviewed/added as favourite, it means so much to me and forces me to get my fingers a tappin.**

**Cheers**

**Court**


	20. Ch 20 Katherine Hepburn

**AN: A quick shout out to those who review my story, thank you, thank you, thank you!!!!! I can't say it enough. Also a special mention to ****Xx-Twilght-lover-xX ****who loves my Emmett, I really appreciate that, Emmett is my favourite and for me he had just always been the way I write him, I'm not quite sure why but he just has.**

**A quick warning there is a lemon in this chapter…finally!!! Haha **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters etc etc… on with the story**

* * *

**Ch 20 ****– Katherine Hepburn**

Even if it had been 10 years since I last heard that voice, I knew that I would never ever forget it. It was etched into my mind for eternity as was the man it belonged to. I steadied myself momentarily, what if it wasn't him and my mind was playing tricks on me? I took a deep breath and then turned to face where the voice had come from.

There he was in all his magnificence, he was wearing a charcoal suit with crisp white shirt and a vivid sky blue tie. His hair was chaotic bronze perfection as always, his eyes perforated my soul, his lips full and soft and then they broke into my most favourite thing in the world, his smile, his crooked completely perfectly imperfect smile. This time it actually took my breath away.

My mind was consumed by him, his sight, his smell, I was unable to form words of any kind, instead opting just to appreciate the man standing in front of me. He reached out his hand to me and I took it without any hesitation, I gripped his hand harder than necessary as I was afraid that he wasn't real and was going to slip away. I stood from my chair and followed him back out to the lobby, he collected a room key from reception and then I followed him down the hallway to the room, never letting go of his hand.

Once we were inside the room, he dropped my hand and then turned to look at me, we stood facing each other just staring, I was still not thinking coherently enough to say anything, where would I start. I was contemplating not saying anything and just holding and kissing him because my heart couldn't take if it told me that he was only here for the weekend, I couldn't take loosing him again. As I remembered how I felt the first time he left tears streamed down my face. I made a decision that I needed to look after my heart, and as he stepped forward to kiss me I stopped him.

"Edward" I whispered, "please don't." I looked up into Edwards shocked eyes, a flurry of emotions were evident, hurt, confusion, embarrassment.

"Please, I couldn't handle it if we did this and then you left again, it was too hard, it is _still _too hard, I can't and I wont do it again." I looked back down at my feet, if I looked into those eyes for too long I would come undone. The room had been silent for a while, I thought about leaving but couldn't will my body to move away from him. Since the day we first met I was completely drawn to him, it was so hard for me not to throw myself at him, a battle was raging between my head and my heart. I knew that if we took that next step and had sex here tonight that it would be the most intense, spectacular moment of my life, and a moment that I couldn't possibly live without once I had it.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Edwards movement he moved away from me and sat on the couch, motioning for me to sit by him. I tried to tell my heart no but it wouldn't listen and my body was propelled toward him. I sat at the opposite end of the couch and turned to face him, he took my hands in his and kissed each one of my fingers.

"Edward please, I can't"

"Bella, I love you. I barely remember what my life was like before I met you, and I don't want to have a life without you. If we were three or four years older I would ask you to marry me, I understand that we are far too young, but that's how strongly I feel about you." They were the words that every girl wants to hear but for me they only caused more pain, I felt that way about him but in a day or two he was going to go back to his real life, with his brand new baby that I knew was born 2 weeks ago, and his son's mother. I wouldn't be someone's part time life, I needed more, hell I deserved more.

"Edward, please don't do this to me, my heart can't handle it, I may never get over you as it is but if we did this I know that I would be Katherine Hepburn."

"Katherine Hepburn?"

"Spending my life alone, pining after a man that wasn't mine, a man that loved me, but just not enough to leave his other life. I will not be Katherine."

"Bella, you will never be a Katherine to me, if you let me, you will be my everything, my life, my best friend, my family, it will be you."

"Edward that is unrealistic when you have a son and Victoria"

"He isn't mine."

"What?"

"He isn't mine, my father insisted that we do dna testing, and he isn't mine." I was shocked, I think even more so than when he told me it could be his. As strange as this sounds as he said that sentence I felt that the world shift and my fate was changed. I had been under a hazy cloud for the past few weeks but now the air was clear and the sun was shinning.

"Does…does that mean you are coming back?"

"Yes, the houses in Chicago sold, so we can start bui…" He couldn't finished his sentence because I had launched myself across the couch and pressed my body into him hugging him with all the strength I had, I would never ever let him go, not again. Edward laughed and put his hands under my chin lifting my face so that I was now looking into his eyes, this thumbs were caressing my cheekbones, wiping away the tears from before.

Very gently he placed his lips on mine, I was sincerely hoping that the reaction his lips on mine caused wouldn't never fade. He quickly broke the kiss but then proceeded to rain tiny kisses on every surface if my face.

"God, you are so beautiful" I smiled as his lips recaptured mine. This time he let this kiss linger there so I took the chance to deepen it and he complied. The kiss soon became so intense that I had to break away gasping for air.

"So you told your parents?" I asked as I adjusted myself so that I was now straddling his lap and looking into his eyes. Edward raised one eye brow questioningly, no doubt curious about why I was asking this now after the kiss that could have ended all kisses.

"Yes, if decided that if it were indeed my kid, I would need all the help I could get, I really only wanted to tell my mother because it was her help that I needed the most, I didn't really didn't want to tell Carlisle." I was so curious about Edwards parents, he and Emmett very rarely spoke about them.

"Why didn't you want to tell your dad?"

"See the thing is, my father is a very important man in the medical industry. He is the head of a number of boards and secret societies. He is all about appearances as he is very much in the public eye, I knew that me being a teenage father would bring shame to him, he would be so angry with me. But I was wrong, boy was I wrong. When I told them, of course Mum cried, but Carlisle grabbed me and hugged me and told me that they would be there for me, no matter what I needed. I couldn't believe it Bella, he actually cared about me, more than his public image of a perfect family." The smile on Edwards face was like nothing I had seen before, it was true happiness, emanating from right down in his soul.

"After I told them, Mum told me that her and Dad needed to have a talk and asked if I could go out for a while. When I came back, they asked me to sit at the table with them. Esme had decided that she was sick of work and wanted dad to scale back his work and what not. They then asked me heaps of questions about Forks and how Emmett and I were doing there. So of course I told her about you and Rosalie and how well we were doing in school. They then told me that they are going to sell their house in Chicago and we are going to build a house in Forks, as a family."

"Edward, I am so happy for you, why do you think they decided to that all of a sudden?"

"That's exactly what I asked them, Esme said that she and Carlisle had become too obsessed with their own lives and were neglecting what should have been the most important things. They are going to change everything, Carlisle is getting a job at Forks Hospital and Esme is going to concentrate on building our home and then is going to just do contract work. I am so happy Bella, even though I hated the fact that this baby tore us apart, I'm so glad it happened because it gave me my family back."

"Does Emmett know?" I didn't think that Emmett knew, he was terrible at keeping secrets so I doubt that he could have kept this from me.

"Yes, I spoke to him yesterday, that's how I knew about the auction. Also I wanted to thank you and Charlie for what you did for Emmett. I don't think we could ever say how much that meant to not only him but to my parents and I. When I told him that Mum and Dad were going to move to Forks he was a little disappointed that he wasn't going to live with you and Charlie anymore." I laughed a little at that, Charlie and I were boring and poor why he would rather live with us I would never know.

"Edward I am so happy for you, really I am, everything is falling into place for you and you deserve it after what you have been through, you and Emmett."

"Thank you Bella, I am just glad that I am going to be able to live a life I want and not one I was thrust into."

"Me too." I bent forward and kissed Edward quickly, he grabbed onto my legs and then stood and walked us to the bed, laying me down gently and then hovering above me. He looked at me questioningly, his eyes dark and full of lust, he was asking me for permission.

"I need you" I whispered, my voice laden with lust. Edward stood above me just staring at me with a grin on his face, I couldn't wait forever the anticipation was killing me so I decided to make the first move, I reached up grabbed his tie and pulled his face to mine, pressing my lips against his, a growl escaped Edwards chest before he pushed me down into the bed with his body and deepened the kiss. He broke the kiss a lot sooner that I would have liked, however his lips didn't leave my skin.

His kissed along my jaw to my ear, nibbling at my earlobe before painstakingly slowly running his tongue down my neck, sucking at my skin occasionally. Every time he drew my skin into his mouth, I would let out a moan and was glad that we were in a motel room and not in my bedroom for Charlie to hear. He lingered at the hollow at the base of my throat, I have never realised how sensitive that area was until now, as he sucked and nibbled at my skin his hand moved to the zip on my dress and slowly, slowly he started undoing the zipper, kissing the new skin as it was exposed.

Once the zip was completely undone Edward pushed up off me and stood at the end of the bed just staring down at me. My body was alive and tingling and just wanting him, I could feel the electricity crackling through the air. Edward took off my shoes and then slowly ran his hands up the length of my legs stopping at the hem of my dress. He held onto the hem and gradually pulled the dress down, I raised my body off the bed to make it easier for him. Once my dress had been removed I was left in only my underwear, I silently praised myself for putting on the black Victoria Secrets number that Rosalie bought me for tonight. It just occurred to me then that she must have known about Edward. I would deal with that later I had much more important things to attend to.

I looked up into Edwards eyes, I had never seen them greener than they were at that moment, he was looking at me as if I was the most amazing thing he had ever seen, this gave me a huge boost to my confidence and I decided to take maters into my own hands. As teasingly as I could I got into all fours and stalked down the end of the bed towards him praying to god that I looked sexy and not like a mangy three legged cat. When I reached him, I slowly started to undo the buttons of his shirt, making sure I left his tie on, when the last button was undone exposing his body to me I ran my hands up abs, over his pecks and onto his shoulders. I then pushed both his jacket and shirt off his back and down arms, letting it fall to the floor behind him. Using my nails I traced the outlines of his muscles until I reached the waist of his pants. I quickly undid the belt ripping it out of the loops and flung it across the room, hoping that I would look sexy doing so, and judging by the twitch in Edwards pants I had achieved what I wanted. I then began kissing his chest and sucking lightly on the skin of his neck just as he had done to me, all the while my hands very slowly undoing the button and the fly on his pants.

I was being very careful not to touch anything, I wanted to tease him they way had me, once his pants were undone I gently pulled them down and let them fall to the floor. I used this opportunity to look up at Edward, he was looking down at me with such intensity I was worried that I would get stuck looking into his eyes for the rest of eternity. Without breaking eye contact, I placed my hands on his waist and then pushed his briefs down and let them fall to the floor, he was now standing in front of me with nothing but a tie on.

Edwards hands started at my thighs and ran up the side of my body, sending shivers down my spine, when he reached my bra, he's hands went to the clasp at the back and undid it, the strapless bra falling to the bed between us. Edward then put his hand on my chest in between my breasts and in a move I wasn't expecting pushed me backwards onto the bed. I laughed as my head hit the pillows, Edward however was still staring at me with great intensity. It was now his turn to crawl towards me, he made his way up my legs and stopped at the only piece of clothing that was standing between us.

I was a little nervous Edward had never seen me fully naked before, the butterflies that were in my tummy had just turned into a raging swarm as he placed a hand either side of my hips and hooked his thumbs into the black lace. A sly grin spread across his face as he slowly began to move my underwear down my legs, his fingers grazing my skin leaving goosebumps in their wake. He had the underwear all the way down to my feet, still managing not to break eye contact, for that I was a little glad as I was completely exposed to him now. As he threw my underwear clear across the room he sat up and started to reach for his pants, I knew what he was looking for. I sat up and grabbed his tie bringing his attention back to me.

"I'm on the pill" I then laid back down and pulling him with his tie like a leash.

"Fucking hell" He whispered right before my mouth crashed onto his. The kissing started frantically but the slowed and became full of passion and love. Edward slowly rolled us so that we were now laying on our sides, he stopped kissing me instead just staring at me, it was so incredibly intense, I didn't need kissing when he looked at me like that. His hand removed the hair from my face and tucked it behind my ear, with a feather light touch he then used this hand to explore my body, this time his eyes left mine as he watched his fingers exploration. They went down my neck and chest, he then traced the curve of breast before lightly grazing over my nipple, causing my body to shudder.

"Close your eyes" he whispered in a voice that was dripping with sex. I complied and concentrated in the feeling of his hand on my body. He moved down my rib cage and traced the curve of my hip, getting closer and closer to where I wanted him the most. With every millimetre that his hand moved my body become more and more tense with anticipation, however just as I thought I was about to get what my body was longing for he changed direction and moved down my leg toward my knee. I nearly let out a sigh of frustration but didn't want to spoil to the mood with my impatience. Edward grabbed my knee and pulled my leg up over his hip, his fingers then trailing down the inside of my thigh and finally after what felt like an eternity, he finally reached the only place on my body he was yet to touch and the only place I really wanted him to be. I gasped as my body shuddered with the contact, I still had my eyes closed but I could feel Edward looking at me.

Edwards fingers slowly started teasing my sensitive bud, flick and pinching, my body was writing beside him, the pleasure almost too much to bare. His thumb remained on my clit as his other fingers teasingly traced around the outside of my entrance, the sensation was incredible, I had never felt anything like it before. If this was just the start I couldn't wait to get into the main event. Without opening my eyes I reached out my hand and found Edwards chest, slowly I started to make my way down his chest, I reached his bellybutton when his hand grabbed mine preventing me from going any further.

"Uh uh uh" he scolded me and then his finger entered me. I cried out, embarrassingly loud. Edward moved his fingers around inside me touching places that I hadn't ever been touched before and was never more grateful for his piano hands. I knew I was getting closer and closer and didn't want to cum with out him.

"Edward, please I want you" It was begging and pleading but I wasn't ashamed of it, I wanted him and needed him and didn't care how I had to get it. Edward stopped what he was doing and removed his hand then used to push my should back so that I was now laying with my back on the bed with him hovering above me. Instinctively I opened my legs to allow him to get between them, Edward did so and positioned himself at my entrance.

"Bella, please open your eyes and look at me" His voice soft and loving, I did so to find him staring at me with a big smile on his face. I could feel more pressure at my entrance as he began to push inside me. "I love you" he whispered before kissing my softly, slowly and gently he pushed until we were completely connected.

"I love you too" I whispered to him as we were both still waiting for my body to adjust to his.

"Are you ok?" he asked as he kissed my cheekbone.

"Yeah just give me a second, its just…it's…your quite…large and body needs to get used to it" I blushed embarrassed that I was admitting that to him in a moment like this.

"I bet you say that to all the boys" I laughed and then smacked his butt. However in that little act of playfulness my body relaxed around him and it was no longer uncomfortable.

"I'm ready" I said kissing his still smirking mouth. Edward leaning on his elbows grabbed my face and ran his thumbs along my cheekbones.

"I really do love you Bella, and I want you to know that I would never ever hurt you or leave you again. You are my life now" I looked into the eyes of the man I loved and realised he was my life now too. Edward kissed me softly and slowly as he started to move in and out of me. We were truly making love and it was perfect. We were in no hurry, we were enjoying each other and finally we were becoming one. I had always felt that we were connected to each other on a spiritual level that our souls were each others perfect match and now our bodies were too.

We shared an undeniable chemistry that when transposed physically was unlike anything I had ever known before. In the past I had only ever enjoyed sex when I had an orgasm and that wasn't often, but this was something else entirely. Every tiny movement, every hip thrust was so pleasurable that I didn't think I could physically handle it. I was getting very, very close to climax and I desperately wanted to share that with Edward.

"Edward I am close" I said in between my laboured breaths. Edward kissed me deeply, full of passion and increased his speed, as he did my walls closed in around him and he let out deep groan which was enough to push me to the edge. I gripped tightly onto Edwards back, my nails digging into him as my body tightened completely, with one last thrust my body exploded. I rode out the orgasm gripping tight to Edward who had also reached his climax. Edward collapsed on top of me and I held him to me as I relaxed and calmed my breathing, I traced patterns into Edwards back which was covered in a light layer of sweat, every now and then I would hit a sensitive area and he would twitch inside me and make me giggle.

"Unless your ready for round two I suggest you cut that out" Edward growled at me. I kissed the side of his neck. We continued to lay connected just holding each not saying anything else. After about 10 minutes Edward moved from off of me and rolled over into his back. I got up and went to the bathroom to clean myself up. As I re-entered the room Edward was lying on top of the bed with his hands behind his head staring at the ceiling, this was the first time I really had a chance to see him in all his glory, and my word it was glorious. He turned his head to look at me as I neared the bed and unleashed his crooked smile.

"Unless your ready for round two I suggest you cut that out" I said mimicking him from earlier. I climbed into bed beside him laying on my tummy with my arms and head resting on his chest looking up into his face.

"Bella I've never…we just…what was that we just did?" I was thinking about it in the toilet earlier, I had heard of mind blowing sex and multiple orgasms but none of that seemed even remotely close to what had just occurred between us.

"I'm not really sure, but if it is ok with you I would like to do that for the rest of our lives" Edward just smiled at me and kissed my forehead.

"Hey Bells, who was I bidding against in the auction?" I had forgot all about the auction, that seemed like a lifetime ago now, when I reality it was probably 4 hours ago,

"Me"

"What?"

"Well I didn't want to go on a date with some loser so I asked Jake to buy me and then I would give him the money…I thought about bailing on this date but decided that I needed to know who the loser was that was willing to spend $5,000 to date me" Edward looked at me with amusement in his eyes.

"So what do you think?"

"mmm… it was ok, it wasn't the best date I have ever been on, I mean he didn't even buy me dinner." I teased, Edward laughed and then kissed me quickly. "Why did you spend $5,000 that's way too much money"

"Bella, you are worth a lot more that $5,000 to me, besides I thought it would be a nice surprise and it was for a good cause. Although in retrospect I think I might ask for a refund" I slapped Edward on the chest before rolling over and grabbing the room service menu.

We spent the rest of the night talking about what happened since we had last seen each other, eventually we fell asleep in each others arms. It was a by far the most perfect night of my life to date.

* * *

**It's only taken 20 chapters but they finally got there!!! Please review and let me know what you think**

**Thanks for reading, I hope you are enjoying**

**Cheers**

**Court**


	21. Ch 21 Family matters

**AN: - I just wanted to say a big thank you to everyone who as read/review/added as fav, I cannot say how much a appreciate you!!! You all make me want to write a really great story! A special mention to twilightmom35, poppy111 and oana93 who all made my weekend with their reviews!! The story is taking a completely different direction to what I intended so please bare with me if i take a little longer between chapters. I dedicate this Chapter to my father, i base some of Charlies characteristics on him. Enjoy!**

**Ch 21 – Family matters**

As I felt my body shifting out of consciousness, memories of the night before flooded my mind, his smell, the way a tendril of his bronze hair contravenes the rest and hangs over his right brow, the gentle touch of his fingers along my jaw. I clenched my eyelids tightly together, I was petrified that last night was a dream and that I would wake up alone in bed, in Charlie's house.

I felt around me in the bed, empty. I trust myself forward into a sitting position, rubbing furiously at my eyes to get them to wake up. Gradually the scene before became clearer, I was in a large room that I knew wasn't mine. Instantaneously a smile spread widely across my face, I threw myself backwards on the bed in pure jubilation. I was truly happy.

My phone bought me out of my delirium as it buzzed on the table beside the bed. I had 6 messages and 10 missed calls, 3 calls from Jake, 3 from Rose and 4 from Al, all no doubt wanting to know how my date was.

**Answer ****ur fuckin phone bitch – Rose**

**Bella, is it true Edward is back? Xox Al**

**The reason ****u r ignoring me better b because ur bumpin uglies – Rose**

**R ****u ok? Was it newton? Ewww!! haha luv Jake**

**Bella ur killing me…is it him???? How is it going? Xox Al**

**Ok Im getting worried, Im calling Rose - Jake**

I replied to Jake letting him know that I was alive and safe, but didn't reply to Rose or Al, those bitches can wait! Especially Rose, how could she keep a secret like that from me? I quickly sent Charlie a text letting him know that I probably wouldn't be home tonight, at least I was hoping that I wouldn't be home tonight.

"Morning Princess" Edward said as he entered the room. My heart instantly lifted in my chest.

"Morning" I said smiling like a kid at Disneyland.

"Sorry I wasn't here when you woke up I wanted to give you breakfast in bed, I was hoping to be back before you awoke."

"It's ok I haven't been up that long…so what's the plan for the rest of the day, do we have to check out soon?"

"Actually if it is ok with you I might book the room for tonight as well, and we can just hang all day."

"Sounds perfect" I smiled slyly, there was really only one thing I wanted to do today.

* * *

I looked over at Edward nervously as we sat in Charlie's driveway, it was now Sunday evening, we had spent the entire weekend without leaving the room once. Edward didn't have anywhere to stay as Al's house was still be remodeled. We were going to ask Charlie if he could stay with us. I was very hesitant, I already knew how Charlie would feel about my boyfriend and I living under the same roof, even it was just for 3 more days. Earlier today the Cullen's had signed the contract for a rental property, they would move in on Wednesday.

"Bella, if you don't want to do this I can just stay in a motel, or at Rose's, it's really not a big deal."

"No I'm ok, I'm just nervous I guess. Come on let's go"

As I approached the front door, I was suddenly nervous for an entirely different reason. Charlie knew why Edward left, would he accept him now that he was back? He seemed understanding at the time, but as a parent do you really want your daughter going out with a boy that thought he had impregnated another girl? I took Edwards hand in mine, inhaled deeply and opened the door.

"Bells, is that you?" Charlie called from the lounge.

"Yeah, its me" I smiled at Edward and then led him into the lounge, Charlie was sitting with his back to us intently watching the highlights package of last nights games, I cleared my throat to get his attention. Charlie swiveled in his chair face us and as his eyes fell on Edward a look of surprise shot across his features, I watched his face vigilantly hoping he would give away his true feelings but I couldn't see anything other than genuine surprise.

"Edward, wow, your back…are…are you back?" Charlie asked as he stood to shake Edward's hand.

"Yes, Sir I am back, it's great to see you again."

"Please, cut that Sir crap, its good to have you back" Charlie said more to me than Edward.

"Yeah, about that Dad, see the thing…"

"Well he is going to have to stay here with us, Allie's place is still under construction, I guess we can grab a spare mattress and throw that on the floor in Emmett's room" I really never gave Charlie enough credit, and I had really underestimated how he felt about Edward and Emmett. Perhaps for him he was finally getting the sons he never had. I looked into Charlie's eyes and noticed that for the first time in many, many years he looked really happy, I suspect that he may need those boys just as much as they need him.

"Thank you very much Charlie, it is really appreciated, it will only be until Wednesday, then we will be out of your hair."

"Wednesday?" Charlie was never a very good actor and the disappointment that Emmett and Edward would be moving out we written all over his face, in bold.

"Yes, our parents have rented a property here in Forks and we will be moving into that.".

"Ah, that's tight Em did say something about your parents coming to join you here in Forks, I would really like to meet the infamous Dr. Carlisle Cullen." I'm not sure that Charlie meant for it to come out as sourly as it did. I looked at Edward and it appeared Charlie's tone was not lost on him either.

"I know that they are really looking forward to meeting you Charlie, after everything that you have done for Emmett and myself." Edward had a look of complete adoration and appreciation on his face, it was very touching and I was hoping that Charlie would identify it.

"Ok great! Bells would you please go and get Edward a fresh set of sheets and what not, I just want to have a quick chat with him." I looked skeptically from Charlie to Edward and when Edward nodded indicating that he was ok I made my upstairs and then stopped once I was on the landing to listen to what Charlie had to say.

"I really am glad that your back Edward. Listen, Bella told me about why you had to leave and I want you to know that I don't judge you, Renee and I had Bella at a young age, and I really admire that you were going to accept your responsibilities. See the thing is son, when you left, my daughter was a shell of the person she once was, she wouldn't leave the house, the spark in her eye was gone completely. The love you two have is so overwhelming and it is so evident to anyone who sees the two of you together. I only ask one thing of you,_ please_ don't hurt her, I don't think that I could take it, seeing her like that again. Last time I threatened you not to hurt her but this time I am _begging_ you as a man, a father, who cherishes and adores his little girl." Charlie choked out the last few words. I didn't even bother wiping the tears from my face, as soon as I did they would be replaced by more.

"Charlie, I deeply regret that I caused Bella pain, more than I can ever truly express. I will not _ever_ make that mistake again. I know that we are young but I love her, and intend on spending the rest of my life with her, I won't do anything to jeopardize that." I loved both those men more than I can put into words, Charlie who held my past and Edward who held my future.

"What is it with you Cullen boys declaring your love for my babies, I have had Emmett tell me exactly what you have just told me. Haven't you two heard of playing your cards close your chest" Charlie chuckled as he moved into the kitchen. "Beer?"

"Yes, thank you Charlie" I heard the chairs in the kitchen scrape along the floor as Charlie and Edward sat at the table.

"So Charlie, what has it been like having Emmett here?" I heard Charlie laugh as he was no doubt remembering any of the multitudes of fuck ups Emmett caused during the few weeks he has lived with us.

"Well, he isn't the quietest fucking person I have ever lived with and he has eaten me out of house and home, I thought I would have to get a second job just to pay for his groceries! But honestly, I have enjoyed every moment of it, your brother is a really good kid, he has a heart of gold he just doesn't always show it. I want to say something to you but I don't want you take it the wrong way." Charlie paused and im assuming that he was waiting for a sign from Edward to continue.

"See, the kids in this town, their lives are…well they're fucked, but it's not their fault, it's their no good absentee parents. These parents really get my goat Edward, and when I heard that your and Em's parents were the same, I was really angry, as I am with Al's and Rose's. You kids deserve more, it's all well and good to have the house and the cars and the money, but that doesn't buy you love Edward, John and Paul were right about that." The was another pause, then I heard the bottle clink as it was placed back on the table top.

"I guess what I am trying to say is that you boys should be really proud of yourselves, you are very mature, clever boys and im guessing with little or no thanks to your folks. Now you don't have to worry about me offending your folks when I meet them, I have too much respect for you and Emmett to embarrass you."

I stood up off the landing and threw the sheets and towels into Emmett's room, I have been trying not to go in their too often, it has this certain…smell, I cant quite figure it out but whatever it is it's unpleasant. I walked back into the kitchen to find Charlie and Edward enjoying their second beer.

"Chief Swan, Am I going to have provide you with a ticket for providing alcohol to minors?" I asked in my best police officer voice, I grabbed a beer out of the fridge and sat next to Charlie, I was willing to see how far I could push him.

"Thanks Bells" Charlie said as he grabbed my beer and took a sip, apparently I couldn't push it that far.

"I hate to point out what a massive hypocrisy you are creating in this home. It is ok for men to drink but not women? I have rights too Charlie…"

"You sure do pumpkin, you have the right to shut the hell up" Charlie laughed at his own joke as he took another sip of beer, I looked at Edward who was trying very hard to contain his laughter, I huffed and went to the fridge to get a beer. This time I stood at the fridge and chugged as much as I could, spilling some down my chin and shirt.

"See, perfect example right there Bells" Charlie pointing out the beer that was on my shirt, Edward was now wetting his pants. I scowled at both of them, "Yeah well you can make your own dinner tonight!" I yelled as I stomped out of the kitchen and threw myself onto the couch, Charlie and Edwards laughter still ringing in my ears.

I was happily watching re-runs of Rock of Love when the front door burst open and a shrill high pitch squealing assaulted my ears.

"For the love of all that is sacred turn it down a notch Alice" My father yelled from the kitchen, if there was anything he was thankful for it was that I was not a squeally girl.

"Ohmygod! Edwarditstrueyourback!!!"

"Alice take a breath" I said as I walked toward the cyclone that was now latched onto Edwards neck.

"Sorry, you know I hate being out of the loop, I was just so excited when Rose told me that you were back…you are back right?" She asked her eyes darting to mine. I nodded.

"Al we are about to get some takeaway would you like to join us?"

"Thanks Charlie, but I as actually just dropping in on my way over to Jaspers. His parents are home and I'm meeting them tonight." I recalled my conversation with Jasper at the bon fire when he had described how his parents just didn't get him. I was slightly worried for Alice, as she can be superficial and overly concerned with material things, which is everything they hate.

"Ok well good luck with that" Charlie said returning his attention to his beer.

"Luck? Who needs luck when you have the charm of Alice Brandon!" We all laughed as Alice walked toward the door. "Bye everyone, its really good to have you back Edward" and with that she was gone, blink and you miss her.

"I'll send Em and text and see if he will be home for dinner" Edward announced. No sooner had he sent the text than the front door opened and Emmett came bounding into the kitchen.

"Jesus Christ boy! Someone mentions food and you come running at the speed of light" Charlie said laughing while handing Emmett a beer.

"It's a talent! So whats on the menu tonight at El Casa Di Swan? Oh...hey Edward, didn't even see you there"

"Nice Em, I always knew I was less important to you than food?" Edward punched his brother in the arm and Emmett just looked at him nonchalantly shrugging his shoulders.

"So Wednesday hey?" Emmett asked Edward with a sense of dread in his voice, apparently Charlie wasn't the only one that wasn't looking forward to Wednesday.

"Yeah Wednesday!" Edward replied gently obviously picking up on Emmetts hesitation.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed, please review**

**Cheers**

**Court**


	22. Happy Holidays

Sorry guys, no chapter, I just wanted to say a big Merry Christmas to you all. I hope Santa is kind to you. Thank you for reading my story, I promise to update more before New Years. I am really engrossed in another story at the moment and am finding it hard to tear myself away from it to continue with mine. For those that havent read The Red Line by WinndSinger – you have to it is amazing!!!

Enjoy your holidays

Love

Court


	23. Ch 22 The real family

**AN: Hope you all had a great Christmas!!! Here is the next chapter sorry it isn't very long, but I really wanted to give this its own chapter. I want to say a big thank you to my assistant (beta – but she hates Jacob and the wolves so doesn't really appreciate being referred to like that) Flic. She has started reading my chapters so that you guys get them without so many mistakes (my bad sorry!) She is also the one that encourages me to do stuff like this, believing in me when I don't…much love Flic. Peace out a town (sorry private joke)**

**Also I want to dedicate this chapter to my father…Tom! As I have said before my Charlie definitely has characteristics that my father had.**

**Ok well here is it…enjoy**

* * *

**Ch 22 – ****The real family**

Tuesday. I have been dreading this day since I found out it would be my last night living with the Cullen boys, the house was incredibly somber as the four of us sat at the dinner table eating, well not so much eating, more pushing the food around our plates. Usually I would be annoyed at the lack of interest in a meal that I slaved over, but not tonight I didn't have the strength to care.

I had been living with Emmett for a few weeks now and had become so accustomed to having a brother around that it felt like he was being executed tomorrow, when in actual fact he was only moving about 2 miles down the road. However that loss was nothing compared to how I felt about Edward leaving.

I looked across at the table at the man that I truly loved more than anything in this world, he's head was sagging as he concentrated on separating the peas from the corn, he like the rest of us hadn't taken a single bite. For the past two nights, long after Charlie was snoring in his bed, Edward would sneak into my room, we didn't dare have sex in Charlie's house with Charlie home, he liked Edward a lot, but not enough to forgive him for sleeping with his daughter under his own roof. Instead we talked for hours in whispers just clutching to each other for dear life, both knowing that all too soon this jig would be up.

"So…thank god its Wednesday tomorrow, I thought the day would never come when I would get rid of the two of you" Charlie was fooling no one, completely lacking any conviction in his statement.

"Yep, in a few hours we will be out of your hair and …..your refrigerator." Emmett sounded so miserable I thought he might cry, I thought I might cry. I peeked out from under my hair and saw Edward staring at me desolately. I don't know why we were are all so depressed, it's not as if we will never see each other again, I mean I will see them at school on Thursday, Charlie, however, definitely won't see them as often but I'm sure they will still come and visit.

I was leaning against the kitchen sink doing as good a job at pretending to wash as I was pretending to eat, when I felt someone standing behind me.

"Do you think the boys will want to watch the game with me Friday night Bells?" Charlie whispered in my ear, it was very strange to see, not only a grown man, but your father, asking a question with the same apprehension that a child has when asking their parents if they can sleep over at friends house on a school night. I turned to face my father who was looking at me with great trepidation, I leaned in and hugged him tighter than I have in years.

"I'm sure they would love too" I told him, really hoping that I was speaking accurately on behalf of the boys. Charlie kissed the top of my head before sitting back at the table. Emmett and Edward were staring at me no doubt wondering what Charlie and my little exchange was all about. I turned back to the dishes actually putting in some effort to complete them this time.

"Boys, I was…umm… if you have nothing else planned of course…" I almost giggled at Charlie's nervousness but thought it would only make the situation worse. "I was wondering if maybe you would like to…umm…watch the game with me Friday night" There was the sound of a chair scrapping on the linoleum and I snapped my head in that direction thinking for a split second that Charlie was so nervous that he fainted, what I saw however was Emmett lunging at my father and hugging him around the neck almost choking him.

"I would fucking love that El Capitan" Emmett yelled so loudly that I'm sure Rose could hear it from her place all the way across town.

"That sounds like a great idea Charlie" Edward responded in a much more appropriate subdue manner.

"Great Friday night it is then" Charlie beamed "You can let go of me now Emmett" we all laughed and the very large, suffocatingly depressing, elephant vacated the room.

The rest of the night flew by and before I knew it 12:30am had arrived and my bedroom door squeaked very minutely as Edward entered for the last time. He climbed into bed beside me and immediately I attached my body to his.

"I hate this" he whispered as he pressed his lips lightly to my cheekbone.

"I know, all night I've felt as if you and Emmett are leaving the country or something, I just can't stand the fact that I won't be falling asleep with you every night, I know it's only been like 5 nights in a row but I have become so used to it that I don't think I will be able to fall asleep without you now."

"Yeah me neither, I wonder how strict my parents are on the whole girlfriend sleeping over policy" I was about to ask what he meant by that, but it occurred to me that he wouldn't know because his parents haven't ever been around or cared enough to address that matter. Judging by what Edward has said in the past they, particularly Emmett, have had girls come and go as they please, I guess with the parents deciding to actually be parents this will not be the case anymore. Why oh why do his parents have to start caring now?

"I don't know how your parents feel about it, but I know Charlie isn't overly fond of it."

"Bella, Charlie knows that I sneak into your room every night"

"What!" I yelled far too loudly, if he didn't know before he surely would now.

"Shhh" Edward was laughing which horrified me, this was no laughing matter.

"I can't believe your laughing!"

"Bella relax, he told me that he trusts us to not disrespect him or his home and I ensured him that we would never do either and he said ok"

"And?"

"No and, that was it, nothing more was said"

"You can't be serious! Charlie is…_ok_…with you sleeping in my bed?"

"Yep" Edward responded smugly, I could just imagine the grin that would be plastered across his face.

"Well now I'm not ok with it"

"What?" It was his turn to be confused and shocked.

"Well I just don't feel comfortable with Charlie knowing that you are in my bed"

"So you feel more comfortable sneaking around behind his back" there was humor in his voice now, when I heard him say it out loud I knew how absurd it sounded but that's how I felt.

"Exactly"

"You truly are a very strange creature Miss Swan" Edward whispered as he kissed my forehead, slightly laughing to himself.

* * *

I didn't get any sleep at all, not that I minded with Edward in my bed, I didn't want to waste precious hours with stupid sleep, I knew that I would pay for that at school later today but I really didn't care. I had begged Edward to let me help him move into his new place but he refused telling me that he and Emmett and his parents had a lot to discuss and that some of that wasn't going to be pretty.

So here I am sitting at the kitchen table angry, angry that I have to go to school, angry that Mr and Mrs Cullen chose now to be parents and angry that my new boyfriend and new brother were moving out. Charlie stomped into the kitchen with a scowl on his face.

"Good Morning"

"What's fucking good about it?" Looks like I'm not the only angry one.

"Nothing I guess" Charlie just huffed in response as he boiled the kettle. I could hear Emmett up stairs cursing as he was packing his bags, he had accumulated an amazing amount of shit since he moved in. I went to the sink standing beside Charlie who was staring into oblivion.

"They'll be back Charlie" I offered putting my hand on his shoulder.

"I know kiddo, I'm really going to miss them, having Emmett here has been like having my own son and I have really enjoyed it, not that I don't enjoy having you here pumpkin, it's just you know…"

"I know Dad, I have liked having a brother too" I tear fell from the corner of my eye, this is ridiculous I thought to myself, he isn't going away for ever.

"I'll always be your brother Bell's" Emmett stated as he entered the kitchen walking straight toward Charlie and I. Emmetts large arms embraced us and we all stood there holding each other, silently crying. He really had become apart of our family and I didn't want him to go home to his 'real' family.

"And Charlie if you'll have me, I would love to be your faux-son" Emmetts voice was strained.

"I would really like that Em" I couldn't see Charlies face as I was tucked in between his and Emmetts chest but I knew he would be smiling so widely that his skin was in danger of tearing.

After a few more minutes we let go of each other, I avoided eye contact with either of them afraid that I wouldn't be able to remain in control the tears for long. I heard Edward descending the stairs and definitely didn't want to look at him either.

"Em, you ready to go…Carlisle called and said that they have just arrived at the house" Edward let out a frustrated sigh, this was a very awkward situation, we weren't really saying goodbye but nothing else really felt appropriate, I wonder if hallmark make a 'thanks for living with me for a while and then leaving' card?

"Well…I guess we better head off then" Emmett conceded in defeat as he headed toward Edward and the door. Charlie and I made no move to follow them both of us thinking that if we pretend that they aren't really leaving that they won't. However the sound of the front door opening ended our fantasy.

"Boys wait!" Charlie called as he ran to the door, with me following quickly behind. "Listen, I just want you to know that you can stay here anytime you like, that room will from now on be your room." Emmett didn't say anything instead just grabbing Charlie like a rag doll and hugging him with a pained look on his face.

"Charlie, Emmett and I can't even begin to say how thankful we are that you have allowed us into your home. You house has..." Edward paused obviously struggling to remain composed, it was useless as the rest of us were all howling, Charlie making strange whimpering noises that I hadn't heard since Renee left us. "We have never felt more at home or part of a family than we have with the two of you." I looked up into Edward's eyes to see him staring at me, his eyes so much more vibrant after his tears. I wanted to kiss the droplets off of his cheeks but decided that would be highly inappropriate right now.

"This will always be home for me" Emmett added, he was still holding onto Charlie

"As long as you need it, this will always be your home" I told them both, knowing I was speaking on behalf of Charlie. Emmett release Charlie and them came hug me, lifting me up, holding me in mid air, I buried my face into his neck, letting the tears run freely. I was so happy to have met Emmett, I knew that he was going to be a massive part of my life and I would always consider him my brother, hopefully one day I would marry Edward and that would be official.

Emmett released me into Edwards arms who held me tight to him and kissed my forehead. "Ill see you soon" he whispered to me before stepping away to follow Emmett to the car. I moved next to Charlie and wrapped my arm around his waist and leant my head on his shoulder, Charlie's arm across my shoulder clutching me to him so tightly, maybe afraid that I would leave too. We watched in silence as the boys drove away to their new home and biological family, we remained standing on the porch for some time not speaking just thinking.

"You better head off to school kiddo, you're already late as it is."

"Nah not going, can't be fucked to be honest Charlie"

"Alright I'll call the school and tell them you're sick."

"Thanks Dad" I stood on my tip toes and kissed his cheek, "I love you." Charlie and I never really said we loved each other very much, we had a lot of love for each other but we never really felt the need to say it, Charlie was a mans man, and I was raised as the daughter of a mans man, showing and expressing your emotions wasn't really something that was common place in our house, well at least I hadn't been in that past, lately however the Swan residence was the house of love.

"I love you too. kiddo" I smiled at Charlie and went back up stairs to bed. I heard the t.v click on downstairs and figured that Charlie mustn't be going go work either.

I couldn't sleep, instead I laid curled up on my side thinking about how drastically my life had changed this year. Jacob and I were no longer, but we were back on track to the amazing friendship we once shared. I now knew what it meant to fall in love at first sight and to have your soul meet its other, its perfect match. I now had a brother that I adored. My two best friends were in love. My father had found a son and hopefully in the future would gain another. I also knew what it meant to be brokenhearted…twice. But most importantly I now appreciated just how great my life is. Sure I might be the poor scholarship girl whose mum left her and I might not fit in with everyone else in this town but that's ok with me because I have something that they don't, I have Charlie, a father who loves and cares about me. And that is golden.

* * *

**AN: I hope you enjoyed! I am so sad to see them leave Charlies house that i have been tyring to think of something that could happen to Carlisle and Esme, but the story is refusing to go that direction sorry!**

**Please review and let me know what you think.**

**Cheers guys**

**Court**


	24. Ch 23 Meeting the Disappointments

**AN: Happy New Year!!! Hope you all had a great night. Sorry its taken a little while I have had a slight issue writing this chapter I found it very difficult to make Esme so OCC. But the good news is that it is a long chapter! woo hoo! As always a big thank you to you all for reading, I hope you enjoy**

**Ch 23 – Meeting the Disappointments**

The boys came over last night as promised and watched the game, Charlie was ecstatic to see them, its was as if they hadn't seen each other for 3 years not 3 days. It was nice having them in the house again that was for sure, it had seemed so empty without them. Edward had mentioned that he would really like for us to meet his parents, I wasn't so keen either was Charlie for that matter but we knew that it would make the boys happy so we agreed. Charlie suggested that they come to our place which I fully approved of, if I was going to meet these so called parents I would like to do it on my home ground where I would feel more comfortable.

Charlie decided that we would have a barbeque, I tried to tell him that it was too cold to have a barbeque this time of year but he wouldn't hear it. I knew the reason he wanted to have it was because it meant that he could spend most the night outside away from everyone else.

I was preparing the salads when Charlie walked into the kitchen holding his uniform aloft inspecting it.

"Charlie, I just washed that yesterday, please don't tell me you have spilt shit on it already" Charlie looked at my quizzically, was I not just speaking english? "Have. You. Split. Something. On. Your. Uniform?" I repeated very slowly ensuring I pronounced each word clearly.

"No smartass, I going to wear it tonight"

"You working tonight?"

"Nope" what is he talking about, wait he isn't going to…

"You aren't thinking about wearing that when the Cullens come over are you?"

"Yep?"

"Why the hell would you do that?" I was laughing now and shaking my head at the silly old man.

"Because I want them to know that I AM the law around here and if they so much touch a hair on those boys heads I will come down on them like tone of bricks"

"So you want to scare them?"

"Yep" a mischievous smile spread across his, images of Charlie tazering Mr. & Mrs. Cullen flashed through my mind, I couldn't help but replicate Charlie's grin.

"Please go and change, I hate them too but you must behave tonight, it means a lot to Edward and Emmett" ha got him there, he scowled at me and stomped back up stairs like a 2 year old.

An hour and an appropriate change of clothes later Charlie and I were ready for dinner, the meat was marinating, the table set and Rosalie had just pulled up in the driveway, I was so thankful to have an ally this evening seeing as Charlie had already banished himself outside getting the barbeque started.

"I'm home" Rose announced as she walked straight in the front door.

"Hey Rose, looking forward to meeting Mr. & Mrs. Cullen?" I asked watching her sashay through the living area, she was ridiculously beautiful, tonight she had on a pair of jeans, black pumps and a black singlet top and she still looked ready to walk the corridors of vogue.

"Nah not really, I can't be bothered meeting these people, you know that Emmett and I havent had sex since they arrived, what the fuck is with that, I have needs!" I laughed at Rose, it was true however, the only time I had seen Edward since Tuesday morning was at school, his parents were occupying all his free time and it was pissing me off. It all well and good for them to want to be around now, but where were they when he really needed them? Bitter much?

"I thought I heard you in here love" Charlie said to Rose coming in from the back and kissing Rose on the forehead. "Hey, can you tell Bella that I can wear my uniform tonight"

"You should Charlie that would be hilarious, you can make them call you Chief all night and put your gun on the table when we are eating, go change Charlie"

"No! Stop it both of you, your as bad as each other" I scolded them waving the knife I was holding at them.

"Sorry mum" they both said in unison giggling like small girls.

"You nervous Rose?" I was hoping that she was as nervous as I was unfortunately this was not the case, if Rose could make Anna Wintour and Carl Lagerfeld fall in love with her then the Cullen's should be a piece of cake.

"Nah if they don't like me they can go get fucked" Rose declared while she was fixing up her lip gloss.

"That's my girl" Charlie mumbled as he grabbed a beer out the fridge.

"I'd love one dad" Charlie looked at me with a raised eyebrow and then threw me a bottle. I had already smashed my flask of vodka while I was getting ready but I wasn't any less nervous. I don't know why I couldn't just have an attitude like Rose, why did I have to care what these people thought. Edward loves me isn't that all that matters?

"They're here!" Rose hollered from the front room, Charlie and I gave each other a quick look and then slammed back the beers, like father like daughter. The three of us stood in the front room watching the Cullen's. I saw Esme first, she was a short woman probably the same height as me however that's were the similarities ended. Edward clearly got his hair from her, it was the same strange unique bronze, wrapped up in a loose bun on her head.

"Fuck me, she is wearing the entire Prada winter range" Rose whispered while admiring Esme's fashion. Her outfit probably cost more than this entire house. Next my eyes found Carlisle. He was a stunning man, tall and broad like Emmett however he had natural blonde hair and vibrant blue eyes. He wore a solemn look on his face as he waited for his wife to take his hand. The looked too young to have children in the their late teens, perhaps Carlisle knows a great plastic surgeon.

Esme and Carlisle turned to look at our house and the expressions that followed made me feel sick to my stomach. They took in our tiny 3 bedroom weatherboard with the same distaste as a naked homeless man, I didn't dare look at Charlie to see what his reaction would be. Emmett was starting to lead his parents up the stairs to the front door, I noticed Esme hesitating, probably not wanting her $4,500 Vienna Minimalisa boots to be ruined by the shitty middle class porch. I looked at Edward who was shaking his head looking very embarrassed, im not sure whether the embarrassment was for his mother or our house. We started to move toward the door to greet the snobs, I could hear Emmett saying something on the other side of the door but couldn't make it out until I got closer to the door.

"Welcome to _my _home" He proudly announced, I looked up at Charlie who had a victorious smile spread across his face, I hope the sentiment of the statement wasn't lost on his parents.

Charlie placed one hand on the doorknob and then turned to look at Rose and I.

"Bring it on!" Rose declared flicking her long blonde hair over her shoulder.

"Hello, I'm Chief Swam" I small snicker escaped Rosalie's mouth, "Welcome to our home." Charlie gestured for the Cullen's to enter the house, Emmett barged through patting Charlie on the shoulder and then placing a kiss on Rose's forehead. "You must be Carlisle and Esme, we have heard a lot about you" Esme gave a false polite smile and Carlisle just nodded, this is going to be one long night!

"Mum, Dad this is my girlfriend Bella" Edward announced as he moved and stood behind me putting his hands on my shoulders.

"It's lovely to meet you" I offered while putting my hand out to Carlisle, he shook my hand and gave me the tiniest of smiles, Esme just looked me up and down not saying anything. I looked up at Edward who offered a sympathetic smile.

"Hi Esme and Carlisle, I am Rosalie, Emmetts girlfriend"

"Yes, I know who you are dear, my friends at Vogue and Elite, speak very highly of you." Esme's face lit up and she walked towards Rose and inspected her closely, Rose's smile never faltering. "Tell me dear, why are you here in _this _town you should be in New York, in all my years I have never seen anyone who looks quite like you, its amazing, look at her Carlisle, she is flawless" Someone get me a bucket. Edward squeezed my shoulders and placed a kiss on my head.

"She is indeed very beautiful Emmett, you have picked a real winner here." Carlisle and Esme now had their backs to Charlie, Edward and I, they were looking at Rose as if she were the Mona Lisa.

"Thanks Dad, why don't you and mum follow me and ill show you my bedroom." Emmett led his parents up stairs with Edward in toe. The three of us stood listening as Emmett proudly showed them to his room.

"_This _is where you stayed? Oh Emmett, you should have told us we could have put you up in a hotel." Esme's voice was dripping with disgust, I quickly glanced at Charlie who's face was bright red, there was a vain in his neck that was about 3 seconds away from exploding. I placed my hand on his trying to calm him but knew it was useless, he would be calm when these people were out of his house.

"Fuck up Esme, stop being such a rude bitch" Emmett spat at his mother.

"Don't speak to you mother like that Emmett." Carlisle scolded.

"You use the term mother very loosely there Carlisle" his voice dripping with venom, a side of Emmett I had never seen before.

"Now is not the time nor the place" Edward tried to quell the disagreement before it got worse.

"Whatever, but I want you both to know that if you two are going to behave like this I will move out and come live back here"

"Emmett, please don't I simply cannot bare the thought of a child of mine staying somewhere like this" Esme pleaded with her son as if he were going to live in a box under a freeway overpass.

"Fucking cu…"

"Don't worry Charlie, I'll make this evening a little more interesting" Rosalie interrupted with a very nasty smirk on her face. I decided that we would all need a little refreshment for this and went to the cabinet pouring as all a shot of tequila, not my usually poison but it would do the job. Large footsteps came pounding down the stairs and Emmett soon joined us grabbing the bottle of tequila and having a faire bit more than one shot.

"They are such assholes, I wish they would just fuck off back home" he muttered under his breath. Edward soon led Esme and Carlisle down the stairs, Esme making a conscious effort not to touch anything. It was very evident that these people had very little to do with the raising of their boys, they shared no personality traits what so ever. However it was clear that they would fit into this town just fine.

"Im going to the barbeque" Charlie said coldly and was out the door before I could even respond.

"Me too" Emmett announced giving his parents a nasty look on the way out.

"Umm…would you like something to drink?" Would you like a punch in the face you nasty pieces of shit?

"Thank you" Esme said handing me a bottle of Bollinger, for a split second I thought about giving her some of the cask wine we've had in the fridge for about three years, unfortunately I think she would notice the difference.

I walked into the kitchen, relieved to be away from that poisonous woman, there were some nasty women in this town but she takes the cake, however if there was one person who could put her in her place it was Rose, I was looking very forward to it. I pair of arms snaked around my waist and a face was buried into the side of my neck.

"Emmett I told you that we can't do this when your brother is in the other room"

"Very funny, Isabella"

"Woah, low blow" he knew how much I hated being called Isabella, I had asked Charlie several times to let me legally change my name so that I never had to be called that ever again, no luck however, Charlie just told me suck it up.

"So…your mums a bitch"

"You heard what happened up stairs I take it" Edward looked away from me in complete shame and embarrassment.

'Yeah we heard it, if I were you I would try to keep your parents as far away from Charlie as possible"

"Oh no really?"

"Yah really" we both laughed a little, now that I really hated his parents I no longer cared about whether or not they liked me, I actually preferred that they didn't like me. I poured their champagne into mugs, we did have a crystal glass set but I thought this would be a little funnier. Edward just laughed at me and followed me into the living room.

"Here you go Esme and Carlisle, sorry about the mugs, we don't really have any glassware that is suitable" Rosalie winked at me. Esme took the mug from my hand horrified that her $400 Bollinger was put into a 'World's best farter' mug. I saw a smirk on Carlisle's face, maybe he did have a sense of humour after all.

About 20 minutes and a lot of awkward silence later Emmett and Charlie begrudgingly entered the kitchen with the cooked meat. We took our seats at the table.

"Good one" Charlie whispered nodding towards Esme's mug. The food was great, everyone seemed to enjoy it however I didn't fail to notice Esme wiping the cutlery on her napkin before using them.

"So Rosalie dear, tell me what did you think of Anna, I heard that you had a meeting with her a few months ago." I gathered she was talking about Anna Wintour, its no surprise she had heard about it, the story was in every magazine in the country.

"It was great actually Esme, Anna is a softy, she asked me to do a cover this summer but I told her that I had to finish school first, she wasn't impressed at first but said that she understood and appreciated my commitment. To be honest I don't know why people are so scared of her."

"Did you know what I was a model dear?" Trust, she was a beautiful woman but I would have thought too short to be a model.

"No Esme I wasn't aware that you were a model" Rosalie answered not overly impressed.

"Yes, I was Miss Illinois" Esme said proudly sitting up higher in her seat flashing everyone her best Miss America smile.

"Ah I see, that makes sense now, Miss America don't have a height restriction" Rose said in her sweetest politest voice. "Personally I think those pageants are so fake, the amount of make-up those girls wear, any old heifer could compete, I'm not surprised you won Esme, you are a natural beauty those other girls wouldn't have stood a chance" I nearly choked on my steak, the backhanded compliment was Rose's specialty.

"Yes well we can't all be blessed like you Rosalie, can we Isabella?" Oh this bitch was good. I put my hand on Charlie's knee under the table and Rose gave him a reassuring smile.

"Esme you have to tell me who does your work, you look amazing, so natural" Emmett actually spat his drink onto the table.

"Work? I don't know what you mean dear" Esme fidgeted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Oh come on Essie we are all friends here" Esme flinched at Rose's ugly nickname for her.

"Dad, Bella is the top of all her classes and is planning on going to an Ivy league" Edward jumped in before Esme and Rose were on the floor pulling each others hair out, something I would have paid good money to see.

"Really Bella?" I nodded my mouth full of steak a look that im sure impressed Esme further. "Which school were you thinking and what will you study?" The interest in Carlisle's voice was very evident, so scholastic success impressed him, maybe I could make nice with Carlisle and Esme can just get fucked. I made sure I had chewed all my food before responding.

"I am hoping to get into Princeton, but have also applied for Yale, Brown and Dartmouth. I am hoping to get into journalism, I have always loved writing and figured that this career path allows me to do what I love and get paid for it."

"If you get a job, journalism is very competitive, you have to be the best of the best." Esme chimed in not evening bothering to look up from her plate.

"Oh I know" I said very sweetly, she was trying to bait me and I wasn't having it, "that's why I am trying to get into an Ivy, there are plenty of other great colleges like the University of Iowa that offer brilliant writing programs but I will need the prestige and the contacts that an Ivy can get me." Carlisle gave me a bright smile as did everyone else at the table except one, she was staring at me mouth slightly agape.

"How do you plan on paying for her to go to an Ivy Charlie, they are very, very expensive." Esme asked too sweetly as if she was caring when in fact she was attacking our fiscal situation. Charlie had smoke pouring out of his ears, I squeezed his leg again and spoke before he had a chance to tell her to go fuck herself.

"I am hoping to get a full academic scholarship actually Esme, if I can maintain my grades then I should get one. Otherwise…"

"I'll give her the money" Emmett interrupted, "and before any of you saying anything, I have lots and lots of money and I have already been offered sporting scholarships so I wont have to pay, and besides Bells is my sister now and that's what family do, they help…each…other…out" he said the last few words very tenaciously at his mother. Esme looked as thought she had been stamped on the ass with a branding iron. Carlisle on the other hand looked at his son with a sense of pride. I was picking up on a very strange dynamic within the Cullen house. To me it appeared that Esme wore the pants and Carlisle just went along with the flow, that would suggest why he worked so much, he was getting away from her. Interesting.

"Emmett, that is a lovely sentiment thank you but I wont hear of it" I smiled at Emmett, I think perhaps he offered the money more for his mothers benefit, knowing that I would never actually take it.

"Em baby, tell your mother about the magnificent Cartier necklace you brought me" Emmett looked at Rose slightly confused, Rose sighed frustrated before continuing. "He's a little embarrassed that everyone is going to find out what a sweetheart he is. Emmett call's me he's blonde diamond, and so, fittingly he bought me a canary heart diamond necklace, its just gorgeous its the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." Esme's jaw nearly hit the table.

"It's not as beautiful as you are" Emmett added finally realizing where Rose was going with this.

"Say Emmett how much did something like that set you back?" I wasn't completely sure whether Charlie knew that they were kidding or not.

"Only $65,000"

"What!" everyone yelled at the same time, forgetting for a split second that we were all playing a game.

"Just kidding it was only $15,000" Edward snickered beside me, Carlisle even giggled a little I suspect that he knew that we were kidding. After all Rose wasn't wearing it and had she been given a piece of jewelry like that she would never take it off. The look on Esme's face was priceless, I wish I had my camera with me, a genuine Kodak moment.

"Bella, If you decided to go to Yale, I would love it if you would let me know, I am an alumni and am still heavily involved with many boards and events, I could introduce you to some great people." Carlisle smiled at me proudly, I should have known that being a doctor and as good looking as he was that he would have belonged to a great frat, probably a Alpha Delta Phi and Skull and Bones member no doubt.

"That would be fantastic Carlisle, I have been strongly considering Yale of late" I smiled at Edward, since he told me of his plans to attend Yale I have been finding it harder and harder to find reasons why I would want to go anywhere else. I couldn't bare the thought of being away from him for 4 years.

"I wonder why that is" Carlisle offered playfully which earned him a stern stare from Esme.

"Well Carlisle, boys, I think its time we get going. Thank you for everything Charlie and Bella. Rosalie it was fabulous to meet you." Esme stood up quickly and made her way to the front door.

"Actually Esme, I'll stay here for a bit, I'll be home later" I noticed that Emmett didn't ask permission, he just told her.

"Me too" Edward said smiling at me sweetly. Esme huffed and then opened the door staring expectantly at Carlisle.

"Love, I just want to have a quick word with Charlie, I'll meet you in the car." Esme looked confused and the rolled her eyes and walked out the door.

"Can Charlie and I have a minute alone, actually Bella would you mind joining us?" I looked at Edward who smiled and nodded. The others got up and left the room, Charlie was looking at me with his eyebrows raised, I love that he assumes that I would know what this is about.

"I just wanted to say a few things before we left. Firstly I would like to apologize for my wife's behavior tonight, there is no excuse for the way she behaved, I am truly embarrassed. I want you both to understand that it isn't about you personally, she was rocked by Edwards news and is very protective of our…money. I guess what I am trying to say is that she was testing you both tonight, seeing what your true intentions were." I looked at Charlie who had a blank expression on his face, I knew this meant that he angry, I had seen this look many times before. "Secondly I wanted to personally thank you for everything you have done for my boys. Lord knows I haven't been the best father, hell I have barely been a father at all, I am very thankful that they have found someone like you Charlie. Someone that they can look up to, someone who can show them the true value of a family, something that Esme and I have never done. Emmett has the most wonderful things to say about the both of you, he hasn't shut up about the two of you since we got here…"

"Have not!" Emmett yelled from the lounge room door, we all looked at each other and laughed.

"Anyway I will never really be able to tell you how much gratification I have for the both of you. I hope that we are able to start a great friendship. Bella please feel comfortable to come into our home whenever you please, I assure you that Esme wont ever behave that way again, I'll personally make sure of it. Again thank you both from the bottom of my heat." What Carlisle just said was a very hard thing from not only a man but a father to say, he was admitting to his short comings, I respected him a lot more now and I could see that he was actually a decent man who had made some massive mistakes in his life. The jury was still out on Esme, I would give her another chance to redeem herself but I didn't have high hopes.

Carlisle stood and left after a hug from me and a handshake from Charlie, Rose and the boys come busting through the door looking a lot happier than when they had left. We spent the rest of the night laughing and reliving the evening, Emmett thought the farter mug was the funniest thing he had ever seen, I was proud of my efforts.

It was getting really late so Charlie offered for the boys and Rose to stay over, which of course they all accepted.

"Alright kids, I'm gonna hit the hay. Now Rose and Edward if you two are going to switch rooms can you at least wait until I'm asleep to do so." Charlie smirked and headed up the stairs.

"Night Charlie" we all called after him.

"So need I ask what you thought of my parents?" Edward asked in between kissing my neck.

"Well I think you know how I feel about that woman that gave birth to you" I decided that I would no longer refer to her as a mother because she was the furthest thing from a mother, I mean my own mother left me when I was young but she did far less damager than this woman is doing. "But I really like Carlisle, I can see that he had a good heart and that he does care about you, he might not have showed in the past, but I think he is beginning to see what he has missed out on by being an absentee parent. I think he wants things to change." I looked up into Edwards eyes and saw that he was deep in thought, his eyes slightly glazed over.

"I would love nothing more than for you to be right Bella." Edward kissed my forehead and held me to him tightly.

"Me too"

* * *

**Thanks for reading, please review and let me know what you think.**

**Cheers**

**Court**


	25. Ch 24 Part 1 Get some lovin

**AN: Hello again, thanks to all the great reviews i got, really appreciate it - you make me giggle like a little child. **

**Disclaimer: (i realise i havent done one in a long long time, i dont want no beef with Stephanies copyright people) I dont own anything, I just move the characters around **

**I hope you enjoy**

* * *

**Ch 24 – Part 1 – Get some lovin**

It had been a just over 2 weeks since Esme and Carlisle moved into town and ruined my life. Esme was nicer to me, well nicer to my face, since that first meeting but she was a clever woman and was finding other ways to get at me every day. For example she had a driver take the boys to and from school, she got Edward a part time job at the hospital with his father and she kept taking them to see their family on the weekends, all of which diminished my time with Edward. She is very conniving, ill give her that.

"This is beyond fucked up! We need to do something about this." Rosalie was just as frustrated as I was, however her frustration was main physical.

"Yeah I know Rose, but what can _we_ do?" Rose was deep in thought when suddenly a huge smile spread across her face. "What?"

"Dearest Bella, I have an idea...but I feel that this is going to be a two part process. Part 1 – Get some lovin – this involves spending more time with the boys, which will need to take place immediately and I have an idea that ill come back to later. Part 2 – Put the dog out – we need and I mean _need _to get rid of Esme. This is going to take a little while and will need to be done very gradually and very covertly. The last thing we want is to turn the boys against us, I think we will need Al's help with this." Rose's mind working at a million miles an hour and I liked it, I wanted nothing more than that woman out of Forks and out of my life.

I sound so incredibly selfish, she is the woman that gave birth to Edward after all, but that doesn't mean I don't hate her guts. The worst part is she is so fucking nice to my face in front of Carlisle and the boys that I can't bitch about her to Edward. She has been kissing Rose's ass like here is no tomorrow, it's very humorous to watch, it reminds me of Gossip Girl and Little J trying to be apart of Blair's group, however when it's a 30 something woman trying to befriend a 17 year old, it's pathetic.

"I'm so in, you know I will do what it ever takes Rose, I'm desperate"

"Desperation isn't a good look on anyone B, we're not desperate just determined." Rose smiled sweetly as she flicked her hair over her shoulder. "Now back to part 1, I was thinking that a holiday is in order. If I am not mistaken, next week is end of first term, therefore we have a long weekend, so I was thinking that the six of us take off to The Heights"

I love, love, love The Heights. It's this spectacular chateau on Whistler, Rose's family own it and have just finished remodeling it so everything is brand new. Last time we were there Rose got J.J Thomas and Chris Klug to teach us how to snowboard, we ending up spending the whole weekend with them, cool guys. That place holds a lot of great memories for me. I could just see Edward and I sitting in front of the open fire having a hot chocolate or in the hot tub with the snow falling around us, Rose is a genius this is exactly what I need.

"That sounds fucking amazing Rose, who said you were just a pretty face" I teased which earned me a punch in the arm.

"What ever fuckwit, I'll go and make all the calls get everything arranged you call the boys and Alice and make sure they are on board." I nodded at Rose and took my phone out.

"Hey Bella, whats up?"

"Hey Al, just a quick one, Rose and I were thinking of going to The Heights next weekend, you in?" There was a squeal from the other end of the phone that I took as a yes. "Also don't tell Jasper we will make it a surprise for the boys just make sure that he is available, oh also can you do me a huge favor and go and buy the snow gear?"

"Of course I can do that, ill go right now while Jasper is at practice."

"You're a gem, thanks Al." I hung up from Al and informed Rose that we should make it a surprise and she loved the idea. Next - getting Edward and Emmett out of the clutches of the evil super bitch.

"Hi love" I missed seeing Edward so much the past few weeks that this mini holiday could not come soon enough.

"Hey, I have something to ask you."

"Shoot"

"Well Rose and I were hoping that we could book you and Emmett for next week starting Thursday after school and finishing Sunday after dinner?"

"Bella, you don't have to _book _time with me, anyway what were you thinking?" I thought about having a crack at the fact that his mother is monopolizing his time, lord knows I had a lot of ammo stored up, but I really didn't want to fight with him when I was so excited about our trip.

"Rose and I were hoping to take you and Emmett on a holiday, before you ask, it's a surprise so I'm not telling you where we are going, you wont have to worry about anything Alice is getting everything you need. So what do you say?" For some reason I was a little hesitant there was a tiny part of me afraid that he would say no, that his mother had successfully poisoned him against me, the long pause on the other end of the phone didn't do anything to quell my nervousness.

"So Edward, do…you want to come?" Still no response… what the fuck? "Umm… Edward"

"Sorry Bella, I was just relaying the information to Emmett, we are both definitely in." There was a scuffle on the other side of the phone and suddenly Emmett's voice was booming through the earpiece.

"I need to get out of this fuckin house, ill come to Timbuktu with you if it means getting away from here" It was no secret that Emmett was having issues settling back into family life, he had slept at our place a number of times after he had blown up at his mother or father, usually his mother. I actually felt really sorry for him, it was very evident that Edward was the golden child, Esme paid basically no attention to Emmett, he seemed to be nuisance to her. I mean I could totally appreciate the fact that he is annoying beyond belief sometimes but I still adore him.

"I'm glad that someone is excited about it" I moaned to Emmett.

"Bell's, you know that Edward doesn't show his emotions like a normal person, but I have no doubt that he is writing a song or poem to express how he feels right at this very moment." I couldn't help but laugh.

"Bella don't laugh, you're just encouraging him" Edward scolded me after im assuming he grabbed the phone back off Emmett.

"Sorry" I choked out in between stifled giggles.

"I am excited Bella, I can't wait to spend the weekend with you, I don't care where we go as long as I get you all to myself."

_Sharing is caring. _I heard Emmett yell which started me laughing again.

"So what kind clothing should I pack" ha does he really think I'm that dense?

"Nice try Mister but im not that easy, you will at least have to buy me dinner first"

"mmm…really? Got plans for tonight?" Sweet Jesus he is free tonight, what is Mummy dearest out of town?

"No not really, you?" There was an awkward pause, you idiot he was kidding, I mentally slapped my palm to my forehead.

"Actually…I was…just kidding Bella, I have dinner with people from the hospital board tonight" Edward said regrettably, I was a little shitty even though I know that if he wants an internship he would have to make great contacts now.

"Yeah no I know, I was just playing along" I knew that I had no conviction in my voice what so ever. "Anyway got a lot to organise, have fun at the dinner tonight, I'll see you…soon…I guess" I sounded pathetic, I was in great need of this holiday.

"Ok, I love you Bella." I knew that he was just trying to placate me and that made me even more annoyed.

"Love you too" I said quickly and hung up. Rose was staring at me with a sympathetic smile on her face.

"Everything's booked"

* * *

The rest of the week dragged on so slowly, that was because I barely spoke to Edward let alone saw him. I had never looked so forward to a Thursday before. Alice had every ones bags packed so that we could leave directly from school. Emmett had been trying to get clues off us all week but we remained tight lipped, however I had a sneaking suspicion that Alice had told Jasper, she was never really great at keeping secrets.

"Lets fucking get going already" Emmett whined for the tenth time in two minutes. We were waiting on Alice and Rose who had to collect something from the principles office before meeting the rest of us at the car. Emmett was pacing back and forth kicking the loose gravel around, the sound of doors opening drew all of our attention to the office. "Bout time, hurry up bitches you're killing me." We all rolled our eyes at him and filed into the limo.

"So are you going to tell us where we are going yet?" Emmett asked as he reached for the mini bar, us girls looked at each other and smirked.

"No" we replied in unison. "Just relax we will be there in like 3 hours" Rose added which didn't seem to impress Emmett all that much.

* * *

A short jet and helicopter rid later and we had arrived at The Heights, the boys were over the moon when they found out where we were going.

"Miss Hale, it is a pleasure to have you at The Heights again. My name is Thomas and I will be your own personal concierge, if you need anything at all please let me know and I will take care of it. I'm only a phone call away. Is there anything I can do for you now?" The boys eyes were hanging out of their head, this was one of my favorite places in the world, and Rose's house was incredible.

"Actually Thomas, if you wouldn't mind ordering us some take out and stocking the bar, I think we will stay in tonight."

"Certainly Miss Hale" Thomas bowed and then took all our orders, Rosalie offered for him to eat with us but he politely declined. I could understand why, we were probably 10 or so years younger than him, hanging out with school kids wouldn't be my idea of a good time either.

This was amazing everything was the best of the best and brand new but it still maintained that log cabin feeling. I grabbed Edward by the hand and led him the back bedroom, this was my room every time we stay here, I loved it because it looked out onto the mountains where as Rose and Al liked to look into town. All bedrooms had large stone fireplaces and an en-suite with a double shower and spa bath. I fully intended on using that spa bath this weekend.

Edward put our bags down and then walked over to the window staring out at the view. The window covered the entire wall from floor to ceiling.

"I know why you chose this room, the view is incredible"

"Actually, it's the furthest from the other rooms, which means we can make more noise" I teased, the view wasn't the only reason I chose this room. Edward leapt at me tackling me to the bed and tickling my sides. I was gasping for breath begging for Edward to stop when we were interrupted.

"Jesus you two, we have been here no more than 10 minutes and your already going at…at least shut the door." Emmett laughed as he walked into the room

"Can I help you Emmett" I was really impatient I hadn't kissed, I mean r_eally _kissed Edward for so long.

"Nah just came to check out your room, ours is way better, its closer to Al and Jasper, you guys are sooo far away" Edward and I smirked at each other. Emmett obviously not seeing the negatives in being next door to Al and Jasper, after tonight im sure he will.

"Well you've come, you've seen, now leave" I gestured to the door.

"Sheesh, keep your undies on shortcake, you don't have time for any hanky panky, dinner will be here in 2 minutes." I sighed frustrated that Emmett was right, dinner would be here shortly, I rolled off the bed and went to my suitcase and started to unpack. Alice had done a great job getting everything. All my snow gear was a deep royal blue, a colour that I knew looked great on my skin.

"Hey bro, while little B unpacks why don't we go check out the rest of the house, Rose said there is a hot tub, theater room and games room." Emmetts excitement level was at a maximum, it reminded me a lot of Alice when we went to Vogue with Rose and we were allowed into the infamous vogue closet. Edward looked at me eyebrows raised asking for permission, I just smiled and nodded. The boys left the room and I could hear Emmetts excited squeals as they located the games room.

I unpacked the rest of my bags and Edwards, Al had chosen a bottle green colour for Edwards gear, I loved this colour on him, Al is a genius. Once everything was packed away I headed into the kitchen where I could smell all the food we had ordered. We decided to get a little of everything and share, With the amount of alcohol and mixers that Thomas bought we could successfully open our own bar,

We all completely gorged ourselves at dinner, Emmett undid the top button on his jeans, he then proceeded to lay back on the couch and rub his stomach. Edward and Jasper decided to play cocktail waiters and were behind the bar mixing up all sorts of terrible concoctions. I grabbed all the rubbish and headed outside to the bin.

"Well, well, well long time no see" the voice startled me and I dropped the rubbish I was carrying. I knew that voice, I knew it very well. The voice belonged to Demetri, his family owned the château next door. 2 years ago when the three of us girls came up here we spent a lot of time with Demetri and his brother Felix and cousins Alex and Jane. I guess you could say that we got to know them very well, I got to know Demetri in particular, Al with Felix and Rose with Alex. Jane on the other hand hated our guts and continually attacked us the entire holiday.

"Hi Demetri" I said as I turned to look at him, he was still as beautiful as I remember, actually maybe even more so. He was no longer in that awkward 'my body is growing really quickly so I look gangly' stage, he had filled out. His smile still gave me butterflies just like it did on the first day I saw him. He was taller now, probably close to Emmett's height, his hair was a neat buzz cut, his eyes a rich brown with hint of green. I can't really explain accurately what happened between Demetri and I, we didn't have sex, we didn't need to, I guess the best way to describe it is to say that for 2 weeks I was completely head over heals in love. Obviously this was before I was with Jacob.

Demetri and I…well…we clicked, like I have never clicked with anyone before, not even Edward. We spent two weeks sleeping side by side, we spent most of the nights talking and laughing, I got very little sleep during that holiday. We kissed a lot but that is, we were both only 15, however there was one night that we got very close but were interrupted. He is from L.A so it didn't really make any sense to try a long distance relationship, especially at 15. We ended on good terms and even stayed in touch after we got back, however that all ended when I started going out with Jacob.

"Bella, you look…your so…beautiful" I instantly blushed and looked down at my feet, it was then that I saw all the rubbish that I dropped. I squatted down and started to collect the rubbish, Demetri immediately joining me. "So how have you been Bella?" I looked up at Demetri and noticed that our faces were very close to each other. I took a deep steadying breath before continuing.

"I'm good, how about you?" He looked at me with such intensity and suddenly I remember why I fell in love with him in the first place.

"You know me same old, same old. Are Rose and Ally here as well?"

"Yep. Who are you here with?" I wasn't sure whether I was asking if the other boys were here or if he was with a girl…a girlfriend. I mentally slapped myself for forgetting that the love of my existence was inside.

"Just the boys, Jane didn't come this time" He smirked at me and I couldn't help but laugh. We gathered the rubbish and put it in the bin. We stood there awkwardly staring at each other, a part of my wanted to invite him inside for a drink but another part of me kicked my ass for even entertaining that thought.

"Well I better get back before they send a search party. It was great seeing you Demetri, maybe we will see each other around." I smiled and turned to walk inside.

"Bella" I turned back and looked at him, he was wearing a beautiful smile and I couldn't help but smile in response. "I really hope we do." I was transported back 2 years ago and I was reliving the feelings that I had then. Oh no this is bad, move feet, walk inside, walk, please for fucks sake move! I was shouting at myself to move away from him and back to Edward. After what seemed an eternity I was finally inside. I closed the door behind me and leant against it taking a deep breath. I could see Al and Rose in the kitchen and went to join them.

"You two will never believe who is here!"

* * *

**AN: Ok so I feel the need to let you know that this was not at all where I intended this story to go, but I just started writing and this is what happened, so im going with the flow - please don't stress nothing major is going to happen - i think we have had enough of that already!!**

**As always thanks for reading - please review!!**

**Cheers**

**Court  
xox**


	26. Ch 25 Its all fun and games

****

AN: Again thank you to you all for reading and keeping this story going. A massive massive thanks to those that reviewed - you make my day!

**Without futher fondue (an in joke at work) here it is - enjoy**

**oh and warning that there is a little lemon in this chapter**

**Ch 25 – It's all fun and games til someone gets hurt**

"WHAT!!!!" Alice screamed, Rose and I both gave her a stare, we didn't want the boys knowing about the fact that next door housed The Volturi, Demetri, Alex and Felix.

"What wrong babe?" Jasper asked from the bar

"Nothing babe, I just…dropped…something" Smooth Alice, real smooth.

"So what you're telling me is that Alex is next fucking door?" Before Emmett, Rose had only ever gotten close to one guy before and it was Alex, I knew that this would pose some issues. Shit, shit, shit!

"Yep" We were looking back and forth between each other, no one really had anything to say. At least we were only here for a few days and not two weeks.

"What are we going to do?" Alice asked quietly.

"Nothing"

"What do you mean nothing" Rose asked genuinely looking confused.

'I mean nothing, I am not going to go out of my way to see them, if we bump into them then so be it, otherwise I will just enjoy my weekend with Edward."

"Did you tell him about Edward?" Al asked and I knew she was right to ask, I didn't tell Demetri and I probably should have, but in all fairness he didn't ask.

"No and before you criticize we only spoke for like 2 minutes, he didn't ask and it didn't come up" Rose looked at me skeptically, I didn't even bother looking at Alice's reaction.

"OK so we pretend that they aren't there, that should be easy enough…I guess" Alice said very unconvincingly.

"What are you three whispering about?" Edward asked as he walked up behind me and snaked his arms around my waist.

"Nothing really, just planning what we are going to do for the next few days" Rose is such a good liar that it is terrifying. I had been her best friend for nearly our whole lives and still couldn't tell when she was lying.

"Jasper and I have perfected a drink for you ladies to come and try." Actually that would be an excellent idea, get drunk and forget about Demetri.

"Lead the way" I gesture dramatically. We walked down to the bar where there were shots lined up for us next to large glass.

"Edward and I went through a cocktail book and found this drink for you ladies, it is called a Skittle Bomb. You get a shot of Cointreau and drop it into a glass of red bull."

"It tastes egactly like a mouf full of skiddles" Apparently Emmett had already had a few Skittle Bombs and a few shots of Jack, judging by the half empty bottle in front of him. We all grabbed a glass and a shot, said cheers and then dropped it in and skulled. Emmett was right it did taste like a mouthful of skittles, I immediately signalled to Jasper for another. We all took it in turns of creating shots or cocktails, I went for a basic and made Cocksucking Cowboys, Emmett's concoction was horrendous, it made me gag. Needless to say about 45minutes later we were all hammered.

"I have got the best idea ever…wait…wait…nah lost it" I laughed so hard at Alice that I thought I was going to we my pants. "Hang on I got it, lets play the truth game, its like truth and dare but only truth questions…and you must answer them truthfully."

"Ok" we all responded, the boys looking a little confused.

"I go first since it was my idea." Alice announced as she stood on the coffee table "Emmett, how many girls have you slept with." Rosalie was looking at Emmett intently as he sat there thinking.

"One"

"What!!" we all shouted at the same time, a sly smile spread across Emmetts face.

"It's true you asked me how many I have slept with and the only one I have slept with is Rose, you didn't ask how many I have fucked" Clever boy. "My turn, Little B, who was your first crush?" Shit, shit, shit, why did Emmett have to ask such a girly question, I would have rather answered 'do you masturbate?' I glanced over at Alice who had a shocked look on her face. I couldn't lie, the girls would know and that defeated the whole purpose of the game.

"Demetri, I met him on holidays, my turn, Jasper have you ever cheated on a girlfriend?" I decided to proceed quickly to avoid any questions.

"No" he didn't even need to think about it, such a great guy. "Rosalie, how many times have you been in love." What is with these guys and their questions? Rosalie sighed and then answered honestly

"Twice" Emmett looked a little shocked, I'm sure that he though that she hadn't loved anyone else before. "Edwardo, have you ever lied to a girlfriend, if yes what?" This was going to be interesting. Edward was thinking for a long time which kinda scared me a little.

"I'm sure I have told a lot of small lies, I can't really think of anything of great consequence though" suddenly he looked guilty. I would remember that later when we were alone. "Alice, how many people have you had sex with?" It shocked me a little that Edward would ask a question like that and why was Alice taking so long to answer it?

"2"

"What!!!!" Rosalie and I screamed at the top of our lungs. Alice had told us that she had slept with heaps of people before, I thought she had slept with more than I had, apparently I was wrong.

"We will talk about it later" Alice said to Rose and I.

"You're damn straight we will." Rosalie said to Alice before turning to me "and you think you know someone" I laughed and then looked back at Al, disappointment evident in my eyes. The room was silently awkward for a while before Emmett broke the ice.

"Im going to have a smoke, Edward, Jasper you should join me." Jasper looked at Alice waiting to see if she was ok to be left alone with us, she nodded and the he left with the boys.

"Before you start let me explain, what I just said was the truth, I have only slept with 2 people, Jasper being one of them. I didn't want you guys to think I was a prude so I lied, you two were talking about sex all the time and I felt left out, so I started lying." Alice looked so embarrassed, I felt sorry for her, I also felt completely ashamed that we made her think she had to lie.

"Who is the other one?" Rose spat, Alice took in a deep breath.

"Felix" Oh my god, she never told us that she had slept with him. I knew that she had given him a blow job but I thought that was it.

"Al, I'm sorry that we made you feel that you had to lie to us, I would never have thought any different of you if you had just told the truth..."

"Save it Dr. Phil, I can't believe you lied to us! What the fuck would you do that for? You really hurt my feelings Alice, I have never ever lie to you" Rosalie interrupted standing up and leaning over Alice.

"Bullshit, that's fucking bullshit Rosalie, you have lied to us before. What about the time you made out with Jacob…ever tell Bella that?"

"What?" We were all standing now, "Rosalie, what the fuck, explain now!" I yelled my finger pointing in Roses face.

"For fucks sake it was like 2 years ago, it was just after we got back from here, I was missing Alex so much, and you were still talking to Demetri so you weren't spending much time with Jake, and it just happened ok. It meant nothing! It was a mistake." I let what she said sink in and the sat back down on the couch.

"You could have told me Rose, I wouldn't have cared I didn't like Jake back then, I just wish you were honest with me."

"I'm sorry Bella" A rarity just occurred, Rosalie Hale just apologised, somebody get a video camera we need to document this.

"It's k" I smiled at her, I didn't really care that was the honest truth, I was just disappointed that she didn't tell me.

"Bella I'm sorry too I shouldn't have bought you into th…"

"Get fucked Alice" Rose cut her off.

"Both of you stop it, please this is silly, we don't fight, we never have, lets not start now." Al and Rose both looked at me and the sat back down on the couch, both with their arms folded defensively across their chests. A few minutes later the boys walked in and by the look on their faces im guessing that they heard every word.

"Lets ad dares into the mix" Al said with a scheming glint to her eyes. "Emmett, truth or dare?"

Emmett looked at Rose nervously before answering dare. "I dare you to kiss Bella" I turned to Alice and gave her a look that let her know that I didn't like what she was doing.

"Come here butternut snap!" Emmett grabbed my shoulders and then kissed me, closed mouth no tongue. It was like kissing my brother. It wasn't a bad kiss, it was just…Emmett.

"My turn, Rose, truth or dare?

"Dare"

"I dare you to swap tops with Bella." Emmett giggled like a 12 year old that was about to see a boob for the first time. Unfortunately for Emmett I was wearing a singlet top under my t-shirt. I took my shirt off and handed to Rose, who was also wearing a singlet underneath, bad luck guys. After Rose had my shirt on a nasty smile spread across her face.

"Alice, truth or dare?" Alice was thinking for a while, no doubt trying to decided which would be the least painful.

"Truth" silly mistake I would have definitely chosen dare, and judging by the smile on Rose's face truth was a bad choice.

'Have you ever made out with a married man?" Oh no she didn't! Last year Alice had a little affair with out P.E teacher, she told us they had slept together, which was now clearly a lie. They have definitely kissed though, I caught them.

"Yes" The boys mouths all flew open, Jasper looked a little hurt but quickly dismissed it and kissed Al's temple. The more I saw of Jasper the more I liked him, he was so sweet, so perfect for Alice.

"I guess it's my turn. I have a dare for all the boys if they will accept?" Rose and I looked at each other tentatively. The boys all nodded and eagerly awaited their dare.

"You are to strip to you underwear and then go next door and ask to borrow a cup of sugar." That bitch…what the fuck did I do to her?

"It's too cold Alice they will get frostbite!" I tried to reason

"They will be fine Bella, they will only be our there a second, and of course they can wear their boots." Alice replied super sweetly. The boys jumped up and started stripping, a sick feeling started in my stomach and was rising steadily up my throat, I don't know whether it was the alcohol or the fact that Edward was going to be meeting Demetri. I rushed to the toilet and sure enough, was sick.

15 minutes later the boys returned laughing and all excited about something.

"We met the dudes next door, they are really great blokes, our age from Cali, anyway we invited them over tomorrow night for a drink." My heart sunk into my chest and judging by the look on Rose's face I dare say she felt the same way.

"What were their names?" Alice asked feigning ignorance. I have never wanted to hurt more than I do right now.

"Felix, Alex and D" D…he used that nickname when we first met, he hates his name. This would mean that Edward wouldn't put two and two together just yet, thank you god.

"Anyway guys, im tired and not feeling that great, Ill see you all tomorrow" I gave Alice my best death stare and turned to walk to our bedroom. I heard footsteps behind me and figured it was Edward, however when I reached the room I turned to see Alice standing behind me looking sheepish.

"Alice, for your own good I strongly recommend that you leave the bedroom now."

"Bella please just listen to me for a second." I stood with my hands on my hips and raised my eyebrow for her to continue. "I didn't really think about how this would affect you, I was trying to get at Rose and didn't think about you, I'm so sorry Bella, I don't mean to put you in that situation, you and Edward. Please believe me Bella." She was begging now, her hands out reaching for my forgiveness.

"Alice I know that you wouldn't have done it on purpose to me, but it doesn't change the fact that you have ruined my weekend away. I was looking so forward to being with Edward this weekend, to spending the whole time just us two, and now that's ruined, because _he _is going to be here too."

"Bella, you aren't telling me everything, what happened outside when you saw him?" I hung my head ashamed at what I was about to say. My mind is so fucked up I swear, first I have Jake and then I want Edward and now I have Edward I…I don't know what I want. I sat down on the bed frustrated with myself.

"When I saw him Al, it was like it was 2 years ago all over again. The feelings I had for him were alive again. How could I do this Al, what kind of nasty bitch am I?" I was almost crying. Alice moved to sit beside me and put her arm over my shoulder.

"Bella, you're not a nasty bitch. Sometimes we can't help how we feel, remember what it was like with Edward, you tried to deny it but you couldn't. We want what we want."

"That isn't really making me feel any better Al"

"Ok, let me try again, that didn't come out right did it? Maybe you are only feeling that way because there was no closure for the two of you. It only ended because of the physical distance between you and not that the feelings run their course. Perhaps once you start talking to him you will see that you don't really have those feelings it was just more a de ja vu sort of thing."

"What if it wasn't? I had to force the words out almost too terrified to think about the repercussions if that was the case.

"I guess we will just have to deal with it if and when the time comes. I am really sorry, if I had known any of this I would have never ever sent the boys over there. I feel terrible."

"It's ok Al." I said giving her my best smile. She kissed my forehead and then got up and went back to the group. Hopefully her and Rose could sort themselves out, we were really going to need to stick together if we were going to get through this unscathed. I decided that I best have a shower, I couldn't have smelt great what with all the grog I had consumed and the vomit.

I stepped out of the shower and reached for a towel only to find that there weren't any, I opened my eyes and saw Edward standing there holding the towels with a large smirk on his face. I rolled my eyes at him and took a step forward to get a towel, in one swift move he threw the towels into the bedroom and grabbed my back pulling me roughly against him.

"You are the hottest fucking thing I have ever seen!" Edward's voice was breathy and lust filled, he had never spoken to like that before and I liked it. I reached my hand up and grabbed the back of his hair pulling him down to me, our lips met urgently. We were both fighting against each other trying to establish dominance, once the kiss was deepened I moved my hands to the hem of his shirt and started clawing at it to get it off, we had to break the kiss to get his shirt off over his head and then out lips instantly met again. We were kissing as if we only had a few more minutes left together…ever.

I rang my fingernails down his chest and grabbed the waist of his track pants, in a second I had them down to his knees. I lifted my leg and with my foot pushed his pants to the floor. Edward stepped out of his pants and kicked them behind him, he placed his hands under my bum and lifted me so that we were face to face, i instantly wrapped my legs around his hips and squeezed him to me. We both let out a groan.

"Edward" I whispered, begging him to fuck me. Usually I don't like referring to it as that but on this occasion I knew that's exactly what we were going to do…fuck. Edward took a few steps forward and roughly pushed my back against the cold wall, the sensation causing me to arch my back elicited a growl from Edwards chest. One of Edwards hands reached between us and made its way to my clit, I didn't need any foreplay I was already so turned on by his dominant side.

"Please…just…" I begged again, I just needed him…in…me. Edward pulled back a little and stopped the kisses he was raining on my neck, he looked at with one eyebrow cocked and a smirk on his face. "Please don't make me beg for it" I said ironically already begging. Edwards lips crashed on mine and his tongue found my tongue as he moved my body down the wall slightly so that we were now aligned. Without father ado he entered me, I let out a cry of both pleasure and pain, Edward looked at me with shock in his eyes.

"I'm ok" I reassured him. He smiled at me and kissed my lips, softly and lovingly this time. Slowly he started to move in and out of me, 3 weeks is a long, long time to go without this. Unfortunately we were having issues, my back was still wet from the shower and I was too slippery against the wall, after the third time we nearly fell down Edward let out a frustrated growl which mimicked mine own feelings. .

He pulled back from me and gently placed my feet back on the ground, he looked around the bathroom before his eyes fell on the counter and a wicked grin graced his face. I was still puffing and panting when he grab my hips and moved them towards the counter, he then spun me so my back was to him and I was facing the mirror. His lips attacked the back of my neck and then he kissed down my back as he was slowly bending me over. Knowing where this was going I placed my hands on the vanity to steady myself. I looked in the mirror at Edward who was staring at me with an evil look in his eye, and it excited me.

I hated the fact that I couldn't look at him without seeing myself, it made me so self-conscious that I closed my eyes.

"Please open your eyes, you are so beautiful" Edward whispered as he entered, my eyes popped open from the sensation, I had never had sex in this position before, and it was incredible, automatically my new favourite. Edward started off slowly but steadily increased the pace until I was sure that the rest of the house would be able to hear the sound of our skin slapping together. The entire time Edwards eyes never left mine, the intensity made me want to turn away but I couldn't.

I was so close that my legs were going to give way, that's when he did the most incredible thing I have ever felt, he reached around my hips and took my clit in his fingers and pinched it, I came that instant, as did Edward. We remained in that position, still connected while we gathered our breath, Edward face was resting on my back. I would need another shower now. Edward removed himself from me and spun me around so that I was facing him again. He took my face between his hands and gently kissed my lips.

"I love you" he whispered into my lips.

"I love you too"

We had a shower together which was really nice, we washed each others bodies and held each other under the running water. Tomorrow night I want to use that bathtub. We climbed in bed and I instantly took up my nook. I was exhausted from all the days festivities and before I knew sleep took me.

* * *

**AN: Hope you enjoyed - please review to let me know how you think the story is going. **

**That little lemon was especially for those of you who asked - in particular yay!()**

**Cheers**

**Court**


	27. Ch 26 Its not over for me

**AN; As usual thanks to all those for reviewing/adding even reading! My real life Editor in Chief (flic) has finally joined the fanfic world - woo hoo.**

**Anyway here it is**

* * *

**Ch 26 – Its not over…for me  
**

"Bella I love you so much, I can't honestly tell you how much I love you." I looked into his beautiful eyes and leant in and placed my lips softly on his.

"I love you too Demetri."

I thrust myself awake, gasping for air, I was covered head to toe in a light layer of sweat. As quickly as I could, I fumbled for the bedside lamp, flicking it on knocking something over in the process. I willed my eyes to adjust to the bright light and looked anxiously at the person laying beside.

I exhaled a deep breath thankful that it was Edward laying beside me. His hair was more of a mess than normal, and a small smile played on his lips. I couldn't resist the urge to touch his peaceful sleeping face. I gently pushed a lock of his hair back behind his ear. He was so serene, like he didn't have a trouble in the world, I envied him that. I would be horrified if he knew what I had just dreamt of, I would forever be grateful that my sleep talking didn't wake him up this time.

I switched the lamp back off and got into my nook, Edwards arms instinctively wrapped around my body pulling me tighter to him. I tried my best to think of anything that wouldn't remind me of Demetri, however being in a room that we had spent two weeks in was proving difficult. Eventually, after who knows how long, I started to feel sleep taking over me.

If your idea of a nice holiday is sleeping in until you wake naturally, not setting an alarm, then you have never been on a holiday with Alice. She has planned our days down to the last micro-second. Starting with a shower roster which entailed getting up at 7.30… in…the…MORNING!. Naturally I pressed snooze on the alarm and proceeded to go back to sleep, Edward was stirring a little but was still asleep. The next thing I remember is hearing a god awful squealing and having my blankets pulled from me. As I rubbed my eyes I could make out a very angry Alice standing above me with hands on hips.

"Isabella Marie Swan, get out of that bed, NOW!"

"Fuck off Alice, I'm on holidays" I slurred sleepily reaching for the blanket.

"Don't you dare tell me to fuck off" Oh she was angry now, I half expected to see her eyes glow red and steam pouring from her ears. "You. Will. Get. Up. Now! We have a lot of things to do today Isabella and if we don't get started now then everything is going to be ruined. And it will be all your fault!" Her tiny finger was jabbing my shoulder repeatedly.

"Please make it stop" Edward pleaded as he rolled over to trying get further away from the banshee.

"Alright, alright I'm up" I declared as I twisted and put my legs on the floor and slowly attempted to sit up right.

"Great! Because you slept in, now you have" pausing to look at her watch, "7 minutes to be ready and at the front door, that includes you too Edward." There was a growl from behind me on the bed and I felt Edwards weight shift as he stood up and walked to the bathroom, flipping Alice the bird on the way past.

"What if we had been sleeping naked?" I asked as I walked to the bathroom door.

"That was a risk I was willing to take" Alice responded with brows raised and a smug look on her face. It was my turn to flip her the bird as I slammed the bathroom door behind me. Edward was already in the shower, I quickly ripped off my pyjamas and joined him. I looked him up and down unashamed to be caught ogling. I was excited, this was the first time that Edward and I had showered together, I really wish that we had more than…5 minutes now.

We showered quickly both frustrated that we couldn't enjoy our time in there together. I was however planning on have a much longer shower when we got back from our day on the slopes.

* * *

10 hours later we arrived home exhausted. I had one of the best days of my life, it was hysterical. Emmett not only fell down a hill taking out 3 middle aged woman, who then proceeded to ask for his phone number but he also dropped his snowboard on the lift, as well as his goggles and gloves, all on separate occasions. The boys are very good as is Rose, the four of them went on some of the harder trails, Alice and I more than content to go up and down the same hill for about 6 hours. I wasn't bad but I did fall over a fair bit, usually knocking Alice down too, I took it as payback for this morning.

We were practically silent the whole trip home, I even fell asleep at one stage. Rose decided to order take out again which none of us complained about as we couldn't be bothered cooking. I had almost forgotten that the Volturi boys were coming over tomorrow, only almost because Emmett wouldn't stop talking about them, judging by what he was saying Rose didn't tell him that we knew them. After we all gave Thomas our gear to have dried Edward and I made our way back to our room to get ready for tonight.

"So did you have fun today?" I asked as I was removing my clothing and placing it in the laundry shoot.

"Today was awesome, I really missed just having fun with Emmett, we havent been that in what seems like forever. I love it up here. This was a great idea Bella." He made his way to me and started to assist me in removing my clothing, kissing the new skin was it was exposed.

"Yep it's just what we needed" I smiled and kissed his neck. We were both completely naked as we walked hand in hand into the bathroom. Edward started the shower, once it was warm we both stepped in. I love these double showers, I am having one in my house when I buy one.

"Can I wash you?" I burst out laughing unable to contain it.

"Sorry Edward, I didn't mean to laugh it's just, I don't know it sounded strange, but sure you can wash me if you want" A smile formed on Edwards face and he reached for the body wash. He knelt and started with my feet slowly working his way up my legs, he was so gentle with me it was as if I was made of porcelain. He very respectfully bypassed the area that I desperately wanted him to touch. Slowly he stood as he continued washing my torso, once he had reached my neck he spun me around and washed my back. His hand traced from my lower back around my hips to my bellybutton and the up to my left a breast, a place he had previously ignored. Gently he pressed his body to mine his chest against my back.

The hand that had washed my breast was painstakingly slowing making its way south, as his fingertips touched my pelvic bone I let out a gasp and placed my hand on the wall of the shower supporting myself. With a feather light touch his fingers brushed over my clit sending a shiver down my entire body. I could feel Edwards lips on the side of my neck, very lightly sucking and nibbling at my skin, both our breathing increased as he began playing with me. My head fell back against his shoulder as his free arm wrapped around my waist which I was very appreciative of as my legs were starting to give out on me.

Very gently his fingers entered me and I let out a scream at the sensation, as he increased in pace so did our breathing, before long both of us were panting and very shortly after I came. Edward clung to me as my body relaxed into his, still completely grateful that his arms were supporting most my body weight as my legs were completely useless to me. Once I was breathing normally again I turned to face Edward. I planted a rough kiss on his lips and then placed my hands on his shoulders slowly moving them down his body, ready to return the favor.

"Bella, you don't have to do that now." I looked up into his eyes and wasn't sure whether I should be hurt or thankful, perhaps hurt, didn't guys want their girlfriend, or any girl for that matter, to ahh…service them? My confusion and hurt must have been evident as Edward grabbed my face and kissed me passionately and deeply.

"It's not that I don't _want_ you to do, its just I was kinda planning something for later tonight, and if you did that now it would, umm…shorten the occasion." I giggled a little watching how uncomfortable Edward was.

"I love you" I giggled before kissing him and then stepping out of the shower and grabbing a towel. A sinking feeling took over me as I realized I was getting ready to spend the night in the same room as Demetri, I should just call Jake and get him here, he'd complete the little group nicely. I giggled to myself thinking about all Rose's ex, well roots, in the same room at once, we would need a grand ballroom for that. I did take solace however in the fact that Alice was in the same predicament as I was.

Earlier today Rose, Alice and I came up with a master plan, it was simple and would probably go unnoticed. We would all talk and spend time with the Volturi boys, however I would only talk to Alex and Felix, I would avoid Demetri, Rose and Al would obviously do the same avoiding Alex and Felix respectively.

Half an hour later I made my way down the group, I knew the Volturi were already over, I could hear Emmett and Demetri laughing and talking sports. I took a deep breath and headed to the bar where all the boys were sitting.

"Hi" I announced as I stepped beside Edward wrapping my arm around his waist.

"B-cup, this is Felix, Alex and D. Guys this is B-cup or Bella." I rolled my eyes at Emmett.

"I believe we have met once before, a couple of years ago." I smiled politely, not wanting to lie but trying to be blasé about it.

"We certainly did Bella" Demetri responded a little too eagerly. We couldn't keep this up for long, not when we were going to be drinking, I would have to tell Edward and soon.

"Can I have one of those skittle bombs again Jazz?"

"Whats that? I'll have one too." Felix asked bouncing up and down on the spot, it wasn't difficult to see why he and Alice hit it off the way they did, they were the exact same. Jasper made the whole group skittle bombs, we said cheers and then downed it.

"Oh my god it taste like a mouthful of skittles" Felix said after slamming his empty glass on the bar.

"I reckon it tastes like orange skittles" Emmett interjected.

"I don't know maybe we should all have another just to be sure" I added to which Emmett leaned over and kiss my head.

"That's why I fucking love you bumble B" I just laughed at him and helped Jasper make another round. I had avoided eye contact with Demetri the entire time, where the hell are the girls? They are fucking useless I swear, how can it take anyone as naturally as beautiful as they are 2 hours to get ready?

By the time they had arrived, I had 3 skittle bombs, 2 cowboys and some other drink that Emmett made, it wasn't too bad actually and needless to say I was feeling very joyous. Surprisingly it wasn't that awkward, we were all getting along well, the boys especially, I still hadn't made eye contact or spoken with Demetri. At times I saw him walk over to me and I made some excuse and left, hopefully I wasn't too obvious.

Rose turned Missy Elliott on which got us all up and dancing, I was really getting into the music just dancing in my own little world, loving life. Rose and Alice were on the coffee table, dancing crazily, not Roses usually stripper dance but a crazy 'I don't know how to dance but I am going to dance anyway' kind of jig. Everyone was laughing and doing the same thing, I stepped up onto the coffee table and joined them, 'we run this' came on and the three of us, and Emmett, started to do the Carlton and Will Smith dance, it was hilarious, I was having a great time until I turned the wrong way and Roses arm knocked me off the table, I went flying into a strong pair of arms, praying to god that it was anyone but Demetri. No such luck.

I looked up into his eyes and couldn't help but get caught there. "You have to stop falling for me" he whispered before placing my feet safely on the ground and walking over to the bar. I can't believe he remembers that. The very first time we met I was outside, us girls were having a snow ball fight, I was running around the corner not watching where I was going when I slammed into Demetri and we both fell to the ground. Later that night we were at one of the bars in town when I tripped on the step and fell into some ones lap…Demetri's. Being the smooth cat that I am, I said to him 'you have to stop falling for me.'

I spun around looking at the girls wide eyed, Rose shrugged a sorry and then kept dancing. My glass was empty so I went to the bar and poured another.

"B-cup, D here says that I should ask you how you guys know each other?" Emmett asked as he was sitting on the stool next to Demetri. I took a sip of my freshly poured drink, using it as a stall tactic.

"2 years ago we were out here for the winter and so were they, we saw each other around, went out on the town a few times, that was it really." I knew Emmett well enough to know that he bought what I just said.

"I have an idea" Emmett said as he stood turning to face the rest of the group who were still dancing around. "HOT TUB!!" he yelled before he began running to his room. Soon the room was empty except for me, everyone went to get into their bathers, I really couldn't be bothered, so instead I poured another drink and sat the bar.

"Not going in the hot tub babe?" Edward asked as he reentered the room.

"Nah can't be bothered" I responded feeling truly tired.

"Do you want me to sit in here with you?" Edward kindly offered,

"No, you go have fun, I'll move into the sun room so that I can talk to you all" Edward kissed me before going to join everyone else in the hot tub, I grabbed one of the blankets, made up a jug of vodka on oj and went into the sunroom. This is one of my favorite rooms in the house, it is completely glass on one side, overlooking the mountains, there are big love seats and day beds for you to lounge in, but my favorite feature is the glass roof, it lets you see the stars. I hoped into one of the day beds wrapping the blanket around me. The door to the hot tub was closed so I couldn't hear them and the glass tinted so they couldn't see me.

"I knew you would be in here, you love this room." I turned to look at Demetri who was walking towards me. "May I?" he asked gesturing to the other side of the day bed.

"Sure" It was cold in this room due to all the glass so I unwrapped myself and gave him some of the blanket. We were sitting facing each other with our leg stretched out side either side.

"Whats news kid?" Kid was a pet name he gave me the first time we met, I used to really like, I sorta still do.

"Nothing really, just going to school, you know same old same old. Whats news with you?"

"Same really, nothing exciting. So I take it you and Jake are no longer" I didn't particularly want to get into this but there was something about Demetri that made me trust him completely and I couldn't help but tell him the truth.

"Yes, Jake and I are no longer."

"Why?" He was always so blunt, I used the like that about him.

"It's a long story but basically I broke up with him for Edward." I should really explain because that made me sound like such a dirty tart. Demetri's eyes darted to the hot tub. "It's not as simple as that, Edward and I, we have something undeniable…something that you can't put into words…something…"

"Like what you and I had" he interrupted, I couldn't disagree with him, as much as I wanted to tell him what Edward and I had was different, it really wasn't.

"Yes" I whispered looking down at my hands.

"Does he make you happy?"

"What the fuck kind of thing is that to ask me?" I spat at him

"Well it's just that I remember you being really happy with me…"

"I _was_ really happy with you Demetri but you ended it so don't you dare come…"

"I didn't end it, you started to hook up with Jacob" I was really glad that the people in the hot tub couldn't see or hear us, we were both yelling and were sat forward leaning into each other, me waving my finger in his face.

"That is bullshit, you're the one that said that the long distance thing probably isn't going to work so we should try be friends…FRIENDS" There was silence between us and it was awkward and full of tension.

"I only said that because I loved you and I didn't think you felt the same so I was protecting myself and when you didn't object to being friends I figured that you didn't feel the same." To say I was shocked would have been an understatement.

"I did love you" I said more softly now as I relaxed and sat back against the chair. "I loved you more than I thought I should, we had only known each other for such a short time and were so young but I loved you regardless. I was devastated when you said you wanted to be friends, I only got with Jake initially to make you jealous, don't get me wrong I ended up loving Jake and we had a great relationship, but I only did to make you want me."

"I did want you Bella…I still do." My eyes shot up to his, he was staring at me intently, it was in this moment, when I was offered the opportunity to explore my feelings for Demetri, that I felt nothing at all. It turns out Alice was right…again.

"Demetri look, I do really like you, even now after all these years but I am completely, 100% in love with Edward. I'm sorry." For a split second his eyes gave away his disappointment but then he unleashed a spectacular smile. We spent the next hour or so chatting away about what had happened since we last spoke and it was fantastic. There was no more tension, we were just old friends having a chat.

* * *

**AN: I had you all sweating didn't I! Don't worry I wouldnt do that to Edward, acutally I never intended to have this little subplot but it just came to me as i was writing and it wrote itself. Winddsinger (amazing author - read her stuff - The Red Line is my one of my favourite stories on here) said that when she isnt writing she imagines Edward and Bella just standing still doing nothing waiting for her to move them around, my Edward and Bella and especially Emmett have a mind of their own and I just document what they are doing. I hope that makes sense. Also had anyone checked out the new team Charlie t-shirts - they are amazing - i'm holding out for a team billy or Eric Yorkie (movie Eric not book - I dont just surf the internet - makes me cack myself) Anyway I hope you enjoyed, please review let me know what you think. **

**Cheers**

**Court**


	28. Ch 27 All I want is you

**AN: A big big big sorry for taking so long, I was on holiday and unfortunately my husband didn't let me take the computer down. So anyway, hopefully I can get back into the wring of things. A big thanks to U2 for providing inspiration for the title of this chapter, if it wasn't for them being played in the radio I would still be sitting there thinking of a title. As always thanks to everyone who reads/reviews/add etc. I am in the process of finishing this story up but have no fear, I have a few little bits and pieces that I am working on. Anyway enjoy...****Ch 27 – All I want is you**

* * *

**Debrief sunroom 2 mins xox Rose**

Luckily I was in the sunroom, Demetri and I were still talking, as it turns out we want to go to the exact same colleges, he wants to get into talent management, when he told me that I laughed and asked him if he thought he was Ari Gold.

Alice and Rose came bursting into the room screeching to a halt when they saw Demetri and I sitting on the day bed.

"Sorry to interrupt, didn't you get my message?" Rose asked nervously eying the two of us down and glancing to the hot tub.

"Looks like you have been subpoenaed for a gossip session, I'll leave you ladies to it" Demetri stood and left, leaving me with a very confused Alice and a…strange Rose, something was off but I couldn't place it.

"Relax, nothing happed." I said as I wrapped myself back up in the blanket, Rose and Alice both sat where Demetri had been sitting facing me, not particularly dissimilar to a firing squad. I rolled my eyes at the both of them and settled back into my seat, I glanced at the hot tub to see that all the boys were still in it, Emmett and Felix looking a little worse for wear.

"Ok, I'll start" Alice offered, I wasn't going to stop her. "As you two now know Felix was the only other person I had ever slept with, so naturally I was worried about seeing him again. Unlike you two cowards Jasper knows everything, seeing Felix tonight has made me realise that even though I really get along with him, he isn't right for me, he doesn't suit me the way Jasper does, so…I have nothing to report." Alice smiled very proud of herself. Her eyes shot to mine, I looked at Rose who was avoiding our gaze by fidgeting with her hands, Rose never ever does that…ever.

"Ok, I'll go next" I thought I saw Rose sigh in relief, I told the girls everything about us confronting each other as to why we ended, I told them about me lack of feelings for him. Alice seemed relieved obviously having no faith in me, not that I had much at one stage.

We sat and looked at Rose expectantly, she avoided our eye contact by looking down at her hands. Eventually Alice cleared her throat which got Roses attention. She briefly looked at us before turning and gazing at the hot tub, I would like to think that she was looking at Emmett, however from this angle I couldn't be 100% sure of that.

"Well…" Alice prodded impatiently. Rose looked back at me and then took a deep breath, she looked pained and torn, obviously she was having issues with telling us what ever was on her mind, and that worried me.

"I have something kinda bad, well really bad actually to tell you guys." Alice and I didn't say anything instead we just waited for her to continue. "I kissed Alex" she whispered quickly and quietly.

"What the fuck?!" I yelled unable to mask my anger and disappointment in her. Emmett was my brother now and even though Rose was my best friend, no-one fucking cheats on my brother.

"Rose, how could you?" Alice asked disappointment dripped from her words.

"Seriously Rose, how the hell could you fucking cheat on Em, he is amazing and perfect and he loves you, like really loves you and you just go and make out with someone at the drop of a hat, you are such a whore" I admit I felt bad calling her a whore and as soon as the word left my mouth I wanted to take it back, but I was angry and hurt. I was readying myself for Rose to attack me and call me a hypocrite and I would have deserved it but she didn't.

"I know" she sobbed "I am such a bitch, I didn't deserve someone like Emmett before but now I…I…" her crying was getting worse, which made me feel so much worse, I mean I had cheated on Jacob and we had been together for 2 years.

"Rose, I'm sorry I didn't mean to call you a whore, I was just shocked and…"

"No Bella, you are right I am a whore" The desolation in her voice was heartbreaking, I knew how she felt, I had been right where she was.

"Tell us what happened Rose" Al asked in a soft caring voice as she took Roses hand in hers. We waited for a few minutes for Roses crying to subside. She hadn't taken her eyes from her lap the entire time.

"When we all went to get ready for the hot tub I volunteered to go and get everyone towels, as I did I ran into Alex in the hallway. He took this opportunity to talk to me as I had been avoiding him as per our plan. I don't know how to explain how he makes me feel, he looks at me like, like I don't know, like im not just some really hot chick, its like he really sees me, as if he sees into my soul or something, that sounds stupid doesn't it?"

"No" Alice and I both answered immediately, that was exactly the way Edward makes me feel.

"So we were talking for a while and he was asking me about Emmett, how I felt about Em, I told him that I was in love. There was an awkward silence between us for a while, I was turning to go back to the group when he grabbed my hand and turned me back toward him. I was staring up into his eyes and I got stuck there, trapped and I felt like he and I were the only people in the world. He tucked a strand of hair behind my ear as he whispered that he misses me and that of all the girls he has dated since none compare to me." Rose paused for a while and I noticed that she was shaking her head, obviously reliving the conversation.

"And then I knew he was moving closer to me but I didn't stop it, I knew he was going kiss me and I fucking let him and then worse still I kissed him back" She was angry at herself and that was evident in her voice. She was crying again now, slowly her eyed lifted back to the hot tub.

"There aren't even words yet to describe what a horrible person I am, how can I do that to someone I love?" Alice and I didn't say anything, what could we say.

"I have to tell him don't I?" Rose asked still looking at the hot tub. I didn't really know what to say, the problem was that I didn't want to hurt Emmett but at the same time I didn't want to keep anything from him.

"What did you feel?" Alice asked gently.

"You mean how did the kiss make me feel?"

"Yes" Rose thought about this for a little while.

"It made me feel good and it was passionate but I guess it wasn't full of love like when Emmett kisses me."

"Well then you tell Emmett the truth, you tell him what you just told us, just leave out the part about it being good and passionate." Rose snapped her attention from the hot tub and looked at me questioningly.

"What do you think? Should I tell him?" Truth was I didn't know, at the end of the day I guess that honesty is the best policy, censored honesty.

"Yeah, I think Al is right, I mean he did kiss you and not the other way around, just leave the part about being caught in his eyes and he seeing into your soul, I don't think that will go down well." A small smile crept onto Rose's face that had now stopped crying.

"What do you think he will say?" She asked me.

"I don't really know Rose to be honest. My guess would be that he will be really pissed with Alex and ask you if you wanted him to punch him in the nuts, but I think he will be happy that you told him the truth. Can I suggest trying to explain to Emmett what you and Alex had together and explain that he was missing you and not just trying to cop a root." Rose was nodding in agreement with me as was Alice who was smiling brightly at me.

"Rose can you just please just tell me something honestly, I don't care what the answer is I just want the truth." Rose nodded solemnly and she crossed her heart. "Are your feelings for Emmett stronger than they are for Alex?"

"Yes definitely, I am in love with Emmett." Rose declared proudly.

"Good because I don't want him to get hurt, I love him Rose and will protect him as if he is my own flesh and blood"

"Thank you Bella"

"For what?" Thanks for calling her a whore and then threatening to kill her if she brakes Em's heart.

"For loving him so much, I know that he loves you and Charlie too." I smiled at her and nodded. We sat for about half an hour talking and laughing about what had happened in the past few days, after a chain reaction of yawns initiated by Alice we decided that I was bed time. We all walked down to the hot tub to say good night, I could hear the boys well and truly before I saw them. There was raucous laughter coming from the hot tub, it sound very sinister and I was a little afraid to see what was going on.

As I hesitantly stepped into the hot tub room I saw one of the most disgusting and disturbing sights of my life. All 6 feet 5 inches, 100kg's of Emmett was barely stuffed into one of Rose's size 2 bikini's, lets just say that there was _a lot_ of Emmett that was on display and unfortunately he was facing me as I walked in so I had front row seats to the Emmett show. My hands instantly flew to my eyes protecting myself from the hideous sight that was Emmetts ball sack. I couldn't help but laugh, I could hear Alice squeal behind me as she entered the room.

"Emmett no-middle-name Cullen, what the fuck is your dick doing in my $500 Escada bikini's" Rose tried unsuccessfully to scold Emmett. We were all bent over laughing as Emmett proceeded to sing _I feel pretty. _After an encore of _I'm too sexy _I decided that it was definitely time for bed. I hadn't failed to notice that Edward had barely looked at me the entire time, wishfully I put it down to him being too distracted by Emmetts performance. I said good night to everyone and headed to our bedroom for a shower.

I was so completely exhausted and couldn't wait to get to bed, however that dream was shattered when I entered the bedroom and saw a very sombre Edward sitting on the bed.

"Did you and Demetri have a nice chat? Also would it be stupid of me to assume that you know more than one Demetri?" Ah fuck, I knew that I couldn't have kept _D's _real name a secret, someone had to have said it at some stage. I remained frozen to the floor, the tone of Edwards voice was paralysing me, he wasn't angry, angry I can handle, he was hurt and disappointed, those I couldn't handle.

"Well?" he snapped.

"No, I only know one Demetri" I admitted guiltily, Alice was right as usual, I should have told Edward about him them night I first saw him. "Edward, I…"

"I thought you lost your virginity to Jacob" Edward said cutting me off, "Obviously not," I felt so ashamed, I shouldn't have lied, when will I learn?

"Edward, I'm sorry I should have told you, it's just when I heard that they were here I was so shocked."

"Yes you should have told me. You still haven't answered my first question" He said still looking at me sternly.

"Yes, I guess we did have a nice talk, but it's not what you are thinking."

"What am I thinking Bella?" I have never heard his voice so icy, it sent chills down my spine.

"You are thinking that I cheated on you." I offered lamely.

"Did you?"

"No. Edward honestly, I didn't, he told me that he missed me but I said that I am completely in love you with. Which I am" I said as I moved toward him, knealing in between his legs holding his face in my hands. "Edward, I love you, I think that I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I am not going to throw all that away for someone that I had a holiday fling with over 2 years ago." My eyes searched Edwards desperately for a sign that he believed what I was saying.

For what felt like too long there was no change in his eyes, they appeared so cold as they penetrated my soul, no doubt searching for the truth, eventually they began to sparkle again as if the light had been switched on within them.

"I love you too Bella, so so much, that's why I get scared that something is going to happen to us." I didn't say anything in response instead opting to press my lips lightly to his. Edwards arms, wrapped around me lifting me into bed. We didn't have sex that night, instead we lay clutching to each other, kissing and talking.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed. Please review and tell me what you think. Also If any of you know or have great stories, please let me know, I am always looking for great fanfics. **

**Much love**

**Courtz**


	29. Ch 28 The White Queen v The Red Queen

**AN: Sorry, sorry, sorry for taking so long, I have been flat chat at work and haven't had much time to do anything let alone write...it was killing, it thought my head was going to explode, then I got really annoyed coz I had all this really funny/great ideas that I forgot and what not but never-the-less here it is. It is longer than normal as when I finally got to write it just came spewing out (nice visual). Thanks as always to all of you who are reading.  
Enjoy!!**

* * *

**Ch 28 – The White Queen v The Red Queen**

The rest of out mini break was fantastic, we spent a lot of time with the Volturi boys, it appears that they had all developed bromances, Edward and Demetri had a good chat and are now fine and actually quite excited at the possibility that they would be attending the same college. Frankly this was something I couldn't understand, I would never befriend one of Edwards ex-girlfriends/flings/whatevers. Boys!

School started back very uneventfully, well actually that's not really true. Jacob had started seeing a girl called Leah Clearwater, apparently she used to go to the public school in La Push, but has transferred (scholarship) to our school, from memory she was a cousin to one of the boys, Embry maybe. He seemed really happy and Leah certainly was beautiful, tall with dark hair and skin just like Jacob, they looked gorgeous together.

To say that I wasn't jealous would be a huge lie, as Al told me I have no reason at all to be jealous but I couldn't help it, deep inside me somewhere I didn't think that she was good enough for him. I hadn't officially met her yet, we didn't have any classes together but there was just something about her that I didn't like, it didn't take a genius to realise what that was…she had Jake. Don't get me wrong, I don't want Jake its just that I don't want anyone else to have him either, I told you I was selfish, a fact I made blatantly obvious when Jake first told me about Leah.

"_Bells, can I drive you home tonight there is something I want to speak to you about" Jake asked seeming nervous but excited at the same time, obviously something had happed during the break, maybe he got a tat or something._

"_Sure Jake, no worries, is everything ok?" A huge vibrant smile spread across his face, I didn't need to hear the answer the smile was saying it all._

"_Yeah Bells, everything is fine, better than fine actually." _

_Jake was waiting for me by his car, he still had that stupid grin on his face, what the hell happened on the weekend, maybe he won something._

"_Ok what? What is it that has you so freakin happy?" Jake didn't answer instead just rolled his eyes at me and motioned for me to get in the car. As we drove towards my place Jake didn't say anything instead he just sat there grinning like an idiot._

"_For fucks sake, are you going to say anything about whats got you smiling like a pig in shit or should I start guessing?" Jake laughed to himself as we pulled into my drive. He shut the engine off and then turned to look at me._

"_Ok well here's the thing, I met this girl. Leah Clearwater, she is Embry's cousin, I have known her since she was a kid, and well I guess she's not a kid anymore." I screwed my face up._

"_Jake, if you have asked me drive home with you so that you could tell me about a great root you had, I am going to…" Jakes laughter cut my rant short._

"_No Bella, I'm not going to tell you about anything like that, we haven't had sex yet." I just sat there staring at him waiting for him to continue. "I really like this girl, she's funny and sassy and gorgeous, basically she is like a brunette version of Rose." I raised my eyebrows at Jake, I always knew he had a thing for her, I couldn't blame him through I don't think there is a man alive that doesn't have a thing for Rose._

"_Anyway" he continued shaking his head at me, "We met up on Friday night and then spent the whole weekend together, without having sex, it was great, we talked for hours and hours. She's really amazing Bells." Jake finished and looked at me awkwardly, I couldn't escape the need I had to get out of this car and away from this conversation. Jake's such a loving, caring person and the thought of him loving and caring someone else made me sick to my stomach. I had to keep reminding myself that I didn't want Jake anymore, I let him go._

"_Jake, you don't have to ask my permission to go out with someone." Jake burst into hysterical laughter which caught me off guard completely I was about to launch into a 'if your happy im happy' speech._

"_Bells you seriously need to fucking get over your self. I am not asking you permission, your right though I don't need your permission, you dumped me remember! I was simply telling you before someone else did, I thought that you might have wanted to hear it from me first." If it wasn't for Jakes continually laughter what he just said could have come off really harshly. I blushed red, so embarrassed that I could be that selfish._

"_Sorry Jake, your right." I admitted while staring at my hands._

"_Bells, come on don't be all embarrassed and shy, its me Jake, I have seen you naked remember."_

"_That really isn't helping not make me embarrassed Jake" I laughed but was instantly relaxed. Jake began to tell me more and more about this girl, I must admit she did sound great. We were still sitting in the car talking when Charlie got home._

I was snapped out of my reverie but the sound of Alice screeching at 'the help' as she called them, tonight was Alice's belated Halloween party. Alice took Halloween to a whole new extreme, she usually picked a theme to decorate her house in, last year it was Willy Wonka, this year she has chosen everything and anything Tim Burton, so as you can imagine it is massively creepy in here at the moment, no tiny detail goes unnoticed. She even made Rosalie and I go out and by those horribly tacky toilet seats with spiders in them.

Alice was very aptly going as Alice in Wonderland, Rose was going as Cat Woman (Michelle Pheifer's Cat Woman from Batman Returns) and I decided on the White Queen from Alice in Wonderland, actually that's a slight exaggeration Alice decided on the White Queen when I couldn't decided on anything I wanted go as. Emmett was going as Edward Scissorhands, simply because he didn't want Edward to have it. Jasper was going as the Mad Hatter which I thought was excellent, as he does have a Johnny Depp-esk quality to him. Edward decided to go as Batman, which got me extremely excited, I do love me some old school Val Kilmer (even though technically Val wasn't Tim Burton's Batman…but whatever.)

Rose and I were applying the finishing touches to our outfit, Rose looked all kinds of ridiculous, that suit literally looked painted on. My dress was very full but had a tight bodice which was pushing my boobs up and my waist in so I was a very hourglass shape. Rose strongly insisted that I wear a long blonde wig, the thought horrified me, I thought that with my pale skin that I would like more like Corpse Bride than the White Queen, but surprisingly I didn't look to bad, especially with dark eyes and bright red lips.

"If you two don't get out here now I will not be held responsible for laying the smack down on Alice from Nightmareland." Emmett yelled while banging on the bedroom door, I could completely sympathise with him, there had been several times when I felt like putting my hands around Al's throat and strangling the life from her.

"Perfection can't be rushed Emmett." Rose yelled back while doing the laces up on her thigh high boots. I rolled my eyes are her and applied the top coat to my lipstick.

Two minutes later we were finally ready to join the party, as I opened the bedroom door I ran into Emmett.

"Holy shit, Queen B you look pimpin blonde." Emmett gushed as he gave me a good look up and down. "Got the ladies out on parade tonight B." Emmett said is he pointed to my chest, I rolled my eyes and moved toward the staircase.

"Fuck me" Emmett breathed as I'm assuming he caught sight of Rosalie, the next thing I heard was the door slam shut and a giggle come from the room. It took the three of us 45 minutes to get Rose into that suit, is she thinks for one second that I am going to help her put it back on after she was in it for a total of 3 minutes she has another thing coming. I slowly descended the stairs, trying hard to look graceful while not catching the bottom of the dress and tumbling all the way to the bottom.

"I have always preferred brunettes but I think you might be changing my mind." I laughed and looked up to see and very tall and handsome Jacob in a suit.

"You do know that this is dress up right?" I said as I took his hand and walked into the kitchen.

"No shit Bells, I'm Bruce Wayne, as in Batman's alter ego." I laughed silently to myself at the irony of Jake being Bruce and Edward being Batman.

"I know who Bruce Wayne is Jake. So where is your lady friend this evening?" I asked while pouring a strong drink for myself. I quickly glanced around the room, there were so many Batmans that I couldn't immediately find Edward, I mad the decision to stay with Jake until he found me.

"She is coming later, had a family dinner or something first." I smiled and nodded while downing my drink and quickly fixing another. We stood in the kitchen catching up on the goss for about 25 minutes, which by this stage I was definitely feeling tipsy. I heard _Time Warp_ come on and squealed grabbing Jake by the hand and heading toward the dancefloor, he wouldn't admit it to anyone but Jake was a wicked Time Warper, I used to make him watch (and dance to) The Rocky Horror Picture Show all the time when we were younger.

We took our place in line and began the dance, only Jake and I didn't just dance we also knew every word and were belting them out at the top of our lungs. The song finished and we were hysterical, I was laughing so hard that Jake had to hold me so that I was still standing. The next song to come on was _Cry Little Sister _the theme song from _The Lost Boys_, as you can tell Alice is anal-retentive about only playing music from Halloween-esk movies, anyway _The Lost Boys _is one of Jakes favourite movies, and just as I made him watch TRHPS he made me watch that. Jake pulled me closer to him and we started a very terrible version of the waltz, in between failed spins and sloppy dips we were hysterical. It was so easy being friends with Jake again, it was easy to see why were such good friends to begin with. I had no doubt that people were talking shit about us, but I didn't care, I knew that what Jake and I had now was just friendship.

"Excuse me, may I have this dance my lady." I looked up from my dip to see Edward standing there, looking all kinds of amazing in his Batman outfit, Val Kilmer eat your heart out. At least I hoped it was Edward, I had a sudden memory of the OTH episode where Chris Keller dresses up the same as Nathan so that he can kiss Hayley…I heart Nathan Scott, Jake snapped me out of my daydream by standing me back up and turning me to face Batman. I caught a glimpse of his bronze hair in the light and smiled brightly, it was my Edward.

"You look so good" I whispered into his ear as he pulled me into him. He responded by planting kisses on my neck.

"You my love, look a lot better than good, your body in that dress…" He cut his sentence short but his fingers finished it for him as he ran them from the base of my throat down my chest, my body shivered at the sensation. We danced and kissed and laughed for the rest of the song.

"I need a drink" I declared as I grabbed Edward's hand dragging him to the kitchen with me. Emmett and Rose had finally resurfaced and I gave them both a I-know-what-you-two-were-up-to glare while filling my drink, however neither of them seemed to give a shit about it. Alice and Jasper were also in the kitchen.

"Oh my god Jasper, Johnny Depp much?" I said while taking in his costume, he looked perfect.

"Thanks Bells, Al helped me with the make up." He said while smiling sweetly at Alice, sometimes it was like those two were in their own little bubble and that no one else exisited.

"You look great blonde too Bells." Jasper said while playing with a strand of my wig.

"Doesn't she just." Edward responded.

"Touché" Emmett yelled across the bench earning him an elbow from Rose.

"Whats the matter Rose can't handle a little competition." I provoked Rose, Emmett and I both looked at each other and then screwed up our faces which made everyone laugh, I love Emmett more than life, but just not like that...eewww!

The six of us sat around, looking at all the different costumes, there certainly were a lot of Beetlejuices and Batmen, Edward was still the best one by far, however our chatting was interrupted as Rose, Al and I all stood up screaming. _Thriller_ had come on, the three of us ran to the dancefloor, pushing people aside so that we had our own dance space, I was frantically searching the room trying to find him. Finally I saw Jake over by the stairs, I pushed back through the people to get to him.

"Do you not hear what is on?" I yelled as I grabbed his hand.

"I'll be right back" he said to someone behind us, I dragged him back to the middle of the dance floor where Embry and Quil had already taken then places behind the girls, we quickly slotted into place. When we were 10 Alice made the six of us perform this routine at one of her mothers charity events, we have been doing it at parties ever since, it's tradition I guess you could say, we especially love that Alice always looks shocked when it comes on, knowing full well that she chooses the song lists. The entire party watched as we all got our MJ on, I could see Emmett, Edward and Jasper laughing and clapping along, seeing as it was now a good 6 years since we performed the routine we were beginning to get a little sloppy and Jake and I kept crashing into each other, we didn't care we just laughed and kept going, Alice however was not impressed.

As the song ended the 6 of us group hugged and laughed at each other. "Bells and Jake you guys gotta do that thing you did last time" Quill begged which had the others all nodding in agreement.

"No fucking way, my dress is way to big this time."

"I can do it Bells" Jake responded looking like a kid in a candy shop.

"Fine" The four and them squealed and moved back making room for us. I stood with my back to Jake looking out at the crowd, Jakes arms were under mine and then wrapped around my chest, a hold that was slightly more inappropriate now that we weren't a couple. I took a deep breathe and nodded which was Jakes cue to start. He lifted me a little so that my feet were just of the ground and started to sway me back and forth, the crowd was getting louder, those that he seen if before were cheering and those that hadn't were looking on with intrigue. When we had enough momentum Jake swung me around while stepping over me, the first few rotations were perfect, the forth however not so much. Jake stepped on my dress (because it was too big) and we both went tumbling to the ground, Jake grabbed my head and pulled it into his chest to protect me as we fell, clearly we had fallen a lot in the past trying to attempt this.

The room was completely silent, the first noise to penetrate it was the sound of my laughter followed by Jakes and then everyone else' in the room.

"I told you the dress was too fucking big" I managed to scold in between laughter.

"Yeah I guess it was." Jake and I untangled our selves and he helped me up. As I stood I saw Edward making his way toward me, still laughing.

"You two are so stupid" Edward said still laughing.

"Yeah, stupid is one word for it." A frosty voice came from behind me. I spun and was facing someone's chest. I looked up into a very beautiful face, she had dark russet skin like Jake and her hair was think, jet black and hung perfectly straight down to her waist. If she wasn't giving me such a stink eye I would say that her eyes were beautiful but right now they were very cold.

"Hey babe" Jake said as he wrapped one arm around her shoulders. "Leah this is Bella and Edward, guys this is Leah."

"Hi Leah, it's great to meet you, I've heard so much about you." I said giving my sweetest this-girl-obviously-hates-me smile. My greeting was met with raised eye brows and a once over. Edward grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

"Nice to meet you Leah." Edward broke the awkwardness.

"Nice to meet you too Edward" Leah said sweetly, wow this chick had split personalities. I took this opportunity to have a good look at her costume, she was wearing a dress very similar to mine but hers was black and red, I'm guess she is the Red Queen. As my realisation set in I couldn't help but to bust out in riotous laughter. The three of them looked at me like I was going mad. My inebriated state prevented my censor from working and I blurted out, "You're the Red Queen and I'm the White Queen, that's so funny."

"What so funny about it?" Leah spat obviously not appreciating the multifaceted symbolism as I was, I could feel Edward giggle beside so I knew he understood it, Jake was staring at me with a shut the fuck up look in his face. I opened my mouth to answer and tell her exactly what was so funny about it but was cut off.

"Let's go get a drink love, we will see you guys around." Edward didn't give me a chance to say anything at all before dragging me back into the kitchen.

"What the fuck is up her ass?" I asked as Edward handed me a cup of punch.

"I think that you might be sweetheart"

"What the fuck have I done now?" I don't think Edward should have given me the punch, angry B was starting to show herself, for Leah's sake she better not give me anymore stank eyes.

"Babe you have to understand that you are the ex, the ex that broke up with him…"

"Yeah exactly, I. Broke. Up. With. Him"

"Exactly, so he clearly still has feelings for you and to see you two dancing and carrying on having so much fun is very intimidating for everyone, let alone the new girlfriend."

"And boyfriend?" I guess I never really thought about how it would make Edward feel, to see Jake and I together like that.

"At first it was hard yeah, you two shared so much of your lives together and not just as a couple, but I know you love me and I trust you, and in a totally egotistical way im comforted by the fact that you broke up with him for me." I leant forward and placed a kiss on Edwards lips.

"I'm sorry babe, I guess I didn't really think about how my being friends with Jake would make you feel."

"Seriously its ok now, Jake and I are becoming mates so even though I know he still has feelings for you, I know that he wont act on them anymore, he knows you love me." Out of the corner of my eye I could see someone standing in the doorway, I turned to see Jake standing there looking sheepish, I couldn't see Leah anywhere and figure this would be a good chance to have a chat to Jake about the things that Edward and I just spoken about.

"Sorry guys I didn't mean to interrupt your d 'n' m. I just came to grab a drink." Jake smiled awkwardly as he walked to the cooler, I knew by his face that he had heard a fair bit of that convo.

"Hey Jake, do you have a sec, I wanted to chat to you about something." Edward took this as his cue to leave and kissed me on the forehead before going back into the other room.

"Sure Bells, whats up?" Jake sat in the stool opposite me.

"I was just having a chat with Edward and he said a few things to me that I hadn't really thought about before. We're friends now right?"

"Besties" Jake responded in his best 14 year old girl voice, flapped his arms up and down and bounced in his seat, which made me laugh.

"Yeah Besties, anyway I never really thought about how our friendship would make Leah and Edward feel, I think that maybe we should minimise the amount of bestie activities that we do in front of Leah, at least until she gets to know me and realises that we _are_ just friends now." I hoped what I said wasn't too confusing, Jake was silent as he thought about what I said. He leant forward and took my hands in his.

"Bella, I love you, part of me still loves you like a girlfriend but that part is getting smaller and smaller everyday but I don't think it will ever completely go away. The other part of me loves you like my best friend, a sister almost, I don't ever want anyone to come between our friendship. Edward understands that you need me, not as a boyfriend but as a best friend and he's ok with it, if Leah, or anyone else for that matter, wants to be with me she has to understand that you are and will be a part of life." I looked in Jakes eyes and I saw the little boy that I had known for 15 or so years, I saw my past, the foundations of my life.

"Jake, that is a very sweet thing to say, and I agree with most of it but you can't let me stop you from having a girlfriend, that just not fair…"

"Bro's before Ho's Bells, Bro's before Ho's." I burst into laughter and was too busy laughing to point out that I was a Ho not a Bro. I wrapped my arms around Jakes neck and hugged him, I can't explain how happy I am to be back in the friend zone. As I broke the hug I looked over Jake's shoulder and saw a very unhappy Leah standing behind him. Could that have looked any more sus?

"Jake do you mind if I have a talk with Bella?" Leah's voice made Jake's head snap in her direction, her tone was sweet and caring, however the look she gave me a moment ago was telling me not to let me guard down. Jake stood and kissed Leah before exiting the room, leaving me alone with the Amazonian warrior, if she wants to throw down I'm fucked.

"What is it that you wanted to talk about Leah?" I left all emotion out of my voice, I sounded so cold, I was hoping this would be enough to intimidate her. Apparently not cold enough.

"I want to talk about why you can't leave my boyfriend the fuck alone."

"Leah, Jake and I are just friends, nothing more, I promise."

"I don't see you acting that way with your other friends."

"That's not true I act that way with Emmett"

"So you're a slut then" Oh no she didn't

"How dare you speak to me like that, I am not a slut…"

"That's not what Paul told me" Fucking Paul, ok this was going to get nasty take a deep breath, you're a mature person, just deal with it like an adult and not a 12 year old.

"Look Leah, I realise that the way Jake and I were behaving could make you feel…annoyed" I was going to go with jealous but though better of it, "and I'm sorry for that, truly."

"He still loves you, you know. He talks about you non-stop, the way he talks about you makes me almost love you." I would have laughed at that statement but there was no humour in her voice at all, only sadness, she was no longer angry she was sad. "It's a lot to live up to, when someone thinks they have found the perfect person, its hard to be in your shadow Bella."

I sat in silence I didn't really know what to say, what do you say, luckily Leah continued and I didn't have to say anything.

"It's just, how is anyone supposed to stand a chance when you wont let him move on." Even though the statement was offensive to me, there was no malice in her voice so I couldn't get defensive and yell and tell her how I am not stopping him from doing anything. "You already have a great guy, why do you need mine?"

"Look Leah, I can appreciate how it looks from your point of view but I have let Jake go, completely, I am with Edward now. I want nothing more than friendship with Jake, and I'm sorry but if your going to be with Jake you need to understand that we are an important part of each other lives. I will however try to not flaunt our friendship like we did tonight, I didn't think about how that would make you feel and I'm sorry. All I want is for Jake to be happy, and if that's with you then so be it, I will not do anything to jeopardise that. I think that this is a conversation that you need to have with Jake, but I do want you to know one thing. If you do anything to hurt that boy, I will bury you."

"I would expect nothing less." With a half smile Leah stood and left. I sat still confused as to whether she liked me or not, oh well, I would do as I promised her and hope that Jake is happy.

"Queen of Hearts,are you going to come dance?" Emmett called from the doorway.

"I'm the White Queen Em, not the Queen of Hearts."

"You're the Queen of my heart."

"Lame Em, have you been waiting all night to say that?"

"Maybe"

* * *

**AN: Hope you liked. ****Quick question have any of you read the House of Night series, I just finished and am interested to know your thoughts I have so many feelings/issues with Zoey I need to vent, so please if you have read let me know what you think. Also please review and let me know how you think the story is going, there isn't much left and I will be starting a few new projects. Also to those of you who have asked me to read their stories I know I havent yet and thats slack but I promise I will...promise!!!**

**Cheers  
Court xox**


	30. Ch 29 Giving thanks?

**AN: It's only a short chapter - many apologies - I have been flat out with netball starting back and work being busy that I haven't had as much time to write as I would like. I am in the process of helping Rose and Bells figure out how to get Esme to leave town, she's harder to get ride of than you would think. I would love to hear your idea's. Anyway thats enought chit chat - enjoy.

* * *

**

**CH 29 – Giving thanks?**

Before I knew it Thanksgiving rolled around, its amazing how time flies when you're busy, what with school and community service (which I am still loving by the way) and the girls and of course Edward. Everything was pretty great at the moment for me, my grades were good and it was looking more and more like I could go to any college I wanted, even though there was only one college I wanted to go to. Em/Rose and Jasper/Alice were all great, even Jake and Leah were great, it was blatantly obvious that Leah still disliked me but I just let it ride because Jake was so ridiculously in love with her.

Oh wait how could I forget, almost everything in my life is perfect other than the fact that Esme still thinks that I am gold-digging trailer trash ho. She's such a fucking bitch, Rose and I were still trying to come up with a plan to get rid of her its been like 5 weeks since Whistler and we still have NFI about how to expel her from our lives, the only progress we have made is that we have enlisted the help of one Police Chief. Charlie has been trying to figure out ways to get her extradited from the state or even arrested, its actually very humorous, every night he comes home with a different idea…however at the moment it is Esme – I, Forks Police - 0.

The up-side is that Carlisle and I get along like a house on fire, I really adore that man, Edward certainly takes after his father which has lead me to the conclusion that Emmett is adopted, I mean he doesn't take after either of his parents, he has more of Charlie's characteristics than he does his mum and dad. Carlisle had introduced Edward and I to a few Yale Alumni last weekend, one of whom is the Dean of Admissions, I couldn't thank Carlisle enough for all his help.

Tonight is the infamous Swan Thanksgiving dinner, every year Charlie, the girls, Jake and I attempt to make a full Thanksgiving dinner, turkey and all. The past few years it has resulted in turkey (that's my responsibility and naturally why it is the only foodstuff that is eatable) and various forms of take out. We begrudgingly invited Carlisle and Bitchy McHag Face, they declined but not before summonsing me to their place tomorrow night for _their _thanksgiving dinner. If Charlie didn't hate her so much he would have been offended.

This year the guest list has grown quite considerably, Alice, Jasper, Rose, Em, Jake, Leah, Billy Black, Leah's little brother Seth and her mum Sue (I have a sneaking suspicion that her and Charlie had been spending a lot of time together) and of course Edward, Charlie and I. Everyone was bringing a plate, I gave the veggies to Sue to do that way we could ensure that we would actually have some this year.

I was in the kitchen preparing the last of the meats when two strong arms snaked around my waist.

"Why hello there" His velvet voice trickled down my spine, I sincerely hoped that the reaction my body had to his voice would never fade.

"Hello, you're early, I didn't expect you for another 20 minutes or so." I turned to face Edward and as I did he bent and placed a quick kiss on my lips.

"Well actually it was Carlisle's idea that we came early, he wanted to have a drink with your father." I raised my eyebrows at Edward, the two C's had become good mates, much to Esme's horror.

"Those two sneak around like teenagers smoking behind the school shed."

"You're not wrong, he told Esme that he was taking us to the store to buy her present" I just shook my head.

"I can't believe your father is still with that woman."

"Bella, I know you don't like her and rightly so but she is still my mother." Edward wasn't angry at me he was more, I don't know what the right word would be…deflated maybe.

"Happy Thanksgiving Bella" Carlisle greeted as he entered the room with a six pack in his hand. I think that Carlisle likes spending time with Charlie because he is real, down to earth, a flannel wearing, bear drinking, stash touting man, he so different to what Carlisle is surrounded by day to day.

"Happy Thanksgiving" I responded while kissing his cheek and putting his beer in the fridge.

"It smells incredible in here, what are you cooking?" Carlisle questioned as he tried to peer into the oven.

"Just turkey and pork, nothing overly interesting."

"Did you say steak?" Emmett asked as he lunged at me giving me a big hug. "Happy Thanksgiving Bezizzle." I pulled out of Emmetts embrace and looked at him with one eye brow raised.

"You getting your Snoop on tonight Em?"

"Fo shizzle my nizzle" Em said proudly as he grabbed a beer and left, leaving the rest of us laughing and shaking our heads.

"Carlisle, it never ceases to amaze me that you created him." I said still laughing and attempting to get the meat out of the oven.

"How are you going to play with me like that?" Carlisle said as he crossed his arms over is chest. Edward and I lost it, I nearly dropped the tray of meat on the ground.

"Dad, don't…ever…say that…again" Edward spat out in between fits of laughter.

"I think what you were looking for Carlisle was 'how you goin play me like that'" I said still laughing .

"Don't dislike the game Bella, dislike the players."

"Ok…stop Dad seriously stop." Edward was hunched over the bench laughing hysterically, his shoulders were heaving up and down, I had tears streaming down my cheeks.

"What's going on in here?" Charlie asked as he entered the kitchen, looking at Edward and I who couldn't speak because we were gasping for breath.

"I don't know whats wrong with them Charlie, they can't dig my flo"

"Dig your what?" The look on Charlie's face was priceless, it sent Edward and I into a new round of giggles.

"Don't worry, I thought I would have a quick beer with you before I head back home"

"Or a few" Charlie and Carlisle gave each other what could only be described as a cheeky grin before heading into the lounge where I could hear that Emmett had the football on.

Half and hour later we were all sitting about to have dinner. Generally our giving thanks had gone like this;

Charlie: Alright, thanks for everything, whatever lets eat.

I liked this type of informality it made me comfortable, those families that say grace and all that make me feel so awkward, it just seems so unnatural, so forced.

"If everyone doesn't mind, I think that we should go round the table and say something we are thankful for." Are you shitting me, what does Sue think this is the Brady Bunch? Charlie was glaring at me with a look that said _be nice. _Charlie had been talking about Sue a lot lately, her husband Harry had died a few years back from a heart-attack, he had been good friends with Billy and therefore Charlie too. For the past 2 or 3 weeks Charlie had been mentioning her saying what a great strong woman she was and what great kids Seth and Leah were, I gathered that he and Sue had been seeing each other and then when he invited her over tonight it was the icing on the cake. I didn't mind to be honest I want Charlie to be happy and Sue did seem like a nice woman, until about 2 minutes ago.

"I'll start" Sue offered, I sure as fuck wasn't going to start, "I want to give thanks for my two beautiful kids." Sue smiled adoringly at Leah and Seth, who both shifted awkwardly in their seats. See this is exactly why I hate these things. Seth was sitting next to Sue so everyone was looking at him intently.

"Thanks to Sony for inventing this wicked PSP, and for Mum for getting if for me for my birthday." Seth said proudly, obviously stoked with his PSP.

"Sick, what games you got?" Emmett asked clearly also impressed. We all gave Emmett a stern look and he crossed his arms over his chest like a four year old, we then turned our attention back to Leah.

"Thanks for my mum" Leah said quickly and quietly not looking up from table. Jake was next and was deep in thought, at first I thought that maybe he was just trying to get out of having to say something but finally he said.

"I want to give thanks to my Dad, for his guidance and wisdom." Billy looked like a proud peacock as he ruffled the hair on Jakes head. I smiled warmly at Jake who was looking at little embarrassed.

"I want to give thanks to Jake, my best mate." There had always been something about the way Billy Black spoke, it was as if you could tell that the blood of ancient tribal elders flowed through his veins. Sometimes when Jake spoke he sounded the same. Billy was technically the tribal leader, even though in this day and age the elders role wasn't as significant, however people still went to him when they were troubled. One day Jake would take on this role, and I had no doubt that he would be brilliant at it.

I looked over at Edward and saw that his eyes were withdrawn, he was blocking this conversation out, I was about to hit him when I realised why he was doing it. So far everyone had given thanks to their parents/children, something which I knew that Edward certainly wouldn't give thanks for. Jasper was next.

"I would like to give thanks to Charlie, for having me here tonight." Charlie gave Jasper a wink, Jasper would have been home alone tonight if we hadn't have invited him over. It so sad when you think about, people in this town are so fucked up.

"I would like to give thanks to my family." I looked at Alice with confusion written all over my face. "Rose, Bella and Charlie – my family" I smiled at Alice and out of the corner of my eye I could see Charlie beaming. I looked at Rose who was sitting with a sly smile on her face.

"I would like to give thanks to god for blessing me with a killer body, legs to die for and the face of an angel.

"Don't forget hair of a goddess" Emmett interrupted

"Of course, how could I forget my hair?" We all burst into laughter, well most of us, I don't think that Sue and Leah understood that she was joking…at least I think she was joking.

"I want to give thanks to my new famizzle, the Swanizzles" Emmett thumped his fist over his heart and then pointed at Charlie and I who were just shaking our heads. "Oh and my Rosie" he added quickly to avoid a stiletto in the foot. Edward was next up.

"I would like to give thanks to my brother. The best brother anyone could ever ask for." Emmett was smiling brightly at Edward, I had no doubt that Emmett didn't truly understand what he has done for Edward. I took a deep breath before I began.

"I have a few people I would like to give thanks to. I'll start with the Cullen boys, this year I found not only a boyfriend but a brother. Al and Rose for always being there for me, Jake for being my best friend and lastly Charlie, for being the best dad-mum in the world." Emmett had come up with the term dad-mum to describe Charlie, because he was both my mum and dad. Charlie was smiling at me and mouthed I love you before turning his attention to the table.

"Like Bella, I have a few people to be thankful for. For many years I had just one daughter, and while I loved her with all my heart and worshiped her I still wanted more kids, I had always imagined that I would have a house full of kids. Then when Bells was about 4 she found Jake, who I instantly adored because he adored my baby girl. Then school starts and Bella brings home these two girls, who from that day have held a very special part of my heart." Charlie was looking at Al and Rose who were blowing Charlie kisses. I quickly caught a glance at Sue and could by the way she was looking at Charlie that they were doing the nasty, and if they hadn't yet they were going to very shortly.

"Then this year Bella brings home her new boyfriend" Charlie quickly shot Jake an _Im sorry_ smile to which Jake responded with an understanding smile of his own. "Being a father you always worry about what kind of dickheads your daughter will bring home, however the second I saw the way Edward looked at Bella, I knew I had nothing to be worried about. Now unfortunately Edward happened to bring someone with him. Someone that would turn out to be the son I'd always wanted, someone that would look after my not so delicate Rose and would be a brother to my Bells." I looked at Emmett who had tears in his eyes and the biggest goofiest smile on his face.

"But that's not it, my little Al brings home a boy, the Student President of the school no less and knew that my Al was in good hands, in fact I would trust Jasper with my life." My eyes found Jasper and he was smiling brighter than Emmett if that were even possible. I don't know if Charlie understands what his words meant to my friends, people whose parents either don't care about them or just don't understand them. Although I do suspect that he did know.

"So in closing I would like to give thanks to all my kids." Charlie raised his glass for a toast and the rest of us joined him and clinked glasses and then we ate. Maybe Sue was onto something with this giving thanks stuff it certainly made me think about everything that I was thankful for…as it turns out I have quite a bit to be thankful for.

* * *

**AN: Hope you liked, i promise the next chapter will be longer. Thanks heaps for reading - please review**

**Cheers  
Court  
xox**


	31. Ch 30 This isnt where I parked my car

**Sorry for the delay, I have been trying to get this out as soon as possible but was having issues. I may or may not have finally gotten rid of Esme, you will just have to read to find out! Anyway no more rambling - here it is****Ch 30 – This isn't where I parked my car**

* * *

Rose and I stood hand in hand on the stoop of the Cullen's rental home.

"I don't know what you're so nervous about she loves you" I said as Rose took a deep breath.

"You don't know how hard it is for me to be nice to that woman all the time, she's such a bitch to you it drives me crazy. I think I am at breaking point, sooner or I am going to snap."

"Rose please don't do something stupid, I can handle her."

"Oh don't worry I already teed it up with Charles, he said that what ever I did to that woman he would make sure the evidence was destroyed." She had a cheeky smirk face, I knew she was joking but I also knew that if it came down to it Charlie would never actually let Rose go to jail. I shook my head to cleared the image of Rose and Charlie disposing of Esme's body.

"Let's just get this over and fucking done with" Rose said as she flicked her hair over her shoulder and rung the doorbell. I could hear the click of heals coming from behind the door, I braced myself.

"Rosalie, Isabella welcome, come in." I took a step in the front door, there was something so strange about this house, I could never really put my finger on it, you know when you just feel that something isn't right.

"Rosalie you look absolutely stunning and Bella you look…" she paused to look me up and down, I'm sure my jeans and jumper really impressed her. "interesting." I just smiled falsely at her, I'm not biting.

"Esme, that skirt is just gorgeous, is that Marc Jacobs 2002 fall collection." I couldn't stifle my laugh, which came out sounding eerily like a warthog's snort, Esme's head snapped in my direction and she gave me a disgusted look, as if I had just taken a dump on her favourite rug.

"Yes Rosalie it is, but you know what they say, a classic is never out of fashion." That's it I couldn't help myself any longer, I only knew a few things about fashion and this next statement was one of them.

"I think they were talking about a Chanel little black dress, circa Breakfast at Tiffany's, and not a champagne knee length ruffle skirt" Before she had a chance to say something snide about my clothing I exited the foyer and found Carlisle in his office.

"Hey Carlisle, happy Thanksgiving…again." Carlisle's eyes lifted from his paperwork.

"She loves that skirt you know" I would have thought I was being told off if it wasn't for the fact that the corners of his mouth were lifted into a sly smile. I just shrugged, I don't care if it is Marc Jacobs and he's a genius the skirt is fucking ugly.

"The boys should be up stairs, they like to steer clear of Esme when she is in planning mode, she can get a little…testy." I raised my eyebrows at Carlisle, a little testy that is the understatement of the decade, she more that a little testy on a day by day basis. I could hear Esme and Rose talking in the foyer still, Rose was now backhanded complimenting Esme's earrings.

"If it's ok with you I think I'll just chill in here for a bit" Carlisle just laughed pointed to the couch by the window and then went back to his back paperwork. I sat on the couch, it reminded me of a psychologists couch, I wonder how freaked out Carlisle would be if I stated talking about my mummy issues. Suddenly as if a light had be switched on in my head it occurred to me that I hated Esme so much because she reminded me of my mother, a woman who couldn't care less about her children and only cared about herself. At least my mother had the courtesy to leave us in peace.

"You ok there Bella, you look deep in thought" Carlisle's question broke me from my self-actualisation.

"Yeah I think just had an epiphany." I would never usually be this honest with someone about my feelings, but I think the fact that Carlisle is a doctor makes me automatically trust him, that and the couch.

"Really? Do you care to share it with me?" Part of me wanted to tell Carlisle but another part of me remembered that Esme was his wife.

"Actually do you mind if I ask you a personal question, you definitely don't have to answer me if you don't want, it's really none of my business, you can tell me no…"

"What is it Bella?" Carlisle interrupted my nervous rambling.

"You and Esme, seem like completely different people, how does your marriage work?" I knew it was rude of me to ask and I had even rephrased what I really wanted to ask which was, why the hell are you married to that bitch? Carlisle was quiet for a long time, I thought that perhaps this was his way of telling me that it was non of my business, which was completely justified.

"Well, you see people change Bella. Esme and I were not like this years ago, no that's not correct, I was not like this years ago, when we met. You see I was younger I was more like Esme, I was very focussed on my career, being a doctor was all I really cared about and being with a doctor was all Esme really cared about. We were never really in love, it was more for convenience, I could support the lifestyle that Esme was accustomed to and Esme would accompany me to all the social events that went along with being in high society. I know that must sound terribly cold to you Bella, but being a doctor made me so happy that I didn't need love in my life." I knew that my jaw was on the floor and my eyes popping out of my head.

"Recently though Bella I have changed, a few events in that past year have changed me. In February a young man was bought into the ER, he had been in a car accident. When I first saw him, a shiver ran through my body and I felt sick in the stomach, I thought it was Emmett. I honestly nearly threw up on the floor of the operating theatre. I have to deal with telling people that their loved ones have passed on all the time, but this one was different, this was harder for me. For the first time in my career Bella, I cried, it was terribly unprofessional of me. I just kept thinking what if that was Emmett. What if my son died before I even really got a chance to know him?"

"I started to talk to Esme about it, but she didn't care, she didn't understand. We had the boys because it was what people expected of us, she certainly never wanted children but it was important to her mother, and what her mother says goes. Anyway as you know Edward ran away from home, and I am horrified to say that I didn't notice, I barely saw the boys as it was, they came and went as they pleased, I was often away on business, Esme was…god only knows what Esme was doing, so anyway I received a call from the Police asking me if I knew were my son was. The sick thing is that I couldn't even answer him, I honestly had no idea where my son was. I was so ashamed when I went to pick my son up from the police station and they informed me that he had been missing for weeks and I didn't even know it. What kind of parent doesn't even notice that his own son is missing? An appalling one."

Carlisle's head was hung in shame, I felt a little uncomfortable hearing my boyfriends father speak about something so personal but I was too…horrified not to listen. It was like a car wreck, you know that what you're going to see isn't going to be pretty but you look anyway.

"The icing on the cake however was when Edward came to visit us, he told us everything, about how he had gotten Victoria pregnant, to her using him for his money, to he and Emmett moving to Forks to get away…from us. I was shell shocked, I felt as if someone had kicked me in the stomach. My son had bought a house, was going to raise a child and get married and I knew nothing of it. It was that day that I swore I would change. I would like to say the same for Esme but unfortunately I cannot." The room was filled with an awkward silence, I was only a child, I didn't have nearly enough life experience to know what to say in this situation.

"I'm sorry Bella, that was quite a long answer to your question really wasn't it? I guess the answer is that we don't have a marriage to make work. To be honest, I have been thinking a lot lately about divorce." Shut up shut up shut up, I wish he hadn't told me that, I can't possibly keep this from Edward. "I have spoken to the boys about it and they support my decision." Oh thank Christ. He paused as if he was waiting for me to say something, instead I opted for a head nod. What the fuck was I supposed to say…yeah divorce the bitch?! I was thinking of ways to get out of this conversation, I should have just stayed in the foyer and let Esme bitch about me, that would have been way less uncomfortable than this. Don't get me wrong, I am really happy that Carlisle feels he can talk to me about this stuff but that doesn't make it any less awkward.

I thought I could change the subject by asking Carlisle if Charlie had said anything to him about Sue, but would gossiping with your boyfriends dad be even weirder than him telling you he is getting a divorce? Maybe I can telepathically yell at Edward to come and save me.

"Sorry Bella, I shouldn't have lumped all that on you." Carlisle gave me a polite smile and again focused his attention on his work.

'No it's ok, I don't mind" LIAR!!! I did fucking mind, I was never good at this shit, Rose and Al rarely came to me for help with anything private, because they knew that personal issues made me feel uncomfortable. The room was thankfully silent again and I could hear that Esme and Rose were no longer in the foyer. But I couldn't just bail now, that would be totally rude, it would be the equivalent of a pash and dash. I sat for as long as I though polite – about 6 minutes and then I got up and left.

I could hear Esme in the kitchen so I turned in the opposite direction and went up stairs. I followed the sound of Emmetts booming voice until I found him and Edward in a spare room that I hadn't been in before.

"Hey! What are you doing in here, get out! Get out!" They were both furiously trying to hide something from me as I opened the door.

"What are you doing?" I asked while trying casually to peer around Emmett to see what was in his hands.

"None of your business now get out before I throw your ass out." Emmett responded moving closer to me as he tried to push me out the door.

"Whatever you guys suck!" I yelled through the door as it was slammed in my face. Fucking great, where was I going to go now? I was so curious about what the boys were up to so I decided to embark on my own little mission. _Mission spy on the boys _I didn't have time to create a witty coded title. Next to the room the boys were in was a walk in linen closet…perfect. I opened the door, fuck! This closet was almost the same size as my bedroom, I walked to the corner closest to where the boys were and stood perfectly still listening to them.

"Dude she is so gonna eat this shit up" Emmett said excitedly.

"Yeah I really hope Bella likes it, this was a great idea."

"Fo shiz. Hey man, what do you reckon about what old man Carl said last night?" It cracked me up when Emmett called Carlisle Carl, the fact that Carlisle passionately hated it made it even funnier.

'I have been thinking about it a lot actually. I have really loved getting to know Carlisle, he has definitely changed heaps since they have moved here, and it is a change for the better. However Esme is the same old Esme and I think that if he is going to be happier with out her then I'm cool with it." There was silence for a little while and I thought that maybe they had left the room, but Emmetts chuckle pierced the silence.

"Whats so funny?" Edward asked

"Imagine this, the two Big Poppa C's out on the town, patrolling for ladies!" I admit I laughed, Carlisle was a great looking man and would definitely not have issues with women…he is a doctor after all, and a doctor who looks way too young to have teenage sons at that. Charlie on the other hand, wasn't exactly a ladies man, he didn't know how to engage in small talk and he was more interested in the sport.

"Emmett, I'd prefer not to think about our father in that manner." Edward said still laughing.

"Even though he is our dad he is still a dude bro, he has needs…"

"Ok Emmett stop!" I was laughing so much that I fell against the shelf knocking a box to the floor with an almighty crash. I could hear Emmett and Edward moving as they came to check out the commotion. The door flung open and two very confused boys stood staring at me.

"This isn't where I parked my car" I said hoping to baffle them with my wicked sense of humour and get out of having to admit I was spying on them.

Mission Spy on the boys: EPIC FAIL.

I definitely got Emmett he was laughing so much that he was hunched over with his hands on his knees, Edward however not so fooled. Emmett went back into the room but Edward stood at the door, I brushed myself off and held my head high as I walked past him out of the closet.

"Why were you in the linen closet?"

"I was looking for my car" I couldn't help but smirk at how immature I was being but this was way less embarrassing than admitting that I was spying on them.

"Bella!" Rose's voice came screaming up the stairs saving me, although I knew I didn't have to admit to what I was doing it was pretty clear.

"Yes Rosalie" I responded far too eagerly which only cemented my guilt.

"Dinner is ready, get the boys and get the fuck down here" She really has no shame, I would never yell obscenities up my boyfriends family's staircase. I moved to the door of the room that Emmett had gone back in but was slammed into by him before I even got a chance to put my hand on the door knob.

"Did I hear that dinner is ready?" Emmett enquired, not even looking at me twice after he nearly knocked me to the ground. We didn't need to answer him he was already half way down the staircase.

"This should be fun" I whispered under my breath. Edward grabbed my face in his hands and gently pressed his lips to my forehead.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" I just nodded, he was trying to calm me before I went to face the evil Esme, and it wasn't working. I moved out of Edwards grip and started down the stairs, I swear it got more icy the closer we got to the woman, she emitted her own impenetrable force field of bitchiness. If her own flesh and blood couldn't break through it why the fuck would I even try.

I turned into the _formal _dinning area, these things always cracked me up Charlie and I had a kitchen table and it suited us just fine, and was taken aback, the room was beautiful, who knew a woman with no heart could create such a warm homely room.

"Esme, this looks incredible" I couldn't help but blush, it was just so beautiful, everything was deep autumn red and gold, the centre piece was a series of gold pillar candles and autumn leaves were scattered along the middle, the candelabra above the table was the only light in the room and maybe 50 candles all gold but all different sizes, It reminded me of the weddings so see on _Whose wedding is in anyway_.

"Thank you Bella, style and class is something your born with." She replied giving me yet another disapproving once over. I could feel the blood boiling in veins and knew that I couldn't control it much longer, I, just like Rose, was about to snap.

We all took our seats, Edward and I on one side, Rose and Emmett on the other and Esme and Carlisle at the ends, fortunately I was seated at Carlisle's end. We engaged in small talk, I was talking to Emmett and Carlisle and Esme was again bragging to Rose something about her being besties with Twiggy. Way to show your age Es! The door to the kitchen opened and I was instantly hit with an incredible smell, my mouth watered just wondering what it was creating that aroma. Several wait staff walked into the room carrying large silver trays, they walked to the credenza and placed the trays down, returned with even more trays. We were having a fucking buffet dinner, you gotsta be shitting me.

"Dinner is served, please take your plates and help your self" Luckily it smelt so good because Esme's smirk almost put me off my dinner. As if she had anything to do with the preparation of this meal. We all stood, except for Emmett who practically went from sitting to being at the buffet in one swift movement. Rose and I stood side-by-side at the buffet, our mouths agape as we looked at the spread before us. Turkey, mashed potatoes, creamed onions, cornbread, green beans, corn on the cob, garden salad and potato salad as well as stuffing, gravy and cranberry sauce. I made my way along the line taking a bit of everything, however there wasn't a great deal left by the time Emmett had been through.

The food was sensational, it was quite possibly the best food I had ever eaten, and I unashamedly went back for seconds. Just as I finished my second plate the trays were cleared and replaced with dessert. I really wished I hadn't had the second helping now, there was pumpkin pie, apple pie, a jelly trifle, a black forest cake, pecan pie and a cranberry cheesecake. I was determined to have one of each even if it meant I would throw up after wards, maybe I could aim it in Esme's direction. Im sure her blood red satin Manolo's would love it.

We all sat at the table, silent, I was contemplating how on earth I managed to fit so much food into my small body, and judging by the look Esme was giving me she was wondering the same thing. Emmett stood abruptly and went into the kitchen, don't tell me he is still hungry. He returned a short time later with two chefs, I quickly looked across at Esme who was horrified.

"I just wanted to bring the two people responsible for this evening's meal out here so that we could thank them." We all clapped and told them how spectacular the meal was, all of us except Esme that is. The chefs looked so grateful to hear our praise, I could imagine that they wouldn't receive it very often, especially if they worked full time for Esme. This is what I meant about Emmett not realising when he is doing something great, he was bringing the chefs out to piss Esme off but in doing so he made their day.

"Would you like to join us, there is still some dessert left?" I asked, I could feel Esme's eyes boring holes through my face. A bright smile lit up both the chefs faces.

"No, Isabella that is vastly inappropriate, Thanksgiving is for family." And just like the smiles died.

"I just thought that since they are away from their families that they could join your family"

If looks could kill I would have been shot straight through the middle of my forehead, I could practically see the smoke coming from Esme's ears.

"Bella, they have their own eating area in the back of the kitchen." Esme said as she flicked her hand at the chef's motioning for them to leave.

"Actually Esme I think it is a lovely idea that Joseph and Frank eat with us." Carlisle said sending me a supportive smile.

"Who?" I would like to believe she did know their names and that she was just saying to make her point.

"The J-train and the F-bomb!" Emmett shouted as he jumped up and grabbed two more seats, Rosalie and I followed his lead and went into the kitchen to and got two more place settings.

"I thought she was going to shit a brick when you offered for the Chefs to eat with us." Rose whispered.

"I thought she was going to throw her knife at me" I whispered back, we were both laughing as we re-entered the room. Joseph was seated between Emmett and Rose and Frank between Edward and I. They looked as happy as a pig in shit. Emmett was talking with Joseph who was an older gentlemen, probably in his late 40's about his favourite foods and he agreed to make Emmett an entire meal of all his favourites tomorrow night. Edward was talking to Frank about his children who were 5 and 8.

"That's it!" Esme screamed as she stood up "It is one thing to share a table with that trailer trash" she yelled pointing at me "but it is another thing altogether to eat with the help!" Rose, Emmett and I were all on our feat.

"How dare you! Being nasty to Bella is bad enough, but treating the people that cook your food like shit is just down right fucking disgusting!" Rose yelled her finger pointing in Esme's face.

"Don't you speak to me like that in my home"

"Why not, you spoke to me like that in _my _home!" I snapped

"Isabella, I will never apologise for treating you as you are, a poor commoner who will never be good enough for my son, and who will never be a Cullen!"

"ENOUGH!" Carlisle yelled as he slammed his fist onto the table, we all jumped in fright. "Esme, that is enough! My study…now!" He boomed as he stood and left the room, Esme following behind him. Edward who was still sitting was staring at this hands that were folding in this lap. Before I had a chance to sit back down, Edward stood and took my head.

"Frank, Joseph I sincerely apologise for Esme's actions." Edward smiled at the two chefs and then turned to face me.

"Yeah that shit was fucked up!" Emmett added which caused the chefs to laugh. Edward was looking at me with such sadness and shame in his eyes. He headed toward the kitchen taking me with him, the kitchen was empty which is what I guess Edward was looking for as he turned grabbed my waist and hoisted me up into the bench. He took my face between his hands and stared into my eyes.

"Bella, I am so, so sorry. I am such a coward I should have stood up for you."

"Edward, I am a big girl I can stand up for myself."

"I know but I should have at least supported you and stood beside you."

"Edward it doesn't matter its all over now" Edward looked at me with slight curiosity. "Carlisle told me of his plans"

"He did? When?"

"This evening before I came up to see you and Emmett."

"Oh shit that reminds me, babe I have to speak to Emmett" I nodded and Edward gave me a quick kiss on the lips but then picked me up off the bench. We walked back into the room, Carlisle and Esme were still missing.

"Em, can I talk to you up stairs for a sec?"

"Sure thang Brosef, J-dog was just telling me about his last job, it was in Italy, how cool is that!?" Emmett stood and followed Edward up stairs. About 30 seconds later they returned holding something behind their backs. I'm assuming it was the same things I had seen them with earlier.

"Would you ladies like to follow us?" Emmett said in his best English accent which sounded more like a terrible Australian accent. Rose shot me a sceptical look, to which is just shrugged and turning my attention the boys and following them into the lounge area, where a fire was burning. I thought about doing the bom-chicka-wah-wah noise but Rose beat me to.

"If you two think that we are going to make some cheesy 70's porn you are sorely mistaken" The boys just laughed however I thought I saw an idea creep into Em's head. Rose and I sat down on the couches and the boys remained standing which was actually quite strange, it reminded me of when Charlie used to tell me off as a child, I would always be on the couch and Charlie would be standing in front of me, usually pacing back and forth.

"We know that traditionally presents aren't given on Thanksgiving but Emmett and I have decided to get you both one anyway." They smirked at each other before handing at both a small box. I didn't waste time, I had been curious about this all night, I ripped the box open and saw a beautiful matt silver heart shaped locket. It was large for a locket, in fact it didn't even look like a locket it was quite chunky, I loved it. I opened the locket and couldn't believe what a saw, there was a picture of me from when I was 5 or 6 I'd guess and on the other side a picture of Edward at the same age. It was so cute.

"Edward, this is…"

"Beautiful" Rose finished for me, we swapped lockets and I looked at the picture of her and Emmett, Emmett was an adorable child, I mean Edward was really cute with his messy bronze hair but Emmett was adorable, curly dark hair, bright blue eyes and dimples.

"We wanted to do something for you two, Emmett actually came up with idea." I looked at Emmett who was slightly embarrassed. "We thought that putting baby pictures of us both in there would be a nice way for you to always carry us around." Edward finished as he sat beside me on the couch.

"Plus when you shut it, the baby versions of us are kissing." I laughed and shook my head at Em as I continued to look at the baby Edward and I. Even back then he was too good looking for me.

"How did you get these pictures?" I didn't really have to ask about mine I knew that Charlie would help him out, I was more curious about Rose actually.

"Well I knew yours would be easy, I thought I would have an issue getting Rose's but it is amazing what Charlie has stored in his attic. Have you been up there lately?" Hell no! I hate the attic, one word…spiders! I shook my head shivering as I thought about going into the attic. "I'll take that as a no." Edward laughed at my reaction. "Well he had these five massive trunks up there. One for him, two for you, one for Al and one for Rose. There are all sorts of things in there, like baby clothes, report cards, photos, school work, paintings and even old toys." I honestly didn't know that Charlie had been hoarding all that stuff, we had all the girls school photos, but I thought that was it…apparently not, I kind of want to go up into the attic now to check it out…NOT!

"What was in Charlie's trunk?" I was hoping that it was filled with Renee's stuff, even though I hated my mother, I was so fascinated by her, I think it's because I never got to know her, she's mysterious to me.

"I don't know, we didn't look in that trunk, I didn't feel right snooping through Charlie's stuff."

"Fair enough" I totally would have snooped and I knew that Emmett would have but as sure as I knew that I knew that Edward wouldn't, he's too respectful.

"Kids, can I talk to you for a minute?" Carlisle asked as he entered the living room minus an Esme.

"Sure, It's getting late anyway Rose and I'll head home." I said standing to give them privacy.

"Actually, you girls can stay, you will find out soon enough anyway." I had a feeling I knew what was going to come next.

"I have asked Esme to leave the house and return to Chicago." Yep knew that was coming, I looked at Rose, who clearly didn't though. We were all so silent, that we could hear her coming before we saw her. She burst into the room in a frenzy.

"YOU!" She said pointing at me. "This is ALL your fault, everything was perfect until you and your trailer trash father entered our lives. You will NEVER, do you hear me? EVER be a Cullen!" Usually I would cry but I was so shocked that I just sat there stunned.

"Esme, my dear, that is none of your concern because very shortly, you will no longer be a Cullen either." The pained look on Esme's face almost had me feeling sorry for her…almost.

"You can divorce me Carlisle but they are still my children."

"Since when?" Edward responded.

"Heard of emancipation Esme? It is a legal mechanism by which a minor is freed from control by one or both of their parents or guardians, and the parents or guardians are freed from any and all responsibility toward the child" Emmett said as he stared coldly at Esme. Esme's gaze rested on me and pierced my skin, I could feel her hatred penetrating me. I sunk back further into the couch and avoided her eye contact looking at the locket that Edward had given me.

"Esme, the tribe has spoken and it's time for you to go" Emmett said in his most serious T.V presenter voice, I couldn't help but giggle and I tried so, so hard to suppress it because I knew it would be like waving a red flag at a bull, but I couldn't help it was just too funny.

I waited for Esme to lash but there was nothing, nothing but the discomfort of people asking someone to leave who wont.

"Esme, please leave before you embarrass yourself further." Carlisle said taking a step toward Esme and taking her elbow in his hand like you do a small disobedient child. If he had to drag her to the door I was going to lose it, unfortunately though she started to move, I looked up into Esme's eyes and saw tears, however I was not fooled, they were not tears for her lost husband or children, they were tears for her future embarrassment. Tears for the embarrassment she would feel when she had to tell her friends and family that she was no longer the wife of a hugely successful and popular doctor. I had no doubt, mind you, that she would soon find another who could keep her in the lifestyle she had become accustomed. Women like Esme, never stay single for long, when you're not marrying for love how hard is it to find someone else?

With a slam of the door Esme was gone.

* * *

**As always a big thanks for reading, please review!! This story is coming to an end, as much as i hate to do it. I am going to start work on two new stories straight away though.**

**Cheers  
Court  
XOXOX**


	32. Ch 31 Every rose has its thorn

**AN: Sorry its been a little while since updates - my bad, also this chapter was not at all what I initally planned but my fingers took on a life of their own and this happened. A huge thanks to the hot trash that is Bret Michael for providing me the title of the chapter. A bigger thanks to all of you for reading/reviewing/adding etc..  
(Disclaimer: I dont own the characters SM does, I don't own anything, If I did Midnight Sun would be out already!!!!!)  
Anywho ENJOY**

**Ch 31 – Every Rose has its thorn**

"WHAT?!" Alice squealed as Rose and I re-lived the now infamous Cullen's Thanksgiving, there were two things I was thankful for tonight, one – thank god Esme is out of my life and two – thank fuck it is over.

"It was one of the strangest nights of my life" Rose added while taking a drag from her cigarette. "I was more shocked than a virgin bride on her wedding night, you however B didn't seem that shocked when Carlisle kicked Esme's ass to the curb." I obviously hadn't told Rose about my conversation with Carlisle in the study, not that I'd had a chance mind you, we had left the Cullen's and gone straight to Al's place.

"Yeah, I kinda knew that was going to happen but I didn't think it was going to happen like that."

"You _knew _that Carlisle was going to kick Esme out?" Al asked looking dumbfounded, for a second I got the feeling that she though I had developed the aptitude for premonitions.

"No, Carlisle told me that he was considering getting a divorce."

"When did he tell you that?" Rose asked pissed off, thinking that I had kept this secret from her.

"Earlier tonight when I went and said hi to him in the study. Initially I went in there trying to escape from Esme and well I ended up have a deep and meaningful, it was weird." There was silence in the room for a minute, I had expected to be bombarded with questions, I looked from Alice to Rose, both were deep in thought.

"So you're telling me,that Carlisle told you he was going to get a divorce before he told his own wife or kids?" I didn't like the tone in Rose's voice, what was she insinuating, she may have had affairs with married men but I certainly did not, especially not the father of my boyfriend.

"No, he told Emmett and Edward before he told me, he wanted to see what they thought, he only told me because I asked"

"What on earth would make you ask your boyfriend's dad if he was going to divorce his wife?" Alice was visibly upset by my blatant lack of manners.

"I didn't ask him that, what I said was that he and Esme seemed completely different, how does their marriage work…" I went on to tell the girls what Carlisle had told me.

"And Carlisle just told you all of that?" Rose asked again in the same tone she had used before.

"What the fuck Rose?"

"What"

"Why do you keep speaking to me like that?"

"Like what?"

"Oh for fucks sake grow up, you know like what!" God she could be so childish sometimes, it wasn't unusual for Rose and I to fight like this, we did it all the time. Alice couldn't stand it though and as if on queue she stood and went into the bathroom. I just rolled my eyes at her and focussed my attention back on Rose. Rose just sat there, inhaling her smoke, looking at me as if I was speaking Indonesian, however I had known her to long enough to notice that her lips were ever so slightly curled indicating her amusement at the situation.

"Rose are you seriously trying to accuse me of having some sort of affair with Carlisle."

"I never for once second even thought about anything like that…but now that you've bought it up!" I fell into the trap, for 12 years we had been playing this game and I still fell for it.

"Seriously, that is so fucked up."

"Is it?" I felt like leaping across the couch and strangling her with my bare hands, who needs an annoying brother when you have a Rosalie. She is so god-damn frustrating.

"Yes, sleeping with married men is more your style." Now I had done it, I was waiting for her eyes to turn blood red with rage and for a primal growl to escape her chest. However there was nothing she just sat there, the same smug almost smile on her lips.

"Yes it is, and if Carlisle wasn't Emmetts dad I would totally hit that" Rose and I both burst into laughter…fight over.

"Sorry Bella, I haven't fought with anyone for a while, I needed a release." Rose admitted as she butted out her cigarette.

"I feel used and abused" I feigned hurt.

"You love it!" It was true, I did enjoy confrontation, just not as much as Rose does. I actually think it would be easier for her to go without sex and cigarettes than it would fighting.

"Have you two kissed and made up yet?" Alice asked as she re-entered the room.

"Yeah, you just missed Rose say that she wanted to do Carlisle"

"Bella, wants to spit roast him and Edward" Rose added instantly.

'Enough! You two are seriously fucked up. You know that right?!" Rose and I looked at each other and then just shrugged. Al left out a big frustrated sigh and the collapsed onto the couch.

"Look you know I love you two very much but…"

"Jaspers on the way over" Rose and I said in unison interrupting Alice who just smiled sheepishly at us. We stood immediately and headed for the door, we could take a hint.

"Do you mind if I come back to yours tonight?" Rose asked, her mother was due back in town tomorrow, just in time to miss Thanksgiving, and I knew that she couldn't be bothered dealing with them.

We had spoken very little since arriving home, I was thinking about the events of the night and assumed that Rose was too, my assumption was confirmed by her next question.

"Did Edward tell you what Carlisle was thinking of doing?"

"No, I'm guessing Emmett didn't say anything to you either?" Rose didn't respond instead just shook her head sadly. "Carlisle only told them last night though, they only spoke to each other about it, two minutes before dinner." Rose looked at me with one eye brow cocked and I knew that I owed her an explanation. I launched into a re-telling of my _Mission: Spy on the boys._

"This…is…isn't where…I…I parked my car" Rose spat out in between hysterical laughter, I was glad someone appreciated my humour, Edward certainly didn't. "Bella, that is priceless, I would have given anything to be there and see that."

"It was pretty funny, It reminded me of the time we went to that holiday park with Charlie when we were 12 and tried to spy on those boys in the shower." We both broke into laughter reliving the memory.

_Alice, Rose and I were at a holiday park, it was like a summer camp but parents could go, anyway Charlie took us for 2 weeks during the summer break. There was this group of boys who we all took quite a liking too and followed them everywhere, much to their annoyance. One night Rose, always the curious one, suggested that we try and spy on them while they were in the shower block. We all got dressed in black clothes and smudged mud on our faces. We crept stealthily, as stealthily as giggling 12 year olds could, up to the boys shower block. We surveyed the area and found a window on the back of the building, it was a slim long window that was up near the roof, designed to let light in but still allow privacy._

_We decided that Alice would be the look out while Rose and I went and fetched something to stand on so that we could see in the window. We ran around the camp grounds looking for something that would give us enough height, a chair would not be even nearly tall enough. We conceded that the boys would leave before we found something and so we declared defeat and started making our way back to Alice when we found what we were looking for._

"_Is that even safe?" Alice whispered when she saw what Rose and I had set up._

"_Just shut up and get on it" Rose snapped back. We had a wooden bench and balanced a big cylinder shaped buoy on top, it was used to separate the waterslide area from the swimming area. Rose and Al got on first easily, I however had issues, as I stood on it, I forced the buoy to become unevenly weighted and almost knocked it down off the bench, all three of us slammed into the side of the building making a god awful noise. Once we settled ourselves and Rose stopped death-staring at me, we all stood on out tip toes and peered into the shower block._

"_What the hell are you sicko's doing?" A voice shouted behind us. We all screamed and in our freight fell off the buoy and came crashing to the ground in a heap, we looked up into the laughing faces of the boys that we were trying to spy on. We got up and ran back to the cabin, we spent the rest of the holiday inside avoiding the boys at all costs._

"You were a pervert from a young age" I said still giggling at my reverie.

"I didn't hear you objecting"

"Touché." We both silent again for a while and I had almost drifted off to sleep when Rose spoke again.

"You and Edward are going to the same college yeah?"

"That's the plan." She was silent again for a while but I could feel her fidgeting and knew there was something more that she wanted to talk about. "Why?"

"Well, it's just…did you know that Emmett wants to be a school teacher?" I didn't know this but I could totally see it, Em was a really smart guy even though he doesn't come across that way, his grades are good and he likes school, it makes sense.

"No I didn't know that." Again there was silence, I was going to have to claw this out of her. "And…."

"I have been thinking a lot lately, you know, about life after school. For so long I knew exactly what I was going to do when I left school. I was going to become a Victoria's Secret Angel and be the face of Chanel, but now…I'm not so sure." If Rose tells me that she is thinking about being a house wife and raising 3 kids I think I may actually have a stroke. I kept quiet and continued for her to finish.

"Well its just Emmett is hoping to go to Yale with you guys, and I think that Jasper is going there too, Al will be in New York studying and that's not far at all, where as I could be anywhere from San Fran to Paris, I just…"

"Don't know if you want to be away from Emmett." I finished for her, I understood how she felt, I changed my college preference so that I could be with Edward.

"Yeah" I knew her face would be flushed pink, being open and emotional was daunting for Rose, she would rather stand in front of the entire school naked than talk to people about her feelings.

"I guess this is something that you and Emmett have to discuss. If you two want to be together there are other ways around this, I mean, Emmett could study in Paris, or even online that way he could travel with you, you will be making plenty of money to be able to support him while he studies, then when your boobs sag and your face is wrinkled he you can buy a place and settle down and he can teach and you can be a judge on America's Next Top Model Cycle 87." Rose reached out and punched me in the rib.

"But seriously Rose, this is something that you and Em have to decided, but I wouldn't wait too long otherwise you'll miss the application date."

"Yeah I guess your right, except for the part about me judging I would clearly be the host." We laughed half heartedly, too tired to really commit to the joke.

"Night B"

"Night Rose"

"Rosalie, Isabella, you two better wake up and get out of that room right now!" Charlie was whisper screaming at us through the door, which could only mean one thing…uninvited guests. As I sat up and furiously rubbed at my eyes trying to get them to not be so offended by the light, I racked my brain trying to think of who would make Charlie so clearly anxious to have us save him, just as I came to a realisation of who it could be Rose confirmed it for me.

"Fuck!" I walked over to where Rose was standing at the window and sure enough, there was her Mothers car. I don't really know how to properly describe Lily, Al and I used to joke that Lily Bass/Humphrey was actually based on Lily Hale, except that isn't even doing her justice, at least the Bass/Humphrey variety had some class. Lily Hale is a cougar, every time she comes home she brings another younger husband. She would have had to been married at least 14 times, however Rose hasn't been to a single wedding, I doubt Rose could even tell you all their names.

Lily is tall like Rose with long legs, she has platinum blonde hair, big fake boobs, fat Angelina lips (she actually walked into the surgeon with a photo of Angelina and asked for her lips) in fact come to think of it, I doubt that Lily has any original body parts, she has been so chopped up that her and Rose no longer look remotely alike. Yet they were still so similar that it was eerie, the way they walked, talked, the confidence with which they greeted people especially men, I knew that Rose didn't think so and I wouldn't dare tell her so. I looked at Rose out of the corner of my eye and could see that she had her eyes closed and was taking deep breaths.

I quickly got ready, leaving Rose to take her time, I had to save Charlie, I didn't want Lily to devour him.

"Charles, this place really needs a woman's touch, I think _you_ really need a woman's touch" Lily was trying to seduce my father, she was always trying to seduce him, repulsive bitch.

"Hi Lily" I said as I burst into the room and went to stand next to Charlie, who drew me in under this arm and clutched onto me for dear life. Lily looked even more pathetic than I remembered, she had clearly just had botox because her face was like stone, there was no movement whatsoever. She was wearing a tiny black skirt that was so tight, I wondered how she moved, she had a leopard print corset on which made her fake boobs spill out everywhere…and I mean everywhere. She had a black full length coat with big gold buttons, I was assuming it was a D&G. Her hair was thrown up onto of hair head in a I've-just-had-sex-in-the-car-manner, I will give her one thing she did have killer shoes on, they were a pair of black stiletto Jimmy Choo points with a thick ankle band. The only reason I knew what they were is because they were Rosalie's, Vogue had sent them to her last week and I had to listen to her and Al carry on about them for 3 days.

"Hello there, Isabella" I got it! She reminds me of Stiffler's mom, that's exactly what she looked like, just slightly skinnier.

"How are you Lily?'

'Oh well, not to good actually love, I'm single" Her words did not at all match the tone of her voice or the look she was giving Charlie, who was clutching tighter to me, he was going to leave a hand print on my shoulder if he wasn't careful.

"What happened, to Paul, Tim, Robert…oh fuck why am I pretending to know his name you were married for 8 minutes," Rose snapped as she walked into the room. The look of disgust on her face was priceless and she hadn't even seen the shoes yet.

"My, my Rose darling, look at you, you're so grown up."

"I guess that's what happens when you don't come home for like 3 f-ing years." Rose was beyond hurt about the fact that her mother cared more about her life and her husband at the time than she did about Rose.

"What are you doing here Lily.?" Rose asked coldly, as she moved so that she was standing on the other side of Charlie from where I was.

"Can't I come home and visit my daughter?" None of us responded with words instead we all just raised our eyebrows sceptically. Last time Lily came home it was because she was on the run from an ex-boyfriend/husband or something.

"What?" She asked innocently, I really couldn't stand this woman, she and Esme should hook up. "Actually I need to speak to you for a minute Rosie"

"Anything you have to say you can say it on front of Charlie and Bella." Lily eyed Charlie and I for a second before falling back and sitting on the couch, big mistake…huge! As she sat down she flicked her legs up bringing attention to her shoes, or should a say Rose's shoes.

"What the fuck!? Your wearing my brand new shoes, you're in town for like 30 seconds after being absentee for 3 years and already you're stealing my shit!" Rose yelled at Lily, while getting all up in her face. Usually I would disagree with anyone speaking to their parent like this, but Lily deserved it and she wasn't even remotely close to a parent.

"Rose please don't speak to me like that, I am still your mother." Oh no she didn't, Charlie and I simultaneously moved forward and grabbed onto Rose's hands. I could feel her trembling with anger.

"Lets go have a smoke Rose" Charlie said to her and the three of us walked outside to the porch leaving the world's most pathetic excuse for a mother in the living room. The sad thing is that Lily used to be a beautiful woman, there are photos at Rose's from when she was in her 20's and she was just like Rose, but now she looked like a demented plastic Barbie.

We waited in silence while Rose finished her smoke, she was pacing back and forth, mumbling to herself and shaking her head from side to side. The only other times I had ever seen Rose like this were all caused by Lily.

"Ok let's just go see what she wants, so that she can fuck off….sorry for swearing Charlie"

"It's ok love, I can't wait for her to fuck off either" Charlie replied with a smile as we made our way into the living room. Charlie and I sat either side of Rose on the couch opposite where Lily was sitting, she was so casual and unperturbed by the fact that her daughter wanted to rip her heart out, that's presuming she had one of course. And then as if I was an idiot it clicked…she was high, it was so obvious now, I cant believe I hadn't seen it before, coke I bet.

I grabbed Rose's hand and held onto it, she squeezed back in response instantly.

"Well, spit it out." Rose snapped, Rose could be a real bitch but this was different, there was absolutely no warmth left in Rose when she was near her mother, it's as if her mother zaps it from her. However I knew the real reason was because Rose was guarding herself, Lily had hurt her so much in the past that she would probably never ever forgive her, I mean can you possibly imagine being rejected and ignored by the one person that is supposed to love you unconditionally.

"I have a problem Rosie?"

"I know that but what is it specifically this time" I felt so awkward sitting in on this private conversation but I knew that Rose needed me and beside I was her family now, I was closer to her than that woman would ever be.

"I've run out of money Rosie!"

"WHAT!" Rose screeched, Rose's father died many years ago, he was worth more money than I can image, all I know is that he left 75% of it to Rose (including the house) and left the other 25% to Lily. All his business were left to Rose, well they were trusted to her, other people ran them and Rose just got all the money, if she wanted Rose would never have to work ever again. "You spent nearly 40 million dollars?" I nearly fell sides ways off my chair, and I heard Charlie choking on the other side of the couch. I was trying to figure out how much that meant Rose had…damn being bad at maths!!

Lily sat in front of us a little embarrassed not that you could tell by her face, her expression hadn't changed since the moment I first saw her, it was her fidgeting hands that gave her away.

"Lily, how the fuck could you spend 40 millions dollars?" Rose asked dumbfounded, now I understood Rose's dads decision to leave everything to Rose.

"Well I didn't exactly spend it all, I was played Rosie, I married a guy I thought loved me, but he didn't he just wanted my money."

"Didn't you have a prenup?" I blurted without thinking. Lily just shook her head, what an idiot.

"What were you thinking? No prenup? Are you dense?" Rose scolded her mother like a teenager who had been caught seeking out her bedroom window.

"Rosie, I need your help, I need some money baby, I'm flat broke" Charlie and I both turned to look at Rose, her face was stoic and unmoved by her mothers plea…good!

"Lily, you know every well of dad's final request" Lily nodded dejectedly. Charlie and I looked at each other both shrugging our shoulders. "In dads will it stated that I was not to give Lily any of the money he left for me. It said that I could give her money that I had earned but I couldn't touch my inheritance." I seriously began to wonder what had happened to make Mark (Rose's dad) distrust Lily so much, but then again he was married to her, he probably knew better than anyone.

Lily was opening her mouth to speak when there was a knock at the door, I left Charlie with Rose and Lily and went to answer the door. Oh shit, I opened the door to find the Cullen men standing before me all with huge grins on their faces…bad timing guys!

"Hey"

"Morning Bella, do you have a visitor? If it's a bad time we can come back this afternoon." Carlisle responded pointing to Lily's car.

"Yes we have a visitor, yes it's a bad time but your are more than welcome to come in, I guess you are going to have to meet her sooner or later." I had images of Lily catapulting herself at Carlisle. I giggle to myself and then motioned for the boys to enter the living room, Edward bent forward kissing me, I broke the kiss quickly, I want to watch this.

"You're not going to want to miss this…trust me." I whispered as I pulled Edward into the living room.

"Well slap my ass and call me Shirley, what have we here?" Lily said standing and very obviously checking our all three men.

"Emmett, Carlisle, Edward this is Lily, my mother. Lily this is my boyfriend Emmett, his brother Edward and their father Carlisle." Carlisle and Edward moved forward to shake Lily's out stretched hand. Lily took Carlisle's hand in hers and immediately took a step toward him closing the gap, her big fake boobs were pressed against his chest.

"My Carlisle, your hands are so strong, you must work out." She then slipped her hands up Carlisle's arms, Charlie and I trying hard to contain our laughter. Edward seeing what was going on in front of us took a step back and latched onto me. I looked at Rose who had her head in her hands.

"So Carlisle, is there a Mrs. Carlisle?"

"Yes!" Emmett and Edward shouted in response.

"Yes, Lily there is a Mrs. Carlisle she is away on business at the moment" Carlisle responded slightly more composed than the boys were.

"That is such a shame, I was just telling Charles here that I am newly single, I was hoping that you two could take me out and show a girl a good time." Emmett coughed as if he was choking on something, I could only begin to imagine what was going through his sick head.

"Lily, Carlisle and Charlie both have far better things to do that to take your sad ass." Rose snapped standing and walking out the back door, Emmett following closely behind her.

"Charles, can you point me in the direction of the bathroom, I have to powder my nose." I have always hated that saying, why don't you just say I need to take a piss…or better yet don't say anything just ask for the bathroom, we can figure out the rest.

"Up the stairs first on your right" Charlie said coldly, he really disliked Lily immensely. Lily excused herself from the room and went to 'power her nose.'

"What the hell was that?" Edward asked finally releasing his grip on my hand.

"That was the infamous Lillian Hale-slash-what ever her last husbands surname was."

"Charlie, I think I am going to take my boys and retreat to the safety of our home, do you and the girls want to go out to dinner tonight, I have something to tell you if the girls havent already": Carlisle looked at me and I shook my head, I had intended to tell Charlie first thing this morning but was thrown off track with Tarty McBad Mum's arrival.

"That sounds great, lets go to the steakhouse, I could use a nice steak and a beer" Rose and Emmett re-entered the room, and the Cullen men made their quick and silent retreat.

"Oh and Charlie, don't bring her" Carlisle said before jumping in his car and all but speeding away.

"Where did they rush off too?" Lily asked as she joined us at the front door.

"Carlisle got called into work" Rose answered immediately for which I was thankful, I was bad at lying under pressure, a trait I inherited from Charlie.

"What exactly is it that Carlisle does for work?" Lily was preparing her checklist for future husbands, well paid job was apparently second on the list to good looks.

"It's none of your god damn business what he does" Rose snapped as she walked back into the living room and sat waiting for Lily to finish what she came here to say. "What did you want Lily?" Charlie and I sat back in the same places we had before.

"Rosie, baby, I was thinking that what you said before is right, you cant give me any of your inheritance but, well you've been modelling for while now, you've made some money from that maybe…"

"Get the fuck out of my house!" Charlie was on his feet roaring at Lily. When she didn't move, he stepped around the coffee table and grabbed her by the elbow, lifting her from the couch and moving her toward the door. Rose was right behind Charlie and as they reached the door he paused, Rose was whispering in his ear. He turned and looked at Rose and nodded.

"Lily, I am going to escort you to _Rosalie's_ house where you will gather your belongings and you will leave Forks and won't return, unless Rose requests it. Is that understood?" Lily gave Rose a scathing look and then nodded walking out the door with Charlie wearing her like a glove.

"Rose, I'm so sorry" I said as I grabbed Roses hand in mine. She was eerily silent and still, I looked up at her face to see tears streaming down her face. "Hey Rose, fuck her, you have done this well without you don't need her, she will only bring you down." Rose turned and looked at me blankly for a while before a small smile spread across her lips.

"Your right, fuck her. Hey can you help me call someone to change the locks on the house, I don't want her coming back and stealing all my shit and selling it. Also I'll need a lawyer, I am going to emancipate myself from the bitch." I just nodded and started to move toward Charlie's phonebook.

"Hey Bells, thanks…for everything."

* * *

**AN: I will try to have the next chapter out asap! Please review and let me know if you are enjoying or not etc.**  
**Cheers**  
**Court**  
**xoxo**


	33. Ch 32 CCR

**AN: Sorry for the delay...I'm getting slack at this...sorry!!!!! Anyway I'll keep it short and sweet. Enjoy!!**

**Ch 32 – Credibility Clearweather Revision**

Christmas had come and gone relatively uneventfully in comparison to Thanksgiving, Alice invited everyone to her place for dinner, there are very few people in the world who love Christmas more than Al, as with everything she does she went completely overboard. We started the evening with a nice dinner, and then the parentals left and Alice threw a huge party. The party as was also drama free, perhaps we had already used up our allocation of drama for the year…at least I hope so.

New Years Eve is two days away and Rose got invited to the NYE party at Tryst, naturally she got us all an invite and for our Christmas presents she rented us each a Villa at Wynn. I couldn't wait, I loved Vegas, Rose made me promise that I would let B come out and play, I'd had a stressful year so far and was actually looking forward to letting loose. With all the family drama going on lately I hadn't seen much of Jasper and was looking forward to spending some time with him, he and I are going to see Creedence Clearwater Revisited, a CCR tribute show, at the Cannery tonight. I was dumbfounded that no one else wanted to go…I will not be held responsible for their bad taste in music and lack of appreciation for the classics.

Charlie and Carlisle tried to convince us that we should have a chaperone, they were "worried" about our safety, however I knew they just wanted to go to Vegas, we stood firm and refused, so instead Carlisle is taking Charlie with him to Chicago…woo hoo! Rose's driver was picking us up and taking us to the airport in about 2 minutes. I had packed the bare essentials, knowing that Al and Rose would buy me a whole new wardrobe when we got there.

"Bells, promise me you will be safe ok?" Charlie said as he entered the room carrying my bag for me.

"I promise, you need to relax Charlie we will be safe."

"Vegas is a big city Bells, if you'd heard what I've heard about what goes on there, well…"

"Charlie I have been there before you know."

"WHAT?!" Shit I forgot that I had lied to Charlie about going there, shit, shit, shit.

BEEP, BEEP.

Saved by the beep.

"I'll explain later, I gotta go, I'll call you when we land." Charlie's arms were folded across his chest and he had a scowl on his face, I was in big trouble. I grabbed my bag from Charlie and made the quickest retreat I could.

"Bye Charlie, love you." I yelled as I shut the door behind me, I could hear Charlie following me so I ran down the stairs towards Emmett who was waiting to put my bag in the trunk.

"Bells" Charlie yelled from the front door, I turned to face him, "We will talk when you get back young lady."

"Ohhh, dang girl you're in trouble" Emmett snickered as he took my bag from me.

The Villas that rose got us were phenomenal, we had stayed in some great places before but this was ridiculous. Each Villa had its own private pool that overlooked the golf course, the bathroom – ahh the bathroom, words can't even begin to describe the bathroom, it had one of those rain showers, which I am now completely in love with now by the way. Everything was so tasteful, Las Vegas can be really tacky but this was gorgeous, it was way too nice for us teenagers that's for sure. The entire side of the living room was a window that looked out onto the golf course, it was amazing, it looked like a painting.

"Oh my god, this must have cost Rose a fortune" Edward yelled from the bedroom.

"It did but your worth it" Rose replied as she walked through the sliding door that went out onto the pool. "Besides Emmett is repaying me with…favours" I cringed, god she could be crass.

"Rose this is incredible, thank you so much." I said from the bathroom. I didn't have see Rose to know that she was shrugging her shoulders dismissively. There was a knock at the front door, Al and Jasper were standing there, Jasper looking at me expectantly.

"Shit, sorry Jazz, I lost track of the time, I'll just go grab my bag."

"You mean you're not going to change?" Alice asked horrified that I would go out in jeans and tee.

"No, do you know who Creedence are?"

"No, but they sound pretty shit to me, why you two would go see such a no-name band I will never know."

"Shut your mouth" I didn't expect Al to know a CCR song but I thought that she has at least heard of the before.

"Al honey, you know how you love it when Tina Turner performs Proud Mary when she wears that small dress and dances" Jasper asked sweetly.

"Ah yeah, it's like one of my favourite things ever that woman's amazing, have you seen her legs? And get this, she's like 70…70!" Its true Alice did love her some Tina Turner and Whitney Houston for that matter, I mean I love The Bodyguard, but bitch please.

"Well the song, Proud Mary, was actually written by John Fogerty and performed by Creedence Clearwater Revival."

"Yeah but I bet that John Fogerty can't shake it like Tina." We all laughed and I went and grabbed my bag.

"What are you guys going to do tonight?" I asked Rose, first night in Vegas, I knew she would have something planned.

"Were going to Rao's for tea and then we will hit the Pussycat's Dolls lounge then onto Pure, I have called in a favour and made sure that we have tables reserved for us at all venues."

"And who exactly would you call to arrange all that?" I asked, it never ceases to amaze me that my best friend is semi-famous, and by that I mean that actual famous people know her and love her. She is often that person in the magazines labelled as "mystery blonde" or just "Rose". She wouldn't admit it but I know that she keeps all the magazines she appears in, its like a sad self actualisation thing.

"That my dear is a secret I will never tell." Rose said smugly.

"She called Big Boi, he's guest DJ'ing there tonight." Emmett yelled from the kitchen.

"As in Outkast?" Edward asked stunned. Rose just smirked and shrugged in response. "You have Big Boi's number?"

"Seriously bro you should go through her cell and see the numbers she has in there, it's off the hizzy." I can still remember the time Rose was in the bathroom and I answered her phone only to speak to Justin Timberlake, I shit bricks, he was asking me (Rose) to be in the launch of his new line, naturally Rose (I) said yes, as long as she could have 2 backstage passes.

"Anyway Bella, we better get going" Jasper interrupted my reverie. I kissed Edward good bye and we headed out to the car. I couldn't wait to see the CCR tribute band, I don't really care that it is a tribute, I just love their music so much, I guess that's Charlie's doing, I grew up on the stuff.

The show was incredible, we were both on a high, they were so damn good. We had a great time, dancing and carrying on, at the end of the show we made an executive decision to get dropped off back at the Wynn, as I had to change there was no way I could go to Pure like this, then walk down to Caesars, this way we could take in the sights. Also this would allow Jasper to get a few smokes in, I was still shocked that he smoked, I would have bet a million bucks that Mr. School Captain didn't smoke.

True to form Al and Rose had left an outfit for me on the bed, I was really happy that they had chosen Jeans and a strapless black top, it meant I could get away with throwing my hair up and minimal make-up. I decided to take a bag so that I could wear my sandals for the walk and then change into my black stilettos when we got there. Clever.

We stood watching the pirates at Treasure Island for a while, I don't think either of us are huge club goers so we were in no hurry.

"Bell, is Edward ok, he seemed a little strange on the way here?" I hadn't really noticed that anything was wrong with him at the time but now that I think about he was a little quiet, well more so than normal. If there was one thing I had learnt about Jasper it was the he was incredibly perceptive when it came to other peoples feelings…that and he has an awesome knowledge of music.

"I'm not sure really Jazz, to be honest I hadn't really noticed anything, other than that he was a little quiet." A strange look crossed Jazz's face, I couldn't really put a label on the look, I guess it was almost suspicion at first but quickly followed by realisation, all I know is that it made me a little curious.

"What is it Jazz, do you know something that your not telling me?" Alice told me once that Jasper can tune into other peoples feelings really easily, at the time I didn't really believe it but now I'm not so sure.

"Nah, its nothing Bella" I turned to face Jasper front on and crossed my arms across my chest while raising my eyebrows, Charlie referred to this as the _Spoilt Brat pose_. Jasper took a deep breath and then conceded. "Its just, he is really nervous, he is trying really hard to not to let it show, particularly to you, what ever it is I think Emmett knows they have shared a few strange looks." I looked at Jasper dumbfounded, perhaps there was more to this empathy thing. I though about what Jasper had said the rest of the way to Caesars.

Rose texted me telling me that they were at Pure and to say Roses name at the door. The line was huge and I must admit that it felt awesome strolling straight up to the door and not only going straight in but having a guy escort us to Rose's VIP table. The waiter pointed to the dance floor where Rose and Al were getting their dance on, Jasper went and joined them and I continued on to the table. Edward and Emmett were sitting with their backs to me deep in conversation. I walked up behind them wanting to scare them but stopped as I caught their conversation.

"Dude, would you stop worrying, she is not going to be here" Emmett said.

"Em, you know that she goes there every single New Years why would this be any different."

"Well even if she is there what are you going to do about it?" Edward just shrugged in response. "What about B?" Emmett asked, what about me, what did this have to do with me, I leaned forward a little, straining even further to hear in the noisy club.

"I don't know Em, I don't want her to get hurt" Ok that's it, what or who or how am I going to get hurt. Why is Edward keeping something from me…damn Jasper and his freaky feelings thing. I turned and found the same waiter from before and asked him to bring me a jager bomb and a skittle bomb. I waited for him to return and downed them before joining the table. I was going to give Edward one chance to come clean.

"Jelly Baby, there you are, how was the Credibilitity Clearweather Revision concert?" I laughed hysterically for about 3 minutes before responding to Em.

"It was awe-same!!!" I yelled way to over-enthusiastically. Clearly my two bombs on top of the 4 beers I had at the show were getting to my head. I plonked myself down in between Em and Edward.

"How has your night been?" I asked my question directed more to Emmett than Edward.

"It's been freakin sick wicked! Dinner was redonculous, best food I ever ate and then the Pussy thing was off the hizzy, oh and we met Big Boi before, that negro is the shit!"

"Emmett you can't call people Negro's" I scolded trying not to giggle.

"B-cup don't be a player hater! It is perfectly acceptable for negro's to call each other negro's"

"EMMETT YOU ARE WHITE" I yelled before hysterically laughing

"Whatever, aint no thing but a chicken wing" Emmett said and then got up and headed for the dance floor.

"Does he seriously not know that he is white?" I asked turning to face Edward, Jasper was so right, forget the conversation I had just heard, Edwards eyes were guarded and apprehensive, something was seriously going on and I wanted to fucking know what it was.

"He just does it for comical value, he doesn't actually think he is black…I think" There was no humour in his voice at all.

"Edward!!!" I was interrupted by sight of Emmett bursting back across the dance floor towards us.

"Bro, I need your help man, Zefron is all up in Rose's grill."

"Zefron?" Edward asked

"Zac Efron…come on man, you know the high school musical dude…Troy Bolton" Emmett replied completely frustrated with Edwards ignorance. I loved the High School Musicals…actually that's not really accurate , I just love Zefron, he's like my guilty shameful pleasure. I made Emmett watch them with me when he lived with us, he said they were lame but he would never not watch them if I had them on.

"No but you clearly do…" Edward said standing and following Emmett back across the dance floor, I decided to stay put, I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to control my urge to mount Zefron. I ordered another two drinks and watched the dance floor, I couldn't see anyone I knew, they must be right over the other side, or maybe even on another level. This place was huge, I couldn't get over it. I decided to go exploring and went to the rooftop, I had heard about this but hearing and seeing were two completely different things.

The rooftop was littered with tables and couches for people to lounge, the view of the Vegas skyline was incredible, it was clearly the best place in the whole club, I saw a free table and went and sat at it, just watching the skyline and the people below. I'm not sure how long I had been sitting there just watching the world pass by when I was joined by someone at my table. I turned my head expecting to find Edward or one of the girls but instead was met by a beautiful, not a completely unfamiliar face but I couldn't for the life of me figure out where I knew her from.

"Do you mind?" She asked gesturing to the empty seat in front of me.

"Not at all" I smiled uncrossing my legs so that she had space to sit. I watched her as she sat, trying to remember where I knew her from, she was taller than average, long skinny legs, an hourglass figure, her skin was creamy white in a way I could only wish mine was. She had almost waist length, curly red hair. She was stunning, her eyes were an ice blue colour, she was smiling but her eyes indicated just how cold and …nasty, she really was. When they locked onto me a shiver ran down my spine. Her eyes were completely contradicting the smile she was giving me.

"Would you like a smoke?" She offered as she pulled a packet from her clutch.

"No I don't smoke, thank you though" I smiled watching as she shrugged and put the cigarette to her lips and lit it, the flame flickering in her eyes making her look completely evil, I had an overwhelming urge to get as far away from this girl as physically possible, however I also didn't want to be rude and possibly make this person angry, so I smiled politely and stayed put.

"Are you here on your own tonight?" She asked boring into my eyes, I nervously averted my gaze.

"No, everyone else is down stairs I just wanted some air. What about you?"

"My friends are inside too, they don't smoke, so I have to come up here all by my self. So where are you from?" She was so blunt that I found it mildly offensive and yet oddly familiar…Rose.

"Forks, Washington you?" She didn't answer for a while so I focused my gaze back on her, she was staring at me but she was a million miles away, concentrating on something. I stayed quiet and waited, welcoming the silence.

"Forks…why does that sound so familiar?" I was about to launch into the whole forks, knifes spoon joke that everyone at Forks has grown up saying, but I thought better of it. She was thinking again, when suddenly it dawned on her and her facial features changed completely. If I thought she looked sinister before, now she was down right terrifying. I continued smiling hoping that I looked sweet and natural and not nervous and terrified.

"I knew someone for Forks once." Forks was a small town, I knew of practically everyone there but something made me not want to ask. My silence forced her to continue.

"I am from Chicago but I am contemplating a move…what's Forks like?" No fucking way was I going to going all Estate Agent and selling Forks, I didn't know this girl form Jack but I did know that I didn't want her within a 100mile radius of Forks.

"Fucking Horrid, Forks isn't the kind of place you move too, it's the kind of place you move from. There is nothing to do, everyone knows everyone's business, it's really horrid. I can't wait to go to college and get the fuck out" Shit!!!! Now she knows I'm underage…idiot!

"So your not 21?" She asked taking another drag…maybe if I get up and run now I can avoid being carried out by security. I quickly looked around the roof top for my nearest escape route.

"Don't worry Im not 21 either" she whispered as she left forward butting out her cigarette, I relaxed back into the chair, checking my phone hoping that someone had missed me and messaged me asking where I was…nope nothing.

"So have you been to Vegas before?" I asked breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Yeah my best friend's dad owns heaps of places here, so we come all the time, I spend every New Years here." She responded smugly. "You?"

"Yeah a couple of times, I love it, everything is just so exciting here."

"Pft, I think it is tacky and over the top myself. But I come because it's where the A-lister's party." I couldn't help but raise my eyebrows at her 'a-list' comment.

"Where are you spending New Years?" I asked quickly.

"Tryst of course. What about you?" Jesus Mary and Joseph. Thank god Tryst was huge, there was a slight chance that I wouldn't see her at all.

"Tryst as well actually." She looked at me with more interest suddenly, a mischievous smile on her lips. It made me uncomfortable and when I'm uncomfortable I ramble which is exactly what I did. "My best friend Rose got us tickets to Tryst, Rose knows people, like Big Boi, you know that guy from Outkast, that's how we got a table reserved tonight, coz he is DJ'ing here. Once Justin Timberlake rang her phone and I answered, it was really funny. She's really beautiful, everyone loves her, Anna Wintour is putting her on the cover of Vogue when she finishes school. She's really great." I took a deep breath and cringed at what I had just said, fucking word diarrhoea, it's the worse. Not surprisingly she was looking at me like I was a f-ing moron.

"Bella! There you are, we have been looking for you everywhere?" Alice frantically yelled as she strode towards us, thank fucking Christ for Alice. "Seriously what the fuck Bella, you have been gone for like an hour" She was jabbing her finger into my face, like a mother scolding a child for running off in the supermarket.

"Sorry, I just came up here to look around, I guess I lost track of the time." Alice eyed the girl sitting in front of me. I was about to introduce them when I realised I didn't even know her name.

"Hi I'm Alice" She said sticking her hand out to shake the mystery girls hand.

"Hi Alice, nice to meet you" She said in response, strange.

"Bella, everyone is ready to leave, you coming?" Alice asked taking my hand and forcing me to stand clearly not giving me an option.

"Bye Bella, see you at Tryst" Mystery girl said with that smug smile still on her face.

"Bye" I said as Alice dragged me back towards the door. Once safely inside and out of earshot Alice unleashed.

"Who or what was that?" I just shrugged

"Well what was her name?" I shrugged again.

"Do you know her?" I shook my head while shrugging slightly.

"Oh Jesus Bella, use your words" Alice snapped frustrated by my lack of verbal response.

"No I don't know her or her name, she just started talking to us, all I know is that she is from Chicago, she knows someone from Forks, is under 21, is going to be a Tryst and that she is a bitch." I replied quickly without taking a breath. "Hey Al, was she familiar to you?" I still hadn't figured out where I had seen her before.

"Nope, never seen her before, your right about the bitch part though, she looks like a real nasty bitch." We were heading for the hotel lobby, I assumed that everyone else was already waiting for us. However they weren't, Alice and I hoped in a cab and went back to the hotel alone, Alice was on her phone the whole time texting someone, Jasper I'd assume. I couldn't wait to curl up bed next to Edward, I was exhausted.

Little did I know that I would be curling up to a pillow because Edward wasn't there.

* * *

**AN: Thanks to everyone for reading/reviewing/adding as fav - I really appreciate it. If any of you have an fav stories please let me know. Also please review, I really enjoy the feedback. A massive thank you to google...couldn't have done this chapter with out you!! My next story will be based in Australia, so it will factually more accurate, I really struggle to descibe places and things that I haven't actually seen (other than in google images). Again thanks for reading, hopefully I can get the next chapter up a little quicker.  
Cheers  
Court  
xox**


	34. Ch 33 What didn't happen

**AN: As promised I am trying to get these out quicker. A big thanks to those who reviewed/added etc, I really appreciate it. No more babble from me...enjoy****Ch 33 - What didn't happen to us last night?**

* * *

As I woke feeling less than alive, I stretched out only to find that I was sleeping in the giant bed completely alone, I pried my eyes open ignoring the stabbing pain from my hangover, sure enough, I was alone. Where was Edward? Did he come home at all last night? I would have cried had I not been so completely dehydrated that I has devoid of tears. I willed my tired aching body to get up. I hate this feeling, I didn't even do anything that strenuously last night yet I felt like I was hit by a truck.

I legs finally agreed to comply with my wishes to stand up, however as soon as I did I wished I hadn't, my body swayed and as I tried to reach for anything to steady me I head butted the wall. Yep…definitely still drunk! I paused for a few a minutes letting the wall keep me upright, finally when I felt solid enough I started to move out into the living area.

"Sorry did I wake you?" A soft voice came from the couch.

"Nah, I didn't even know you were here. Why are you here Rose?" I moved slower than an 80 year old with a walking frame to the couch opposite Rose and flung body onto it immediately curling up in the foetal position.

"Funny story actually...I don't really know." Rose responded rubbing her temples. She stood gingerly and walked over the fridge. "Water?"

"Fuck yes" Rose bought a bottle of water over to me, I finished it in one go, and could feel it sloshing around in my stomach with all the alcohol I consumed last night.

"What time did you get in?" I asked placing the empty bottle on the coffee table.

"Again I have no idea, I don't even really know how I got home, the last thing I remember is Emmett, Edward and Zac Efron having a dance off." Damn, why did I have to miss the dance off…oh yeah that's right I was trying to stay far, far away from the Zefron, for his own safety.

"Seriously? Who won?"

"Who won what?"

"The dance off" I huffed.

"Oh, umm…not sure exactly I lost interest after a while." Is she serious she lost interest in Zefron…why are we friends?

"Did the boys come home with you?" She was thinking for a while before she shook her head. "What about Alice?"

"Alice, let me think. Nope, I don't remember seeing Alice after you and Jasper arrived." Great Rose was going to be no help. "Hey where are the boys?" She asked as if finally realising that they weren't here.

"I don't know, I haven't seen them since Emmett needed Edwards help to rescue your from Zefron."

"Who?"

"ZAC EFRON!" I yelled which totally hurt my throat.

"Ssshhhhh!!!! Keep it down Isabella." Rose hissed while clutching at her head. The door swung open and a very cheerful, awake Alice came bounding in.

"Morning!!! What are you two yelling about?" Her tone of voice, which was far too chipper for my current state, bore through my ears into my brain.

"Jesus Al, turn the frequency down a little." Rose pleaded still clutching at her head.

"Well don't you two look like shit…Why are you sleeping on the couch…Where are the boys?" Alice asked as she moved towards the blinds.

"You touch those blinds and I'll rip your arms out of their sockets and beat you with them." Rose threatened Al, who turned immediately and sat in the chair.

"So you didn't answer any of my questions?"

"We don't know why she is sleeping on the couch or where the boys are, we were hoping you could help us out with that" Alice was deep in thought for so long that I almost drifted off to sleep only to be jolted away again by that screeching noise she calls a voice.

"Last I saw them was when they were dancing with that totally hot dude, just before I decided to come look for you. I told them I was going to find you and then go home and they said that they would meet me there."

"Was Jasper with them?" I asked, Jasper hadn't come home with Al and I, so I would assume that he would have been with the boys.

"Jasper came home with Rose, shortly after we did."

"Ah ha, that solves that question" Rose said from her semi-comatose state, Al just rolled her eyes and continued.

"Have you checked Rose's room?" She asked as if it was the most obvious solution in the world.

"No, I barely made it to this couch, let alone outside."

"I'll go check" Al said she got up and moved toward the sliding door. "Cover your eyes im going to open the curtain." She warned, I grabbed on of the many cushions now scattered on the floor and clutched it to my face for dear life. I heard the door open and then fell back asleep.

"Bella, Rose wake up"

"Arrgg!!! Alice seriously with the screeching!" Rose hissed still half asleep, Alice's voice was still reverberating around my skull violently.

"They're in Rose's room, sound asleep. Also I spoke to Jasper, the reason your in here is because Emmett had your room key and Bella's sliding door was unlocked, silly by the way Bella, so he bought you in here. He figured that when the boys got back you would go into your own room." I nodded in Alice's direction, I could feel the sunlight on my face and wasn't prepared to burn my retina's just yet.

"Anyway you better get up and get dressed we have so much to do today." Alice said as she tugged at my hand.

"What do we have to do?" I asked still not opening my eyes but allowing Alice to get me to my feet.

"Hello! We have a New Years Eve Party tonight, we have to go shopping." Fucking shopping was the last thing I wanted to do right now, I would rather work a 10 hour shift at an Abattoir than go shopping with Alice.

"No f-ing way, Alice please, please, please, can't you just buy me something?" I knew I would regret this request later tonight.

"You mean you will let me pick out your dress?" Alice's voice raised about 4 frequencies to the point where I expected to hear dogs howling and glass shatter.

"Yes" before I finished getting the word out I could hear Alice moving around the room as I slumped back down into the couch.

"Rosalie Hale, get the fuck up now! We have shopping to do. Bella said that I could choose her dress." I could hear Rose groaning as I'm assuming Alice was trying to physically move her off the couch.

"Seriously?" Roses voice was excited, not as excited as Alice's, but she actually sounded alive now. I nodded in their general direction which was responded to by squealing, I immediately covered my ears from the offensive noise.

"We will see you late Bella, Jasper is up, do you want me to send him in here?" Alice asked as she opened the sliding door.

"Actually tell him I will meet him at the pool, I need a swim." The three of us girls had discovered the best thing for a hangover was swimming in a cool refreshing pool.

"K, see you later Bella" Alice called before she shut the door and I was alone in silence again.

It wasn't warm outside but I knew the swim would do me good, plus the pools were heated. I put my towel down on the day bed and quickly jumped in. I knew it…perfect. I felt a billion times better already.

"Bella, I took the liberty of ordering us some club sandwiches and coke, I hope that ok?" Jasper asked as he walked in.

"Jazz that's the nicest thing you have ever said to me" I smiled and watched as Jasper put his towel down and slowly walked into the pool. He wasn't looking crash hot, I guess he was a little hung over too, we all better get over this quickly otherwise tonight is going to suck big time.

"Have a good night?" I asked after he resurfaced.

"Well the start of the night was excellent, but then it starts to get a little blurred, so I'm not really sure whether it was a good one or not. How was your night, you went missing for ages." As I thought about my night I remember that totally strange girl I met. The sandwiches had arrived and Jasper and I inhaled them as we kept talking.

"It was a little strange actually, when there was a mention of the Zefron, I took that as my cue to leave" Jasper looked at me questioningly, I better explain. "I have a huge, massive, gigantic crush on Zac Efron, it was for his own health and wellbeing that I not come in contact with him, I will not be help accountable for what my body would do to him...I know he is lame but I can't help it." Jasper had an amused grin on his face so I continued before he could tell me how pathetic it was being in love with a Disney star…like I didn't already know. We had finished out sandwiches were now perched with our elbows on the steps just floating like fat little blimps

"So I went for a walk up to the roof top and met this girl, she was really strange."

"Explain strange?"

"Well she was really beautiful, like I mean insanely, she had long red hair and incredible skin, but her eyes were so nasty. Anyway we started talking and she was telling me how she knew someone from Forks and how she is thinking about moving there from Chicago."

"Chicago?" A choked question came from behind me and whipped my head around to find Emmett and Edward both standing staring at Jasper and I.

"Yeah Chicago," I responded, Chicago was a huge city, the chances of them knowing each other were like minute.

"Did she say what her name was?" Edward asked a little too keenly.

"Nah that's the weirdest thing, she didn't. Even when I introduced her to Alice, she just said nice to meet you, and didn't offer up her name, how friggin strange is that?"

"That is strange" Jasper said, Edward and Emmett were whispering something to each other. I looked at Jasper who shrugged at me.

"So what happened to you two last night?" I asked turning to face the whispering brothers.

"What didn't happen to us last night?" Emmett asked while taking his jeans off.

"For gods sake Emmett, heard of board shorts?" I asked covering my eyes.

"What I'm wearing more clothing that you are missy." He said pointing to my bikini. I maturely stuck my tongue out at him and the proceeded to slash him with water. After a whole lot of girly screaming Emmett jumped into the pool right beside me causing me get a mouthful of water.

"You're going down Miss Cygnus" Emmett announced as he lunged at me and grabbed me around the waist hoisting me up over his shoulder.

"Emmett!! Put me down!" I squealed while slapping at his back, my pathetic efforts were met by three lots of laughter. "Emmett if you don't put me down I'll tell them about how you love Zefron" I whispered trying a new tactic.

"Guys I love Zac Efron…I have a huge man crush on him!" Emmett yelled.

"Like we didn't know that already, you were gushing over him like a 12 year old girl last night" Edward replied from behind me somewhere. I recommenced kicking and flailing my arms about but with no luck, Emmetts hold on me was rock solid. My stomach contents finally caught up and I thought I was going to be sick, that would make Emmett drop me for sure, vomit all down his back.

"Emmett I will throw up on you if you don't put my back up right!"

"Ewww, B train that's some sick shit" Emmett replied practically throwing me off his shoulder and back into the water. Once I got my bearings and let my stomach settle again, I moved back over to the step where Jasper was still perched.

"Thanks for the help Jazz" I teased playfully splashing a little bit of water in his face.

"Hey, he's your brother…sort of"

"So Emmett, Edward you didn't answer my question what happened to you guys last night?" They shared a very strange, very guilty look with each other. I would have turned to ask Jazz about it but I knew he wouldn't give them away…again.

"Well, after Emmett dragged me into a Zac dance off, the three sat at the bar for a while and chatted, next thing I know he is begging us to come to a strip club with him. I wanted say no but Emmett was really keen and I didn't want him to go by himself, plus Zac was really cool I was enjoying talking with him." God damn it, I could have spent the whole night with Zefron, instead of being freaked out by Rusty.

"So before we know it the lights come on at the club and they tell us that it is 6am. We said our goodbyes and came home, when Rose wasn't in her room we assumed she was with you so I stayed with Em, that and I physically couldn't walk any further."

"Hey B-dazzled, guess who is going to be a Tryst tonight and who can't wait to meet you because Edward wouldn't stop talking about you?" I shrugged hoping and praying it was Zefron but didn't want to curse it by saying anything.

"Zefron!" I squealed like a 13 year old at the HSM premier and then ducked under the water to try and hide my embarrassment. I was pulled out of the water by two strong hands, opening my eyes to find a very amused Jasper giggling at me.

"Emmett if your messing with me, I will seriously kill you." I threaten while turning to look at Edward for confirmation.

"He's telling the truth, I told Zac all about you, don't worry I left out the part about how you watch his movies obsessively and sometimes mumble his name in your sleep, well actually it was Troy Bolton you were saying, and at first I was seriously pissed out but now that I know Troy is some Disney character…"

"I do not" I spat whilst throwing my hands to my hips.

"Ah, yes you do. Oh troy, I love you troy" Emmett mimicked in a horrid high pitched girls voice…I didn't sound like that did I? Jasper was in a fit of hysterics by now so I kicked him under the water, which caused me to loose balance and fall backwards. When I re-surfaced all three were laughing at me now.

"I hate you all" I snapped and swam to the opposite side of the pool, perched on the ledge with my back to the boys and looked out over the golf course. There were a few people here and there playing, I could hear the boys behind me talking about poker, I wasn't overly interested so instead I rested my head on my arms and closed my eyes.

I was thrust awake by the feeling of drowning, I reached my hands out but could only feel water, desperately I thrashed about trying to get some momentum and reach the surface, which way was the surface? Panic set in as I ferociously kicked and clawed trying to find something that would indicate my bearings. Reflexively I took in a breath of air that was accompanied by a mouthful of water, the coughing was so violent that I honestly thought that I had coughed up a lung.

A large hand, wrapped around my wrist and started pulling me upwards, I relaxed a little knowing that I was finally going to find the surface, but as my body relaxed the coughing got worse. The problem with coughing in water is that I allows more water to get in which just sets off more coughing it is a vicious cycle, not to mention the copious amount of water that had gone up my nose and was burning my nasal passage.

Breaking through the water was the best feeling I had felt in a long time, once my face was out of the water I coughed and spat as much water up as I could. It occurred to me then that I hadn't opened my eyes, had I done that I would have been able to find the surface easily, what was wrong with me? Sometimes I am so dense I offend myself.

"What the fuck Bella? You scared the shit out of me, who the hell goes to sleep while hanging onto a ledge in a pool?" Edward was scolding me, panic on his face. I was still coughing a little so I opted not to speak instead to just try and re-set my breathing.

"Seriously short stack, you nearly gave me a heart attack, making us go all Baywatch on your ass." Emmett said while grabbing my face between his hands and kissing my forehead.

'Guys, relax I just feel asleep." I choked out between coughs.

"IN A POOL!" The three of them yelled in sync.

Edward and Emmett were in front of me and yet I could feel that I was being held to another body, this body was sitting on the step, one leg either side of me, my back being held to his chest. So much skin touching skin, this is awkward. I wonder why Jasper saved me and Edward or Emmett didn't? I attempted to move but was counteracted by the tightening of arms.

"Bella, just lie still until the couching stops" Jasper said right next to my ear, I hadn't even realised that I was still coughing. "Emmett can you go get Bella something to drink, nothing fizzy if possible." Jasper asked Emmett who leaped out of the pool so quickly that I had to blink to be sure I had just seen right, that boy should do high jump or water polo or something.

Edward was frantically checking my head, I'm assuming for any cuts or bumps in case I hit my head.

"Jesus man, I'm ok, so I fell asleep while in a pool, I'm fine now" My coughing had subsided enough to allow me to raise my voice, however in an act of pure betrayal by my body the yelling had reignited the couching. Jasper moved me forward slightly so that he could put his arm behind me and rub my back, it instantly relaxed me, I wonder whether it has something to do with his "powers" as I have taken to referring to it as.

Emmett returned with a glass of water, I nearly laughed at how ironic that seemed, but instead I took it from him and downed the entire glass. The coughing had completely stopped and Jasper allowed me to remove my body from his, no one else seemed at all weirded out by our close proximity, I mean in fairness he did sorta kinda just save my life. I moved to beside Jasper and sat on the step, Edward was watching me with such intensity that I had to look away. The more I thought about it the more obvious it was that he was acting so strangely, I wonder if anyone other than Jasper has noticed. As if he could read my thoughts Edward moved in between my legs, took my face in his hands and kissed me.

"Dude, that's my sister your doing that to" Emmett falsely threatened which made us all laugh. "Bro, I'm starving" Emmett whined rubbing his stomach.

"Bella and I have already eaten, sorry guys, I had I know you would have been joining as I would have ordered more." Jasper apologised.

"It's cool man, Edwardo and I can go get something, cant we Edwardo?" Emmett firmly suggested with his hands on hips, clearly he had learnt that move from Rose, we call it the _im not asking you im telling you _look. Edward rolled his eye, placed another quick kiss on my lips before standing up and joining his brother.

"You two want anything?" Edward asked as he wrapped a towel around his waist, it was insane how great his body is, actually how great all their bodies are...im one lucky bitch, getting to hang out with these bodies. Emmett caught me gawking and crudely thrust his crotch towards me.

"I know you like what you see baby, but your going to have to just window shop, I'm already sold" Emmett teased running his hands across his chest.

"Eww, Emmett that's gross you're my like my faux brother."

"I'm pretty sure the fact that it is faux that makes it ok" Emmett responded by wriggling his eyebrows at me, I couldn't help but laugh.

"Nah, I'm ok Edward, Bella you want anything?" Jasper asked.

"Nah I'm ok thanks though." The boys left, Emmett practically sprinting to his room.

I turned and rested against the side of the pool so that I could look at Jazz. He really was an incredible looking guy, not my type, but I can see how other girls dig it. Blonde hair that always looked as if he has just gotten out of the surf, bright blue eyes, sun kissed skin with an ever so light spattering of freckles across this nose, but for me the most attractive part was his smile. I'm not going to be able to describe it accurately but ill try, his smile is so sincere and kind that it makes you melt, its innocent yet has the slightest hint of cheekiness which makes it so sexy.

I immediately diverted my eyes as that word slipped into my head, I would refuse to view Jasper as sexy, sure I could appreciate his attractiveness but sexy was fucked up. I knew Emmett was great looking, perfect even but I would never think of him as sexy. It was just fucking weird. Oh now that the boys are gone and can I ask Jasper why Edward didn't save me.

"Jazz, can I ask you something?" Jasper just nodded so I continued, "Don't get me wrong I really appreciate you saving me and all but why didn't Edward do it?" Jasper was thinking for a little while before he responded, there was a touch of pain in his eyes and I would horrified that I had offended him.

"Umm, I guess that I was the first one who noticed that you had gone under so I just dove in and got you, I didn't really think about the others to be honest." That seemed totally plausible, I don't know why I was so freak out, it wasn't as if Edward didn't save me its just that Jasper got there first. "See the thing is Bella, I guess I have a little experience with rescuing people from water. Not many people know this but I had a little sister, Leyla, she was 9 years younger than me, one summer we were swimming at a lake when she went under. She was swimming really far away from me, I got to her as quickly as I could but I was too late. We got her to shore and tried to revive her but she was already dead."

I sat dumbfounded, a tear rolled down Jasper's check, I reached out and wiped it away, Jaspers eyes closed with my touch and a new stream of tears followed. I quickly shifted over to Jasper, and grabbed him holding him to my chest, he wrapped his arms around my waist and sobbed. I rubbed his back trying to calm him just as he had done for me. I tried with all my strength to remain strong however I could only hold the tears for so long eventually I had to let them flow.

"Jasper, I am so sorry, I can't even begin to imagine what that must have been like" I whispered into his ear. He responded by strengthening his grip on me. I have felt so much closer to Jasper over the last few days, we had really bonded and I knew that I could trust Jasper with my life, clearly he had already saved it once. We sat unmoving the only sound was the sobbing coming from deep within Jasper, from a place that I think has been buried for a long time. Im not sure exactly how long we were sitting like this for, could have been minutes could have been hours.

"Get a room you two!" Emmett shouted as he walked out towards us. Jasper immediately released my body and then dived under the water, no doubt trying to disguise his tears, Emmett looked at my face and saw that I had been crying, he immediately rushed to me.

"Ssshh, Em I'm fine, it's Jasper, but you need to pretend like you cant see that he has been crying ok?" Emmett just nodded and the rubbed the top of my hair, that's what I loved about Emmett, he could be completely goofy and crass and entirely inappropriate but when you needed him he stepped up to the plate.

"Hey where's Edward?" I asked.

"He said he has had some errands to run" Errands, really? Could he not have made up some better lie.

"Hey Em, have you noticed that Edward had been acting strange the last few days?" I knew that it would be the lie that would give me my answer and not the truth.

"Nah, I haven't noticed anything" There is it, the eyes darting to avoid contact…lie.

* * *

**AN: What is he up to? Something is a bit shady here!!! Please review let me know what you think.  
C****heers  
****Court**


	35. Ch 34 Should old acquaintance be forgot

**AN: Sorry sorry sorry, I know it has been a little while since posts - I have no excuses I have been slack and too busy reading other fanfics instead of writing mine. Its a slightly shorter chapter but at least its something!! **

**A big thanks to those that read/reviewed/added - much love to you**

**I just read one of my (newly) favourite stories "Maybe" by "107yearoldvirgin." It's fantastic if you haven't read it I strongly suggest doing so - it's in my favourites.**

**AN: I don't own Twilight, I do however own 4 very well read copies of the books.**

**Enjoy!****Ch 34 – ****Should ****old**** acquaintance be forgot**

* * *

I stood in front of the mirror looking at my new self, the dress Rose and Alice had bought me was perfect, it was like a short version of the navy blue Hilary Swank Oscar dress, the neck line was high and sat right across my shoulders, full length sleeves, it hugged my body perfectly and stopped mid-thigh (perfect length), but the back was the most stunning part of the dress…there was none. It was completely backless sitting just above my but, it was so sexy without being at all trashy, I adored it. The colour, the cut, everything was perfect; the girls had out done themselves.

Edward had returned about half an hour ago and said very little, I was really starting to get worried, I had had enough of this, time to confront Edward about what was going on. I could hear him getting ready in the bathroom, I just really hoped he wasn't naked otherwise I would have a great deal of trouble getting my point across. Thankfully he had pants on.

"Oh my god, Bella you look fucking amazing." Edward gushed as he saw me in the mirror.

"Edward, I need to ask you something, and I want you to be completely honest?" Edward looked at me expectantly, I guess he knew I would ask eventually. "Whats going on? You disappeared for most of today, you were out all night last night, you and Emmett keep whispering to each other. I'm starting to worry." Edward moved towards me, still eyeing off the dress.

"I guess I do have some explain to do however I would prefer that we wait until tomorrow, but please know you have nothing to worry about with us." He lent forward and kissed me on the forehead, turning back to the mirror, if he thinks I'm just going to leave it he is sorely mistaken.

"Edward I appreciate that you may have a reason for not telling me now, but I really want to know. Even if it does have nothing to do with me I am your girlfriend, you should be able to talk to me about anything, you should be able to trust me." Edward's head snapped back towards me at the implication that he doesn't trust me.

"Bella, I do trust you, completely, its just I don't want to spoil your night, you have been so excited…"

"So it does have something to do with me, obviously something bad if it could ruin my night." I interrupted getting a little more angry. Edward let out a sigh of frustration, running his fingers through his hair.

"It doesn't have anything to do with you directly, more that it has the potential to ruin your night."

"In that case wouldn't it be better that I was prepared for this…possibility?" Charlie once told me that I could argue my way out of anything, I fully intended to use that skill now. Edward was thinking for a little while, toying with what to say next.

"I guess you're right, I should have told you the moment I knew, but I really didn't want to spoil your holiday." Edward took a deep breath before continuing. "That girl that you were talking to the other night, I think that was Victoria." Of course how had I not put two and two together, I'm going to blame the alcohol. " She comes here every new years…"

"And is going to Tyrst tonight, I know" I interrupted, "Why would you feel like you needed to keep that from me? Is that were you went today, to see her?" I accused.

"No I didn't see her today. What I was doing today has nothing to do with her." Edward was getting a little testy this was a side of him I hadn't really seen before.

"So why did you keep it from me? Why would that ruin my night? You don't still love her do you?" My hands were on my hips now, Edwards next answer would determine whether or not I started yelling.

"Fuck no!" Good answer, "It's just that Victoria can be very…nasty, I was worried that she might try and say something to you."

"When you heard me telling Jasper about her, why didn't you say anything then?"

"I don't know to be honest, I was shocked and horrified that she had spoken to you and worse that she knew who you were. She can be very dangerous Bella."

"She didn't seem that dangerous to me"

"Please trust me Bella. What would you say if I asked if you and I could spend New Years together…alone?" I eyed him sceptically, on one had I would like nothing more than to spend the night with Edward watching the fireworks on the strip, having a midnight swim. But on the other hand, for the past 12 years I have spent NYE with Rose and Alice and Rose did get us the tickets.

"I would say no, Rose went out of her way and into her bank account to get us this holiday, it would be rude to not go, we don't have to stay long. We can leave right after midnight if you like?" Edward nodded in defeat.

"Hey Bella, are we ok?" Edward asked motioning between us.

"Yeah we're ok! Please don't keep shit from me though, I'm a big girl I can handle myself, besides I have Rose." I wish I had of known how much I would really need Rose later that night.

The place was packed as expected, it appears the boys made quite and impression on Zefron, as he invited us to join him in his boothy/couch area. I, naturally, was ecstatic I would be spending the night 3 feet from Zefron, I wonder if Edward minds terribly if I kiss him…I wish. I was interrupted from my daydreaming about me and Zac by Zac, I turned about 6 shades of red.

"Hi, you must be Bella." Zac said hand outstretched, completely cool, calm and collected I replied.

"Yep" whilst giggling…smooth.

"Edward wouldn't stop talking about you, he tried to tell me that you were the most perfect person in the world, Emmett even said that you were pretty awesome, so naturally I figured I would have to meet you." Zefron whispered close to my ear due to the noise of the club. I tried to think of something witty and _perfect_ to say but all that was going through my mind was, OH MY GOD, IT'S ZAC EFRON, ZAC EFRON. Luckily Edward saved me from complete and utter embarrassment.

"Hey, no cracking onto my girlfriend Efron" He teased as he put an arm around me.

"What would you guys like to drink?" Zac asked as he summoned a waiter.

"I'll have a skittle bomb please" I asked reaching for my wallet.

"Nah this ones on me" Zac protested putting his hand on mine…never washing this hand again.

"Ok but I got the next round." Edward ordered his drink and chatted to Zac a little as I looked around the club. It was like the your who's who of Hollywood in here, The Olsens, Hiltons, the cast of The Hills including that turd Spencer. It was a gorgeous place I could see what all the fuss was about, I would be forever grateful to Zac for letting us share his table, it meant we had our own little space.

"Zac" Rosalie said coldly as she finally joined us.

"Well if it isn't _The_ Rosalie Hale" Zac replied ever cooler.

"Wait you two know each other?" Emmett asked over Rose's shoulder.

"Yeah you could say that" Rose replied very uninterestedly as she sipped her drink.

"Don't tell me you fucked Zefron, Rose that sucks, I really liked Zac now I'm going to have to tear his eyes out so that we he looks at you he can't image you naked…"

"Emmett firstly Zac wishes I'd sleep with him and secondly even if you rip his eyes out he will still be able to imagine things." We were all giggling as Emmett shrugged and then skulled his beer. Rose sat down on the couch beside me everyone still staring at her waiting for an explanation.

"Rosie, if you don't want to tell them about us I will, see Rose and I met on a photo shoot earlier this year, she kept begging me to go out with her and I was like Rose I'm sorry but I don't do blondes" Zac teased winking at me, causing me to blush again and causing Edward strengthen his grip on me.

"Fuck up Zachary, that is clearly a lie. We did meet on a photo shoot, Zac asked me out I said maybe some other time, we met up with each other again a few weeks ago when I went to see Anna, he asked me out again and I said no because I was seeing someone."

"Suck that Zefron…a chick chose me, Emmett Cullen no one from no where Washington over you Zac High School Fucking Musical Zefron.!" Emmett shouted whilst playfully pushing Zac in the chest.

"Like I said I prefer Brunettes" Zac teased.

We sat around for about 40 minutes or so chatting and laughing, gotta admit Zac was a pretty great normal guy, it was kinda shattering the fantasy.

"I want to dance!" Alice demanded standing and stomping her foot like a 3 three year old, Rose and I looked at each other sighed and followed her to the d-floor, now I must inform you that by this stage, I was blind…I mean para. The three of us walked to the middle of the dance floor, Rose pushed people aside so that we had space and we cut sick. I never really thought of myself as a good dancer but when im drunk, especially if I have had jager, I think I'm awesome!

One of my favourite things about Rose is that she gives off a "im far too good for you so don't bother" vibe, which ensures that we are left alone while dancing. After 4 or 5 more songs, I was thirsty so we made our way back to the table, the boys were all clearly drunk as they were yelling and carrying on. I looked around quickly for our waiter and noticed that he was swamped by another table, so I decided to head straight for the bar. I ordered a shot and a vodka sunrise chaser, all the alcohol I had consumed last night was ensuring that I was becoming severely inebriated.

"Are you following me Bella?" A voice came from close to my ear, I turned and was closer than I had expected which threw me off balance a little, a hand reaching out to steady me.

"I believe it is you who is behind me, indicating that perhaps you are the one doing the following Zachary." I teased as I let go of his hand.

"You might be right, well seeing as you have busted me stalking you, the least I can do is buy you another drink"

"Are you trying to seduce me Zefron?"

"I just might be Miss Swan" We both burst into laughter, I was doubled over using Zac's shoulder to hold myself up.

"Efron, what did I tell you about leaving my woman alone?" Edward yelled from the table, Zac grabbed me and dipped me (very Disney-esk) and kissed my cheek, we lost it again, giggling and carrying on. Zac ordered me another drink, when truth be told I didn't really need another. We stood at the bar chatting about different things, he asked me a lot of questions about Forks and my family, he really was a great, down-to earth, decent guy. Why oh why did I have to be with Edward…kidding!

Our conversation was interrupted by someone tapping on my shoulder, Zac excused himself and I turned to face the one person I was hoping to avoid.

"Hello Bella" Her voice was cold and calculated and now that we were both standing she towered over me, completely intimidating me.

"Hello Victoria" I responded equally as coolly. She motioned to me to follow her, stupidly I did so, why the fuck does my judgement have to be so impaired all the time, I knew I shouldn't follow her, but guess what, I fucking followed. We moved over to a quieter corner so that we could "talk" I suppose.

"Are you having a nice night Bella?" She asked feigning sweetness.

"Victoria, I know who you are…"

"Really, so Eddie told you about me huh, I wondered how long it would take him to figure it out, he was always so clever." Her smile was wicked and shrewd. "I wonder if he told you the real truth or just the truth he wanted to let you know…"

"He told me the whole truth, I must I say I find it disgusting that you would be out partying when you have a baby at home." I chided her with my hand on my hip.

"My baby died Bella" All the wind was knocked out of me, there was such sadness in her eyes that I believed her.

"Oh, Im…I…I'm so sorry, that was horrible of me to say, I had no idea"

"So Edward obviously didn't tell you the truth, I figured he wouldn't have. You know Bella, he isn't as sweet and loving as he seems, trust me." I stared at her blankly, still trying to process that Edward would have lied to me. She took my silence as a cue to continue.

"The baby was Edwards, he just refused to believe it, he claimed that I was cheating on him, don't get me wrong I did cheat on him but that was earlier in the relationship, I was completely faithful when I got pregnant. Anyway Edward didn't believe me and ran away to Forks, when I finally found him I told him that we had a baby girl, Riley. He came back to Chicago to be with us, as a family. And we were Bella, we were so in love, the three of us a happy little family."

Listening to her talk I felt sick to my stomach and this had nothing to do with the alcohol, I felt like someone had shattered my whole perception of the world. Was I really that gullible and naive? Had I really fallen for someone that would lie and abandon his family?

"About 10 days after Edward had come back, Riley died in her sleep, SIDS they said. We were devastated Bella, our perfect world had been torn apart, we couldn't look at each other more, I couldn't stand him touching me. That's when he left and went back to you I assume. Bella I am not telling you this to hurt you, I am trying to protect you from being hurt like I was." She had her hand on my shoulder as a tear ran down my cheek. I felt like falling to the ground crawling up into the foetal position and remaining that way until 2025. I should have known he was too good the be true.

"Step away from her!" A voice growled, low and feral from behind me. A pair of hands snatched at me pulling me backwards, I immediately shrugged out of his grasp. I could feel his eyes boring into me, hurt and rejection radiating from his body but I couldn't look at him. I was too disgusted to even look at him. I felt a tiny hand grab mine and knew instantly that it was Alice and that I was flanked by Rosalie on the other side, which meant that Emm and Jazz were close behind. I quickly turned to look at my support group.

I was shocked to see Zefron standing side by side with Emmett, I had figured that he would have steered clear not wanting to end up on Perez for getting in a bar fight, but then I realised that he, just like Rose, was in Perez's favour and that what ever happened tonight would be reported positively and wouldn't have a dick drawn on it.

"Hello Edward" I eyed Victoria as a malevolent smile spread across her face and then as if it were as plain as day, I knew that she was the one lying.

"You fucking nasty, skinny, red headed bitch!" I screamed at her. Rose and Alice instantly pulling me behind them, Rose taking her earring's off, I loved when she did that, most girls shit themselves and run, Victoria however stood firm. We looked liked a tribe of lions in a territorial fight, only instead of land it was Edward we were fighting for. We were all slightly crouched at the knees, leaning forward and almost hissing.

"What did you say to her?" Edward spat, pure venom in his voice, I removed my hand from Roses and grabbed his.

"I simply told her the truth" She smiled again feigning sweetness.

"What that you got knocked up by your trailer park boyfriend and then tried to trick Edward into thinking it was his? That is old news sweetie" Rose retaliated.

"What the fuck would you know, wanna-be Barbie?"

"You did not just call me Barbie." Rose said, handing Emmett her earrings and taking a step toward Victoria, they were so close that their noses were touching. "You get the fuck out of here, and stay away from Edward and Bella, or so help me god I will fucking kill you." Rose threatened.

"I'd like to see you tr…" Victoria barely got the words out as Rose's hand lashed up and grabbed Victoria by the back of the neck, throwing her to the ground, Rose then bent down with her knee on Victoria's throat all in one slick superhuman movement.

"I could crush you!" Rose whispered to her before security came arrived grabbing Rose under the arms and carrying her out. Victoria started to stand so I took the opportunity and walked over to her and punched her right in the kisser, sending her back down the ground. It was then that I felt two strong arms under mine lifting me and taking me backwards, my feet were kicking about as I tried in desperation to make contact with Victoria.

"You stay the fuck away from us!" I yelled as I was carried through the crowd to no doubt be reunited with Rose. We were escorted out the back door, I guess it was the closest exit, for a second I was worried that they were going to rough us up like in the movies. The door opened and I could hear Rose's laughter from behind me. I was placed on my feet and I spun instantly to find Rose having a smoke with the guards that had carried her out.

"If it wasn't for me you know, your night would be boring!" Rose teased

"If it wasn't for you Rosie, we wouldn't be able to feed out families" Even I laughed, the seriousness of the situation washing away and only the ridiculousness remained. The rest of the crew, minus a Zefron, met us in the alley way, Edward looked like he was going to be sick as he approached with hesitation. I ran up to him and threw my legs around him, raining a million kisses over his face.

"I love you so much" I whispered. Edward clutched me tighter to him.

"I have never been happier to hear you say that" he smiled in relief.

Emmett grabbed my hand and thrust it in the air declaring to the world;

"The champ is here, the champ is here! She floats like a butterfly, she stings like a bee! Haha stings like a bee, get it?!"

* * *

**AN: A million thanks for reading and million more if you review. **

**I probably wont post again before Easter, so have a safe and happy holidays - may the bunny deliver a shitload of chocolate to you.**

**Cheers  
Court  
xoxox**


	36. Ch 35 The reason is you

**AN: Massive huge apologies for taking so long, however I am fully going to blame hwimsey for her rediculously freakin amazing story The Lost Boys. I am sure that most of you have already read it, if you haven't you MUST MUST MUST, do it. The version on FF is screwed up and only displays one chapter but you can find it on twilighted. Seriously amazing, couldnt stop reading it. Ok well I wont make you wait any longer.****Ch 35 – The reason is you**

* * *

"Bella get your ass out here there's only 15 minutes until 12!" Rose screamed from the pool. I was at present lying on the bed more than happy to sleep off the drunken stupor I was in, everyone else felt differently however and were demanding I join them in the pool. I rolled off the bed and begrudgingly went outside, more than a little annoyed that our room was in the middle, it meant that it was the meeting place. I staggered outside to see Rose and Emmett curled up on one of the lounges, using a towel as a blanket.

Jasper was sitting on the steps to the pool with Alice straddling his lap, Edward was no where to be seen. I shivered a little in the chill of the night air, suddenly Emmett and Roses towel blanket was calling to me, I took a quick few steps towards them and then ripped the towel up and dived in between Rose and Em.

"Bella! What the fuck are you doing?" Rose screeched shifting her body so that I wasn't squashing her.

"I was cold!" I whined while nuzzling into her neck, like a small child.

"God you're so fucking annoying when your drunk, your so touchy, gives me the shits." Rose complained as she stood taking the towel with her. Emmett and I both moaned in protest, I turned and snuggled against Emmetts chest trying to steal any warmth I could. Rose pelted another towel at us and Emmett and I quickly wrapped it around us.

"Finally realised you picked the wrong brother hey B sharp?" Emmett teased as he wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

"Finally realised you picked the wrong friend?" I retorted.

"You know it Bellarina, I just can't resist you anymore, I think I love you" Emmett joked.

"Oh, Emmett take me now, Oh Emmett, I want you, I need you oh baby oh baby" I moaned loudly. Of course Edward chose that exact moment to appear, he cocked his eyebrow at Emm and I who were shaking with laughter.

"Seriously Edward, I don't know what you see in her"

"I was just thinking the same thing Rose, what about you though?" Edward said raising his eyebrows at Emmett.

"Rosie you know that there is no way you can resist what I am putting out" Emmett stated with over confidence. "And as for you Edward, B Rabbit is far too good for you, one day she will realise that." I laughed at Emmett and kissed him on the cheek.

"I seriously love you, you know that!" I whispered to Emmett.

"You'll always be my lil sister, a sister who if she doesn't stop wriggling around is about to cop a very un-brotherly poke in the ribs" We both burst into laughter, Emmetts laugh echoing out across the golf course, I also made sure that I moved my body slightly away from his.

"Anyway, what I camedown here to tell you all was that I found the stairs into the roof. We can go up there and watch all the fireworks and what not." Edward paused glancing at his watch, "But we might want to hurry we only have 2 minutes or so."

We followed Edward, all of us basically half naked, screaming through the corridors of the hotel, we stumbled and tripped up the stairs running too quickly for our still drunken feet to keep up. After what felt like 17 thousand stairs we were finally back out in the cool night air.

"Dude, this is totally Hangover-esk, lets get fucked up and not remember anything." Emmett boomed as he looked around at the roof top.

"Shotgun not being left on the roof" I yelled as I leaped and jumped onto Edwards back. "This is incredible" I whispered into his ear. And it was. We could see down the entire strip, the lights, the music, the thousands of people huddled in the street awaiting midnight. The atmosphere was electric, excitement radiating up from the street below. We walked to the edge of the roof, Edward placing me back on my own feet, just in time to hear the start of the countdown. Alice and I squealed, Emmett jumped up and down on the spot and Edward wrapped his arm around me pulling me into his body. The six of us shouted at the top of our lungs along with the crowd below.

5

4

3

2

1

HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!

Edward grabbed my face, his barely millimetres from mine, his eyes burned into my soul, I hope at the moment that the way Edward made me feel, deep down in my soul, would never change.

"I love you Isabella Marie Swan" He whispered before capturing my mouth with his, we kissed more passionately than we had in a long time. Our kiss was broken apart by an annoying little gremlin grabbing my arm and pulling me into a furious hug.

"I love you Bella, Happy New Year!" Alice said whilst trying to squeeze the essence of life from my body.

"Happy New Year Ali" I kissed her forehead before she released me and launched at Edward, wrapping her legs around his waist and kissing him on the cheek wishing him a happy new year. I turned to Jasper, and hugged him in a much less ferocious manner.

"Happy New Year Bella" Jasper whispered to me as we hugged each other. "Listen I just really wanted to thank you for asking me to go the CCR with you, I had a really great night. And also thanks for making an effort to include me in the group and making me feel like family. It means the world to me." Tears ran down my face, clearly I was in the emotional drunk Bella phase of the evening. I leaned back and grabbed Jaspers face between my hands, forcing him to look at me.

"Jazz, you are family." I kissed his cheek and then hugged him again.

"Thank you Bella." I wiped the tears from my eyes and turned to find Emmett and Rose.

"Shotgun not separating them." I said to Alice pointing at Rose who was perched on the ledge, her legs wrapped around Emmett's waist which was moving in a way that made me thank the lord they were clothed. Alice obviously wasn't bothered by what they were doing, she ran up behind Emmett and jumped into his back.

"I really fucking wish you two would stop cock blocking me." Rose hissed, clearly not phased by her and Emmetts very public display of affection. I walked over to Rose and kissed on the cheek wishing her a happy new year.

"Bella, I love you, I honestly do, but if you prevent me from getting some tonight so help my god I will fucking kill you." I kissed her again and then turned to Emmett who was trying to have a convo with Alice who was still attached to his back like a baby koala, I turned to watch the fireworks. It was beautiful, with each explosion the buildings lit up in different colours, no matter how old you get there is something about fireworks that is so magical.

"Come here baby girl" Emmetts voice boomed in my ear, I spun instantly and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Happy New Year Em!"

"Happy New Year Bella"

"I love you Em, I am so glad that you came to Forks."

"I'm glad I did too pumpkin." Emmett said as he kissed my forehead. We all turned and watched the rest of the fireworks. I was so glad this year was over, I had a hell of a lot to be thankful for but at the same time, I was completely over the drama.

"Did anyone bring any drinks up here?" Rose asked wishfully.

25 minutes later we were back at our room, well actually we were all outside huddled in couples on the lounge chairs with blankets wrapped around us.

"So what is everyone's New Years resolutions?" Alice asked, "Mine is to try to give away the clothing I don't wear anymore to charity." Rose and I both choked on our drinks, Edward had to rub my back until I relaxed enough to speak.

"You Mary Alice Brandon, are going to give away _your _clothing?" I asked still completely dumbfounded. Alice didn't get rid of any clothing she just got builders in to make bigger closets.

"Yes, Isabella Marie Swan, I am. I've seen a few poor people lately, I must say their fashion sense is horrendous, I could really help people out." Alice said in her most angelic voice.

"Alice – beautifying the world one Spring 2007 Gucci dress at a time" Rose mocked as she lit her cigarette.

"Ok Rose, what is your resolution?" Alice snapped a little hurt that Rose dismissed her.

"I am going to quit smoking" Rose took a drag of the cigarette "tomorrow." We all laughed at her and she just flipped us the bird.

"I'm going to help Carlisle find a woman." Emmett said proudly

"I'm going to try to repair the relationship with my parents" Jasper said quietly.

"I'm going to start playing music again." Edward added.

"No more drama for me" I stated.

"_No more tears  
No more fears  
No drama  
No more in my life  
Wanna speak ma mind wanna speak ma mind_

Hooh it feels so good  
When you let go  
Of all the drama in your life  
Now you're free from all the pain  
Free from all the games  
Free from all the stress  
So find your happiness"

Emmett sung in his best Mary J. voice which had us all in hysterics, Rose spat her drink all over the table.

A few hours and many drinks later, Edward and I were left alone snuggled into each other on the lounge chair, looking out over the golf course.

"Bella, I want to really apologise for what happened tonight with Victoria." We hadn't had a chance to discuss what had happened yet and I was wondering when and if he would bring it up.

"You have nothing to apologise for, you didn't do anything." I said as I kissed his neck.

"You know that was she said wasn't true, don't you?"

"Would I be here if I didn't?" Edward kissed me forehead, his lips lingering longer than usual. I hated that bitch for what she did to him, to lie and use him like that, is abhorrent. Edward is too sweet and kind for his own good, it must have been so easy for her to deceive him, he never would have doubted her.

"Edward, I love you with all my heart and I would never, ever do anything to hurt you." I promised.

"And I would never do anything to hurt you, I intend on having a very long and happy life with you." He smiled again kissing my forehead.

"Hey, when you said play music before, what exactly did you mean?" That question had been nagging at me for hours, Edward already had the ability to set my body on fire, I couldn't possibly imagine how I was going to survive if he told me he played the guitar.

"A bit of everything really, but mainly the piano and the guitar." Dear lord, please give me strength.

"Do you write your own music or just play others?"

"Both, I used to write a lot, I used to put all my thoughts and feeling into song, I guess I havent really needed to lately." Edwards words hurt me, was I not inspiring him, was I not providing him with enough thoughts of feelings to warrant a song. "Bella, whats with the face, I didn't mean it that way, what I meant was that I have finally found someone I can confide in, I don't _need_ my music anymore and the reason for that is you."

"If you tell me that you can sing too, I think that I am going to marry you, here in Vegas right now!"

"You mean to tell me you would only marry me if I can sing?" Edward feigned hurt. "Firstly, and luckily for you, I can sing, secondly, we are 17 Bells, we can't legally get married and finally I will not marry you here in some shitty little highway chapel, I will marry you proudly in front of the world…and my mother, declaring my undying love for you." Edward and I kissed and just held each other until the sun rose.

"Edward, will you promise me that you'll play for me when we get home?" I whispered, my whole body alive with the notion of Edward playing for me.

"I promise"

* * *

**AN: Thanks to everyone for reading. Please review it makes my day when you do. Sorry it's only short I will be posting another soon. Also I think there are only going to be a few chaps left in this story, but I have a few more in the pipework and will get them up in the next few days.  
Cheers  
Court**


	37. Ch 36 You'll be my queen

**AN: Firstly, I don't own shit, these aren't my players but they are playing my game.**

**Secondly, huge thanks to those that added/alerted/reviewed etc.**

**Thirdly, I am looking for a beta, I have a couple of stories in the pipleine and would love to have someone look over them for me, edit, make them awesome etc.**

**Forthly, You all MUST (yes that is me yelling) go and check out "Maybe" & "Decoy" by 107yearoldvirgin, if you haven't already - she is in my fav's - freakin awesomely amazing!**

**Fifthly (is that even a word), LEMON warning, I realise that I havent been doing that and so people don't like it...so warning! warning!**

**Thats all from me - I'll let you get to it.**

* * *

**Ch 36 – You'll be my queen**

I sat in what could only be described as a music parlour, Edward had kept his promise and was about to play for me.

Carlisle's house finished building last week, it was yet to be fully decorated or fully furnished but the essentials were there. Carlisle has enlisted Alice as his decorator, I thought Al's face was going to shatter she was smiling so brightly. The parlour was at the back of the house, large windows looked out into a small stream, the only light was provided by the full moon, its rays licked the black grand piano. I moved toward the piano, everything about it was completely Edward, the class, the beauty, the elegance. I pictured him sitting at it, brows furrowed in concentration, hair in absolute disarray as he ran his fingers through it in frustration when he didn't achieve perfection.

"So what do you think?" Edward whispered as he entered the room, shutting the door behind him.

"I like it…a lot." I replied honestly as Edward sat down at the bench, patting at the spot beside him.

"Did you want me to turn the light on?" I asked, thinking it was far too dark in here to read the sheet music.

"No, I know this song off by heart" He smirked at me, I knew that Edward was going to be good, I mean it's Edward friggin Cullen were talking about. But not needing sheet music was going well above my expectations.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this song goes out to a very special person in my life, Bella if your out there, is for you" Edward announced as if he was playing to a full house and not just me, I laughed and placed a quick kiss on his cheek. Edward readied his hands, his long fingers ghosting over the keys. The song started slowly, Edwards hands stroking the keys with a poise and grace that I had never seen before…ever. He didn't need sheet music because the notes coursed through his veins, the song etched in his soul. I thought that I seen the pinnacle of perfection, that was until he started singing.

_I'll be your man  
And I'll understand  
And I'll do my best  
To take good care of you_

His voice possessed a beauty that words haven't been invented for yet. Stunning, sublime, gorgeous, magnificent, dazzling, alluring, delightful, radiant, bewitching, captivating, enticing, provocative, exquisite, none of there words accurately described Edward at this moment. Such a heart wrenching beauty, deep and tortured, wanton and longing. I had never heard anything like it in my life. And I strongly believe that wont ever again.

You'll be my queen  
I'll be your king  
And I'll be your lover too  
Yeah yeah  
Yes I will

Derry down green  
Color of my dream  
A dream that's daily coming true.  
And ohhh when the day is through  
I will come to you and tell you of  
Your many charms

I was completely mesmerised by him, it was as if he was touching my very soul…just with his voice. He had completely taken the song and owned it, as they say on American Idol, it resembled nothing of the original Van Morrison version, it was Edwards now and Edwards alone.

_  
And when you look at me  
With eyes that see  
And we'll melt into each others arms_

You'll be my queen  
And I'll be your king  
And I'll be your lover too

The song concluded and Edward folded his hands in his lap taking a deep steadying breath, he turned and looked at me with eyebrows raised awaiting my critique.

"Edward that…I…what you just…wow!" I concluded eloquently, he truly had taken not only my breath away but my ability to form coherently constructed sentences. Edward looked at me relief washing over his features.

"I'm glad to hear you say that, I usually play that song on guitar, I was worried that I would fuck it up" I shook my head at the ridiculousness of this man sitting beside me…my man.

"You play the guitar too?" I asked in disbelief. Edward simply nodded as if it were as natural as breathing. "Will you play for me?" I asked, still in awe of his previous performance and wanting desperately he hear him sing again. He smiled and grabbed my waist twisting me and placing me on his lap.

"I have other things I would rather do right now" He whispered seductively into my ear, sending a shiver down my spine. He trailed kisses down my neck to my collar bone, evidently frustrated by my shirt blocking his path, he grabbed the hem and ripped it up over my head, the proceeded to kiss chest and neck. His kisses feverish, his hands on my lower back pressing me into him, with a grunt of frustration his hands gripped my hips as he hoisted me onto the top of the piano, my legs hitting the keys, causing a cacophony of notes to vibrate through out the room.

"How very Edward Lewis of you Edward" I giggled

"Bella, I'm sorry" Edward froze, staring at me with a look of hurt and discomfort on his face. "I never meant to make you feel like a whore, I love you and I would never treat you like that…"

"Just shut up and kiss me" I interrupted grabbing his face between my hands and kissing him hard. Edward broke this kiss and placed his hand on my chest gently pushing me back so that I was laying on the piano, his hands moved to my jeans unbuttoning them and gently sliding them down my legs. He discarded my pants on the floor and then kissed up the length of my leg, when he reached my panties he paused for a second before breathing hotly over my centre and then continuing up my body.

"You're so beautiful" He whispered before he took my exposed breast into his mouth, I gasped and writhed against his touch. Without removing his lips from my breast his hands slid down along my ribs causing my breath to hitch in my throat. He hooked his thumbs into my underwear and slid them down my legs. He then removed his own pants, pressing his intention against me. I moaned and slammed my hands down onto the piano, still Edward's lips never leaving my skin.

Edward positioned himself at my entrance and paused.

"Fuck! I don't have a condom." He cursed

"It's ok, I'm on the pill" I breathed. Edward raised his head and looked at me a gigantic smile spreading from ear to ear.

"I fucking love the pill" He affirmed as he entered me, he hesitated waiting for me to adjust to him, the angle he was entering me from was causing my body to react immediately, I started to rotate my hips trying to create fiction. Edward smirked his hands running from my face to my neck down between my breasts to my hips. He forcefully grabbed onto my hips and pulled me closer to him and placed my feet on the keys. The hitting of the keys causing the piano to vibrate delightfully beneath me.

Edward eyes bore into mine, lust and want and need radiating from him. Agonisingly slowly he started to move in and out of me, I craved the friction and he was denying me it. I groaned in protest and when I tried to create my own rhythm, he would hold my hips tighter, an evil grin on his face.

"Edward please?" I begged

"Please what Bella?" Edward retorted feigning ignorance.

"Please just…" I breathed desperately

"Just what Bella? What do you want…exactly?" Motherfucker was playing with me now. I have never been much of a talker but Edward was giving me no choice.

"Fuck me" I whispered so quietly that I didn't think he would hear me, how wrong I was. He grabbed my legs and bought them up placing them on his chest with my feet on his shoulders. The change in position instantly causing my muscles to contract tighter around him, eliciting a guttural rumble from his chest. His speed and forced increased, my body instantly tightening, I knew I wouldn't last much longer, my back arched against the piano. Edward sensed how close I was pushed my legs back down and leant forward grabbing me around the waist and pulling me to him at the same time he sat on the bench, I screamed as the new position pushed Edward even deeper into me.

Edward fisted my hair, forcing me to look at him.

"I love you" He whispered before his lips attacked mine. We separated both gasping for air.

"I love you too" I whispered in response as I wrapped my legs around his back and began grinding into him. We bounced and ground into each other until we both came, sweaty and breathless.

"I really love the piano" I said once my breathing had relaxed. I went to remove myself from his lap, however Edwards hands tightened around my back stopping me.

"Please just wait a little bit, I just want to hold you. It's not very often I have sex on my piano, I just want to enjoy it a little longer."

"Very often?" I knew he was joking but I enjoyed making him flustered, he nudged me with his shoulder.

"As in never, I have always wanted to and let me tell you it was way hotter than I thought it would be." After about 10 minutes of kissing and holding each other, I finally stood and removed myself from his lap. I quickly got dressed and then made my way to the bathroom, while in there I could hear Edward playing the piano again, he truly was magnificent, his whole body and soul came alive when he played. Leaving the toilet I ran into Carlisle, like smack bang into him, wearing no bra…fuck!

"Sorry Carlisle I didn't see you there." I apologised crossing my arms over my chest.

"No it's my fault I wasn't watching where I was going." I looked up into Carlisle's eyes and saw what I suspected were the remnants of tears. "Edwards playing" He breathed as if unbelieving.

"Bella, you don't know how happy I am to hear him play. I was so terribly afraid that he would never play again. I built the music room on a hope and prayer that he might, but I never in a million years thought that he would…and so soon." Carlisle, at that moment, was the epitome of a parental pride, it was oozing from his pores. I failed to believe that Carlisle had ever been a father that didn't care about his sons, seeing the man he is now, it is just unfathomable to me.

"He is amazing" I gushed, Carlisle and I both bore huge smiles as we listened to Edward playing down the hall.

"The song he was playing before, I taught him that song, years ago now." Carlisle laughed at his reverie, I on the other hand went into cardiac arrest, the blood stopped pumping through my veins and I wanted the earth to swallow me whole. Carlisle…was…home? Unaware of my complete break down Carlisle continued.

"However, after I showed him once he was already better than me, and that voice of his. I tell you Bella, that boy has a real gift. People used to call him a child prodigy. And he was, he really was. He started playing less and less in high school and then when he started going out with Victoria, he stopped completely. I don't know what she did or said to him to make him stop but I hated her for it, detested her even."

I barely took in anything that Carlisle said, I was still mortified, I might as well be standing here naked, that's how exposed I feel. There is no way that he didn't hear me, I was screaming at the top of my lungs, oh god kill me please!

"Anyway, I'll let you get back to him." Carlisle started to walk away. "Oh Bella, get him to play you _I was broken." _With that Carlisle went back up stairs. I stood still frozen to the floor, Edward's dad heard us having sex…aaarrrgggg. Eventually I made my way back into the room, the sound of Edward playing swirled around me, I stood and watched him, he seemed so comfortable and at ease, his shoulders seemed lighter, he was beautiful.

"Don't just stand there, come and join me" He called to me over his shoulder. I rushed to Edward and sat beside him, his hands still dancing over the keys.

"Edward your dad was home!"

"I know"

"WHAT? You knew your dad was home and you let me…behave like that" I yelled in a whisper. Edward just shrugged and then started playing a new song, as soon as I heard the opening keys, I cringed and slapped Edwards arm. He just had a big goofy smile on his face as he started to sing…at the top of his lungs.

_Sex is natural - sex is good  
Not everybody does it  
But everybody should  
Sex is natural - sex is fun  
Sex is best when it's....one on one  
_

I squealed and shoved my hand over his mouth, he just laughed and continued trying to sing through my muzzle.

"Edward please stop, I'm never going to be able to look at your father again." I giggled.

"Bella, I thought I got a girl pregnant, I think he knows I'm having sex." He replied nonchalantly, at least the singing had stopped.

"Yeah but there is big difference between knowing and hearing and he is friends with Charlie...oh god what if he tells Charlie?" I started to panic pacing back and forth, Charlie will kill me and castrate Edward.

"Hello Charlie, guess what I heard today, my son fucking the brains out of your Bella, she sure is a screamer." Edward mocked in his best Carlisle voice which was eerily perfect. I burst into laughter and sat back beside Edward. What was I so worried about, Carlisle didn't treat me any differently when he caught me post-coital in the hallway, he is far too much of a gentlemen.

"Oh speaking of Carlisle, he asked me to ask you to play _I was broken." _Edward grinned a little before standing and moving to a cupboard, inside there were 4 guitars, all of them just as lovely as the piano. Edward removed an acoustic guitar and sat back down beside me.

"He's been dying for me to play this song for years now. It's his favourite, always has been." As Edward tuned the guitar I stood and opened the door hoping this would help Carlisle hear it better. Edward started without warning, strumming the guitar just as gracefully as he played the piano, it looked so second nature to him. I studied his face, a glow was emanating from his eyes, he truly loved this, music, performing, all of it.

_I was alone  
I was tired but now im bound  
My head is off the ground  
For a long time I was so weary  
Tired of the sound, I've heard before  
Knowing of the nights im out the door  
Haunted by the things I've made  
Stuck between the burning light and the dusty shade  
_

I was floored, mouth hanging a gasp at the pain and sorrow in his voice, as he sung I could hear the shattering of his heart. I was the most incredibly captivating thing I had ever seen/heard.

_  
Said I used to think the past was dead and gone  
But I was wrong, so wrong  
Whatever makes you blind must make you strong, make you strong  
In my time I've melted into many forms  
From the day that I was born, I know that there is no place to hide  
Stuck between the burning shade and the fading light_

I was broken for a long time  
But it's over now  
Said I was broken for a long time  
But it's over now

Yes and you,  
yeah well you walk these lonely streets that people send, people send  
There are some wounds that just can't mend  
And I do pretend  
Now I'm free from all the things that take my friends  
And I will stand here till the end  
Now I know I can take the moon  
Stuck between the burning shade and the faded light  
I was broken for a long time  
But it's over now, it's over now  
Mm it's over now, now, now  
It's over now, it's over now.  
It's over now, now

Said I was broken for a long time  
But it's over, but it's over  
But it's over, but it's over  
But it's over, but it's over  
But it's over now, now, now, now  
But it's over, love is over  
But it's over now  
But it's over, love is over  
But it's over now, now, now  
I was broken for a long time now  
But it's over, but it's over now yeah  
Over now, it's all over, it's over now.

Edward finished the song, the room which was moments ago filled with pain and anguish was completely silent and still. I only now noticed the tears streaming down my cheeks. As I turned from Edward to wipe them I saw Carlisle standing at the door, staring at his son in complete wonder. Carlisle smiled his thanks to me and left.

"Edward, I don't really know what to say." Edward looked confused, could he not tell by my tears how much he touched me. "You have this insane ability to touch a persons soul when you perform. Did you write that song?"

"No, I just heard it once and fell in love with it, I went straight home and played it."

"You sing with such conviction, such brutal honesty that it is as if you have written it and every second you are re-living it. Edward you have an outrageous talent. Have you ever thought about pursuing it as a career?" Edward laughed at me as if I had just made the most ludicrous comment in the world.

"Do you have any recordings of you performing?"

"Why?"

"I would just really like to have a copy, that way I can listen to you whenever I want." Edward leant forward and kissed my forehead.

"I will arrange something for you." He smiled and stood taking me with him. We found Carlisle in the kitchen.

"Edward, I am so happy that you are playing again." He beamed at Edward who just smiled politely in return moving to the fridge to get us a drink.

"What do you kids have planned for the rest of day?" Carlisle asked, I looked at Edward, I didn't really have anything planned.

"Not much, what about you?" Edward responded.

"Well Alice is coming over and we are going through idea's for the bedrooms…"

"If that's the case, Edward we are outta here, how about a movie or a walk or mini golf or friggin anything" I butted in, I had been around Alice in decoration mode too many times. Once I thought she was going to rip my throat out because I didn't know the difference between a buffet hutch and an armoire. Edward and Carlisle both just looked at me in amusement.

"What I'm serious!" I said putting my hands on hip in protest.

"Ok, so it's looks like were getting out of here." Edward said to Carlisle as we both started to head towards the door.

"Will you two be back for tea?" Carlisle yelled after us.

"Sure" I replied

"I'll call Charlie and see if he wants to join us." Carlisle said before Edward shut the door.

"See not weird" He said as we got in the car, I just shrugged a looked out the window at Edwards new house. It was spectacular, like something you see in Interior Design Magazine. It was a stunning mix of grey render and rich pine wood, windows made up a majority of the walls, it wasn't quite finished yet and I couldn't wait to see it when it was. Carlisle spared no expense that was for sure. He was in the process of building the most spectacular home in Forks, if not the entire State of Washington.

"So where we off to?" Edward asked as we reached the end of the driveway.

"Let's go to Port Angeles there is a place I want to show you."

"I can't believe you haven't bought me here before?" Edward said as he riffled through the old records. This was without a doubt my favourite shop in the world, I usually came alone, it isn't the kind of place you would bring Alice and Rose. _Vladimir's Vintage Vinyl _was a tiny little shop in one of the back alleys, it had no signage, I happened to find it by accident about 6 years ago and have been coming ever since. Vlad is a really strange Romanian man, he has a hatred for CD's, itunes, actually anything that isn't vinyl really. He's friend Stefan rents the back part of the store off him and sells second hand books, so basically it is my idea of heaven.

"Seriously, I have been here what 6-7 months and you havent thought to bring me here once?" Edward had already created a pile of 20 or so records, I loved watching him when he found something he liked, his whole face lit up like a child's and he bounced a little on his heels.

"That must be little Isabella" Vlad called in his harsh accent, initially it used to scare me especially when he would get very aggressively animated about downloading music.

"Hi Vlad, I want to introduce you to my boyfriend Edward." Edward moved to shake Vlad's hand, however Vlad reached out and snatched the stack of records from him and started to rifle through them.

"Velvet Underground, Rumours, Purple Rain, After the Gold Rush, The Band, Tapestry. Interesting mix you got here Edward" Vlad lifted his eyes from the records to give him a once over. "You got yourself a good guy here Bella." He said to me returning the records to Edward and finally shaking his hand.

"Stef get the fuck out here, Bella' s back" He yelled to the back room.

"Really?" Stef asked as he opened the door from the back room craning his neck to peer around the shop. "Fuck Bella, you are back, I nearly went broke in your absence. Who's this?" I was used to Stefan talking a million miles an hour, he was similar to Alice in that respect, I had a deep love for Stefan, if he was 30 years younger I tell you what. He's knowledge and passion for literature is astounding, for hours I would sit with him and discuss what ever book it was I was reading at the time. We spent three entire weekends once arguing Poe V Lovecraft, I was clearly for Poe, in the end we agreed to disagree.

"Stef this is Edward…"

"Bella's boyfriend" Vlad interrupted in a mocking tone.

"What do we think Vlad?" Stef asked looking Edward up and down. For years I had been suspicious about the nature of the two men's 'friendship', it was at this moment that I knew my suspicions were correct, the way Stef was looking at Edward was similar to the way middle aged women ogle him…like a piece of meat.

"I already checked his taste in music…I like him." Vlad said placing an arm over Edward's shoulder. A huge amused smile lit up Edwards face.

"You two old mofters better leave my man alone" I threatened playfully. "It's bad enough that I have to compete with all the women in the world without adding you two stunning Romanian men to the mix" Stef and Vlad giggled elbowing each other like 14 year old girls.

"Can you blame us, when your man looks like that?" Vlad stated his arm squeezing Edward tighter against him, I laughed Edward becoming more and more uncomfortable.

"You missed the most important part of what she said Vlad, she thinks we're stunning." Stef gushed.

"I think she was being facetious dearest Stef." Vlad correctly pointed out.

"Whatever, when you two are done checking out the vinyl don't forget to pay me a visit. I got some amazing first editions delivered since you've been gone." I squealed like a small child and followed Stef to the back of the shop.

"So whats the deal Bella, you two in love?" Stef asked as I began browsing.

"Yes, definitely in love."

"I'm happy for you, you make a beautiful couple, you are going to have some stunning pale skinned, bronze haired babies." I nodded in agreement. Before Edward, kids were never really factored into my future, I had always wanted to get married and all that but with kids I could kinda take them or leave them. However now, I want want them, I couldn't imagine preventing Edward from passing on his spectacular genes. It would be a crime against humanity.

After about three more hours we were finally ready to leave, it was fair to say that we had paid their rent for the next month.

"Don't be a stranger now Edward!" Vlad sung as we walked back to the car carrying our loot.

"That place was amazing Bella, but I am still mad at you for not taking me there sooner" Edward chastised as we pulled out into the busy streets, the sun was beginning to set, we would barely make it back in time for dinner. As we drove I thought about our future, about how I couldn't wait to start college and live together (that's assuming that we both get into the same college of course), the get married, start our careers, raise a family. As I thought about the more excited I became and the more I prayed for school to be over already. So that Edward and I could start our life…together.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading, please review even if you dislike it or what not, I am very open to criticism. Also as you are all die hard twilight fans I am sure that have all heard R-Patz songs (featured in this chap) if you haven't already I beg you to do it...he is amazing - I was broken - touched me like no song ever has (ok might be a slight exaggeration but I'll stick with it). Also I'll be your lover too, right at the end when he tried to hit that high note then giggles, crushes me, I turn it up full and play that bit over and over again. Sad, I know! Its a long weekend here in Australia so hopefully I can get another chap up this weekend.**

**Thanks again**

**Cheers  
****Court**


	38. Ch 37 Bitter sweet acceptance

**AN: Hey guys big thanks to everyone for reading/adding/reviewing etc. For those that haven't got onto 107yearoldvirgin's stuff yet...get on it - you wont be disappointed - I promise! **Ch 37 – Bitter sweet acceptance

* * *

To say that I am shitting bricks is an understatement. Edward received his acceptance from Yale yesterday and I got nothing. My entire future depended on this piece of A4 paper. Carlisle and Edward seem to think that it is in the bag, I had met with numerous influential alumni, thanks to Carlisle, and while I felt the meetings went well, it is still Yale and I'm just a Police Chiefs daughter. The thing that freaks me out is that 8 months ago, I didn't even want to go to Yale and now I couldn't fathom going anywhere else. If I don't get in I don't even know what we will do, we haven't ever discussed it.

"Stalking the post man isn't going to make it arrive any earlier." Charlie said startling me.

"I am not stalking him Charlie." I protested

"Bella, standing on the patio rail so that you can see through the trees to get a better view of the corner of the street is considered stalking in my book." I poked my tongue out at Charlie and was about to have a go at him when I was distracted by the sound of a motorbike entering the street. I stood on my tip toes to try and see the bike that was approaching. I strained so much that my calf started twitching painfully, then it cramped. I screamed and moved to grab my leg, forgetting momentarily that I was standing on a railing, my body went off balance and fell face first into the bushes below. I could hear Charlie's hysterical laughter as I removed myself from the garden bed.

"Who needs a t.v when I have you for entertainment Bells, you're like my own personal America's Funniest Home Video's." He chuckled, I just shook my head and wiped the debris of my pants. My head snapped up as the motorbike pulled into the driveway. I started bolting toward the bike only to stop dead in my tracks halfway.

"Jeez Bells, bit excited to see me aren't ya?" Jake teased as he removed his helmet.

"She's been acting like a fruit-loop for the past two days." Charlie said as he walked toward Jake and shook his hand.

"Don't you mean for the last 17 years?" Jake teased.

"You two are sooo funny, I am waiting for my acceptance letter." I said as I walked back toward the patio sitting on the stoop.

"I got mine yesterday." Jake said proudly as he joined me.

"Wow Jakes that's awesome where for?"

"SPU, I only applied to local colleges, you know with Billy…" Jake forced a smile, I knew that he would never ever complain about having to be there for Billy, but at the same time I knew that he was sad that he had to miss out on certain life experiences, like moving interstate for college for example.

"Jake that's excellent, that means you will still be able to see Leah next year."

"Ah yeah…about that. Leah and I broke up." Way to be a great friend Bells, so wrapped up in your own life that you don't realise when your best friends are going through break ups.

"Sorry to hear that Jake, Leah was a nice girl but you know things happen for a reason." Jake and I both looked up and Charlie who I had completely forgotten was there. "What do you plan on majoring in?" he asked. For years Jake had wanted to be a mechanic, I assumed that was still the case.

"I will be doing Mechanical Engineering, figure I am too smart to just be a mechanic, no offence to mechanic's, but I still want to stay in that field. So instead of fixing em, I'll be makin em." It was true, Jake is far too clever not to go to college and I know it meant a lot to Billy for him to go. Charlie nodded his approval and then went back inside.

"That's awesome Jake, congrats." I said giving him a hug.

"So what you sweatin on?" Jake nudged me in the ribs.

"Yale" I replied dejectedly.

"Yale? I didn't think you wanted to go to Yale…Oh wait Edward wants to go to Yale." I didn't appreciate the tone of his voice.

"Jake, not now please, I am stressed enough as it is, Edward got his yesterday and I haven't got mine and the last thing I need is you bitching on about how I should have a mind of my own and go where I want and that I shouldn't follow a man around and blah blah blah."

"Sheesh Bells, I wasn't going to say anything." Jake looked a little hurt by my tirade, it was unfair for me to take my frustrations out on him.

"Sorry Jake, I didn't mean that, I'm just really anxious." Jake responded my putting his arm around my shoulders and pulling me into his chest.

"You'll get in Bells, they would be crazy not to take you." He whispered in my ear, I smiled and hugged my thanks. I was really happy that we were at this point in our friendship, I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world, although I did feel slightly guilty for having my cake and eating it to.

Jake and I sat on the patio catching up, I told him all about our Vegas trip and he explained to me that he broke up with Leah because he felt that she was in love with him and he couldn't return those feelings which was unfair to her. Something I totally agree with. After nearly an hour our conversation was interrupted by the sound of a motorcycle pulling around the corner and stopping at the house 3 doors up. Jake and I both stood and ran out to the letterbox. Our suspicions were confirmed when we spotted the post man. I squealed in delight as Jake took my hand in his squeezing it in support.

It felt like it took 7 years for the bike to travel the 20 meters to our yard, I was breathing as if I had just run a marathon, as the post man approached us he had a look of trepidation on his face. He pulled up to my letterbox and then started nervously going through his bag. I held my breath as I waited for him to remove a large A4 envelope addressed to Miss Isabella M. Swan. The post man looked up at us again with apprehension.

"She really, really loves her Mary Kay catalogue." Jacob joked, I was too nervous to laugh, I was afraid that if I opened my mouth I would vomit everywhere, sensing my nerves Jakes free hand rubbed my lower back. Shaking his head the post man continued to search though his bag. For fuck's sake how long could it possibly take? By now I was breathing so heavily that I was sure Jake and Mr. Slowy McSlow Slow could hear it above the hum of the motorbike.

Finally Mr. Slowy removed a stack of letters, there were several large envelopes and a few small window-faced ones that were clearly bills. I snatched the stack and ran inside leaving Jacob to apologise for my extremely bazaar and rude behaviour.

I threw the bills at Charlie who was sitting on the couch and then plonked down side him with my loot. I ripped into the first, a letter from FA about the up coming social / sporting events, the second a letter from a community college in Seattle explaining the benefits of attending a local institution. I threw the first two aside, concentrating on the remaining envelope, the parchment was thicker, it was more expensive looking, this was definitely Ivy League, but which one?

_Princeton._

I sighed in frustration as Charlie grabbed the letter from my hand.

"Bells, did you even read this?" Charlie asked thrusting the letter into my face. I just shook my head, it didn't matter what it said, it wasn't the Ivy I wanted, it might as well have been Bumfuck Nowhere Technical College for all I cared.

"Bells, they are offering you a full academic scholarship…to Princeton baby...Princeton!" I'm going to put it out there and say that this was one of the proudest moments of his life, his daughter being offered a full scholarship to an Ivy League School, and I couldn't even muster up some fake enthusiasm.

"Fuck Bells, that's awesome!" Jacob beamed, scooping me up off the couch and hugging me furiously.

"What's awesome?" Emmett asked as he and Edward walked in the front door.

"Bells here got a full academic scholarship…"

"To Princeton" I interrupted acidly.

"Beautiful Goose that's the shit…I knew you were smart" Emmett congratulated hugging me in much the same fashion that Jake had. Edward and I just stared at each other, eventually I just shrugged and we nodded agreeing we would talk about it later, without 3 pairs of ears listening in. Emmett put me back on my feet and I moved to Edward wrapping my arms around his waist and pushing my face against his chest.

"Hey B, do you get my new nickname for you?"

"Yeah Em, I get it!"

"It's coz your name is Bella meaning beautiful and Swan and Goose are both birds, do you get it?" Emmett beamed like a small child, sometimes it was so far beyond my comprehension that he is actually genius. Charlie hit Em over the back of the head and we all laughed and sat back down watching a re-run of a game that was on, on the weekend.

2 hours later Edward and I were finally left alone, Charlie had gone to work, Em to Rose's and Jacob…actually I'm not sure where he went, don't really care.

"Bella, you shouldn't be upset that you got a scholarship to Princeton, do you know how freaking incredibly hard that is?" I just shrugged, last year I would have been over the moon with this offer, so happy that I would have peed myself.

"Isabella Marie Swan, look at me." Edward demanded, I slowly dragged my eyes up to meet his. "This is an amazing achievement and you should be so proud of yourself."

"Yeah but it's not the achievement I want" I whinged. Edward just shook his head and kissed me gently.

"Look Bella, it's not the end of the world, we will only be 2 hours away from each other, we can spend the weekend's together, I mean how much would we actually see of each other during the week anyway?" I knew he was just trying to placate me, but it made me feel worse, and I burst into tears.

The phone rung downstairs and I let it go through to the answering machine.

_Bells, Its me, ah...you might want to come down the station asap sweetheart. Don't stress, its nothing bad, I promise…well at least I don't think it is…anyway when you get this come see me. Bye._

Edward and I eyed each other quizzically and without a word shot out of the house and into Edward's car. We reached the station in no time at all, the irony of us speeding to get to a police station wasn't lost on me. Edward and I burst through the doors and down to Charlie's office, I said a quick hello to the Officers in the lunch room on my way though.

"What dad, what is it?"

"Jesus, what did you two do? Fly here…actually I don't want to know" Charlie scolded, Edward looking very guilty, I on the other hand didn't give a shit about a speeding ticket at the moment, I just wanted to know why Charlie asked us to come down.

"Charlie, what is it?" I almost screamed. Charlie pretended to look at me as if I were going crazy, so I waited him out, I stood hands on hips, eyes boring into his. He always backed down quickly when I did this, couldn't handle the intensity…big softie.

Winner!

Charlie turned and picked up and A4 envelope from his desk. "Yeah so I ran into old Pat the mailman earlier and he gave me this, said he must have missed it earlier when he was dropping the rest of our mail off, something about a large boy and a crazy eyed girl freaking him out..." The smirk on Charlie's face was massive, I lunged and grabbed the envelope from him. I quickly ripped it open, nearly ripping the letter inside in half. I noticed the insignia at the top of the page...Yale!

I read as quickly as me eyes would allow, really only looking for one word _congratulations. _

I screamed holding the letter aloft, slightly startling Charlie and Edward. "I got in!" I screamed and threw myself at Edward.

"Congratulations baby!" Edward whispered as he kissed my forehead.

"Go you good thing!" Charlie said taking the letter from my hands and actually reading it. "I'm so proud of you." Charlie walked out of his office and into the lunch room.

"Guys, crack open the beers, my little girl just got offers from not one but two Ivy Leagues...two!" He shouted, electing a chorus of cheers followed by a stampede of Officers all coming to congratulate me. After half an hour and a beer, or two in Charlie's case, Edward and I headed out to his car. On the way out I actually took the effort to read the letter and my stomach dropped. They weren't offering me a scholarship, there is no way that Charlie could afford to send me to Yale, the first years tuition alone is like $40,000. I guess I could always get a loan, but that is going to cripple me.

"There not offering me a scholarship." I whispered more to myself than to Charlie or Edward.

"What was that love?" Edward asked stopping and turning to look at me.

"I can't go, they aren't offering me a scholarship." The heartbreak was evident in my voice.

"You can get a student loan Bella, I head their payment plans are quite reasonable." Edward offered.

"Yeah but it would ludicrous of me to get a student loan when freakin Princeton is offering me a full scholarship." I had to be logical about this, I had to consider my future fiscal situation.

"Ah yeah listen Bella, about that. See years and years ago, I took about this…ah…trust fund thing that the Police Force offer, really great interest rates, they take it directly out of my wage and that, anyway listen, there is fair bit of money in there now and well, its yours, so that you can go to Yale." I stared at Charlie wide eyed and open mouthed. Were talking about Charles Swan here, the same Charles Swan that I have been balancing books for since I was 13. I was dumbfounded.

"What? Charlie...how? What?" Was all I could manage.

"Now I called the people last night and it turns out there is like $220,000 in there...who knew?" Charlie confessed looking very please with himself, I certainly had no idea.

"Dad, that's amazing and I am so appreciative but don't you think that money would be better used for something like your retirement? I mean it's your money."

"Nope it's yours plus I look at this way, I give it to you now so that you can go to a great college, great the best education, get the best job, earn the best money and then you can support me in retirement." He laughed at his joke but little did he know that I fully intended on repaying him every cent and then some.

"Thank you so much dad, really I can't tell you how thankful I am." I hugged Charlie tight and kissed his cheek.

"No worries kido, just thank your lucky stars your an only child, otherwise you would have to split that." We laughed and I kissed him again, saying goodbye.

"Edward we are going to the same college!" I squealed as we sat in the car.

"Of course we are, I never had any doubt." He smiled and took my hand kissing my knuckles. I took out my phones and quickly typed a message to Al, Rose, Em, and Jazz

**Guess who fucking got into Yale bitches...celebratory drinks tonight!!**

An hour later and we were all at Rose's, we excitedly all talked about where we got accepted. Jazz got accepted to Yale as well, Al got accepted, and by that I mean begged, to Parsons as well as being offered internships at Tommy Hilfiger and DVF. Em got accepted to Harvard but informed us all that he was going defer his acceptance for a year and follow Rose and the around the world. They had come to that agreement as Rose had a expiry date on her career where as Emmett put it he "would be a genius for fucking ever."

We were all incredibly happy that night and got absolutely hammered, Em, Jazz and I danced on Rose's bar, Al and Edward re-enacted the final scene from Dirty Dancing with creepy accuracy (facial expressions included). I had a sneaking suspicion that they had done that before...when they were younger, Emmett confirmed that was indeed the case, informing me that they used to spend hours watching the movie and coping the dance moves. Rose had us in hysterics when she danced the entire _Single ladies_ routine, complete with leotard and glove.

"I fucking love us!" Emmett boomed at the completion of Rose's performance, my sentiments exactly.

I fucking love us.

* * *

**AN: HUGE DISCLAIMER: So when I was doing a little research re: Colleges it turns out the Ivy's don't offer scholarships, but seeing as this story is mine i'm going to make them roll that way...I mean do vampires and warewolves really exist??? Also the timeline of offers being sent may also be really wrong (in Aust our University system is very different from the American one), but again its my story so that's how it will roll.**

**Please review to let me know what you think - it will be greatly appreciated**

**NOTICE: Still looking for a Beta - about to start a new story would really love someone to Beta it for me - Cheers guys**

**Court  
xox**


	39. Ch 38 Is this the end?

**AN: I don't own Twilight, I wish I did though, that or Harry Potter, I would be so rich right now!!! **

**Massive apologies for being so slack, I wrote and re-wrote and re-wrote this chap about 5 times and decided to just post as id before I completely slaughter it. Please enjoy!****Ch 38 – Is this the end?**

* * *

The rest of the year flew past, between Alice's organised school events, finishing up all the coursework, spending time with Rose and Al and of course Edward before I knew it Graduation was tomorrow. I was looking so forward to it, I couldn't possibly wait another minute to be out of Forks. I was busy finalising details for our summer holiday, Alice was so busy that she had actually entrusted me with the organisation.

Emmett and I wanted to go to Australia, the country had always fascinated me and Emmett was obsessed with the football they played there, we however lost, as it was winter there and Alice and Rose didn't want to go 18 months without a summer. So Cancun won, we were staying at Oasis Cancun for 10 nights.

"Bella!" Alice's screeching voice almost perforated my eardrums. I stood and walked down into the living room.

"What?"

"I just realised something, I have been so busy organising the Grad and the after-party that I haven't asked you what you are wearing." Trust, it is so Alice to have a melt down over what I am wearing.

"Don't stress, Rose already helped me pick out a dress." Actually I was more that a little pissed at Rose lately, she had been buying me so many clothes, I know that my sense of style offends them but seriously there is a fine line between tweaking my wardrobe and completely replacing it.

"Thank the lord!" Alice exhaled in relief, I rolled my eyes at her and then went to go back up stairs to my bedroom, when I was stopped by Alice clearing her throat.

"What now?"

"Can I see it?" She beamed at me like a kid in a candy store.

"No! It's a surprise" I smirked, if there was something Alice hated it was surprises especially ones that are fashion related. I pushed Alice out of the front door and then went to get ready. I was so excited for tonight, excited to have officially finished High School.

The ceremony went off without a hitch, I didn't fall up the stairs or trip on my robe or fall down the stairs, I did however turn a new shade of red when my name was called and the guys plus Rose and Al and Charlie started whistling, hooting and generally carrying on. We were all headed out for dinner, Charlie and Carlisle had gotten together and were taking us all out. Rose, Al and Jaspers parents didn't even bother showing up. I know for a fact that Rose didn't even tell hers the date…I would be surprised if they realised she was in her final year of school.

Alice tried to hide her heartbreak at her parents no show, but she let slip, crying a little in the car on the way to the restaurant. She had exacted her revenge though buy throwing an enormous graduation party at her place…all alcohol supplied thanks to Daddy's black Amex. It was a casino theme so she had hired roulette tables, poker tables and craps tables. Her placed looked amazing, the party wasn't starting for another 2 hours which gave us enough time to have dinner and a few pre-drinks.

Charlie had been considerably quiet all week, I suspected that he was dreading the moment I moved out and he was left to live, or should I say fend for himself. If I was going to be honest I was also dreading it a tiny, tiny bit, I didn't want to leave Charlie, I mean we are the only family we have. I also knew that once college started I wouldn't be able to visit anywhere near as much as I would like, or should.

We were seated and placed our cocktail orders, Charlie pretended to protest to our drinking, being the Chief of Police he had to at least make it look like he was horrified that we were drinking.

"I would like to propose a toast!" Emmett practically shouted get the attention of the entire room, he stood and raised his glass, we all raised ours in salute to him. "To finally finishing high school, to the people who made it bearable" He winked at Rose to which she just rolled her eyes. "To the friends we made and will have for a life time, to all the people who helped us get here today and a big fuck you to those that didn't." Alice, Rose and Jazz shouted _here, here _as we all raised our glasses, Charlie shook his head and Carlisle silently apologised to the elderly couple beside us.

Dinner was somewhat bi-polar, there were moments of mania when we are laughing and reminiscing then without warning the entire vibe would change and we would sit in silence eating our food, a sense of desperation and anxiety taking over.

"Does anyone else feel like this is the end?" Alice asked breaking the silence. I sat thinking, it sort of did feel like the end, I guess it was, it was the end of life as we had known it, everything would change, new city, new school, new people.

"It's not the end Allycat, this is just the beginning." Emmett prophesised.

"Where the hell did you hear that?" Edward laughed.

"I dunno Laguna Beach or something."

"Only Emmett would be getting life tips from MTV" Jazz said rubbing the top of Emmetts head. We all laughed and the mood was instantly changed again, I'm not sure whether Jazz realises how often he does that…changes everyone's moods. Sometimes he does it for the better like just now but then when he is sad or anxious somehow he projects that onto people, it's the strangest thing.

At the conclusion of dinner Charlie and Carlisle took us to Al's place, we thanked them sincerely for dinner.

"Hey girls," Charlie yelled out the window "Listen, have fun tonight and don't do anything stupid"

"Charlie please what would we do that was stupid?" Rose asked feigning innocence.

"Oh I don't know Rose, maybe take off to Vegas for a week without telling me."

"Touché Charles, well played." Rose said in the strangest English accent which made Alice and I cackle hysterically. We said goodbye to Charlie and then went inside to finish setting up and get changed.

Alice is an absurd human being, her house was now a casino, it was incredible, she had all these huge red and gold velvet drapes hanging along the walls from floor to ceiling and then cheesy lighting, all the croupiers were wearing full uniforms, there was bar and dance floor set up, she had seriously out done herself.

"Wait til you see the lounge area outside" Alice said grabbing our hands and dragging us outside. The pool was lit with a pink light, she had bought in palm trees and a tiki bar, there were big day beds and lounges, it was awesome.

"Alice this is fucking amazing!" Rose said as she threw her body onto one of the day beds.

"Well I had to go out with a bang and I thought what better way than throwing the best party Forks has ever seen."

"Why stop at Forks? I think this is the best party the State of Washington has seen." I responded from the tiki bar. Alice started running around the pool toward me, beaming. When she reached me she threw her arms around my neck.

"You really think so?" She asked looking around and what she had created. I didn't need to answer because Emmett walked into the yard yelling.

"A-frame you have got to be shittin me…Edwardo check this shit out. Ooohhh Tiki!" Emmett squealed and then ran towards me or more accurately the bar.

"Now everyone fellow me, I have costumes for us!" Alice declared.

"What? I didn't know this was a dress up party" I protested.

"It's not, but we are getting dressed up, now get your asses inside, boys yours are in the guest bedroom on the left, girls up stairs to my room.

"No fucking way Alice!"

"Bella, please" Alice whined.

"No! I am not wearing this anywhere! Its barely clothing I mean why don't I just wear my underwear!" Rose was standing in front of the mirror admiring the costume and her body in it, she clearly _was_ ok with it.

"We are Vegas Show Girls Bella, this is what they wear."

"Yeah well I want to go dressed as a patron."

"Fuck's sake shut your hole, you look great, your tits look good enough to eat and besides no one is going to be looking at you once they see me in this!" Rose said as she ran her and up and down the side of her body.

See the issue that I have is that the "costume" consisted of a diamante bra and g, with a tiny tie-up skirt that basically serves as a butt flap, it had giant feather wings and these diamante gladiator sandals that went up mid thigh. Mine was midnight blue, Alice's yellow and Rose's red. It was ridiculous, seriously I mean if I even bent the slightest you would see what I had for breakfast.

Eventually Alice and I came to a compromise, I was allowed to wear a pair of tiny white short shorts. I felt more comfortable knowing that my butt was covered…sort of. The party had been going on downstairs for about 15 minutes by the time Alice deemed us ready to enter. Naturally I lagged behind, hoping that Rose would indeed steal the show. As we descended the stair case my eyes searched the party for the boys, they weren't hard to find, at the bar stood 3 bodies, no shirt, just a pair of flamenco pants and a bowtie. Naturally Edward was wearing blue, Jazz yellow and Em red. I couldn't help but laugh at how funny and unimpressed they looked, well except for Emmett who was loving himself sick. Edward's eyes made contact with mine, he looked me up and down once before rushing over to me and trying to cover my body with his.

"What the fuck…"

"Don't even get me started, Alice made me, I had to beg to get the shorts" Edward stood back looking me up and down one more time, lingering slightly longer than necessary at my chest.

"Don't get me wrong, I like it, I'm just worried that every single male in here is going to like it too"

"I kinda think that's the point of outfits like this…hey nice Hammer pants by the way." Edward just shook his head and led me back to the bar where Rosalie and Emmett were standing, prouder than the statue of David.

"Hey guys, nice touch with oil." Alice appraised.

"Totally my idea" Emmett beamed, as if there was any doubt about whose idea it was. We all moved outside to the lounge area Jazz and Edward began mixing these ludicrous coloured cocktails that tasted far, far worse than they looked. I was distracted from the conversation by a tap on the shoulder. I turned to find Jake with a highly bemused look on his face.

"Nice non-clothing" He smirked. "Bells, I was wondering if I could borrow you for a moment" I just nodded and followed as Jake led me to an empty day bed. As I went to sit I realised how hard it actually was to sit in this precarious outfit. I opted to kneel on the lounge beside Jake.

"What's up Jake?"

"I guess I just wanted some time to say goodbye to you…alone." Instant guilt washed over me, Jake had been a massive part of my life since we were babies and then I just completely drop him like a sack of shit. Could I be more self-absorbed?

"Jake, I'm so sorry, I should never have just dropped our friendship like that, I mean were friends for a long time…nearly our whole life."

"Don't stress Bells, people change, they move in different directions, it happens. What I really wanted to say was that I hope you get everything you deserve, with college and Edward. I want you to be happy, regardless of what happened between us I still love you with my whole heart. No matter what Bells, I'll be here for you, in some capacity." I looked at the boy that I had loved my whole life and realised that that love still existed but as Jake said, just in a different capacity. I put my hands around Jakes neck and we just held each other. I knew that if I tried to say anything now it would only result in tears pouring down my face.

After a considerable amount of time we let go of each other. "Jake, I love you and I always will, If you ever need anything please call me. And thank you for everything." Jake smiled at me and kissed my forehead.

"Goodbye Bella."

"This is just bye for now yeah? Not forever!"

"No not forever." As Jake turned and walked away from me I suspected that it was forever, a strange feeling came over me making me feel that was the last time I would see my Jacob Black.

"What was all that about?" Rose asked as I re-joined the group.

"Just saying goodbye and thank you and all that" I had barely got the whole sentence out before Rose shot off after Jake.

As I sat and watched the party I noticed how strange it was, people fluctuated from pure joy and elation to sadness and regret, one minute laughter the next tears. I decided not to partake in the faux _I'm really going to miss you_ hugging and crying, I had already said goodbye to the only person I would really miss.

The party ended at about 3ish, Alice had achieved what she'd set out to and had thrown the best party in Fork's history. The six of us we left lying on one of the bay beds, our bodies all tangled, my head was on Em's chest, Edward's head on my stomach, my feet on Alice's legs. We lay in complete silence, each in our own world of reflection or pondering the next phase of our lives.

We had really done it, we had passed the first chapter of our lives and with flying colours I may add.

"It's a strange feeling, don't ya reckon?" Emmett asked the group breaking us from our individual reveries.

"It is yeah, I guess we should be feeling a great sense of accomplishment but I don't, I feel…"

"Sad" Alice finished for Jasper.

"Sad is exactly the right word" Edward agreed. Again the group was silent.

"Oh, I so almost nearly forgot." Alice squealed and then sat up forcing everyone to twist and turn to allow her space. "Bella keep the week of the 5th open and Rosalie don't worry about packing for the holiday, I'll do it."

"Fuck! I thought for sure that you had forgotten about the bet." Rose cursed.

"Rosalie you know I don't forget about anything, I also don't miss anything, for example I didn't fail to notice how you have been completely replacing Bella's wardrobe, nice try but bad luck missy." So that's what she was doing, I had totally forgotten all about the bet, fucking Fashion Week! I loved going to Paris but I hate, hate hated going to Fashion Week with Alice.

It was getting cold so we decided to head on into bed, Edward put his arm around my shoulder and kissed my forehead as we started to head up the stairs. Emmett who was leading the way stopped abruptly and turned to face us all.

"I would just like to say a few words to commemorate our finishing high school." Emmett paused and cleared his throat, standing up straighter.

"Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road,

Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go,

So make the best of this test, and don't ask why,

It's not a question, but a lesson learned in time."

**THE END!**

* * *

**AN: This isn't the end end I will be doing an Epilogue and will hopefully have that up this weekend sometime.**

**A big thanks to those who read/add/review you make me smile :) **

**I am going to be starting a new fic and it will be Twilight in Melbourne, Aust - I figured that I might as well write what I know - and Melb is what I know, so that will be a little different but fun. **

**Still looking for a Beta for that story if any of your beautiful people are interested.**

**This journey is almost over and it has been a pleasure sharing it with you all!!!**

**Much much love**

**Court  
xox**


	40. Epilogue

**AN: This is it guys, the end. I wont ramble on, I'll leave that for the end.**

**Enjoy****Epilogue **

* * *

Edward and I were on our way to New Haven, I was officially leaving Fork's and everything I had ever known, usually I would be scared but when I looked at the man beside me I couldn't feel more relaxed and ready to start the next chapter of our lives. We were going to find a place for us to lease while we were at Yale, I was more than happy to live in the dorms but Edward wouldn't hear of it. While I was in Paris with Al, he had a checked out about a billion places and had made a shortlist of 3 for me to chose from.

As I we drove my mind wandered back to our recent holiday in Mexico, I love that place! We had a great week with no drama, well that's not exactly true.

_One night we had gone to one of the night clubs in the hotel, that particular night was "Battle of the Bodies", a dance off. Emmett had without our knowledge or consent, put Al, Rose and my name down to compete. When the order of battlers was announced I fell backwards off the stool, Edward catching me just before my head hit the ground. Luckily for us we were second last which meant I would have plenty of much needed time to get absolutely shit-faced…which I did._

_By the time it was our turn, I was more than ready to go…tequila and Jager bombs will do that to you. We were battling against a group of guys probably our age who were actually great dancers. Alice went and requested our song, as the bass pumped through the speakers we all got into position. I guess I should explain that we spent hours and hours watching Step Up 2 the Streets and had perfected a portion of the final dance. Needless to say we blew the other team away and several other teams, using other movie dances, to make the final._

_The final was a hard fought battle between us doing the ultimate group dance…Thriller and the other crew consisting entirely of freak show b-boys. Needless to say we came second. While waiting backstage for the final we had gotten quite friendly with the other crew, Rose in particular had them all wrapped around her little finger. She informed us that she intended to make Emmett pay for entering us in the competition. At the conclusion of the battle Rose suggested to the other crew that we all go for a midnight swim to cool down._

_As we reached the pool it dawned on me that we didn't have our bathers and would have to go back to the rooms first, as I mentioned this Rose she gave me a look that indicated that she was fully aware of that fact. Rose proceeded to strip to her underwear and playfully encourage the others to do so, some of whom felt it wasn't necessary to wear any thing at all. By the time Edward, Emmett and Jazz joined us after fixing up the bills we were all splashing and playing in the water, the three of us perched up on the guy's shoulders trying to wrestle each other._

_When Emmett laid eyes on Rose in her bra straddling some guys neck he lost it. The three of us fell into the water in hysterics, the poor other guys weren't quite sure what was going on, and started backing away. Without removing any clothing Emmett lunged into the pool and grabbed the three of us, me over his shoulder and Rose and Al each under an arm and started walking out of the pool, I was still laughing hysterical when he dropped me into Edward's very unimpressed arms._

"_What we were just mucking around?" I said innocently._

"_How would you fucking like it if we were just mucking around with naked chicks?" Emmett hissed as he wrapped a towel around Rose. The three of us looked at each other and then burst into laughter which did not make the situation any better. After a very quick goodbye and apology to the other guys we were dragged back to our rooms and practically grounded. The boys didn't speak to us for the rest of the night or the next day._

"What are you giggling at over there?" Edward asked me breaking me from my reverie.

"I was just thinking about the night of the dance off" A slight grimace crossed his face.

"It really wasn't that funny" he sulked

"Oh come on, if you could have seen your faces you would have seen the humour in it." I joked poking him in the ribs, Edward grabbed my hand and kissed my knuckles one at a time.

2 hours later Edward and I were standing on the porch of a beautiful old place, it was in a perfect, quiet tree-lined street, all the houses were well kept and the gardens neat and perfect. As I stood looking up and down the street I knew that I wanted to lease this place, I didn't even have to look inside.

"Edward, I love this place, this is the one."

"You haven't even seen inside" he laughed kissing my forehead as he put the keys into the lock.

"Hey shouldn't we wait for the agent?"

"Nah, she said that I could look at it anytime and gave me a spare key." What? That doesn't even make sense? I mean why would anyone give an 18 year old keys to a house? Either this is the most unassuming, nicest place in the world or Edward dazzled her…I dare say both.

I followed Edward inside and was floored by how beautiful this place was, the outside was classic Colonial Revival, white weatherboards, black shutters, gorgeous. The inside however was completely renovated yet keeping it's old charm, polished hardwood floors, wrought iron banisters on the staircase, intricate cornices, absolutely stunning.

"Edward this place is…"

"Ours" he interrupted. I ran to him and through my arms around his neck, kissing his cheek furiously.

"Lets go sign the lease now!"

"No need." I took a step back and looked up at him raising an eyebrow.

"What? Why?"

"Because I already bought it."

"WHAT?"

"When you were in Paris, I found this place and instantly fell in love with it and knew that you would too, so I just bought it."

"What? Edward…we…I…how can we …I can't possibly afford to pay a mortgage on a place like this."

"You won't need to"

"Edward I am not just going to live here mooching off you. This is a partnership and I need to pull my own weight."

"Well actually I have been meaning to talk to you about that." Edward was fishing around for something in his pocket, my heart started to pound in my throat, he's not, is he? Then he started to get down on one knee. Oh god he is he, he is going to ask me to marry him.

Oh my god

Oh my god

Oh my god…breathe woman.

"Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?"

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

Three weeks later, Edward and I were throwing a house warming party. We had finally moved everything in and it was prefect, we had met the neighbours, a lovely Irish couple, Liam and Siobhan, who were expecting their first child. We had familiarised ourselves with the area and were fast becoming locals.

Tonight wasn't going to be much of a party, it was more like a dinner and drinks, after all there were only six people coming. I hadn't seen Charlie since the day I left forks and was chomping at the bit to see him. Emmett and Rose were flying in for the weekend as was Alice. Jasper was only a few streets away but we hadn't seen him for 2 weeks, considering how much time we all used to spend together this felt like a 10 year reunion.

Everyone arrived pretty much at once, Charlie and Carlisle immediately went about testing everything in the house to make sure it was safe. Alice inspected my new walk-in closet with a gleam in her eye that chilled me to the bone.

"Bella, look how much space you have now, I'm going to have to do something about it, shouldn't let space like that go to waste."

"Forget that space you need to check out this bathroom." Rose squealed, I did love our bathroom, it was black and white with a free standing bath.

"Edwardo, this place is fucking awesome!" Emmett boomed his head in the closet under the stairs.

"Checking for Harry?" I asked kicking him in the butt.

"Nah, Dobby, those house elves freak the shit out of me…whats with the nappy…seriously?"

"I so hear that, he gives me the creeps it was bad enough reading it but then seeing the movie was so much worse"

"Totally, and when he bashes his head against the wall, it makes me so uncomfortable."

"When you two have finished getting your geek on, the food is ready." Rose yelled from the kitchen.

Dinner was spent with everyone catching up on the past month. Rose and Emmett were having a ball, they were still in New York at the moment but left for Paris in 2 weeks and would then be onto Milan. Emmett had found a course that he could complete by correspondence so he was going to be doing a few units while they were away. He had also gotten a job as Rose's Bodyguard, as he put it he will be getting paid for something he would have done anyway and he gets to wear an ear piece.

Alice was settled into her apartment in New York and had started designing a range of bathing suites for her own collection. Jazz was missing Alice terribly, although he tried to keep that from her, I suspected that he was going to request a transfer to be closer to her.

Charlie and Carlisle had no news…surprise, surprise. Charlie did however hug me when he walked in so I assumed that I was sorely missed at home. After lunch was finished Edward stood and commanded the attention of the group.

"Guys, Bella and I have something…"

"You're pregnant" Emmett and Rose both screamed with equal amounts of horror.

"No. I am not pregnant" I countered rolling my eyes at them, they both let out a deep breath and settled back into their seats.

"As I was saying, Bella and I have some news for you…"

"You're engaged!" Alice squealed at a pitch that caused the dogs in the area to howl in pain.

"Jesus, can't a man make his own announcements" Edward grumbled, smirking at me.

"Oh! My! God! You are!" Alice still screeching was now bouncing in her seat.

"Yes, I have asked Bella to marry and she said yes." My eyes instantly darted to Charlie to see his reaction, I wasn't sure whether he would have wanted Edward to ask him first, or whether he thought I was too young. Charlie's face was unmoving, no reaction, no smile, nothing. I kept watching and that was when I saw him give Edward the tiniest wink.

"Congratulations!" Emmett boomed standing up and sweeping Edward and I into a huge hug. After all the congratulations were given we sat down to a barrage of questioning, mainly from Alice…that girl didn't draw breath.

"When's the wedding? What colours are you thinking? Where are you going to have the wedding? How many bridesmaids?"

"Whoa! Hold up there a minute. Edward and I wont be getting married until we have both finished college, we are going to have a long engagement, so I don't want to hear any more wedding talk for at least 3 more years" I said smiling at Alice.

Many drinks were had as we celebrated into the early hours of the morning, one by one everyone went to bed, luckily the place had 4 bedrooms so there was more than enough room for everyone. Charlie and I were the last ones remaining, I hadn't really had a chance to see how he felt about our news, although I suspected that he knew before I did.

"He asked you didn't he?" I asked as we started collecting empty bottles.

"Of course he did." I honestly thought that tradition was dead and buried but at the same time I knew how happy it made Charlie to be included.

"So you're happy then?" I paused for a moment looking at Charlie.

"Bella, if your happy then as a father that's all that I can ask for. You two are meant for each other, blind Freddie can see that, I know that he will look after you and that you two will have a beautiful life together." I quickly wiped my eyes trying to hide the tears forming from Charlie.

"Thanks dad." A huge smile spread across Charlie's face as I called him dad.

"What a strange year that was, ey Bells."

"What a strange year indeed."

As I settled into bed that night next to my incredibly stunning fiancé, it occurred to me that all the people I loved were happy and under the one roof, and I couldn't have been more elated.

* * *

**AN: So my first fanfic finished. I want to thank every single person who read/reviewed/added/alerted etc - you made writing my first fic a pleasure. Seriously! **

**I want to thank those of you who have stuck with me through this whole story, this story took directions that I wasn't anticipating and I apologise for that making the story a little bit all over the place.**

**Big up's to my real world friends for the encouragement to keep going when I lost my drive. I finally did it!**

**As mentioned previously I am starting another story that I can guarentee will be better this one, it will also be very much more my style and sense of humour as it is based in my home AUSTRALIA! woop woop haha**

**I am also still looking for a BETA - if anyone is interested bang me msg**

**Much much much (so much words cant express) love to all of you.**

**Until next time**

**Peace out  
Court  
xox**


End file.
